Groom Falls: Legends of a New Summer
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: When they end up in a brand new town, the heroes of Gravity Falls expected new adventures. However, they uncover secrets far bigger and stranger than even Gravity Falls. New adventures, new mysteries, and even new truths unravel upon this brave new world. [Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney. Other media will be recognized. Some crossover and Dipcifica in effect.]
1. Chapter 1: A Boring Start

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Hello, I am that amateur writer, who is still in the early stages of serious writing. For those who don't know me, I actually got into serious writing, starting with "Despicable Me" and then into "Girls und Panzer." I achieved a little fame on FanFiction with the "Girls Dead Rise: War of California," my deconstruction of the zombie apocalypse genre.**

**And yes, we're in another apocalypse, this time from a virus that should have never spread in the first place. Due to that, and other recent events that troubled me, I decide to get serious into writing in the new fandom of "Gravity Falls."**

**I am still a little new to this, as I knew this show for years, but it was only somewhere between late 2019 and early 2020 that I got serious about Gravity Falls.**

* * *

**Plus, after so much news about the crazy things in the world, I have had enough; the world needs just a story of something optimistic and hopeful for once.**

**Please, this is also my way of encouraging everyone out there.**

**Good luck, and may God bless in these dark times.**

* * *

**Groom Falls:**

**Legends of a New Summer**

**By SeekerMeeker**

_**In honor of Alex Hirsch and his allies, who made one of the best shows in Disney history**_

_**I wish and pray for many blessings in your futures ahead. Good luck out there!**_

* * *

**Table of Contents**

**Introduction Arc**

**Chapter 1: A Boring Start**

**Chapter 2: Trap Twist**

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

**Meeting Arc**

**Chapter 4: Double Discovery**

**Chapter 5: Nail Bite**

**Chapter 6: Enter the City**

**First Contact Arc**

**Chapter 7: A Skele-TON of Work**

**Chapter 8: New Faces**

**Chapter 9: Lake and the Edge**

**Chapter 10: Let Us Introduce You!**

**Chapter 11 and beyond: Table of Contents starts at chapter 10.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Boring Start**

"Ah, summer break. A time to relax, to have fun, and to enjoy life..."

"...unless you're us. Mabel and I have to work as...census takers."

"It has been two years since Gravity Falls. So many things have happened, from growth to groans. My sister and I are now teens, and are enjoying our own mayhem. You know, typical teen stuff...maybe? Yes, we are not in Gravity Falls anymore...sigh. I miss our old lives, and our old friends. Soos, Uncle Stan, Uncle Ford, Wendy..."

"...even her, Pacifica..."

"Ahem! Back to my point, we cannot go back to Gravity Falls. Dad and mom found out that Uncle Stan is out on an adventure, so he's technically not home. Despite our pleas, they had us sent to another town, named Groom Falls, because they want us to be with a friend they trust. Sigh, we have _friends_ there in Gravity Falls too!"

"Plus, there is another reason why dad and mom sent us there. Dad got a huge promotion, and he and mom want us to live at a better town. For some reason, they found out that Gravity Falls...was not the best of towns. Let's just say that they are smarter than I realized, and want us to live in a 'better town' or something. Plus, they want us to 'grow up' and have a job over the summer. Yeah, talk about trying to give us a better life..."

* * *

"You doing your monologue?"

* * *

Dipper sighed, as Mabel read his thoughts like a psychic. They were at their own desktops, clean in their own ways. Although they had their own separate rooms, in reality the doors were right next to each other. Hence, they kept them open, so that they were able to talk to each other freely. Only a single, wooden wall separated the two, and even that did not prevent the two from making long conversations. Plus, they were the only people in that whole floor. There was a vacant room in front of their rooms.

Dipper and Mabel changed, and not really changed, since their times in Gravity Falls, at least it seemed. Despite their teenage years, they still retained much of their old selves, but better. Dipper had grown to look more handsome, although he was dismayed at the relative lack of muscles in his arms.

"I am just a taller version of my old self," Dipper groaned.

"You're not," his twin sister replied with a sly grin, as she scrolled through her laptop. "Hehe, I am surprised that we got this job. Right, Waddles?"

Her pet pig oinked, rubbing his nose against her left leg.

"Hehe," she giggled.

Mabel also had not changed much either. However, she was now way taller than usual for her age, and was actually of the same height as Dipper! She caught the attention of quite a number of boys, but she turned them down in order to help Dipper adjust to his relative lack of friends during their teenage years. Plus, some bullies tried to mess with Dipper about his slimness, forcing Mabel to step in. Fortunately, the school authorities learned about them, and Mabel got away with just a warning.

"And you don't have to step in there all the time," Dipper said. "I don't want you to get in trouble anyway."

"Hey," Mabel replied with a smirk. "We're family, remember? Even after all these years, we are still much ourselves. I guess Piedmont is not really a good place to grow up, you know?"

Both sighed.

She was right. Piedmont, California was technically an average American town. Average food, average sights, and average everything. So, in a way, being sent to Groom Falls was better than staying in Piedmont, although it felt...weird.

"And we are here in this new town," Mabel said, as she scrolled through her laptop. "Trying to do something 'productive,' as mom and dad want us to."

"With a boring job as a census taker," Dipper groaned. "On our first week here, nothing almost nothing, and are you looking through our profiles again? You've done that one too many times."

"It sure is interesting," Mabel spoke. "How much we have changed, and how much we have stayed the same."

She looked through a single page, which had two profiles. The upper one had a blue border, while the lower one had a pink one:

* * *

**DIPPER PINES**

Full name: Mason Pines

Nickname: Dipper

Height: 172 cm

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Likes: Solving mysteries; some pop and rock bands

Hates: Being underestimated; being called adorable

Hopes: To graduate from high school with a high GPA, get accepted into a good college, and start my own ghost hunting show

**MABEL PINES**

Full Name: Same!

Nickname: Maple; Maggie; Mabelton; Lady M etc.

Height: 172 cm

Sex: Female

Age: GLORIOUS FIFTEEN!

Likes: Sweaters; anything cute or loving or BOTH!

Hates: Seeing my family in danger; losing my cuteness

Hopes: To become the President of the United States of AMERICAAAAAAA!

* * *

**"Hehe!" she giggled, as she minimized the page, before perusing her work files. "Mazel tov."**

"Piedmont was so normal," Dipper said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe that's why we have not changed much, even through our teen years."

He was right. After arriving back in their hometown, the twins did not stand out much. Dipper still did not have many friends, but was content with Mabel being there for him. Instead, he had to deal with a growing number of girls, who were secretly into him, and he was aware of that.

**"The only thing that changed in Piedmont," Dipper groaned. "Was more and more girls getting into me. That happened once back in Gravity Falls, but I did not expect it to rise up to a new level."**

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mabel asked. "That means that you're getting more popular!"

"But they just want me for my body!" Dipper groaned. "They keep telling me to come to their houses in secret and so and so...it all sounds too suspicious for me."

"Is it because you only let-"

Dipper hiccuped, and made a noise that Mabel understood well.

"Don't say it so soon!" he replied with a cough. "We're not really dating, me and...her."

He could feel Mabel smile, and he was right. He gulped.

"Maybe you need to take the first step," Mabel advised. "Go and tell her, even start-"

"No-no!" Dipper replied, trying to get back into his work. "Let's focus on our job. Anyway, she's too far away to date and-and-ahem! She needs to adjust to her new life and such-such..."

He tried to say more, but couldn't say more. Instead, he sweated.

**"Love is in the air~" Mabel teased him.**

"Oh come on!" Dipper groaned. "Let's change the topic! OK, so it looks like we have finished all of our training...all by ourselves."

"Yup!" Mabel said with a stretch. "That means that we're done for the day!"

"Not so fast," Dipper replied, causing her to pout. "We need to tell that rabbi friend of our parents...and the problem is where he is."

"Didn't he even give us his phone number?" Mabel asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Absentminded teacher of the law?" Mabel groaned. "Yikes, and he's one of our parents' friends..."

She was right. The friend who invited them was a rabbi, which they both were surprised at. He even looked like a typical Orthodox rabbi, from his clothing to even his face. This rabbi, however, was a weird one; he forgot to go to the right bus stop, forcing the twins to wait for two long hours before he realized that he was at the wrong stop. Then, he kept wandering around the boring town, more focused on looking at his pocket notebook, rather than even looking at where he was going. Finally, after six hours of walking around, the rabbi took them to their current location.

"And this is both our home," said Dipper. "And our workplace. But why the census taker? I thought that it was a job that occurred only once every decade?"

"Dunno," replied Mabel. "All I know is big money and big fun! And he said that this is not even our real workplace! We'll move to a real one!"

"Mabel," Dipper groaned. "You're not helping."

"You know," Mabel spoke again, this time sounding very different from her usual self. "I can't believe that two freaky years passed, and they were all once one boring summer."

The two sighed together again.

"Spot on," Dipper admitted. "I guess a weird rabbi is better than a boring summer. But I am still wondering; I thought our parents are nonreligious? How did they know a highly religious rabbi? And why here, of all the places?"

"Dipper," Mabel said with a smirk. "You over-thinker. Come on, let's enjoy our teen years! Just don't worry about it."

"Maybe it's due to our adventures," Dipper said, leaning on his seat. "Back in Gravity Falls, we've experienced so much. From joining Wendy's teen friends on their antics, to discovering Uncle Ford, we've seen enough already."

"Don't forget," Mabel said, with a more serious tone. "From that ugh boy of Gideon, to the Weirdmageddon that I accidentally caused, you and I have gone through plenty enough."

The two then laughed nervously.

"Speaking of which," Dipper said. "Remember how we got the 'Best Role Model' awards in high school? None of us, not even our parents, expected that!"

"Yeah!" Mabel burst out, jumping in her seat. "We got that, and we are the youngest to get it!"

Both were right. Perhaps due to their experiences in Gravity Falls, the twins were a lot smarter and wiser than before, even in their years. The things that teens loved to get into, such as rebelling against their parents, did not seem so appealing anymore. Sure, they had their own issues, but they contacted their parents more than most teens of their age. Sure, they were rebellious, but were willing to negotiate a compromise. Sure, they were interested in teenage habits such as personal fashion and trying out questionable food, but even their own school authorities remarked on their "superb behavior."

"Everybody was surprised that a freshman duo got the awards," Dipper remarked. "And now...we're here."

Mabel deflated, while Dipper shrugged at his own response.

"Hey," Mabel chirped, smiling again. "At least that got us landed in a job that pays well. Plus, it is supposed to be endorsed by the US government, which means sweet perks."

"**The government can give us whatever**," Dipper said. "**But we just want to live in peace**. And I hope that they're not going to get us, like the FBI that almost took Uncle Stan away."

"Cheer up," Mabel said. "**Let's just wait and see; hopefully, the future will be bright**."

"Says the girl who was afraid of the future," Dipper teased her, and the two laughed.

* * *

"And so began another boring day at our office, although we enjoyed laughing together. Mabel and I technically finished everything, from reading boring papers about our job to talking online classes about census taking and all. In reality, the rabbi told us that everything that we're doing is required by the US government. Even he has enough sense to realize that all these tasks are both boring and annoying; however, he said that 'rules are rules.' This week is technically just getting rid of all that boring stuff; the real job, according to the rabbi, starts in two days. Speaking of which, this job says that it needs three people, not two. The rabbi does not count, since he already has a job. So, who's going to take the third..."

* * *

"Klein," said a teenage girl. "Thanks for the ride, and I mean it."

"My pleasure," a man with light skin and a large mustache spoke. "It has been an interesting journey, miss."

"Don't worry about it," she spoke, brushing away her blond hair. "Ever since we lost the manor, dad has been trying any way he can to get his money back. I have told him that Groom Falls has a new job, one that pays $40 an hour, plus US government benefits and everything good to reform our name. He was glad, although he was worried."

"And I am here to always be by the family's side," said Klein. "You know, I am surprised that I am still here even now. Miss, what are you going to do?"

"Our family name is broken," she replied, brushing her hair with a serious face. "And I'm gonna fix it!"

"You bet!" Klein replied with a grin. "And I wish you well. Much as they forbade me to tell you, there is a tracking device inside of your bag."

The girl groaned.

"They sure worry about me," she remarked. "Or they do not want me to become a 'rebellious teenage rich fanatic' kind of stuff."

"Yes," Klein replied, as he revved up the limousine. "And they still want you to make money. Money is their idol, these days."

"They are still their old selves," the girl replied. "And while I cannot change that, I can forge my own path."

"And may God bless your journey miss," Klein said. "And I mean it."

"What?" she asked with a blink.

"Gotta go!" Klein shouted, startling her.

The girl watched her butler drive away, stunned.

"Klein is an odd butler," she said to herself. "Although we had to lay off at least half of our butlers and maids, he was one of the few who willingly stayed with us, even with a reduced salary. He's a fun one, and a comfort to us."

She then turned around to look. Within a walking distance was a huge, recently painted sign, with giant blue letters against a white background:

WELCOME TO GROOM FALLS, ARIZONA

SISTER TOWN OF GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON

NORMAL IS THE NEW NORM

The girl rolled her eyes at the sign.

"What can happen here?" she said to herself, taking out her own resume. "Hmm, census taker, hmmph! What can happen next? First, we lose our current fortune, then we have to adjust to being 'lower rich,' and...Dipper and Mabel. I wonder where they are now, other than home?"

She breathed, then walked deliberately towards the new town, towards an uncertain future.

* * *

**So, I have been stuck with that annoying thing called the "writer's block." I guess that it was time to breakout and shine!**

**Please review, fave, follow, and do whatever you can. I am one of the newest "big fans" of Gravity Falls, and I wish you all well!**

**Thank you, and stay strong!**

* * *

**FYI: I really appreciate a honest review of the chapters so far. I hope that I have grabbed you readers' attention well enough. Plus, the quality is worth the read for you all.**

**Yes, this will be a challenge for me, as I notice that the Gravity Falls fandom for FanFiction is quite alive and well!**

**So, I am ready to take on this brave new world!**

**And good luck out there. It's crazy out there in this year 2020.**

**Update: 2020 is indeed VERY crazy. From having over 3 million cases in the US, to China's treatment of its minorities and especially its refusal to admit the true number of cases, this is a crazy world.**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Gravity Falls-obvious, throughout the entire story**

**RWBY**


	2. Chapter 2: Trap Twist

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, I am going to spill some beans. Whomp! One big one:**

**Each chapter until chapter 10 will have at least one reference to a movie, TV show, video game, or any medium in general. It can be a person, a thing, or even a scene, depending on the situation. In a way, this story may crossover a lot more than I expect.**

**I am making a list of references, so that I do not forget. They will appear in chapter 10, but I will hint at each with the "REFERENCE" section at the very bottom of the chapter.**

**WARNING: this story is mostly focused on Gravity Falls, but with my own take and twists. I am not Alex Hirsch, who is expert with trolling his fans. I do not intend to troll, unless the story needs it.**

**;)**

**Alright then, let us get back in.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trap Twist**

"Yes! Finally, we're doing our real job at last! Dipper and I are back in this brave new world, called Groom Falls. Huh, I wonder if grooms actually live here, and literally fall down from the sky? Yipee! Then it's more time for boys again!"

"Oh please, here we go again."

"Come on, Dipper! Let's enjoy this place as much as we can! At least it's better than being bored at home."

* * *

Mabel jumped around the street, acting more like an overgrown child than a teenage girl. **However, some teenage boys passed by, and stared at her, only to be slapped by their own girlfriends.** Dipper, however, focused on his own notes, perusing them as he tried to memorize every bit of information possible. Behind the notes was a somewhat old, blue book with a large image of a pine tree symbol in the center.

"Mabel," Dipper groaned. "We're not here to slack off; we're here to find the rabbi, and then go on our three-day weekend. I am looking forward to that one."

"Me too!" Mabel said. "All these days of 'working' are starting to get on my nerves! As soon as we are off, I am going to explore this town, and try and find something 'weird' for once."

"I have a different plan," Dipper said, flexing his right arm before sighing. "I need to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 100 squats, then do a 10-km run."

Mabel stared at him, slightly gawking.

"You're joking," she responded. "That does not make you muscular; it simply improves your condition."

"Anything to increase my muscles!" Dipper said in response. "What do you want to do? Grow up faster by eating more?"

"Grow up or grow big?" Mabel asked him, sticking her chest out.

Dipper gulped, and turned around with a huge blush. Even he had to admit why Mabel was so popular; she experienced a huge growth spurt, especially in that one part that made boys go "wow" and "ooh."

**"Mabel!" Dipper shouted. "Don't show off too much! That's...a little off."**

"Oh come on," she responded, fixing her clothing. "I am still growing up, but you sure caught up to me! Last time we checked, both of us are of equal height now!"

**"But you have a bigger chest!" Dipper retorted. "I simply grew tall, but I haven't gotten more muscles yet!"**

**"Your shoulders did widen," Mabel noted. "Well, a little bit."**

Dipper made a face, albeit a cute one (he was unaware).

"But without muscles?" Dipper responded. "I am still a little...awkward."

"Just be cool," Mabel replied with a big sparkle in her eyes. "Think about it: there are different types of 'manly.' One type has muscles, but the other is..._bishounen_."

Dipper made another face, this time in disgust.

"Oh-no-no!" Dipper yelled. "I do NOT want to be that kind of boy! That kind of boy is beautiful but fragile! I want to be a MANLY man with real muscles and real power!"

"Power as in anime style?" Mabel teased.

"Really?!" he groaned. "Mabel, this reality is not the same thing as anime! **Sure, I wish for power fantasy, superpowers, and whatnot, but this is the real world!**"

"Oh please," Mabel said, rolling her eyes. "Look at the Magical Girls in Japan! They are slim, yet are super strong!"

Dipper sighed in response.

"You know," he spoke. "I just want to have muscles, so that I can finally stop being bullied for once. **Just to be...accepted by the world**."

Mabel said nothing, and hugged him.

"**The world may hate you**," Mabel said. "**But there is always someone who cares about you**."

"Thanks," he replied with a real smile.

**"Just be yourself," Mabel said. "Remember me? I accidentally caused the Weirdmageddon back in Gravity Falls, and it took us together to fix my own mistake. Thank you for that. I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did."**

"Hehe," Dipper said with a smile. "Well, at least back to work!"

Mabel pouted, then blinked.

"Hey," she spoke, pointing at something in the distance. "Isn't that the rabbi?"

They both looked. Not far away, they saw him.

The rabbi was still his usual self. On the outside, he dressed in a Hasidic style: a shtreimel, a special Jewish coat (bekishe or rekel), and a theme of black and white. He was clearly dressed formally and religiously. However, he was as clean-shaven as he was weird on the inside; from forgetting his own meetings to seemingly rambling on, even the twins were a little disturbed.

"Mr. Rabbi!" Mabel began to call, but Dipper covered her mouth.

"Shh!" he quieted her. "Let's follow him; he looks like he's doing something."

He was, but he was a little different. He looked around, as if nervous about somebody watching him. The twins watched him, as he stood at a bus stop, with a large crowd waiting by. Soon, a bus came by, but nobody came in or out, except he. The rabbi entered in, and the bus took off.

"Let's ask," Dipper suggested.

Nodding in silence, Mabel followed him, and the two came upon the bus stop.

"Uh," Dipper tried to speak, but found himself unable to do so. Even after all these years, he was still a little too nervous to talk to strangers.

"Hello sir," Mabel greeted casually. "We're wondering about that bus. Where does that go?"

Unlike Dipper, Mabel had little trouble with talking to total strangers, and her charm showed.

"You know," a man who looked very clean-shaven, with no beard and a fresh, young face, answered in response. "I actually don't know, young girl. None of us even take that bus, especially at this time."

Dipper noticed him looking at Mabel, and secretly moved to block her from the man's view.

"All I know," another man, the one with a thick, red beard, interjected. "Is that that man is the only one who even takes that bus. A strange rabbi he is..."

"Who is he?" Dipper asked (after Mabel smiled at him to silently encourage him to talk).

"He's a rabbi in this area of town," a woman spoke; she looked middle-aged, with long, blond hair and green eyes. "But there is no synagogue here. We don't even know his name, and he takes that bus just before the Sabbath begins."

"Sabbath?" the two asked.

"Normally," the woman continued to speak. "Rabbis take the Sabbath starting on Friday afternoon, where he is not allowed to work. He, however, seems to be in a rush to go somewhere. Every Thursday, he seems to be in a hurry."

"He seems to be paranoid too," the red-bearded man spoke. "I have seen him look around before entering the bus. That bus is also weird; it is the only bus that goes to a local park."

"Can we walk there?" Mabel asked.

"It is a 15-minute walk from here," the clean-shaven man answered. "If you want to catch that rabbi, you better run now to that direction now. It's actually quite close."

"Thank you!" the twins replied with a bow, before running off.

"Huh," the young man remarked. "Those two are new here. And that girl looks good."

"I assume that they are visiting this town," the redheaded man noted, raising at eyebrow at the young man's last comment.

"I am not sure about that," the woman spoke. "I think that the rabbi is hiding something, and only those two seem to not catch his attention."

"What do you mean?" the two men asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked, now whispering. "Nobody knows that rabbi, yet he somehow knows who's behind him or not. Every time I try to find his trail, he disappears. Even the police gave up on their own surveillance."

"Wait a second," the redheaded man said. "The police actually tracked that rabbi?"

The clean-shaven man and the woman nodded.

"And the reason is clear," the young man spoke. "He's a rabbi with IDs and everything that are from New York City, not from this town. Why is a man like he doing here?"

"And there is more," the woman said. "What in the world is a rabbi, who dresses like a Hasidic, conservative Jew, doing in the middle of this town? There is NO Jewish community in this area at all! I even asked my Jewish friends, and they swore that this town has no Jews whatsoever. I even asked them about a rabbi who lives here. And they said: 'What do you mean? There is no Jew, conservative or liberal, in that town. How strange that rabbi is..."

"Excuse me?" a soft voice echoed.

The three adults turned around, and observed a little girl, who looked like a 10-year-old with a pink skirt and blond hair tied into pigtails.

"I think I know," she replied. "The rabbi told me that he is 'charmed,' so that only Jews can follow him without being noticed. I found out while chasing him."

The three adults looked at her, puzzled.

"Nonsense!" the young man spoke. "How can that be possible? Are you saying that he got some magical protection from that place called **Sedona, Arizona**?"

"Or **Area 51** in the same state," the redheaded man suggested. "Maybe he has a special device on him that detects us, or something that advanced."

"I think he's hiding something," the woman spoke. "Young girl, what is he doing? You seem to know that rabbi. Does he use some sort of charm or device?"

"All I know," the little girl replied. "Is that he mumbles about a trapdoor, a mysterious world, that this town is not the 'real Groom Fall,' and that he has some magic or something on himself."

"That guy is a lunatic," the young man declared, as another bus arrived. "I do not care about magic or the supernatural or whatever. As long as life is good, I am good."

The others watched, as the young man entered the bus, along with a number of others. As the bus left, the redheaded man thought deeply.

"Young adults these days," he remarked. "They are not much different from teens: spoiled, apathetic, and weird."

"Leave him alone," the woman said. "Mr. Smith, you have been for only a few years, so it's hard to adjust to this world after you are honorably discharged."

"Do not worry," Mr. Smith said. "I can handle this. Weird young adults are nothing compared to weirdos out there in wars."

The woman giggled.

"Say," he replied. "That little girl is right about him. I have not much given thought to that rabbi until she showed up."

"You mean," the woman said. "She and those two who looked like twins."

"Yes," Mr. Smith said. "You know, I may try and do my own observation of him. If the police failed to track him, then I will try."

"Good luck," the woman said, as she checked her watch. "I have to go, and little girl, thank you-wait, where is she?"

The two looked around. The little girl was gone.

"Let little ones do their own thing," Mr. Smith said, as another bus appeared. "I am going now; farewell, Miss..."

"Miss Bella London," the woman replied with a curtsy. "Good luck out there, Mr. Smith."

"Farewell," the man said, before boarding the bus.

* * *

"Finally!" Dipper panted, as the two arrived at the local park.

It was a very plain park, with green lawns all around it, dotted by trees next to the sidewalks. People were running, walking the dogs, and relaxing in the sunlight. By all accounts, it was a typical city park. Dipper and Mabel then looked around.

"Over there!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper looked. Sure enough, the rabbi was walking rather deliberately, in the direction of something looming.

The two then ran, only to slow down in order to avoid detection. The rabbi then looked around again, noticing three people running by. After they had passed, the rabbi then climbed a pile of rocks.

"What's he doing there?" Dipper asked, staring at him. "He's climbing on that pile of rocks?"

"Let's follow him!" Mabel suggested. "I have a feeling that he's doing something cool!"

"You mean mysterious," Dipper corrected her, before they slowly followed him. It was not a difficult climb, as it was obvious that the pile of rocks had a dirty but clear trail of dust. However, as the two followed him, the rabbi suddenly disappeared at the top. They finally reached the top, and saw...nothing.

"What?!" the two gasped.

They looked around, and then both saw something.

"Hey," Dipper said. "What's that piece of wood there?"

"And isn't that an iron lock?" Mabel noted.

They observed it, and realized that it was a trapdoor. However, it was not easy to open.

"There is no way that a single man can lift that trapdoor!" Dipper gasped. "It's halfway covered by a single, car-sized boulder! Plus, he just disappeared."

"Like a paranormal dimension!" Mabel gasped. "Wait a second, that means that there is no 'normal' way for him to get through!"

"Paranormal? Wait...I've got it!"

He rummaged through his pockets, and took out something. Mabel gasped.

**"The President's Key!" she yelled with joy. "You still have it!"**

"It has been a while," Dipper said with a smile. "This key saved your face back then, and I got..."

He trailed off, zoning out.

"Pacifica..." he whispered.

Mabel slowly smiled, watching her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Thinking about her?" she asked, taking him by surprise. He furiously shook his head, regaining focus.

"Come on," she teased him again. "Let's solve this mystery together!"

Dipper sighed and shrugged, then put the key into the lock. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, the boulder mysteriously crawled away, and the trapdoor opened by itself!

"Definitely a paranormal portal!" Mabel gasped, clapping her hands. "Finally, something fun for once!"

"OK," Dipper began, as he pocketed his key. "We are now...oh..."

Dipper stood still, while Mabel stared.

* * *

Out of the trapdoor, a familiar face popped out. Two old eyes started up at four teenage eyes. All of them stared at each other, shock and surprise etched on their faces.

"Umm..." Dipper stuttered.

"What...are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

"That is my question!" the rabbi answered in a gruff voice. "How did you open this door? And how are you able to find me?"

The three stood there, silent. The winds blew around them, as birds chirped in the trees, unaware of the revelation on top of the pile of rocks.

"OK," Mabel finally broke the silence, with a small, cute frown on her face. "Mr. Rabbi, we need to talk."

The rabbi gulped.

**"Yes," Dipper agreed. "Mr. Rabbi, we are not stupid teens. We know some things about the supernatural. We are not technically atheists, the kind who reject all kinds of supernatural stuff. We have standards."**

"And we are the Mystery Twins," Mabel added. "So, we know a thing or two about the crazy stuff of this world."

Dipper stared at her, disbelief on his face. The rabbi, however, simply blinked and then sighed.

"Alright," the rabbi said. "You win. Come, follow me. It's time to show you the truth."

The twins then looked at each other, then gave a high-five, before climbing down into the trapdoor. They were unaware of somebody watching...

* * *

"Just like in Gravity Falls!" a blond girl whispered, as she watched.

Unlike the twins, she wandered around the town, frustrated that nobody could inform her. Whenever she asked, everybody told her that a job for a census taker did not even exist. After an hour of walking and searching around, she was starting to think that she was scammed. Fortunately, she ended up in that local park, and saw them.

"I thought I was scammed for real!" she said to herself. "And then I end up in this park...only to see...them."

She knew that they were the twins. Although much taller and different from their younger selves, both were unmistakable. She recognized the brown-haired girl, who still had that bright smile with braces. The other one...made her heart skip beat.

She slapped herself.

"Come on," she said to herself. "Let's just watch and..."

She stared at the twins, as they followed a strange-looking man, who was climbing a strange pile of rocks. Then, she saw Dipper take out a familiar key.

"The key!" she gasped. "Dipper, you still have that after all these years!"

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat again.

"Eh..." she said to herself. "Ahem, calm yourself! You are** Pacifica Elise Northwest**, the sole daughter of the Northwest family! I need to prove that we're capable of restoring our fortune!"

She then watched them disappear one by one.

"I am following them," she decided, and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

**Here you go, she's back.**

**Our favorite rich girl is back.**

**Yes, she is still rich canonically, but less rich than before.**

**I have more in store; my apology if the intro part is a little longer than expected. I did not expect that, but the story is starting to grow in its own way. I guess that a good story needs some time to develop, before it can take off well. Hopefully it is well done enough.**

**After that, it's game on.**

**Wish me well in this story, and stay strong out there!**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**One Punch Man**

**Gravity Falls: Lost Legends**

**Sedona, Arizona (a real place)**

**Area 51 (yes, it is in Arizona!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Alright, this should be the last of the beginning chapters. Chapter 4 and onward should be the chapters that I intend to add in.**

* * *

**FYI: A Confession to make:**

**When I made the title, "Groom Falls," I had no intention of making coincidences. Sometimes, depending on your beliefs and views, it's almost as if God, gods, fate, or something beyond us likes to pull weird jokes on us.**

**Yes, "Groom Falls" takes place in Arizona, which I originally intended in order to make it feel more "boring" than Oregon. However, it ends up with crazy details I learned later:**

**One: Arizona is home to Area 51 (I had no idea, until I researched it!)**

**And two: Guess what Area 51's official names are? The Homey Airport (KXTA) or Groom Lake.**

**You heard that right. I named my story "Groom Falls," and I later learn that the Area 51 is also named Groom Lake!**

**XD**

**Alright, that's done with my FYI, so let us get going.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

_Thud!_

"And so, Mabel and I ended up under this magical trapdoor, as it slammed shut from behind. The way down was somewhat like climbing down a mine tunnel, as we followed the strange rabbi. The only source of light was from a strange lantern that he held. I kept thinking about all kinds of questions, just like I did back in Gravity Falls. This really felt like Gravity Falls, but different."

* * *

"I know what you all are thinking," said the rabbi, as he stopped. "Let me think: you two are Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, twin siblings of the Pine family, one of our most loyal families in the Jewish circle."

The two blinked.

"Wait-wait!" Dipper said, raising a hand. "We both are raised in a nonreligious environment. How is it possible that our parents are still connected to you?"

While he was speaking, Mabel looked behind. She raised an eyebrow in the direction of the trapdoor, which was invisible due to the darkness. However, she did hear something, only to shrug and follow Dipper and the rabbi.

"Your parents just started to rekindle their connection with us," the rabbi answered. "I am not sure why, but I heard that they believe that a religious figure can help improve your standing in society."

Dipper groaned, while Mabel listened innocently.

"Why now?" Dipper asked.

"I dunno," the rabbi said. "I guess they want to elevate' you or something. And oh! I forgot to tell you: did I tell you my name?"

The twins stared at him, and he realized.

"Oops," the rabbi admitted, fidgeting a little. "I am so sorry. I am really absentminded nowadays. Ahem! **I am Rabbi Daniel Rabin.**"

Suddenly, Mabel chuckled, and he smiled back.

"My title and my surname sound alike," he admitted. "Which is an irony, given that I am actually the first rabbi in my family."

"And what does this have to do with the mystery?" Dipper asked.

"Ah, plenty!" Rabin responded, clearing his throat. "I will have to sit down and explain more. But where to start..."

Rabin continued to walk, but he could tell that four eyes were staring at him intently. He had a feeling that they really wanted to know.

"Alright," he groaned, as the twins smiled triumphantly. "You win. OK, I will answer any question to the best of my ability."

"What is this place?" Dipper finally spoke.

Rabin sweated a little, then cleared his throat.

"OK," Rabin said. "I think I will just have to spill the beans, starting with rumors that you heard, which I assume you did:

"The Groom Falls above is obviously an average town. It has nothing obviously weird about it; it is a town in the middle of nowhere in Arizona. Plus, they are right to be suspicious of a rabbi, in the middle of a non-Jewish town, with no synagogue at all."

The twins nodded. Although raised nonreligious, both were a little aware of some things about their ancestors' religion. **Judaism was a monotheistic religion, mostly confined to a distinct group of people called the Jews, and they worshiped in buildings called synagogues. One time, Mabel accidentally confused it with Christianity, which Dipper corrected (and warned her to be careful about that mistake).**

"And what does your faith have to do with this?" Dipper asked, as he started to write on his blue book (the one with a picture of a pine tree on it).

"One of the reasons for the existence of Groom Falls," Rabin said. "Is to provide a refuge for a variety of peoples of the world, especially those who are persecuted for various reasons. We Jews were among the very first to discover this strange dimension. It is sort of like the Atlantis movie, where a large landmass exists in a special underground area, keeping the Atlanteans alive."

"Wait a second," Dipper interrupted. "Isn't the US safe enough for Jews?"

"These Jews have their reasons," Rabin explained with a slight frown. "But let's get back to my points. Yes, the United States of America _right now_ is safe for Jews. However, Groom Falls does not just provide a refuge for us normal humans. It also is a refuge for a variety of peoples, who somehow entered this area through their own portals. Various religious authorities, including I, have debated the significance of Groom Falls. The general consensus is that the Groom Falls is a sort of 'nexus' that somehow attracts a variety of peoples into it."

The twins looked at each other. While Dipper looked a little concerned, Mabel was sparkling, as she typed something on her own cell phone.

"If I have to keep it very simple," Rabin said with a sigh. "Then it's this: **Groom Falls is a supernatural dimension that is connected to the planet Earth. It is sort of like a 'lost world area,' which is home to a variety of both natural and supernatural creatures**."

Dipper and Mabel both lit up. They finally realized that Groom Falls was no ordinary town after all. Perhaps this summer was not going to be boring after all.

"I am sorry," Rabin said. "It's not that simple."

The twins blinked.

"That's why your parents sent you here," he continued. "They thought that you are well-behaved, which is odd for teens of your age. So, they wanted to hone that. They wanted to reward you, by getting you jobs that will jumpstart your future careers. Your grandfather, Sherman, actually was the one who directly contacted me, saying that he had never had such 'great grandkids' before. He even openly told his friends at his nursery home about that, so that quite a number are jealous."

The twins looked at each other. They thought they were NOT that well-behaved, since they were teenagers. Sure, they did questionable things back when they were 12 years old, but...

"Now that he said it," Mabel whispered. "We haven't done...such stuff since."

"Wait a second," Dipper said, raising his right hand. "You're going off-topic, Rabbi-"

"Just call me Rabin," Rabin replied. "It's same either way. And no, I am not going off-topic. I think that you are the kinds who can survive this job."

The two blinked again.

_Survive?_ both thought.

"I am going to just say it now," Rabin said, his face now etched with anxiety and fear. "**Your job...well...eh...is one of the most dangerous jobs in the world; people have died doing it**."

The two stared at him, thunderstruck.

"You see," he stuttered a little, fidgeting. "You're right to be suspicious. When your grandfather contacted me, I was desperate. The last two people...died while trying to take the census. You see, being a census taker in this Groom Falls, not the surface version, but the REAL one that you will see...is a lot more important than anyone can expect."

"Explain?" the twins asked, now more puzzled than scared.

"What do you know about a census taker?" Rabin asked.

"A census taker is someone who collects a census, which is an official population size," Dipper answered.

"Correct!" Rabin replied. "But in Groom Falls, that's not even half of it. Being a census taker in Groom Falls means that you not only collect data on a population, but that data grants the power to control the Groom Falls' true geographic size."

The two blinked.

"In other words, in Groom Falls, **a census taker gains the power to control entire landmasses by counting how many people live here**," explained Rabin. "So, your job is a LOT tougher but more important than expected. In fact, it was a job originally created by the US government, in order to check on how many people actually live here."

"And why is counting populations so important?" asked Dipper.

"It is to ensure that Groom Falls is not too big or too small," answered Rabin. "**Your job is to collect how many people actually live here, so that Groom Falls can be a paradise for everyone who lives here**."

The twins looked at each other again.

"Unfortunately," said Rabin, facing down. He stopped in his tracks, and the others waited.

"Unfortunately," he repeated. "Many people in Groom Falls do not want to be counted, for some reason. We've kept telling them, but it seems...that there is a mutual distrust. Many do not trust census takers, not because they did something wrong, but because...Groom Falls is now home to some races that are hostile."

Dipper sweated, while Mabel smiled. Both reached different conclusions.

"You read many fantasy stories," said Rabin. "Right?"

Both nodded.

"You will encounter elves, dwarves, orcs, and a variety of peoples here," Rabin continued. "And not all of them are friendly. **Your job is not only to count how many there are, but also to resolve whatever issues they have**. I do not know how, but I wish you well."

"Rabin," said Dipper. "Why didn't you warn us about this?"

Rabin sweated again, his face etched with anxiety.

**"I know about Gravity Falls," he admitted. "More than you all know. I know that you defeated Bill Cipher."**

Both gasped.

_How did he know?!_ both twins thought.

"That's why," Rabin said. "You see, I was there. While I was going up to the Washington state, I saw a strange magical dome covering Gravity Falls. For three full days, I watched it, and witnessed a few horrible sights. I can tell that something horrible was going to happen, and then poof! The dome is gone, and everything returned back to normal. I decided to go up to the Washington state, then came back to check. **After carefully probing the residents, how I did I am not going to tell you right now, I eventually learned that you two are the heroes of Gravity Falls**."

"You were there in Gravity Falls?!" both twins asked, shocked.

Rabin nodded.

"I guess I hid a little too much from you all," he admitted. "That is a bad habit of mine. I should have warned you, before throwing you into this. Yes, that's really why I brought you here. I contacted your parents, then pulled the strings to take you here. **If you saved Gravity Falls, then I think you all can survive this one**."

"But this sounds cool!" Mabel squealed.

"And oh," Rabin said, eyeing her. "Orcs in Groom Falls will kidnap a girl like you, and roast you for food."

Mabel's face immediately changed.

"Can't we quit now?" Dipper asked.

Rabin suddenly frowned, and stopped in his tracks. He then turned around, glaring at Dipper. He slowly approached him, causing Dipper to back away into a wall.

"At this rate," he hissed. "You two have already seen too much. A lot of this is classified, and even the US government knows virtually nothing about this job! That's why your job is endorsed by the US government; they want to know what's going on here. Nobody is really allowed to know about this place, or else the whole world will swarm over this Edenic world. I have worked hard, along with others, to keep this world pristine. Your jobs are already set; once you have entered this dimension, you are obliged to keep this place a secret, forever."

The tone of his voice had something to it. Dipper and Mabel both felt intense terror, something that they had not seen since Gravity Falls.

**"You think Bill Cipher was bad," he hissed. "Oh, you two have not seen half of it. Welcome to Groom Falls, lamby lambs."**

The twins paled.

"Once you have stepped in here," Rabin warned. "You are under us now. I have lost much to gain my status here, and I do NOT want any more troublemakers like you to mess with me this time around."

Both gulped.

"Yes," Rabin said. "I dispensed justice upon some of the census takers. When they failed in certain missions, I had to...dispose of them."

Both gasped.

"No-no," he replied, his tone lightening. "They were not terminated literally. The US government safely removes them, and does something to them; I believe that they utilize memory erasing technologies."

"OK," Dipper said, with fear in his voice. "Rabin, so how can we stay safe, and still do our jobs well?"

Rabin fidgeted.

"I-oh!" he began to say something, but saw a light in the distance. "We're almost there! Come, I will show you the REAL Groom Falls!

_This guy's nuts!_ Dipper thought. _He scammed our parents! No wonder they did not know about him! Now it makes sense! This Rabin maniac somehow tricked our parents into his hands!_

_This sounds cool_, Mabel thought. _Until he plainly said that girls like I will be roasted alive. Eek! I wonder if we can make friends there? If there are elves and such, then we can somehow do this..._

The twins winced, as the bright light blinded them momentarily. Then, once their eyes got used to the light again, they looked and gasped.

Instead of deserts and suburban homes above, they saw valleys, rolling hills, and even mountains after mountains, covered in verdant forests. Rivers of clear blue snaked through forests, while massive, clear lakes sparkled in the sunlight above. It looked more like the Yosemite National Park of California, rather than the deserts of Arizona.

"What the..." Dipper gasped, too shocked to say anything.

"Epic!" Mabel screamed. "Are we in California?!"

"Oh it's better," Rabin said with a chuckle. "Welcome to the safe area of Groom Falls."

"Huh?" both asked.

"Yes," Rabin replied with a serious face. "You are in the safe area. **Groom Falls is not a town or even a city; it is an autonomous region, similar to an Indian reservation. Based on the latest estimates, what little we could gather, I believe that Groom Falls is about the size of Alaska or larger**."

Both twins dropped their jaws, and Rabin smiled. He was obviously enjoying their reaction.

"You two seem to be very intelligent," said Rabin. "But let me explain more. **Groom Falls exists in a semi-separate dimension**, where it is a part of Arizona, connected only by that tunnel you went through, and that sky above."

They looked up. The sky looked blue like the above. However, Mabel gasped.

"There are stars in the sky!" she noted.

"Yes," Rabin said. "Unlike the real sky, that sky is really a solid field of magical glass."

"Glass?" the two asked.

"Yes," Rabin replied. "Magical glass, to be exact. Most of us here are aware of that, and we call it the sky-glass. Sky-glass is a mysterious type of glass that brings light in from the sun, channeling it down below. Hence, like a greenhouse, it keeps the environment here like it is."

"Wow," the two stared in wonder.

"I have never heard of that," Dipper replied. "Sky-glass that keeps an underground world flourishing! That's amazing!"

"A humongous greenhouse?" Mabel squealed. "Cool!"

"But let me tell you more," Rabin said, as he surveyed the landscape. "Groom Falls, ahem! I mean the True Groom Falls is surrounded by vast areas of wilderness, and hostile kingdoms and whatnot. Your job is simple: **take a census of everyone in Groom Falls, and report to me ASAP**."

"Just to you?" Dipper asked.

"Just me," Rabin said very seriously. "Nobody else, not even my comrades, can even do that. We decided on that, in order to safeguard our secrets."

_It sort of sounds like the Blind Eye Society_, Dipper thought.

_Man_, Mabel thought. _Is this for real?_

"If I need to keep it simpler for you two," Rabin said, clearing his throat. "Think of your fantasy video games; you travel, you fight, you level up, and you win. Right?"

Both nodded.

"Except here," Rabin said. "Death is real and permanent. No questions asked."

Mabel stood pale, while Dipper finally had enough.

**"But can't you just erase our memories and let us go?" Dipper yelled out loud, now angry. "Now I understand why even my mom and dad are unsure! You lied to them! And now, we've been into this mess?! No wonder the job sounded too good to be true!"**

**"And I can't believe that you scammed us like that," Mabel said. "Even a Pharisee is nice compared to you!"**

Dipper gasped, while Rabin reacted with a dark scowl on his face. He glared at Mabel, who glared back. The two stood their ground for what felt like minutes, while the winds blew gently around. The sunlight shone brightly upon the seemingly peaceful world, unaware of the tense moment between two human beings.

Finally, Rabin sighed.

"I will forgive you this time," he replied. "I should have been more careful. Unfortunately..."

He then turned around, and a group of vehicles, military vehicles, suddenly appeared on a dusty road to the left of the tunnel.

"It's too late," he said with a strange smirk on his face. However, Dipper noticed that he was trembling as well.

The procession of vehicles stopped about 10 meters away from the tunnel. One of them, a vehicle that looked like a Humvee but larger and blacker ("It looks like a future car," Mabel whispered to Dipper, which even he agreed.), came forward. Then, two doors opened, and two virtually identical men came out. Both were tall and very muscular, dressed in what looked like formal suits; however, Dipper noticed that numerous chips lined the edges. One was light-skinned with gray hair, while the other had dark skin with black hair.

_They look like Men in Black, _Dipper thought._ Down to even their sunglasses._

_Secret agents? _Mabel thought._ Cool!_

"Rabin," the light-skinned man spoke with a deep accent. "You got the recruits."

"Fresh and new," Rabin replied. Both Dipper and Mabel noticed his tone, which was now very shaky; even his body was shaking a lot.

"Kids," the dark-skinned man spoke, his tone as deep as the other. "Welcome to the True Groom Falls. I am Mr. Morning, and here is Mr. Afternoon."

"Drop the formality," the light-skinned man named Mr. Afternoon hissed. "They are census takers, not real workers of the federal government. And you told them our codenames."

"They're not going to last long anyway," the dark-skinned man remarked. "We've even provided a life insurance policy for both, so that their parents can be rich."

"What...?" both twins asked, jaws open.

"Sorry about that," Rabin said. "You-you see...I-"

"You betrayed us again," Dipper said. "You did not even tell half of what to expect."

"I did," Rabin replied, knowing what Dipper was talking about. "This job is more than just a federal job; according to an ancient prophecy here, the right people of young age, you know, 14 years or older...are supposed to work for this job. If they do, then we can finally understand the true nature of this dimension-world."

"And how can we finish this job well?" Mabel said, careful with her words. "So that we can go back home?"

Both Mr. Morning and Mr. Afternoon looked at her, then laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh, but the kind of laughter that Dipper and Mabel had heard too many times...

**It was the laughter of a villain.**

"Welcome to the True Groom Falls," said the men, as a few soldiers appeared from the vehicles, their guns raised at the twins. "The only way to get out is to do your job. Don't worry; we won't hurt you. Even the residents here know that well. Now, come with us, if you want to live."

"Can we," Dipper began. "I-"

Mabel held Dipper's right hand, and looked at him in the eyes. Dipper could tell what she was saying, even without saying a word:

_Let's beat these guys someday, and arrive safe home. For now, let's do this._

Dipper looked at her, then gave a silent nod.

"We're ready," Dipper said.

"Alright," Mr. Morning said. He made a motion with his right hand, and the soldiers backed away.

"Good thing you two are the listening kind," Mr. Afternoon grunted. "Last time, we had to force the previous duo to follow us. If you obey us, then you are good."

"May I ask you a few questions?" Dipper asked.

"Me too," Mabel joined in.

"Since you both obeyed," Mr. Afternoon said. "**I will answer only three for now**."

"Rabin has already told us," Dipper said. "But from your perspective, what is Groom Falls?"

"**Groom Falls is essentially a secret dimension-world**," Mr. Afternoon replied. "It is a world of many nations and peoples, and we intend to explore and learn about it. And he is right to tell you: it is a dangerous world, just like in video games such as _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_, except real."

"Why did you choose people like us?" Mabel asked.

"Teenagers are disposable," Mr. Afternoon said. "Parents are aware of that."

Both gasped at that answer, then they looked at each other. After a few whispers, Dipper then faced him.

"If we do succeed," said Dipper. "Then, can we safely go back home?"

"It all depends," Mr. Afternoon replied. "Remember: this is a federal job after all. **Oh, and by the way, you are not in USA anymore. Therefore, we have different rules here**."

"This is America!" Mabel yelled, causing a few soldiers to look at her. "How can you...nevermind!"

Although she wanted to ask, she decided against it. Mr. Afternoon stared at her, while Mr. Morning chuckled.

"Do not worry," Mr. Morning said. "We will treat you well, because you both stood your ground well. You have enough willpower and determination.** You will need that and more to survive here**."

"Let's go then," Dipper said. "We just want to do this well."

"Good," Mr. Morning said. "Follow us then. Let's see...who are you two?"

Both stared at him, and refused to answer him.

"They're Dipper and Mabel Pines," Rabin said, as the two refused to look at him.

"Good," Mr. Morning said. "Come, Dipper and Mabel. You need to settle down first."

The twins followed deliberately, ignoring Rabin. They then entered the black Humvee-like vehicle, with Dipper in the middle of the seat, and Mabel on the right. A soldier sat to the left.

"I am scared," Mabel whispered.

"Don't worry," Dipper said, comforting her with his hands. "We'll survive this."

"And let's get the heck out of this place," she whispered, as the vehicle rumbled.

Dipper then looked out, glaring at Rabin, but smirked as he saw him being shoved into a vehicle.

"Wait a second!" he roared. "Is this how you treat religious authorities?!"

"You are such a Pharisee," one of the soldiers loudly complained, causing even more fits.

Dipper smiled, and even Mabel chuckled. They both held their hands together; both were tense.

"I think we're not the only ones who think of him that way," he whispered.

"Well," Mabel said. "To be honest, I don't know how I called him that. I don't know much religious stuff except holidays."

"Hey," Dipper said, as the vehicle moved. "At least you gave him what he deserved; like you said, let's just get through this. Hopefully we'll survive."

"OK," Mabel said, then lit up. "Awkward sibling hug?"

Dipper blinked. They had not done that one in a long time, but he smiled.

"Awkward sibling hug," he replied, and the two hugged each other, then spoke: "Pat-pat."

Although he did not turn to look, the soldier on the left chuckled very quietly.

The twins then watched the outside, as the gloomy nature of the interior contrasted with beauty and awe of the outside world. Despite the noise of the vehicles, nobody spoke inside of the cars, while the strange birds outside sang and flew about. The dark, musty atmosphere of the interior contrasted with the fresh, crisp air of the outside. Mabel opened the window, only to have it shut.

"No opening windows," the driver grunted.

"Sorry," Mabel replied, sounding a little high-pitched.

"Well," Dipper said. "I think I am going to take a nap. I am feeling tired."

"Good luck," Mabel whispered, then looked out the window. She saw the tunnel's entrance, on top of a majestic cliff, growing smaller and smaller...

"Huh?" she blinked, wiping her eyes. "Is that...no way..."

* * *

"I missed them!" Pacifica groaned, kicking the trapdoor.

Seeing the door open up, Pacifica rushed in with all her might. However, just as she arrived at the bottom of the pile of rocks, the door slammed shut. Still clinging to hope, she went up, but the door was already locked.

"I should have called out to them!" she groaned. "Ugh, now what can I do?"

She then sat down, trying to collect her thoughts. In order to calm down, she looked around.

"Is there any way to get in?" she pondered.

She decided to take a closer look at the trapdoor. It was wooden with a rusty iron lock, covered halfway by a colossal boulder. She saw footprints on the floor. It appeared that there were three different prints.

"I know that Dipper can easily get in with the key," she noted. "But...is there any other way?"

Suddenly, something caught her eyes. Something stuck out on the right side of the boulder.

"What's this?" she noted. She pulled it.

It was a rusty lever.

_Creak...creak...clink!_

The boulder suddenly moved back, and the door popped open.

"Oh boy," Pacifica said to herself. "This is good!"

Her face fell when she saw the tunnel. It was completely dark. However, she frowned with determination.

"I am following them," she declared. "Dipper, Mabel, I am coming for you."

She then got in, closed the door, and turned on her phone camera.

"Glad to have this," she mumbled. "Dipper, Mabel. Please be safe."

* * *

**So, I guess that this story took an interesting turn. I did not intend it to sound so dark in the end, but I guess that the story is getting serious.**

**I hope that this story will take off well. This concludes the "Introduction Arc," where I establish enough of the story's overall background. I will show more later on.**

**Thank you, and good luck to you all.**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Orthodox Judaism**

**Atlantis: The Lost Empire**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Discovery

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, this is really the chapter that I wanted to begin after the introduction, before the intro turned into three chapters.**

**Now, hopefully the fun begins.**

**Hint: I am going to see if you all can see references, cameos etc. I will write them later on (hint: chapter 10).**

**XD**

**So then, let's roll.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Double Discovery**

"And so...how can I say this? Let's just say that we accidentally sold our souls away to a paramilitary organization, known as the ISPC, and we're its slaves. Sure, we have our own rooms, free wi-fi, and everything that an average teenager dreams of. However, if you know where we are, and what predicament we are in, then you can tell that this is going to be one horrible summer."

"I wish I was in sweater town, but at least there are hot boys here in this base! And free snacks! Yum!"

"Mabel, you're not helping."

"But come on, at least look on the bright side for once!"

"We're stuck here! Until we can finish this stupid census, we're not free at all!"

"At least it was not Weirdmageddon."

"True."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sigh, I wonder how she's doing...?"

"Me?"

"No, I mean her..."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Pacifica Elise Northwest, the sole daughter of the Northwest family back in Gravity Falls, Oregon, United States of America. You may be wondering what I am doing, entering this underground world for no good reason, other than trying to find Mabel and...Dipper.

"Ahem! Let me rewind this:

"It all began when my dad shouted at my mom about money issues. On the same day, I just found a very sweet job, and told them both. They were more than thrilled to have me leave my job at the Greasy's Diner (even though I was starting to enjoy the company there), and get a 'top-quality job' for once. They also decided that I needed a 'fresh air' or something, especially since the Weirdmageddon. They think that the Dorito monster and the 'Mystery Twins' were the cause of my change in behavior. They wanted me to be 'healed' or something. Dad, stop worrying me. Mom, please calm down; **I am still myself...maybe not**.

"So, I told them that I got this federal job in Groom Falls, Arizona. My dad, ever the greedy man he was, took the bait, and I finally had the opportunity to be 'shipped' south to that town, away from my parents for once. They even arranged to have a high-quality suite all by myself! Unfortunately, I told them to cancel that, because the job provider would do it for me. Although sad, they did check upon my status, in order to ensure that I was not lost or something. I am still keeping that tracker inside of my bag, just in case if it could be useful. And they now seem much happier for the time being. In fact, for the first time ever since Weirdmageddon and losing our old mansion, my parents are on a honeymoon.

"I am so glad for them! Finally, they can stop worrying about money for once! For me...

"Unlike the twins, whom I suspect had the same jobs as I did, I just arrived in Groom Falls, and it was miserable. First of all, it was so normal! It's more normal than even Gravity Falls! Second, the man in charge of finding me was not even at the designated spot! And last but not least, I am lost!

"Until I saw them enter the trapdoor...oh boy, not that again! Ever since entering a paranormal black market area in Gravity Falls, I am not a fan of entering a magical trapdoor. However, seeing the twins for the first time in a long time, Mabel and...Dipper, gave me a strange sense of courage, and I wanted to join hem. So, here I am, and I missed them again. It looks like I lost my last streak of luck, until..."

* * *

"Alright, alright, look alive, you two!" Mr. Afternoon shouted.

He was standing in a classroom, which had only two people sitting in the desks. Dipper yawned audibly, although he covered his mouth. Mabel was playing with two of her pencils, flipping them back and forth in her hands. Mr. Morning stood at the only door in the room.

"Today is the 14th day since your inception as the Census Taker of the World of Groom Falls," Mr. Afternoon lectured. "And I have seen potential in you two. Unlike the previous two duos and one trio, you two actually fulfilled all of the expectations of the beginning phase of this job, especially this early."

Both twins groaned. They were getting tired of this. For 14 days in a row, they were subjected to a series of boring video lectures, boring in-class lectures, and even more boring talks about the strange world of Groom Falls. At first, it was amazing, and both took their own notes with speed. Soon, however, the joy turned to boredom, as the lectures devolved into mumbles about adult topics that were hard to talk about even to teenagers.

"But today," Mr. Afternoon declared. "You have passed all of the paperwork and all of the necessary requirements."

Both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" Dipper groaned.

"Yipee!" Mabel cried, raising her hands, unwittingly throwing the pencils over. "We're finally done with that!"

"We have a few things to deal with," Mr. Afternoon said, clearing his throat. "One: you still cannot go outside alone or even with your eyes open, unless authorized."

More groans ensued. Whenever they went out, the agents would cover their eyes with blindfolds. At first, Dipper was scared, while Mabel was thrilled about "surprises." Soon, however, it got redundant, and the two viewed it as mildly annoying, as they could not even see the outside world. They were not even allowed to see the actual city that they were located next to!

"Two," he continued. "We are still on the lookout for a potential third person to join you too. We are not telling you who, until we figure out what happened. That jerk of Rabin just messed up again. We told him to get the third person, but he got distracted."

Both twins rolled their eyes and sighed, and even the agents did the same. Ever since the introduction to the true world of Groom Falls, Rabin was nowhere in sight. However, it was apparent that he had "more than a talk" with the authorities of this military base. He was free to go to his district to minister to his congregation, since he was a rabbi. Indeed, even Mr. Afternoon bluntly admitted to the twins that Rabin was firmly warned about his behavior.

"So I guess he's punished?" Dipper asked casually. In their 14 days of "torture by boredom," Dipper had learned that Rabin was one of the few topics that he could casually ask, and not be looked down upon.

Mr. Afternoon frowned.

"Unfortunately," he answered with a growl. "Much as I want to lie, no. He is a rabbi of high status. Even we, members of the Investigation of the Supernatural and the Paranormal Center, or ISPC, have some standards. We've worked hard to keep the people of True Groom Falls happy, and one of them is the **respect for religious authorities in the city**."

Dipper nodded. Like the US, the True Groom Falls has a code of conduct concerning religious freedom. Even the ISPC, the paramilitary group in charge, had to abide by that. Thus, although Rabin failed to bring in the last census taker, he was allowed to leave to attend his community.

"Anyway," Mr. Afternoon said, clearing his throat. "We have an errand to run, so we want to do one thing for today."

Both looked up.

"I need you both," he said, taking out a sign. "To go and hammer up these signs in your designated spots."

"Not again," both twins groaned.

"You still know that it's important," Mr. Afternoon commanded. "While many of our residents live within the city limits, many others live outside of it. For various reasons, they do not want to live within the safety of the city or even our base here. Your job is to put up these signs, so that the rural residents will know, and hopefully come in to take the census. Now go!"

This job was very boring. For four days out of the 14 days of training, the twins had to go out into a specific part of the forests, which surrounded the True Groom Falls. True Groom Falls, unlike the American cities above, had real walls that surrounded, apparently to keep the hostile peoples out. To make matters worse, in both days, they were put in an unfamiliar part of the forests. Although they were watched by the guards, who ensured that they were safe, both twins honestly thought that the real motif was to ensure that they would not run away.

That was true.

"Cover your eyes," Mr. Afternoon commanded in a very stern tone. "And we're off. Remember: no peeking under the blinds! Men, take them away!"

* * *

"Ugh, Mr. Afternoon," Dipper groaned, as he did the routine of hammering a nail and putting up a sign. "We're not even doing the real census thing yet? And we're stuck doing boring stuff. Mabel did make a good point though; this is better than being a garbage collector."

Behind him, four bodyguards stood by. Two of them were watching at him intently; although they previously denied it, Dipper could tell that they were ensuring that he did not run away. Since this was one of the few times that he could keep his eyes open (he was allowed to take the blinds off only once he arrived at the site), Dipper looked around as he worked.

Despite their best efforts, Dipper had sharp enough eyes to see some things. First, the military base had shiny walls and buildings, enough to be visible in the distance, due to the reflection from the sunlight above. Second, the forest was no temperate forest; it was a tropical rainforest, with extremely tall trees, hanging vines, and a very moist atmosphere. Last, he noticed that it was rather quiet, a little too quiet.

He could not even hear a single mosquito.

"No mosquitoes to bite me?" he pondered. "I got bitten by magical mosquitoes, which are supposed to create warnings on the skin, but there is none here."

"Mr. Pines!" one of the guards barked an order. "Focus!"

He merely rolled his eyes, as he continued to hammer at the trees. Mabel was in a completely different part of the area, so he knew that communication was unlikely. However, from what he heard, they were in different forests, but not very far away from the military base.

"And stay down!" another man roared.

Dipper sighed, as he knew what that meant. He climbed under a giant root, which had a hole. He watched, as the four guards engaged one of the denizens of the forest: a giant ground sloth.

"Megatherium," Dipper noted. "Known as a giant ground sloth, it is one of the few animals in the world large enough to rival even the mammoths. It really looks more like a bear than a sloth, though."

"This stupid sloth is horrible!" one of the guards roared, as they fired pellet rounds into it. The giant ground sloth grunted and growled, as the rounds somewhat ricocheted off of its thick fur. It rose on its two hind legs, looking like an oversized bear.

"Can't we just shoot at it?" one of them shouted.

"No!" another screamed. "Remember what happened before? A pack of dire wolves and other predators came by, and ruined our efforts in this area! No, we're going to just repel it!"

Dipper nodded in silent agreement. Last week, Dipper and the guards had to run away from an area of the forest, because the guards shot down a different type of ground sloth. Soon, a pack of dire wolves and other carnivores and scavengers rushed in, as if they were waiting. A few of them even attacked the guards, forcing the group to escape. Dipper still remembered how one of them had to get a serious medical help, due to a severe bite from a cave hyena.

This time, the ground sloth, grumbled and slowly marched away, apparently tired of the pellets.

"I wish I can do that job," Dipper mumbled, as he jealously glanced at the guards. "Shooting at monsters, instead of this boring task."

He then got out of his hole, and continued to hammer nails into trees. He then came upon an apparent dead tree, white with patches of lichens and mosses on it. He then started to hammer a nail into it.

_Klank!_

"Huh?" he wondered, as he paused and tapped the tree with the hammer.

_Klang-klang._

"Just like in Gravity Falls," he mumbled. He remembered that he got the Journal 3 due to discovering a hidden window inside of a tree. He looked back, and noticed that none of the guards were watching him; all were focused on the sloth, as it continued to turn around and threaten them. With a sly smirk, he then used the claw part of the hammer to scrape away some lichen and other gross residue on the tree. He smiled, as he saw lines that revealed a hidden window. He then opened it, and gasped.

"What the..."

Unlike in Gravity Falls, in which he saw a mechanical box that opened a hole to the Journal 3, this one already had something inside.

"What is this?" he asked himself, as he reached out and took it to inspect it.

**It was a jewel-like symbol of a triangle, with white edges and large, glass-like gems for vertices.** He shivered.

"Good thing it's not yellow," he mumbled, as he put it into a secret compartment within his vest. He then closed the window, and proceeded to hang the signs.

"I am going to discuss this with Mabel," he whispered to himself. "I wonder what it means...although I am a little disappointed that it was not a book at all."

* * *

"Why am I so unlucky?!"

Pacifica was at a wooden table under a blue-and-white tent. Standing, she was counting some money and other objects. In fact, she was working in order to avoid trouble.

By the way, she was captured.

"Lady Northwest!" a gruff voice echoed from outside.

"Soldiers!" Pacifica spoke with a stern, royal accent. "I am busy here! You let me count your money, or I will report to your generals and put your insurance on the line!"

"Eek!" the men outside reacted, gulping. "Sorry ma'am!"

Pacifica sighed and mused, as she continued to count the money on the table. 14 days ago, she found herself in the strange dimensional world of Groom Falls. Once again, she missed the procession of military vehicles, including the twins, by mere seconds. She also realized that she was alone, despite the glorious view of the world around her. Even worse, a group of lightly armed men suddenly appeared, abducted her, and she was now there.

Fortunately, unlike other prisoners before, she easily knew how to count money, and proved her ability to make calculations even without a device. This ability, which she learned from her private tutors, proved invaluable to the money-hungry soldiers, who even entrusted her with their savings. In fact, within only a few hours of being captured, their generals, **General Karl and General Franz (not the same as that general from a game)**, even entrusted her the position of being an accountant for the battalion!

"I guess working at the Greasy's Diner helped," she mumbled, as she perused the strange currency. Some were paper bills, while others were brownish checks or even large coins.

"Lady Northwest," a deep voice boomed from outside.

"Please come in," she replied, as she continued to count.

A large, robust man appeared, dressed in shiny, steel armor with a cage-like helmet covering his face. Various colorful feathers decorated the top, while a flowing, red cape followed from behind.

**It was General Karl.**

"Dear Northwest," he spoke with a small bow. "I am surprised that you are one of the best prisoners we've ever captured. We can tell that you are not from this area, but from True Groom Falls."

She raised an eyebrow at that, but quickly realized that these guys did not seem to know about the surface world. Within a few days, she even read their books, and understood that they knew only this world, known as the Groom Falls. It made sense, given their fantasy-style armor and equipment. Even their manners were clearly fantasy-esque, such as referring to her in a formal tone.

What surprised her, however, was the level of technology. They actually had a calculating device, which she thought was strange, until she realized that it was essentially a primitive form of calculator, which she quickly mastered. It was basically not much different from using a kid's calculator, so it was a breeze. Their weapons, however, were truly impressive; she was amazed at the sight of rifles, portable cannons, and even Gatling guns!

General Karl was holding one of the Gatling guns, which looked like a Minigun from the modern world. However, it was golden with an eagle-like emblem on the top.

"General Karl," Pacifica said with a curtsy. "I have fully counted 480 of your soldiers' savings. I have 120 more to go."

"Amazing," Karl answered, nodding in approval. "You were better than the goblins we had before. They were in charge of the money, but they started to rob from us. Nobody here got training in counting, so we appreciate your service."

"You're welcome?" she answered, uncertain. "But why the lack of math among your soldiers?"

Karl sighed.

"It's complicated," he admitted. "Our soldiers are more interested in being rich, rather than learning to manage their wealth. We even have free programs, in order to help them to get back on their feet. Unfortunately, **they are more interested in adventure, rather than real-life living**."

She chuckled. **It sure sounded like the gamers in the surface world**. She knew the feeling; many gamers loved to play games for hours on end, just to avoid the troubles of real-life living. She remembered playing her favorite game, _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_.

In fact, this world strangely resembled that game to a degree.

"Can't they do something other than fighting and looting?" Pacifica asked, as she finished counting 20 of the savings.

"These soldiers love adventures," Karl said. "We are in an area that is safe for them to explore, and learn how to get out there in the real world. Plus, you are also doubly useful to us, as a **royal virgin**."

She raised an eyebrow at that term, but nodded. Although she was captured by these soldiers, they soon warmed up to her, due to managing their money honestly and faithfully (plus, she suspected that they were interested in her). In fact, in the 14 days of "imprisonment" (more like "indentured servitude"), she learned some things about their world:

1) The battalion of 600 soldiers and two generals were a part of a human state known as the **Corazon Empire**. It sounded much like a fantasy human kingdom, except as an empire that loved to take over territories.

2) The Corazon Empire appeared to be a mixture of various states, especially medieval and early modern versions of Germany, France, and the UK. Since her family had much contact with rich Germans, British, and French, Pacifica easily understood some of their norms.

3) The Corazon Empire apparently was centered around a single religion that she thought was Roman Catholicism. However, they hate that term, calling their religion the "true religion."

**The last one seemed to be the most important.**

"So," Pacifica said, as she finished 50 of the last 100 savings. "Will you explain to me about being a 'royal virgin'? Plus, you refer to your religion as the 'true religion.' As you can tell, I am not from your state, so I need some clarification."

She had asked that three times before, and no one explained to her. She suspected that they were either afraid of her, or afraid of their own religious authority.

Karl sighed.

"Alright," he said, as he sat on a nearby wooden chair. His armor made small sounds, rubbing against the brown wood. Before doing so, he barked an order.

"Cover the door!" he declared. "And bring Kala to guard the door!"

A muffled roar echoed from the outside, but Pacifica knew what it was. A tiger came to block the gate, but it was no ordinary tiger:

It was black with bluish stripes, and was almost as tall as a horse!

"Guards," he shouted. "You are dismissed until further notice."

The guards, who were at the gate, were more than willing to go away. The tiger then laid down, growling at anyone who dared to peek at the tent.

"Alright," Karl said, stretching. "I am ready to talk. So, you want to know more about us, right?"

"Yes," Pacifica said, as she stretched her hands.

"You have already known something about our empire," he said, as Pacifica continued her job. "All I can tell you is this: our empire is centered around the religion, whom we can only call the 'true religion.' We worship a single god, known as the Deus, whom we believe created this world of Groom Falls. Our emperor is both the ruler of the empire, and the ruler of the churches and cathedrals around it."

_It sounds like Roman Catholicism, _Pacifica thought._ But I remember that they hate that term, so I am keeping quiet._

"That leads to you being a virgin," he said, getting up. "When you declared yourself a virgin, we can tell that you are serious. Plus, with your demeanor and all, even I can tell that you are a royal virgin. A royal virgin is above average virgins, who are chosen to be of higher status within our society."

_That does not explain a lot, _Pacifica thought._ All I can tell is that it's a rather fancy term that they like, but they treat me better. Yes, I do recall yelling that I am a virgin, but I was afraid at that time. I thought that they were going to kidnap me and assault me. For some reason, they listened, and treated me way better after that._

"Ah," he said, as Pacifica finished the last of the savings. "Thank you for finishing up the job. Now, you know what to do."

She sighed.

"I am going to take off those signs," she said.

* * *

"I wonder why they want them down," she pondered, as the soldiers marched on. Flanked by two guards, she was in charge of going around the forest, looking for hanging signs. These signs were metallic and smooth, with words such as "CENSUS NOW" and "BE COUNTED FOR THE BENEFIT OF HUMANITY."

_These must be the signs, _she thought, as she took them down._ That I am supposed to deal with as a census taker. I wonder why they want me to remove them._

Although she wanted to ask them, it was clear that even the generals did not know. From what little she gleaned from them, it appeared that the Corazon Empire did not really like the True Groom Falls, the city that she was supposed to go to. Perhaps it was a way to hinder the True Groom Fall's efforts to count the people, but she still did not completely understand.

"Steady," General Karl boomed. "Men, watch your guard. And watch for anyone out there, especially those dressed in what they call 'modern' dress. They are from the Groom Falls City, and be cautious of them."

"What about our prisoner...ehm...virgin?" one of the soldiers asked.

The others mumbled in agreement.

"She's a useful tool for us," Karl answered. "She has behaved well, so that she's not a threat. It's not like she'll leave us or anything."

_Oh yes I will, _Pacifica thought. _But since I have no idea where the city is, I am staying here. I know that I have no weapon of any kind, so it's safer here than alone._

"Sir," one of the soldiers began. "Where are we-oof!"

Pacifica flinched, as that soldier fell down, an arrow in the back.

"Ambush!" some of the soldiers roared, as they readied themselves with their weapons.

"Men!" General Karl roared, pulling out his large sword. "Fight them!"

Pacifica gulped, as a large number of people in green costumes appeared from the nearby bushes and trees.

"Get the lady to safety!" General Karl roared, as she slew two bandits with a single cleave from his sword.

"Lady Northwest!" her guards stuttered, as they moved her. "Come-come!"

"I am coming!" she snapped under the stress of the situation. Instead of them pushing her, she pulled both guards with her, dragging them into a nearby bush.

"Oh no," the guards suddenly gasped, pulling themselves away from her and running away.

"Don't leave me!" Pacifica shouted, then realized that they left her. Looking around, she dashed into a thick bush, and watched.

The battalion of the Corazon soldiers fought against the bandits, who were dressed in themes of green, brown, and black. One bandit easily incapacitated a soldier with a dagger, slashing his throat. Another bandit, however, miscalculated and the soldier pierced him with a sword. The two generals, however, were both heavily armored and the bandits had a hard time taking them down.

_It feels a little like a video game_, Pacifica thought._ But real and a little bloody._

"By the right hand of Deus!" Karl roared, raising his right fist and slamming it down on a bandit's head. Pacifica flinched, as she heard a notable crunching sound from the impact.

_Why can't they just avoid this area? _Pacifica thought._ This area has plenty of bushes, which is why the bandits ambushed us easily._

"Come down at once!" General Karl shouted, as he slashed at two of the bandits, causing them to fall down. "We need you alive! Stay close!"

Pacifica sighed. She knew that Karl was addressing her, so she stayed put.

"I got you," a voice suddenly spoke from behind. "Pretty lady, I-oof!"

A bandit tried to grab her, only to get kicked in the groin. Then, a punch in the chest ensued, followed by a chop to the left shoulder and kicked away.

Although she was raised in a rich family's home, Pacifica was no pacifist. After losing the family's manor, Pacifica convinced her family to let her take a class in martial arts; she was now a black belt in taekwondo and karate. She also took a class in self-defense before.

"Not on my watch," she grunted, as she stomped the man until he was unconscious. She then hid back in a different bush, letting the soldiers deal with the bandits.

"Man," she groaned. "I wonder how long will this take."

She then stepped back to steady herself, and something made a sound.

_Klunk._

She blinked.

"Wait a minute," she noted, looking down. "That's not a normal sound in the woods..."

She then stomped a little, and noticed that a part of the soil felt solid and flat, even making a metallic sound. She brushed that part with her feet, and gasped.

A steel, slightly rusty hatch appeared, with a slightly broken handle. She then pulled it, and it revealed a square hole in the ground. Inside the hole was an old, large book.

"What the..." she slightly gasped, as she leaned in to look.

The book looked both large and ancient, the kind that she recalled seeing at some churches that her family visited (more for money than for religion, because some of her parents' friends went to church). However, it was completely black.

She reached in, took it out, and made a face.

"Eww," she groaned, as she felt dust and cobwebs on it. She blew it, and shook it to remove the dirty stuff. She coughed a little, and placed it on the ground. Still hidden, she put down her hot pink purse, one of the few belongings that she could hold; for some reason, the men did not want to touch it. She took out a cylindrical container of wipes, took a few wipes out, and cleaned the book. She then looked around, ensuring that nobody was watching (the soldiers and bandits were still fighting each other), and inspected it more closely.

**The book apparently had a cover made of metals, and it was sealed shut with three locks. It was not only large, but also clearly heavy.**

"It sure looks like a book from the scary movies," she remarked. "Let me guess...Book of the Dead? No, the design is different."

She tried to open it, including the locks, but they were all shut tight. She then noticed an odd indentation in the middle of the book.

"It looks like a triangle," she remarked, and shivered. "But now...good. No single eye or something ominous in the middle."

She frowned at the book, but sighed.

"No point in opening it," she said to herself, and started to get up, but noticed something. Inside of the same hole were a few pieces of paper, which she did not notice due to the shade of the trees and vegetation. All except one were shredded and tarnished, as if somebody tried to destroy them. One piece was not only whole, but clearly legible, so she picked it up and read it. On top of the page was a single sentence, with a font that looked like a Papyrus font but fancier:

"_When I have created this world, it is a sanctuary, a nexus for the peoples of different alternate realms, from different dimensions, different worlds, and even different timelines._"

"What is this?" she pondered, raising an eyebrow. "This 'When I have created this world' phrase is...weird. I better ask Dipper about this, if I can find him."

She then looked down the paper, and noticed a single, barely legible paragraph. It was written in a completely different font, which she recognized as a weird version of the Comic Sans font:

"Unfortunately, the Balancers have discovered my plight, and have intended to capture me. I have no choice but to escape. To whoever reads this, remember that this world is in peril. It needs the True Heroes to rise, those who can save and restore the true nature of this world. Worse, multiple cults arose, which threaten the very fate of not only Groom Falls, but also the entire world at large above. Please, find the True Heroes."

"True Heroes?" Pacifica wondered. "What does this mean? Wait, is that..."

Underneath the paragraph, at the end of the paper, was a poem, written in the same font as the lone sentence. However, it was more cursive:

_To those who read_

_To those who grow_

_To those who believe_

_This is the way to find the True Heroes:_

_Red like ruby_

_Cyan and wise_

_The one of the _ of Faith_

_Green like grass_

_Magenta and joyful_

_The one of the _ of Hope_

_Blue like bold_

_Yellow and gold_

_The one of the _ of Charity_

_Read_

_Grow_

_Believe_

"This is...beautiful," Pacifica remarked. She read it again, but frowned.

"But what does this mean?" she pondered. "True Heroes? Aren't heroes already heroes? What are these blanks too? Read, Grow, Believe...is this some religious riddle? Huh, what a pun."

She then looked up. The soldiers were now rounding up the surviving bandits, counting them as they restrained them. General Karl was talking to the other general, who was less robust but heavily armored. The soldiers were now starting to look for her.

"Where is she?" the other general asked audibly.

"I am here!" Pacifica called out, putting the book and everything back into her purse, before getting up.

"Finally!" both generals and even some of the soldiers cried in relief.

She then proceeded to climb down the hill, but she was still thinking.

_What does that paper mean?_ she thought, knowing that the paper was safely in the purse. _The poem was beautiful, but the fonts are different. I can tell that there were two authors, one who wrote both the lone sentence and the poem, and the other who wrote the paragraph. This world being a nexus? The Balancers? The poem? Man, I better find Dipper and Mabel soon, but where are they...?"_

* * *

**Ooh, when will the Dipcifica begin?**

**XD**

**You all will have to wait, until they meet.**

**Hint: what did they find?**

**Update: as some of you have noted, there are references to other media. This fanfic is Gravity Falls fanfic, with crossover references. In order to keep this GF, they remain the main characters.**

**In the meantime, get ready for the next chapter!**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Warhammer Fantasy (not Karl Franz, but based on him)**

**Robin Hood**

**GF Episode "Tourist Trapped"**


	5. Chapter 5: Nail Bite

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**Alright, this is a continuation of the previous chapter. Oh boy, here we go!**

**By the way, I am going to warn you; this will be a longer chapter. I will try and separate it with lines or some way to make it easy to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nail Bite**

"This is getting ridiculous! I was hoping for an actual census taking, like going to the actual city to count the people. But what to do now...Pacifica..."

* * *

"Even I am on my last straw...or draw? I want something fun, like a show! Oh-boy-boy-boy! This is killing me! Maybe not? Hehehe...sigh..."

* * *

"Dipper...Mabel, where are you two?"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel ate silently, as the day went by. They were in a cafeteria, clean but plain white. Both had their own table, in their own room with two guards at the door. Today's menu was Chinese food ("American-Chinese is more accurate," Dipper remarked), but the two had rather very different plates:

Dipper's tray had General Tso's chicken, beef & broccoli, and ginger beef, all piled up high in three separate plates. Apparently, Dipper was trying to "man up" by eating a lot of protein. He even had a protein shake on the side.

"That's a lot of meat," Mabel remarked.

"Says the girl with...that," Dipper retorted.

By contrast, Mabel's tray was...weird at best. She had a bowl that was supposed to be Chinese chicken salad; however, it had honey, maple syrup, and powdered sugar drenched over it. Her plate of fried wontons and sushi was bizarre, as Mabel deliberately decorated it to look like a fancy, loose triquetra, a three-leaved clover...something. She had three drinks: an orange juice spiced with sugar, a glass of milk with apple juice mixed into it, and a glass of her "Mabel Juice."

The cafeteria workers were...more than amused at the twins' odd palates. The two guards gulped, as they could not get the sight out of their own heads. Dipper was unfazed; he was used to worse things.

**"What's up with the triquetra design?" Dipper asked.**

"Dunno," she replied. "I saw it in a dream, and found it fascinating. Or I should call it, 'face-nating'."

She then scooped some of the salad, and made a smiley face over the triquetra dish; two spots for the eyes, and a smile below, so that the triquetra was the 'nose' of the face.

"Haha!" she laughed at her own design. "This is amazing!"

Even Dipper chuckled. Ever since she showed her crazy nature, the guards started to back away from them a little, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Apparently, the guards were trying to eavesdrop on them, but Mabel's weirdness was quite a good deterrent. Hence, whenever Dipper wanted to talk something more private, he would let Mabel just "do it."

"Anyway," Dipper said, as he casually took out a fortune cookie from a dish. "Mabel, how long do you think this will last?"

She knew what he was saying, their way of trying to communicate without getting attention.

"As long as it takes," she replied, but Dipper gave her "that look," a look of intense boredom and annoyance. Unlike Dipper, who was patient and liked to hide his emotions, Mabel liked to speak her mind out, or in this case her face.

"Well," he spoke, as he cracked the cookie. "It's time for some fortune. Hopefully, we have a good one here."

"Yeah!" she replied, as she grabbed some and cracked them herself.

They then looked at the cookies' fortunes, and frowned.

"These are the same old!" he groaned, throwing some into a nearby trash can. "Of course, these are factory-made."

"Aw, come on!" Mabel chimed in, as she followed suit. "These are boring and unrealistic."

"May the Fourth be with you," Dipper read one of them with a sigh. "Same old meme stuff."

"You mean shenanigans," Mabel remarked, and the two laughed.

Soon, they finished up both the meals and the cookies, and sighed in relief.

"Ahem!" the guards cleared their throats. "Move."

The twins sighed. They knew the routine: as soon as they finished, they were supposed to clean up their own mess. As they cleaned up, Dipper noticed something.

"Hey," he spoke. "Didn't we finish all of the cookies?"

"Yeah?" Mabel replied. "Why?"

"There are three that I do not recognize," he spoke.

Mabel craned her neck to look, and one of the guards even glanced back.

Sure enough, there were three cookies inside of the fortune cookie basket. However, they did not look like cookies at all. **Instead of being yellow and folded in, the three were shaped like Venn diagrams, made as if three circles were fused together.**

"That's weird," Mabel remarked. "We finished all of them. Didn't we?"

"We did," Dipper said. "Guards, did you bring these?"

The guards shook their heads; Dipper could tell that they were confused as well.

"Obviously not weapons," one of them remarked, but Dipper noticed him pocket something inside of his right pocket. Dipper thought that it looked like a feather.

While Mabel was toying with the strange cookies, Dipper looked down, pretending to check for any mess on the ground. He found what he suspected:

Another feather was there, this time on a chair that neither sat on. Dipper then took it, and put it into his left pocket.

_I will tell this to Mabel_, he thought. _If the guard hid it, then it's something special._

"Are these a new type of fortune cookies?" Mabel asked. "They look like nothing we've seen before."

Dipper then looked.

"What?" he asked with a gasp. "There was another fortune cookie there?"

"This one definitely looks ordinary," she declared, showing an obviously normal-looking cookie, which was beneath the three odd ones. She then cracked it, and opened it to reveal a fortune.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "Let's see this fortune...uh...hey, what's this?"

Dipper then looked, craning his neck.

**"Crow without r, 20 no, but 19 yes," Dipper read. "Wait...that's not even a fortune! What's this?"**

**"Must be an omen of something!" Mabel suggested with a big smile. "Maybe a new adventure? Like in 2019?"**

"I have no idea," Dipper said. "Let's throw that away. I am more interested in those weird cookies there."

The two looked. **There were still three cookies alright, but they were shaped like Venn diagrams, each made up of three circles.** Yet each one has a distinct color set:

Dipper picked one of the cookies, which was cyan with red linings on one side, but red with cyan linings on the other side.

"Huh," Dipper noted, flipping it back and forth. "This is interesting. Unlike the fortune cookies, which are yellow all-around, this one has two colors, switched based on the sides."

Mabel picked the other one, which was colored just like Dipper's, but with different colors: magenta with green linings on one side, but green with magenta linings on the other side.

"Guards," Mabel said in a sweet voice. "Who brought these? They're so pretty."

The guards silently shrugged, and both twins could tell that they were telling the truth, despite the sunglasses hiding their eyes.

Both then looked at the last cookie, which was blue with yellow linings on side, and (when Mabel flipped it over) bright yellow with blue linings on the other side.

"I wonder what these are," Dipper said, as he began to crack his, or tried. "But they feel harder than expected."

"Let's smash them!" Mabel said, raising her fist. However, before she could do, the public address system blared.

"Mr. Dipper Pines," the PA system croaked. "Please come to the main office. Somebody is looking for you."

"Ah!" Dipper realized. "Coming!"

He then got up, quickly putting his items into his own backpack. He also pocketed his own fortune cookie...and the blue-and-yellow one as well.

"Whoa," Mabel said, as she noticed him hurrying to get his stuff. "What's going on?"

"I am going to see a new friend!" Dipper said, then gasped. "Ah, I forgot to tell you! Let me introduce you to her!"

"Oh," Mabel began. "You made a new friend. That's good-wait. A girl?"

"Yeah," Dipper said with an eye raised. "Why?"

"Oh my-" she began to squeal but Dipper put a finger to her mouth.

"Ah-ah," he said, shaking his head. "She's not my girlfriend, just a friend."

"You mean a _female_ friend," Mabel said with a smirk, then she remembered something. "What about Pacifica?"

Dipper blinked, and sighed.

"She's not here," he plainly said. "And anyway, we haven't been able to meet up since leaving Gravity Falls. Remember Mabel? We somehow lost contact with her, despite her giving you her phone number. For some reason, the number stopped working."

"I know," Mabel said with a sigh. "If I did, then we would have talked to each other."

"Yeah," Dipper said with a sigh. "I wish I can see her again."

"If she sees you," Mabel began with a sly grin. "Then-hmmpf!"

"No-no," Dipper said, his eyes twitching. "We are not in love, and neither is Pacifica."

Mabel, however, continued to smile.

"Ehehehe," she merely snickered, as Dipper went out with a guard. "OK, Mister Dipper. Let's see who's this _friend_ of yours. Guards, I am going to the office with them."

* * *

She sighed, as she waited in the office, hands to her chin.

It was the usual boring routine. It was the process of signing a special paper form, signing an electronic form on a touchscreen, and even signing with a fingerprint scanner. Then, they had to get a special bracelet attached to one of their legs: a tracking device.

It was obviously a way to track the twins, and it was both boring and annoying.

"Boring," she groaned. "What's taking me a little longer than usual?"

A big "yes" roared from the door.

"Ooh!" Mabel noted, getting out of her seat. "Is he ready?"

Dipper then got out, a smile on his face. Mabel tilted her head to the right.

"Dipper," she spoke, lifting her head. "What's going on now? Why are you leaving the station all of a sudden?"

Dipper blinked, then blushed.

"OK," Dipper said. "Mabel, she's not my girlfriend, but she wants me to go alone with her. Of course, I have the tracking device, so I am not really alone anyway. And we planned a short trip in the woods nearby, so we're safe and all."

Mabel raised an eyebrow, puzzled by how much he talked.

"That's dating!" Mabel said, causing Dipper to gulp.

"It's just a trip!" Dipper said with a groan. "I have no intention of doing those teen stuff...I mean, I hope not."

Mabel then rolled her eyes. She wondered: _What would happen if Pacifica know of this? Will she become jealous? I wonder..._

"But," Dipper said with a blush. "She is quite nice. She not only understood my speaking issue, but also accepted me so well. I haven't seen that since Pacifica."

Mabel slowly smiled.

"I am not betraying her," Dipper said. "And it's OK, you know? Don't teens do that?"

_Hmm_, she thought. _I wonder if he's "cheating" on Pacifica, but really missing her? If so, we better find her soon._

"Is she your age?" Mabel asked.

"Yes," Dipper answered, rolling his eyes. "I am not _that_ immature anymore. I know that Wendy was too old for me, and she are still friends. I also forgot to get her phone number too."

The two were suddenly silent, feeling awkward.

_OK_, Mabel thought. _Now, I am starting to understand how he feels about me and my romantic adventures. This is indeed Dipper's first real romance! But this...feels weird_.

"What about Pacifica?" she asked again. "And how did you meet this girl?"

"I am still thinking about Pacifica," Dipper admitted with a blush. "But this girl reminds me of Pacifica, and I am not sure how we feel about each other. Sorry to forget, but I met her two weeks ago. About three days into tour training, she sat next to me, talked, and we both had a blast."

Mabel was shocked at the revelation, causing her to ponder more.

_Wait a second_, she thought. _We're in the middle of a new town, and I have no boyfriend yet. And Dipper with a girlfriend?! Wait, that...sounds so weird!_

She internally gasped, and sighed.

_Now I understand how Dipper feels_, she thought with her jaw dropped (although Dipper was busy doing something with his clipboard). _How he feels about my romantic adventures, being so crazy. **Man, I was this crazy when I was 12 years old? Wow, that was immature of me...**_

She slapped her head in disbelief. From her own romantic fails to the Weirdmageddon, she had seen and experienced more than enough.

_I still remember those times_, she thought._ How many times I strained our relationship? I almost lost it in Weirdmageddon. Oh boy, this is...tough._

So, she stayed quiet, as Dipper checked his clock, anxious.

"Sorry about this awkwardness," Dipper said, obviously thinking of something else. "But Mabel, I will introduce her to you."

"OK!" Mabel replied, definitely happy (and glad to avoid the awkward thought).

"There she is," Dipper said, as a bell rang in the distance. Three guards came in through a door in the distance, and escorted someone.

Mabel's jaw dropped.

The girl looked almost just like Pacifica. She had long, blond hair with bell-shaped bangs and dark blue eyes. However, her dress was clearly different: pale yellow with intricate linings of gold, green, and red. She also wore a deep yellow jacket.

_For some reason_, Mabel thought. _She looks just like a blond bombshell, maybe a little too much? And why does her jacket remind me of a wasp?_

"This is Nora Valentine," Dipper said with a blush. "Nora, this is my twin sister, Mabel."

"Hello!" Mabel with her usual bright smile, her braces showing (she now wore a new set, in order to accommodate her growth).

"Hi there," Nora spoke calmly.

Mabel blinked. She thought she saw something, but Dipper distracted her.

"Mabel," he spoke. "Sorry to say, but we'll have to go on this together, and no, it's not a real date, per se."

Mabel pouted, as another group of guards came and escorted Dipper and Nora. As she watched them, Mabel thought.

"You know what," she said out a little loud, and opened the door to sign out. "I am following them."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Mabel wondered, as she recorded them with a camcorder.

Dipper and Nora were chatting casually, as they sat on a bench nearby. Four guards stood at a distance, watching them. Two guards also stood by Mabel, apparently letting her observe them.

"You don't mind me doing this to them?" Mabel asked, as she kept recording.

"No," one of the guards spoke. "We are paid to escort you. We will let you know whether you are doing something or not."

"Thank you," Mabel replied, as she continued to record.

She blinked.

On the right side of where the two were walking, she noticed a small crowd. Squinting her eyes, she slowly zoomed the lenses unto to them, until she heard a cough.

"Oh," she realized.

One of the guards made a sound to warn her, and she refocused back onto the duo.

"You don't let me record that crowd," Mabel remarked. "Yet you let me 'stalk' those two...what's up with that?"

"I dunno," the other guard spoke.** "Rules are rules. I am here to follow them. You can stalk them, but not the group there."**

"Rules are rules," Mabel mumbled, as she focused on the duo.

* * *

She knew that a few hours went by, because the sun had changed course dramatically. It was late afternoon, when Mabel finally stopped recording.

"Ah," she yawned. "How long were we here?"

She turned around, then grinned. One of the guards was dozing off, while the other was slapping his own face, trying to stay awake.

"Guards," she said. "I am ready to go."

"Finally!" both groaned.

Mabel smiled. Both she and Dipper did their own "observation" on the guards, and soon learned that if they continued something long enough, some of the guards let their own guards down. This time, the two guards then started to walk away, unaware of Mabel still staying behind.

"Alright," Mabel began, as she turned around to look at Dipper again. "Good luck, Dip-wait. Dipper? DIPPER?!"

The two guards turned around.

"Huh?" the two yelled.

"Dipper is gone!" Mabel screamed. "And so are the four guards!"

The two guards looked at each other, and paled.

"John!" one of the guards roared. "Go and call the base!"

"10-4!" John replied, taking out his walkie-talkie to give codes after codes.

Mabel paled, as she internally swore that she saw them there seconds ago. Now, the duo were gone, and so were the four guards. While John was calling, the other guard watched in horror, mumbling something about "getting in trouble" as he stared at where the people were.

"Where are they?" she pondered, as she checked her camera. "OK, the videos...nothing I see there. Just talking, walking, and...and..."

Mabel shrieked, but only silently and internally. Her eyes were wide open, horrified at what she saw:

In one of the videos, Dipper was about to hold Nora's hands, only to get a light tap. The two were visibly laughing, so hard that Nora tilted her head back a little too much. In that moment, Nora's teeth fell off as dentures. However, what shocked her was that she saw more teeth, this time clearly nonhuman, beneath the dentures. Nora hurried to put the dentures back in, while Dipper was unaware.

"Dipper," she whispered. "I am coming for you."

"Get in the ATV!" the guards ordered her.

She stood still.

"Miss Mabel Pines!" they called again.

"Oh, sorry," she replied curtly, climbing up into the ATV, which had a seat for three.

"Where is my phone?" John, one of the guards, asked.

"You idiot!" the other guard roared. "Of all the days, you had to forget it now?"

"What can I do?" John retorted. "James, you are so obnoxious, you know? Miss Pines, here is the key! Go back and be safe!"

Mabel blinked, surprised at the turn of events. As the revelation dawned upon her, she smiled. As the guards were rushing away, Mabel revved the engine, and charged in the direction of where Dipper was.

"Dipper," she said calmly. "I am coming for you."

* * *

"I want to tell you something," Nora said. "Just keep an open mind, so be cool."

"Do not worry," Dipper said, although he looked behind. "Say, where are we?"

They were not far away from the valley of grass that they passed by. However, Dipper realized that something was weird:

1) They were now in the woods, a deep, dark part of the woods. Trees that were clearly ancient and tall towered above the, with their buttress roots resembling more like castle walls. It was obviously an area that he was not supposed to be in; the "legal areas" that he was supposed to be in had smaller trees and lawns.

2) No guard was with them.

"We're fine here," Nora spoke with a warm smile. "But I am going to say it now, since my parents told me to tell you the truth ASAP."

"Huh?" Dipper asked. "Why?"

"My parents have standards," she spoke, a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, OK?" he replied, uncertain.

_Is she hiding something?_ he thought. _I hope she won't...strip in front of me._

Yet he gulped, as his hormones started to rage.

"Here you go," was all she said, before she took off her jacket, her dress, and everything to reveal...

Dipper was in shock, a horrified look etched on his teenage face.

A brown rat the size of a short human stood before him. However, her body clearly was humanoid, with five-fingered paws. Her face had blue eyes, partially covered by her white whiskers.

"R-right," she squeaked. "Is this weird-weird? Too weird-weird? Ahem! Do you need to sit down-down?"

Dipper sat down, or more like fell down, on a nearby log, still in shock.

"OK!" the mysterious creature squeaked, clearing her throat. "So, I am a Ratman, one of the inhabitants of this dimensional world called Groom Falls. My real name is Nuka, princess of the Jwirat Clan, one of the main clans of the Ratmen. We are the only Ratmen that live nearby the Groom Falls City."

"A-ahh..." Dipper barely said something.

"Yes," she spoke. "I am a member of one of the Ratmen-men, a race of bi-bipedal rats. However, we are not related to real rats-rats, despite our appearance. But we act like rats-rats in many ways, such as our habits and all-all."

Dipper face palmed.

_Now I understand how she feels,_ Dipper thought._ Boy, is this what she felt with...that gnome from before?_

"Well," she said with a squeak and a smile. "Sorry to bother you, but I have to say this. Ahem! You see, we Ratmen have been trying to find a worthy king to sit on our clan throne. However, we need to find a real human, because a human is said to rule better than us Ratmen. Of course, you cannot marry us, but only rule as a king, unless we cast a spell on you. The latest Prophet of the Winged Rat declared that I must find a worthy human, and you are the one!"

"Eh..." Dipper gawked.

"Sorry if it's weird," Nuka spoke, as four more Ratmen appeared, darker in fur than her. "But we are really desperate. The Winged Rat has foretold that a new group of people will enter Groom Falls, and he demands a marriage between the two of us. That way, we can finally rule without fear of apocalypse."

"Uhhhh..." Dipper responded, clearing his throat. "Look, I am sorry, Nora-I mean, Nuka. You've been nice to me. Helping me to keep my head cool, being sweet and nice, and being friendly the whole time...but I am a boy, and you're a Ratman, and it's like...whaaat?"

The Ratmen sighed and squeaked in agreement.

"We understand," Nuka said. "We'll never forget you Dipper. You're the best human being we've ever met. In fact, you're the only one who has actually been nice to me on the first day we met."

Dipper smiled.

"Because we're going to kidnap you," she plainly spoke.

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"GET HIM!" the Ratmen croaked, before jumping on him.

"Arghh!" Dipper shouted.

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, as she drove the ATV. "I am coming for ya-huh? What?!"

She was driving the ATV, and saw one of the most bizarre things she had ever seen:

Not far away was what looked like a giant iron wheel, pulling a wooden cart from behind. On the cart were five ratlike humanoids, brown in color, surrounding a struggling human being. One of them wore a tiara, who was chatting something furiously, while the driver of the strange wheel kept saying something, sticking its head out to talk to the tiara creature.

"DIPPER?!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Mabel!" Dipper called out. "Nora is actually a Ratman!"

"A what?!"

"A Ratman!" Dipper roared.

Mabel face palmed.

"You were dating a rat girl?!" Mabel screamed.

"She was dressed like a human!" Dipper retorted. "I did not know! She must have cast a spell or something!"

"Oh-ho!" Nuka squealed, as she glared at Mabel. "We meet again, Mabel! Yes, he's right; I had a spell on myself!"

"Let my brother go!" Mabel screamed, as she continued to drive.

Both the ATV and the strange wheel were speeding through a series of flat lands and hills. Mabel looked down at the ATV's dashboard, which clearly warned her that she was "leaving the zone."

"Forget it!" she roared. "Dipper, I am coming for you!"

"Just be careful with them!" Dipper screamed. "They really smell like-hmmf!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Nuka squeaked, taping Dipper's mouth. "Watch your tongue, my prince."

"Attention Ratmen!" Mabel bellowed through the ATV's speaker. "Let my brother go!"

Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind, and she looked to see. She screamed, as a massive horde of Ratmen, like an unholy swarm of monsters, followed after her.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed through the speaker. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmmf!" Dipper struggled to speak through the tape.

"Oh just whatever!" Mabel declared, and raced. She tried to speed ahead, but then the dashboard blared.

"Mabel Pines!" a familiar voice roared. "Where are you?!"

"No time to explain!" she screamed, as she maxed the speed of the ATV. "I need to save Dipper! Ratmen are here!"

"Ratmen?!" was all he said, before Mabel managed to speed right next to the cart. She then rammed into the side, and jumped in.

"It's payback time!" she roared, fists raised. "Who wants some?!"

* * *

"Ratmen?!" the officers roared, as Mr. Morning stood, shocked.

The entire command center managed to get the entire message, the words of Mabel ringing inside of each person's ears. Mr. Afternoon panted, and struggled to get up.

"It has been 12 years," Mr. Afternoon said plainly, although he was sweating. "Since we've seen them."

"How do we even fight against them?" one of the ISPC generals remarked. "We also have never fought them in 15 years!"

"12 years since we saw them last time," Mr. Afternoon noted. "And 15 years since we last fought against them. All we know is that they are a crafty race. I thought that the goblins, the orcs, and all of them monsters were horrible? These guys are a terror."

"But they never appeared since!" Mr. Morning shouted. "Why now? And why this sudden?!"

"I have no idea," Mr. Afternoon groaned. "But I have seen them before. I don't want to see them again."

The two then nodded to each other.

"Men!" Mr. Morning declared. "It's time to initiate Operation Exterm-"

"No," two voices rumbled from a doorway.

The men looked behind. Two people came in, who looked like Men in Black, just like Mr. Afternoon and Mr. Morning. However, they had nicer faces, and following behind were three people, who looked like teens. One was male, while the other two were female with long hair. All three were redheaded, with black-framed glasses on.

"Mr. White?!" Mr. Afternoon asked, shocked. "And Mr. Black?" What are you all doing here?!"

"We know how to defeat the Ratmen," said Mr. Black, who was the man with white skin. "We can fight them, unlike you ISPC."

"This is the matter of the ISPC," said Mr. Afternoon with a growl. "You are under our control."

"_We_ are under your control," said Mr. White, the other man with black skin. "As long as you all know what you are doing. You all are aware that the city of True Groom Falls is starting to agitate. If the Ratmen ever come, then you know what's going to happen."

"You know loud and clear," said Mr. Morning, coming to face the five strange people. "That the ISPC is under control, we repeat, and-"

Mr. Black and Mr. White both flashed out a piece of paper each, but both were the same copies. Mr. Morning and Mr. Afternoon both looked at them, and read them. Both faces paled.

"He's dead?!" Mr. Afternoon gasped.

"A Ratman assassin," Mr. Black said. "Came in and murdered your ISCP Commander-in-chief. He's gone now, and you know what that means."

Mr. Afternoon gritted his teeth.

"Did you cause this assassination?" he retorted.

Even Mr. Afternoon's men flinched at that question. The five strangers, however, frowned at him.

"Why accuse us of lying?" Mr. Black declared. "When we have this paper, which only he can write? He even typed them before he died, hence the marks that only he can make? The assassin's appearance is going to make headlines, so you better let us deal with this crisis."

Mr. Afternoon growled, while Mr. Morning tried to stay cool.

"Well?" Mr. Black asked, glaring at both Mr. Morning and Mr. Afternoon.

"Fine!" Mr. Afternoon roared. "But you aliens won't be so lucky!"

The five strangers raised an eyebrow at that remark, but ignored him.

"Men!" Mr. White declared to the command center's staff. "And women! We will take control of this mission to fight against the Ratmen! Let us use your drone station..."

* * *

"Ugh!"

Mabel kicked away all of the Ratmen, except for Nuka. Nuka was no ordinary ratman; she was a fighter.

"You sure are good at fighting!" Mabel remarked, as she struggled to avoid getting scratched.

"Die-die!" Nuka screamed.

"Oh no I won't!" Mabel hollered, taking off her sweater. "Feel my cat!"

"AAAHHHH!" Nuka yelped, and jumped out of the cart. What she saw was a white T-shirt, with a picture of a pink kitten in the middle.

"Thank goodness!" Dipper sighed in relief, as Mabel freed him. "This is crazy! Ratmen on Earth?!"

"OK," Mabel said. "How can we get out of this?"

Dipper then looked around. The cart was still rushing, with the driver inside of the wheel-like machine.

"Lady Nuka!" the pilot squeaked from within the machine. "The Ironwheel is rolling well! What are your orders?"

The twins looked at each other.

"Uh-" Mabel tried to mimic the leader's voice, which failed.

"Lady?" the pilot asked again. "Lady? My lady? Oh no! No-no-no!"

The twins struggled, as the pilot started to weave in and out.

"No-no-no-no!" the pilot of the Ironwheel squeaked in alarm. "No-no! I cannot think by my-myself!"

Suddenly, a dog appeared out of nowhere, and charged into the middle of the Ironwheel. The Ratman pilot came out, wrestling with the dog.

"Oh no," Dipper realized. "I think this..."

Suddenly, they saw a cliff, and it was too late.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" they screamed, hugging each other.

The vehicle fell into the forest below.

BOOM!

The Ironwheel crashed and splintered into many pieces, wood and metals scattered throughout the floor below. Some, however, were stuck on the vines and branches. Two figures were tangled in a natural net, composed of vines and other soft vegetation.

"Whew," both sighed in relief.

"No broken bones," Dipper groaned.

"And no scars!" Mabel said, as she inspected her skin. "Wow, we're good as new!"

"Let's go down," Dipper said, as both climbed down carefully.

"OK," Mabel said. "So, where should we go?"

"Eh..." Dipper gawked, looking around. "Where are we?"

Both looked around. It was obviously a completely wild, untamed part of the wilderness of Groom Falls.

"Uh-oh," both gasped, and gasped again.

A horde of Ratmen appeared, surrounding them in one huge circle.

"Yes-yes!" many of them squealed with delight. "Humans from the above world, aren't they-they?"

"No-no!" others retorted. "They're from the Groom Falls City. Look at their clothing!"

"Oh no," Dipper gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Mabel whispered.

"ENOUGH!" two squeaky voices roared in the distance, and everyone looked in the direction.

Up to 16 Ratmen were carrying what looked like a giant platform with bars to carry it. On top were two thrones, made up of what looked like gold and gems, but roughly decorated onto them.

Two very large Ratmen sat on each, and even the twins could tell who they were. The Rat King looked clearly obese, with a large crown over his head. The Rat Queen, who sat on the right, was clearly slim, but she still was not exactly attractive. She wore a tiara. Next to the Rat Queen was Nuka, chattering angrily into her mother's ears.

"My new prince," said the Rat King. "It is time to fulfill your destiny. We have prepared a spell to transform you into a Ratman, so that you can raise our civilization forever."

"Over my dead body," Dipper replied, shaking his head furiously. "And step back from us!"

"You're both..." Mabel tried to speak, but decided that it was too rude to say.

"As it was written," the Rat King continued to speak. "In the **Prophecy of the Triple Sign**."

"What?" the twins asked, suddenly curious.

"That we Ratmen," he continued. "Will rise up to take over this entire Groom Falls should an alien from the surface world comes down here, one of male heritage, and one with arms of noodles shall come down to-"

"Not on my watch!" Dipper roared. First of all, he knew what the Rat King was talking about. Plus, for obvious reasons, he was rather offended by what the Rat King said about his arms being "noodles."

"Go away!" Mabel spoke, trying to get his attention.

"Oh really?" the Rat King snarled. "My servants, let-"

"Hold it my dear," the Rat Queen squeaked, then rose up to speak.

"Mother-mother!" Nuka cheeped. "That's not what I said!"

"Hold it please," the Rat Queen commanded, silencing both her husband and her daughter. "My boy, welcome to the Jwirat Clan. We are a race of Ratmen, who have came upon this Groom Falls when our world fell apart. As you can see, we are looking for a human boy to fulfill one part of the Prophecy of Triple Sign. We only focus on our own part in it. You see, we want to rise up and finally overcome our enemies in this world."

"And you want to do that," said Mabel. "By marrying my brother into your clan."

"Correct," the Rat Queen replied, silencing her family again. "Yes, that's why we've been looking for someone like you, Dipper Pines. You see, a few of us Ratmen have a special power: the power to gain a human form by eating a fingernail."

Dipper and Mabel both gasped.

"But it is very hard to master," she continued. "Once our princess did it, we know that the time has come. However, you both are obviously opposed to that."

"Yes!" both twins replied fervently.

"Huh," she noted, touching her whiskers. "This is a problem. However, there is a way to avoid it, without harming us in the Prophecy."

"What is it?" both twins asked.

"Our priests of the Winged Rat," the Rat Queen declared. "Declare that should you refuse, you must answer three riddles."

The two talked to each other.

"Three riddles?" Dipper asked.

"Like those we answered ourselves before," Mabel answered. "When we were little."

"OK, fine!" Dipper shouted, turning to face them. "Riddle me!"

"First of all," the Rat Queen spoke. "Dipper, you must answer the first riddle, without Mabel's help. Mabel, you answer the second. The third one, you both can answer together, because it is the hardest."

The Rat King made a sly grin, rubbing his hands together, as if a plan was working in his favor. Nuka was chatting excitedly, while the Ratmen around were giggling hysterically.

"Bring it on!" Dipper shouted.

"What does merchants look for and treasure most, yet others dismiss it easily until it is lost?" she asked. "It is hard to acquire, is easily broken, and is virtually impossible to repair?"

"**Trust**," Dipper answered.

The Rat King gritted his teeth, while Nuka played with her whiskers, mildly impressed.

"How did you know that one?" he demanded, getting up.

"Trust is what allows money to flow in and out well," Dipper replied. "It is what merchants, even scam artists, desire. Yet if it is broken, it is very hard to earn it back."

"Let me finish, my dear," the Rat Queen interjected, and he sat down. "Next one: it is vast as sands in the desert. A child and an elder can use more of it, but an adult wants more of it. Who am I?"

The Rat King and Nuka both smiled slyly.

"And remember," the Rat Queen spoke. "It is Mabel's turn to speak."

"**Time**," she replied.

This time, the Rat Queen gritted her teeth.

"You said that she's not very smart!" the Rat King squawked at Nuka.

"I didn't know that she's this smart!" Nuka retorted at her father.

"Enough!" the Rat Queen declared. "Alright, you both can answer the last and the hardest one? Ready?"

Both twins gulped. The first two were difficult, but they had heard some variants of them before, which was why they were able to figure them out rather easily.

"What is a crow that invisible and has no 'r' in its name," she declared, this time with a very evil smile. "Yet it will appear five years into the future? And remember: this year is 2014, so you better answer it."

The entire Ratman clan laughed hysterically.

"Just give up and marry my daughter!" the Rat Queen declared, as her family roared with laughter.

Both gasped, then whispered at each other.

"Never heard of that riddle!" Mabel whispered.

"I have no idea about that one!" Dipper whispered back. "What can we do?"

"Wait," Mabel said. "That riddle sounds familiar...the fortune cookie?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"Remember that it had a very weird saying, as if typed incorrectly?"

"Yes, but that one had no answer in it!"

**Suddenly, they heard a whisper, but none of the Ratmen heard it.**

"Feather..."

"Huh?" both twins reacted, looking around.

"Feather..."

"Feather?" Mabel asked. "It can't be feather."

"Oh wait!" Dipper remembered, taking out a strange feather. "I found this at the cafeteria."

She looked. It looked like a white bird's feather, but the tip looked more like a beautiful flame, red with blue stripes.

"Give the feather," a strange whisper spoke. "And the answer is yours."

"I don't get it," Dipper whispered.

"I think that's a wish-making feather!" Mabel whispered. "Just do it."

"But it looks special!" Dipper whispered back. "I don't want to let it go."

"Dipper, please trust me," Mabel spoke quietly. "I know, but we need the answer now. We can get another feather if we survive this."

**Dipper sighed, and let the feather float. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, and the feather disappeared.**

"I got the answer," Mabel said.

"What?" Dipper reacted. "I didn't hear anything."

"Please trust me," she begged. "I have it. I heard it as a whisper."

Dipper sweated, but listened to her whisper.

He then turned around, and spoke:

"Co...COVID-19?"

Silence filled the air. Above, strange birds chirped their strange songs, while the winds whispered through the leaves. Then, the Ratmen screamed.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEE!" both Rat Monarchs howled with horror.

The entire Ratman crowd fled, as if they saw a giant cat. Thousands scattered, desperate to get away. Some pushed each other, while others scrambled to climb the trees. Soon, the forest was quiet, with some items left on the floor.

Then, the twins sighed in relief.

"That was the answer?" Dipper asked. "What's up with that?"

"I have no idea," Mabel admitted. "Some weird whisper came into my head. It said 'COVID-19,' but I am not sure what that is."

"It does fit the riddle," Dipper said. "COVID-19...it is a crow, which is a corvid. A corvid without the 'r' is covid, but this year is 2014, and add five years...whatever. It worked, so we don't need to worry about it."

"Hey," Mabel said, pointing at something. "What's that?"

Nearby, there was a strange piece of paper. However, it held a golden seal, and the two gasped.

"That's the symbol of census!" Dipper cried out, picking it up. Sure enough, it was a census document, with not only the seal, which looked like a Venn diagram with three circles, but also the total number of Ratmen.

"60 million plus Ratmen," Dipper read. "That is a HUGE number of Ratmen."

The two shivered.

"Guess we're done here," Mabel said.

"Yeah," Dipper replied, as he clipped it into his clipboard. "Let's go."

"But where are we?" Mabel asked the obvious question.

He stopped.

"I guess we have to just go," was all he said.

"Agreed," she replied, and two walked, hand in hand.

Soon, they crossed into another part of the forest, which was better lit, so that the floor had more bushes and vegetation. Birds flew away, in multitudes of colors, while some odd creatures peeked, staring at the two bipeds with their bestial eyes.

"I think we're lost," Dipper said the obvious.

"We have to find something," Mabel spoke, clutching him tight. "Any sign of a road or something?"

He squinted his eyes.

"I think I see an opening in the distance!" Dipper began to shout with relief. "And-wait, what's that?"

A massive sound rumbled throughout the forest, and the two looked behind, and gasped.

"Not them again?!" both cried in alarm.

A horde of the same Ratmen charged from a distance, this time with three Ironwheels. However, the Ironwheels were different; they now looked even more like hamster wheels, but made of giant metals and adorned with gold and gems. Unfortunately, they also had very sharp spikes and even what looked like guns on top of the machines. The three monstrous machines roared, as the Ratmen followed from behind.

"You may have defeated us with the riddles!" the Rat King roared (he had a speaker on), manning the central Ironwheel. "But at least we can kill you little girl!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Dipper roared, as the two ran away.

"You won't escape!" Nuka howled, in her own Ironwheel. "I will blend your sister into meat, and then take you as my wife!"

"Try and keep both alive," the Rat Queen spoke from the last Ironwheel "But at least that's amazing. Oh well, let's get both, and then we can deal with the prophecy later!"

"They're closing on us!" Mabel cried out. "Dipper, can't you run faster?"

"I am!" he cried to speak, but gasped.

"Get on my back!" Mabel shouted.

"What?!" Dipper gasped. "No, I would rather not!"

"Jump on my back!" Mabel yelled.

"That's embarrassing!" Dipper objected. "I would rather just run!"

A few seconds later...

"Put me down!" Dipper cried in agony, as Mabel ran with him on her back.

Ironically, Mabel ran faster with him on piggyback. Together, they (or she alone) ran as fast as possible, avoiding the roots and other obstacles in the way. Soon, the light in the distance grew larger and larger, giving Mabel the energy to run even faster. Soon, they ended up on a dirt road, and a strange convoy was on the right side!

"We're humans!" Mabel gasped for breath.

"Just run to them!" Dipper roared, and she obeyed, running with all of her might. "Help! We're human and under attack!"

"What the?!" the men in the convoy shouted. "Who are you?!"

"We're humans!" Dipper declared, as Mabel dropped him to catch her breath. "The Ratmen want to get us!"

"Ratmen?!" the men asked, horrified.

"Men!" a deep voice boomed. "Ready your blades and guns! Block them!"

While Mabel was catching her breath, Dipper looked around. They were humans, but dressed in medieval-ish outfits. He gasped, as he realized that they were just like the fantasy soldiers in video games he played.

Some looked like poor soldiers, barely armored but armed to the teeth. Some raised spears, while others had large swords. Some raised their guns, while others readied their crossbows. Stranges of all, a few mages were chanting something, ready to cast spells.

**"Is this a dream?!" Dipper gasped. "Fantasy warriors...mythical races...under one single world?!"**

"Wow!" Mabel gasped, but smiled. "That...that was fun!"

"Thanks for the ride," Dipper said. "Sorry about that."

"No-no!" she gasped, but stretched up. "Good thing we're together!"

"Dipper?" a familiar voice echoed.

"Huh?" both twins blinked, then looked in the direction of the voice.

**He saw her.**

**She saw him.**

"No way," Mabel gasped, hands to her mouth. "Is that..."

Dipper, however, walked slowly towards her.

She walked slowly towards him.

Then, they were just an arm's length away.

"You're here," Dipper. "How...how is this..."

"I am...I..." she stammered.

Pacifica finally saw him at last, and Mabel squealed with delight. They were unaware of the Corazon soldiers, struggling to fight against the horde of Ratmen, which just appeared and slammed into them. However, the Ironwheels soon went down, as the men drew hand grenades, which broke them apart. Despite that, the men struggled with the rest of the Ratmen.

"Umm," Dipper stammered. "Eh...it's been a while."

"Yeah," Pacifica admitted, staring at him.

He was still that slim self, back when she last saw him. However, he was much taller, and his shoulders were wide...and his face was...

**"Hotter isn't it?" she suddenly asked, then blushed. "No-no, I mean that it's a little hot today, right?"**

Mabel slowly grinned, as she saw through Pacifica's words.

"Well," Dipper tried to speak, but he also stared at her.

She was still the usual, rich self. However, she was taller and...bustier. Her face still had makeup, but he could tell that even without it, she was...

**"You're a beautiful day," he replied, then blinked. "Wait-wait, I mean that today's a beautiful day, right?"**

Mabel then giggled.

**"Dipper!" Mabel teased him. "You're in love!"**

**"Am not!" both suddenly spoke, then looked at each other.**

**"I will leave you two," she said. "To your own little world."**

**"Come on!" both groaned.**

Suddenly, another sound rumbled, this time from the air. All three teens knew that sound:

It was the sound of rotors spinning.

"Is that?!" Mabel gasped.

Hovering mere meters behind the convoy, on the opposite side of the battle, was a flying machine. It looked like a V-22 Osprey aircraft, except that it had no visible cockpit, and had four rotors. Shots rang out, as it pelted the enemies below.

"Drone airlifter online," a mechanical voice rang out from the aircraft, scaring the soldiers below into running away. "Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, and Pacifica Northwest, we are here to rescue you."

"Finally!" the twins yelled with delight, as they already saw it back at the base. Pacifica, however, was unsure.

"Is that with us?" Pacifica asked, but Dipper pulling her with them was enough for an answer.

Soon, all three ran towards the airlifter, as it continued to shoot down at the soldiers, keeping them away while avoiding the three teens. One of the soldiers, however, stood in the way.

"No way!" he began to shout. "You're still-ugh!"

Two kicks smashed into his chest, as both Mabel and Pacifica took him down. Dipper then ran past, and saw a ladder coming down from it. He caught it, then reached out with an arm.

"Mabel!" Dipper began. "Take my-hmph!"

Mabel just jumped, climbing on top of Dipper.

"Get Pacifica!" she cried, as Pacifica was struggling with another soldier.

"You're not going with them!" the soldier roared, who looked like a brute. "We need royal virgins like you!"

"Leave her alone!" Dipper screamed, as the drone airlifter started to move in the direction of the conflict. Pacifica finally punched him away, and Dipper reached her.

She then took his hand, and blushed.

"Climb!" Dipper snapped her out of it, as she managed to climb.

"Targets rescued," the drone airlifter monotoned. "Returning to Groom Falls City. Please climb in and ready to take off."

"Come back here!" General Karl roared, as he raised his sword. "My lady Pacifica! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry sir!" Pacifica shouted back. "But I do not belong with you! Good luck out there!"

"Kala! Get her!" Karl roared, as a colossal tiger charged towards her. However, Pacifica smirked, and threw a bag with a slab of steak inside, which the tiger went for.

"No!" Karl roared. "I should have NOT put her with you!"

"Get back here!" Nuka screamed, as she rushed past the human soldiers.

"It's over!" Dipper roared, as she somehow managed to get a hold of the ladder.

"Na-ah-ah," Nuka squeaked maliciously, taking out a dagger. "This dagger is poisoned. One wrong move, and your blond lady is down for good."

"And why is that?" Pacifica asked, who did not seem shocked.

"Eh?" Nuka asked.

"What is a lady that is blond and can drop bombs?" she asked.

"Huh?" Nuka asked again, this time in a thinking pose. Without realizing it, she put the dagger back into its sheath.

"A bombshell!" Pacifica roared, before kicking the ratman away. The murine princess squawked, as she fell down, only to stab a soldier below.

The three teens watched, as the battle raged on, man and rat fighting each other. Soon, the battle was miles away, and the three sighed in relief, as they now heard only the winds in the air.

"We have a lot to talk about," Dipper remarked.

Mabel and Pacifica both nodded.

"Yes we do," they replied.

"Sir and ma'am," the drone airlifter spoke. "Please climb in for safety. Ladder no good."

The three then smiled at each other, and climbed inside.

"Whew!" Mabel gasped, sitting down. "Finally, we're safe and sound!"

"Not yet," Dipper said grimly. "Now, how can we explain this to the ISPC..."

Pacifica blinked.

"Something happened?" she asked.

They were about to answer, but the drone computer interrupted.

"No need to worry," the drone airlifter spoke. "As long as you have the census of the Ratmen, you are good."

"I have it," Dipper said, taking out a piece of paper.

"Please save it," the machine declared. "You will need it, and then you will be free."

"Sorry?"

"Stay seated," the machine blared. "The residents of the Groom Falls City have taken control for now, and want to reward you. They will explain more."

"Well," Dipper said, as they all stayed seated. "What are we going to do next?"

"Let's just take a break," Pacifica said. "We've had enough for one day."

The twins agreed.

"So Dipper," Pacifica said. "I think I just need to do this."

"Huh?"

She hugged him.

* * *

**So, this chapter is quite long.**

**But I decided that I had to squeeze it into a single chapter, so that I can get into the next chapter.**

**Let me know if this is good, or you all prefer separating it.**

**Well then, let another adventure begin!**

**This time, they WILL get into actual work, as in the census thing.**

**XD**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**"May the Fourth be with you"**

**Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle**

**Korean tale of a rat that becomes human by eating a fingernail**


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the City

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker again, for the sixth time.**

**(I think I don't need to say this all the time, but I guess it's my way of coming back here.)**

**Finally, this story is taking off to a good start. Hopefully, I can stand out in this competition; I can tell that the world of Gravity Falls fanfics is larger than I expected.**

* * *

**YES, I am watching you, Gravity Falls writers. I am ready to make a name out there!**

* * *

**Anyway, the previous chapter has been revised greatly, so that its quality is finally improved.**

**And yes, Pacifica finally met and...hugged Dipper.**

**XD**

**Let's roll for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Enter the City**

"So," Mr. White said with a sly smile. "How did it go?"

The ISPC base was humming with activity, as the troopers readied their weapons and defense systems. From turrets to guns, they were preparing with everything they had. Of course, the news of the Ratmen shocked everyone, because of how dangerous and numerous they were. One of the major changes to the base was to implement large numbers of special "anti-dig stations," which sent shockwaves into the ground. Anyone that tried to tunnel through would be unable to do so, due to the excessive noise. This was integral, as the Ratmen had traits of...well, rats.

While the base was buzzing with activity, there was a notable calm within a special meeting house. The house was right next to a colossal gate, but it was no ordinary house; it was a special meeting house with walls that prevented noise from getting out, or getting in. Inside, three teens stood in front of a group of adults.

Dipper and Pacifica were both standing still, blushing. Both tried to look up, but their red faces kept making them feel embarrassed. However, Mabel was all happy, her smile as wide as her face. Her eyes appeared to sparkle brightly, as if something amazing had happened.

Of course, something glorious did happen in the previous chapter.

"Mason Pines," Mr. White said. "Or as I should say, Mister Dipper?"

Dipper's face turned even redder, now as red as a rose. Mabel was struggling to not laugh, her lips spewing out giggles. Pacifica, however, cleared her throat.

"Um," she spoke. "Isn't it obvious? It's something that we can discuss someday, but not today."

"Sorry," Mr. White said, clearing his throat. "OK, so here we are now. You three should know what will happen next, right?"

All three teenagers soon regained their composure, and faced the audience. The audience consisted of Mr. White, Mr. Black, Mr. Afternoon, and Mr. Morning, plus a number of men whom they did not recognize. After being rescued, they ended up back in the base, where they were allowed to rest for a while, which was only about two hours. However, that was enough for the three to share their lives together, and had such a blast that they recovered as if they had slept well.

"Ahem!" the men commanded, and the three teens stood up straight. Mr. Afternoon was clearly seething.

"You three!" he bellowed. "How dare you do this-ugh!"

Mr. Black threw or fired something, and a rope wrapped around his mouth.

"Please mind your manners," Mr. Black growled. "The ISPC has some authority over us, but so do we. The news of the Ratmen allows us to initiate a rarely-used executive order, which is in effect. So, you three."

"Yes?" the trio asked.

"Are you aware of what just happened, or more accurately: what is going on now?" he asked.

The three thought.

"I assume that we're getting ready for a counterattack," Dipper answered.

"More Ratmen coming?" Mabel added.

"I believe that we are undergoing some change in political power stuff," Pacifica noted.

"All three of you," Mr. White said, clapping. "Are correct."

"The news of the Ratmen has changed three things," Mr. Black said, stepping forward. "First, Mr. Dipper Pines is right. We are getting ready for a retaliation. In this world, it is not one city, but an entire land, possibly even a continent."

The three teens dropped their jaws.

"A continent underneath the USA?" Pacifica asked.

"Completely and possibly true," Mr. White said. "Which leads us to another point: Groom Falls is full of various kingdoms, tribes, and even empires. We still do not know even half of them, and we are still learning."

"Didn't you all have time to search more?" Dipper asked.

"Money and time," Mr. Black said with a sigh. "We don't have enough of both-"

"This is madness!" Mr. Afternoon roared, stepping forward. "You all should realize that the stupid teens have-"

"Broken rules?" Mr. Black rhetorically asked, firing another rope into his mouth. "Yes, but in your eyes. You ISPC jerks are authority only so long as you know what you are doing. However, you are a paramilitary organization, with some link to the US government above ground. However, even the US government has standards, and you know what will happen? My ROPE is nothing compared to the RED TAPE above."

Mr. Afternoon growled, but stepped back.

"Sorry about that," Mr. White said, clearing his throat. "Mr. Black will deal with the ISPC superiors. I will explain more, but we have little time. We both will coordinate efforts to help the ISPC in the defense of both the base and the Groom Falls City. So, let me get back on track:

"Second, Mabel is right. Once the Ratmen appear in the distance, they know that time is gold. Therefore, they will try and strike as soon as possible. You all have already seen the Ratmen; they may be weak, but they are flexible and devious like rats."

They nodded. Yes, they were weak, as Mabel was able to kick them with ease. However, they were quick to return en masse, as they remembered the monarchs coming at them with three Ironwheels.

"And last but not least," Mr. White continued. "Pacifica made a very good point. Originally, the ISPC was in charge of protection of the Groom Falls City. However, recently the ISPC has been...downgraded. The US government above has initiated some budget cuts, so the base is stretched thin. Plus, you ISPC...are not the very best at your job. Even the US government is a saint compared to you."

The men growled in response, but Mr. White smirked.

"Therefore," he said. "Thank you so much. **You are heroes in our eyes, because you have not only diverted the Ratmen from both the city and the base, but also have taken a census of the Ratman race. Being one of the most common, taking a population count, even an estimate, is more than enough to help this dimensional world**. Look at the sky."

They all looked up, because the meeting house has a roof that could be opened up, which it was. Sure enough, the sky seemed to have stretch marks, as if extended. The three teens stared, wide-eyed.

"Like rubber," Dipper remarked.

"It will normalize after the spreading is complete," Mr. White said. "But that is an example of how and why your job is important here. Sure, it is technically a simple job, but it is not easy, because of all those various peoples out there. Counting people helps to ensure that we have enough lands, resources etc. You three do not need to do anything; just count the peoples, and that is good enough.

"However, according to Miss Northwest, we now have news of the Corazon Empire. Cameras from the drone airlifter even confirm that. They are...not the best people to talk with. Sure, we are both humans, but I am not sure why they hate us so much."

He stopped, scratching his chin.

"They appear to be like a fantasy empire," Pacifica remarked. "But one that seems xenophobic. They don't like Groom Falls City for some reason, calling it a 'city of hell' or something that derogatory. They like me, only because I said that I was a virgin."

"Huh," some of the men and the twins remarked, mildly confused.

"That is exactly what they are," Mr. White said. "And that is one big reason why it is not easy to talk to them. **Some listen, and some do not. That is a fact of life. We have to do what we can**. Those Corazon folks have a hard time listening to us. They do not want to even negotiate for a truce; in fact, we are still at war with them."

"That's really stupid," Pacifica bluntly spoke. "I have issues with listening to my parents, but this much? **Why can't we just get along?**"

"The world is crazy," Mr. White said. "And you have nailed another point: **miscommunication is one of the biggest issues around here**. Strangely, for some reason, we all can speak the same language, which is a GREAT thing. We've thought that both the Corazon Empire and the Ratmen cannot be talked with, but both of you, Dipper and Pacifica, prove us wrong."

"**I honestly think that religion plays a big role here**," Pacifica noted. "**Maybe they listen to their gods, more than they listen to each other?**"

"Which leads to my last point," Mr. White said, clearing his throat. "Unlike the US, religion plays an even bigger role here. Here,** religion is not just an idea; it is a way of life. Hence, you have to be careful with your words, and how you understand them**. By the way, **you three are raised nonreligious**, correct?"

"We are," Dipper answered. "But Mabel likes to celebrate some holidays at her insistence. She knows more."

"Christmas and Hanukkah and Easter!" Mabel blurted out.

"I can ask my parents," Pacifica said. "They know some rich friends who go to church and that stuff, but not much else."

"I have one more big warning," Mr. White said. "Back in Gravity Falls, the only weird things you had to deal with are the weird supernatural stuff. Here, you will see something crazier than that. You thought that the paranormal was weird? **Welcome to Groom Falls, where religion is both the norm and the weird**."

The three stared at him, the words confusing them.

"I know," Mr. White said with a sigh. "That is one of the things that even we immigrants have to deal with. Yes, most of us here migrated from various dimensions, worlds, and possibly even timelines. Hence, some are conservative, while others are liberal, and everything crazy in the world? You can imagine that. Oh yeah!"

Both Mr. Black and Mr. White slapped their heads.

"We forgot to tell you another crucial point!" Mr. White declared. "Did you write all that down-oh."

Dipper already had his clipboard ready, while Mabel had her smartphone on. Pacifica wielded what looked like an iPad, but larger and fancier.

"You three surpass our expectations," Mr. Black noted, scratching his chin. "I guess whatever happened in Gravity Falls shaped you three."

"In ways unexpected," Pacifica spoke. "And no, I am not like my parents, but am still learning."

"You are a lot nicer than them," Mr. White remarked.

"Thanks," Pacifica answered with a blush. "Wait, you've met them before?"

"They did not tell you," Mr. Black answered. "But we had to do some _negotiation_. They actually were arguing about money issues, but I had to pull a risky move. Let's just say that it worked way more than expected, and that is why you, Pacifica Elise Northwest, are even here in Groom Falls."

"And they did not even tell me this?" Pacifica gasped.

"Aren't they greedy folks?" Mr. Black remarked, and Pacifica nodded grimly. "So, what's the change? You are nothing like I expected."

She blushed.

"Well," she tried to explain, but her eyes kept darting to both Mabel and...especially Dipper.

"We all change at times," Mr. Black said, as he (and Mr. White) both noted her move. "Anyway, your parents paid the ISPC handsomely, which is why they were desperate to look for you. Now that you are safe, the ISPC is sending them the messages. It looks both of them on vacation right now."

"Another one?" Pacifica groaned. "They've spent money for one party to Hawaii, and they're doing another one?"

"I guess they love being rich," Mr. Black said with a shrug. "So anyway, let's see...it looks like we have said enough. Mr. Afternoon and Mr. Morning, do you have some words, even though I don't want to, but you know."

Mr. Afternoon gritted his teeth, while Mr. Morning and his allies scowled. Mr. Morning cleared his throat.

"Let us get to the point," he began. "According to the dictates of the ISPC, the three teenagers here have violated the-"

"Violated my _gluteus_ _maximus_," Mr. Black growled. "They violated? You violated the superior laws of the Groom Falls City. Yes, they broke your own rules, but they did nothing innocent in the eyes of the Groom Falls City. In fact, as you can see, we the residents of Groom Falls City now have precedence over you ISPC, especially when it comes to the Ratmen or some fantasy race army. The news of the Ratmen has already spread, and a majority have already voted to put the ISPC under lockdown."

"WHAT?!" the ISPC agents roared.

"A lockdown?" the teens asked.

"The ISPC and the Groom Falls City," Mr. Black explained. "Have an odd relationship. On the one hand, the ISPC is the only organization with a connection to the US government above, so the ISPC has a hand in this world. On the other hand, however, the 'America' that you experience here is very different from the 'America' above ground. Yes, Rabin, the one who is supposed to guide you through and explain all of these facts and all, actually is one of the few natives here who went above ground, and helped the ISPC to come down here."

"So," Dipper interjected. "He's one of the biggest people here?"

"Formerly," Mr. Black replied. "He still has 'primacy' of authority, but not 'supremacy' of authority. I apologize for the use of religious terms, because religion here is a lot more prevalent than you would expect."

"But we three are nonreligious," Pacifica said. "So, what does this have to do with even our job?"

"A lot more than you would think," Mr. White admitted. "**Being a census taker is said to be blessed by the God, gods, or some higher power of this land**."

"Huh?"

"Yes," Mr. White uttered, scratching his chin. "Even we newcomers find this world strange. We are welcome here, despite being nonreligious like you, yet they trust us wholeheartedly. For some reason, they wanted someone like you three to take this job."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Ah," Mr. White noted. "So Rabin did not even tell you this. Alright, here is the truth: the census taker is hired based on two points:

"One: **the census taker has to be someone who is nonreligious**. Not Christian, Muslim, Hindu, Buddhist, or even atheist.

"And two: **the census taker has to have some experience with the supernatural**. Rabin has discovered your involvement in the Gravity Falls, our alleged sister town."

The three blinked.

"I don't get the first point," Dipper objected. "Being nonreligious? What about atheist?"

"The two are actually distinct," Mr. Black explained. "You see, an atheist is one who opposes not only God or gods, but also religion in general. Nonreligious people, however, are broader than that term, so that they can include both tolerant and intolerant individuals. Being nonreligious technically means that you don't belong to any religion. It does not mean that you are opposed to religion."

"Anyway," Mr. Black said, nodding to the teens. "You three are oddly mature for your age. I guess you guys had experienced something crazy back in Gravity Falls?"

The three blinked. Of course, they remembered so much, as clear as day. From the first days of meeting to the Weirdmageddon, so many memories flooded back into each teen's mind.

"A lot," Mabel spoke, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"So that concludes what we need to say," Mr. White said. "Mr. Black?"

Mr. Black nodded, then came out with a large stack of paper. The teens groaned in response.

"Unfortunately," Mr. Black said, putting it down. "We found out that you two, Dipper and Mabel, have already signed the documents. This means that we have to write even more documents. Some of them are to legally free you, yes I am mean it, free you from your commitment to the ISPC. Then, we can finally sign you up into the Groom Falls City's position. Being a census taker under the Groom Falls City is way better than being under the ISPC, I am not kidding."

Mr. Afternoon and Mr. Morning, however, growled.

"As for Miss Northwest," said Mr. White, as Mr. Black organized the stack. "You are lucky. Unlike the twins, you were not here to sign the documents. Therefore, you can sign only about a third of the documents."

"And how long will this take?" Pacifica asked.

"About two hours," Mr. Black replied. "But Miss Northwest can finish in about 30 minutes."

The twins groaned, while Pacifica sighed in relief.

_Well, _she thought. _After this, I need to do something..._

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Finally!" the twins roared.

Dipper and Mabel both threw their hands, exhilarated. They had finally finished all of the paperwork, while they had guards watching them. Pacifica already finished hers about an hour and 30 minutes ago, so she was out on her own business.

"What time is it?" Dipper grunted, stretching his slim arms.

"3:16 PM," replied one of the guards, checking his watch.

"Finally!" Mabel cried, jumping up and down. "We're free!"

"Not yet," Mr. Black said, causing both twins to deflate. However, he smiled, as Mr. White came in, with Pacifica following behind.

"Want some?" she asked, holding two cans that looked familiar.

"Pitt Cola!" both twins uttered, grabbing one and drinking it.

"Ah!" Dipper declared with a smile. "The old days! Man, I missed this!"

"And don't forget about the pit," Pacifica warned.

"Ouch!" Mabel cried, as she spat it out. "I forgot about that! How did you get them?"

"I am rich," Pacifica retorted. "Remember?"

"Say," Mr. Black spoke in the distance, bringing something on a leash. "We got this from your old workplace location above ground. Is this your pet?"

"WADDLES!" Mabel roared with delight, running towards her pig. Waddles then oinked happily, snuggling with his master.

"Waddles!" she squealed, rubbing her cheeks against her pig's skin. "Been a while! Sorry that I wasn't there to help you! And you're not hungry either!"

"Oink!" Waddles grunted happily, nosing up to her.

"We actually had a few agents of ours," explained Mr. Black. "Go up and check your old rooms. We saw this pig, and realized that it belonged to one of you. So, a few of us volunteered to keep him alive, until we can figure out what to do next."

"Thank-you-thank-you!" Mabel yelled, shaking Mr. Black's hands. "Tell them that I am deeply grateful!"

"Pets are pets," Mr. Black said with a smile. "I will let them know."

Suddenly, sirens rang out.

"Uh-oh," said Mr. Black.

"Alright you three," said Mr. White. "Much as I want to do more, the ISPC is starting its duty. A Ratman horde is coming here in about 20 minutes. Therefore, you three are legally allowed to enter that gate. You got everything?"

"Yes!" the teens replied, as they checked their belongings.

"Good," said Mr. White, as he checked his watch. "Better get going."

The two agents then escorted the teens, who pulled and carried their belongings. Mabel, however, had Waddles carry a few items on top with her own homemade saddle ("Don't ask me how she made it on a whim," Dipper whispered to Mr. White). They then looked up.

The colossal gate, which towered over the entire base, looked a little odd. Its double door was clearly made of wood, but it had a sweet, citrus-like aroma, contrasted by the cold, gray colors of the steel bars that reinforced it. The walls and the arch of the gate were made of very smooth, shiny concrete, which looked nothing like those found on old castles.

"It looks like concrete from skycrapers," Dipper remarked.

Pacifica, however, noticed that the door had an odd symbol in the middle.

_Did I see that somewhere?_ she thought, only to be interrupted.

"Exactly," Mr. White replied to Dipper. "It is actually made by the residents of the Groom Falls City; even the ISPC is jealous of that. But there is one big problem: we need three of us permanent residents of Groom Falls to use our own keys, or a special key to open the gate."

"A special key?" Dipper asked.

"Any magical key that allows the user to get through," Mr. White explained. "The key cannot be anything. One example is that it has to be a golden key that is supposed to be handed down by the US President."

"Why are you telling them about that one?" Mr. Black retorted. "That's one of the strangest examples from the books about Groom Falls!"

"It just sounds so weird," Mr. White said, laughing (unaware of the teens' reaction). "I mean, a key that is said to open any lock in the US? That sounds so mythical!"

Dipper, however, silently pulled out a key, still golden despite all those years.

"You mean this?" Pacifica asked, pointing at Dipper's hands.

The two agents looked at him, then at each other. Mr. White then leaned forward, analyzing it.

"That's the President's Key!" Mr. White declared with a gasp. "How did you-oh, it's Gravity Falls weirdness, right?"

The three nodded.

"How did you know about it?" Dipper asked. "I mean, which book did you learn from?"

"We had a book about Gravity Falls," said Mr. Black. "**Its title was _The True Nature of Gravity Falls, Oregon: Your Guide to Trolling about Weirdness_ by Alex Hirsch.** It reads like a madman's tale, where it talks about all kinds of crazy stuff, from leprecorns and allegations that Benjamin Franklin was a woman. It is so weird that I lost interest in it."

"It was an interesting read," Mr. White chimed in. "It makes all kinds of crazy conspiracies, such as how the President's Key was made by George Washington, who made it to hide all of his scandalous etchings of women's ankles from King George. Oh, and it talks about a mythical president named Quentin Trembley, this mysterious demon named Bill Cipher..."

He then scratched his head, trying to remember. The three, however, were staring in shock.

"To be honest," Mr. White said. "It even had a disclaimer in the back of the book. It says something like: I AM ALEX HIRSCH, THAT MAD GENIUS WHO LOVES TO TROLL MY FANS! READ AND BEWARE, YOU'RE IN FOR A TROLL! Huh, I am surprised that our library even has a book about that."

The three stared at Mr. White, bewildered.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. "We know only a little about Gravity Falls, but ahem! You all need to go now. Sorry if we do not have enough audience to greet you properly. But if you have the key, then open the gate. Don't tell the other ISPC agents about that, OK?"

The three nodded.

"Well then," said Mr. White, as the sirens blared even louder. "We have to go! Good luck out there...what should I call you three?"

"Good question," Dipper said. "We've never had a team name for ourselves."

"Dipper and I called ourselves the Mystery Twins," Mabel remarked.

"How about **Mystery Trio** then?" Pacifica suggested. "Simple and easy for us to remember? Look, I am not creative with names either, but since I am a part of the group, so why not?"

Pacifica noticed the four people, all smiling at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Mystery Trio then!" Mr. White said. "Hey, Mr. Black! The Mystery Trio is going now!"

"Oh yes!" Mr. Black replied. "Mystery Trio on a trip to terrible times! Yi-haw!"

The three teens looked at each other, then laughed. They then waved, and the two agents, black and white-skinned, waved back and ran towards the defenses. Strangely, these two agents made them feel more at home than the previous hosts.

"I miss them," Dipper admitted, as he waved the key. "OK, so where-wow!"

The key immediately pointed and, as if drawn by a magical magnet, beelined for the gate. It then floated, and turned as if there was an invisible lock. The gate creaked, then rumbled as it opened a little. The resulting gap was wide enough for only one person to go through.

"Let's go," Dipper said, as he picked up the key and entered first. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right hand.

"Ooh," Mabel teased. "Pacifica is right behind you."

Pacifica took her hand away, blushing.

"Let's just walk through," Dipper groaned, as he continued. Pacifica then followed, with Mabel in the rear.

"And one more thing!" Mr. White yelled, as the sirens grew louder. "Old and New. Choose Neither."

"Huh?" the three wondered. However, they had no time to think, as the gate started to close. Rushing through, they managed to cross the other side, and the door slammed shut.

"So," Dipper said, panting a little. "Is this the city? Groom Falls City?"

* * *

"I guess it is," Pacifica replied. "But this is...weird."

The three teenagers looked around.

The gate behind now loomed over like a frozen waterfall, yet filled the air with that same, citrus-like aroma. In front of the gate was a colossal asphalt road, with cracks and weeds growing out of them. On each side was a huge row of trees and weeds, clearly showing that the areas had not been gardened.

"This area looks deserted," Pacifica retorted, and even the twins agreed with a sigh.

"I guess we have to walk?" Mabel inferred, as she petted Waddles. "Waddles, let's go through this."

Waddles oinked in response.

"Man," Dipper groaned. "My backpack has so much stuff, and-wow!"

His backpack was overflowing, and Dipper tripped. Pacifica caught him just in time, but the backpack filled its content. Piles of papers, notebooks, and other odd items fell out.

"Sorry about that," Dipper said, blushing as he stood up.

"Not...not a problem," Pacifica replied, blushing as she knelt down to collect the dropped items.

"Ooh," Mabel whispered. "Love is in the air."

The three teens managed to collect most of the belongings, with Mabel looking for any picture of Dipper with a potential girlfriend. Pacifica rummaged through some paper documents, and noticed something.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up something.

The others looked, and Dipper gasped.

"I forgot!" he yelled. "I found that while posting up signs for the census!"

Dipper then went on to explain about how he found the triangular symbol, which they were all relieved that it was neither yellow nor "made with an eye in the middle." Instead, it appeared to be a triangle made of three white lines, with vertices in the form of glass-like gems.

"Huh," Mabel noted. "Those points look like...hearts!"

"No they're not," Dipper objected. "They look like round diamonds, not hearts."

"She's right," Pacifica uttered. "Look."

"What?" he gasped, inspecting it. Sure enough, the vertices were all heart-shaped, instead of being round as before.

"I don't remember them looking like that," Dipper remarked.

**"It's a LOVE TRIANGLE!" Mabel cried for joy.**

Dipper and Pacifica, however, both stared at her in disbelief. Waddles simply oinked.

"But alas," Dipper sighed. "It's a weird symbol, but not a book."

"Book?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah," Dipper replied. "I found the Journal 3 while putting up signs, but now..."

Dipper went on rambling, unaware of Pacifica's blank stare. She was trying to think...about a book...

"Wait a second!" Pacifica gasped, rummaging through her belongings. "You mentioned about a book, right?"

"Right," Dipper answered, confused. "Why?"

"Whatcha doin?" Mabel teased her.

"I found it!" Pacifica uttered loudly, taking it out. Both Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"A mystery book!" Dipper yelled. "Pacifica, this is awesome!"

"Thank you," began Pacifica. "And-"

The next thing she knew, something covered her. She realized what just happened, and it made her blush. Dipper also realized what happened...

He was hugging Pacifica.

"We did it!" he cried in relief. "And...wait..."

"Uh-oh," both whispered simultaneously. Mabel watched the whole scene unfold, and her smile was as wide as it could be.

"When's the wedding lol~" she teased them.

"Ahem!" both Dipper and Pacifica cleared their throats, blushing as they broke away.

**"You two have been growing closer now," Mabel said. "Am I right?"**

"Na-ah," both said, shaking their heads.

"We're not super duper in love," Dipper claimed.

"At least it's not dating," Pacifica replied. "Not kissing or hugging or..."

She blushed, as she realized what she just said.

"Anyway!" Dipper said, clearing his throat very loudly. "Alright, so Pacifica has found us the book, which means that the book should contain some secrets about this world."

"Oh yes!" Mabel cried, taking the book away to look at it. "Is this another Journal 3? Journal 4? What can it be?!"

Dipper sighed in relief, as he successfully distracted Mabel. Pacifica gave a silent nod of appreciation.

"OK Mabel," Dipper said, as he tried to take the book away. "Let's see what it has."

After a while, Mabel finally gave it back, and the three then crowded in to look. It was still the same book, dark yet covered in some form of metals, sealed shut with three locks.

"Hmm," Dipper noted. "How can we unlock this book-"

"Ooh," Mabel interjected, waving the triangular symbol around the book. "A love triangle falls in love with a book and-waugh!"

As pulled by a powerful magnet, the symbol lodged into the book, forcing Mabel to take her hand away. Fortunately, her hand was fine, although a little in pain. The three teens backed away and watched, as the symbol rapidly filled into the indentation of the cover. **Then, the cover seemed to blur, and Dipper swore that he saw what looked like wheels and cranks turning within like a machine. Mabel, however, saw a variety of colors flashing and swirling around the cover. Pacifica herself saw it turn black, then white.**

All three blinked, as the book stopped morphing. All three locks then popped open, then detached from the book before dissipating into dust. The book now remained still, but its cover had changed:

Instead of an indentation with the triangular symbol, a bright Venn diagram appeared, encased within a white box. The diagram consisted of three circles with seven colors:

**The left upper circle was red, while the right upper circle was green. The sole lower circle was blue. Together, they overlapped:**

**It was yellow where red and green merged.**

**It was magenta where red and blue merged.**

**It was cyan where blue and green merged.**

**All three then analyzed the new change.**

"Wow," they gasped.

"It's much cleaner," Pacifica noted.

"And fancier!" Mabel cried.

"Hey," Dipper said, squinting at something. Each color within this...diagram has something."

They looked.

"It looks like a picture in each," Mabel said. "But it's...very hard to see."

Dipper then nodded to each other, and opened it.

However, the book slammed shut, and they backed off. The book then reopened on its own, and flipped to a certain page.

"This is very different from the Journal 3," Dipper admitted.

"Cool!" Mabel yelled. "A book that opens by itself! It sounds like a history in the making!"

"What does it say?" Pacifica asked, as they craned in to look. Instead of words or diagrams, both pages were...blank. However, on the left side of the page was a fine print, which read:

MISSING: THE PAPER

"Paper?" Dipper asked. "What does that mean?"

"Ooh!" Mabel noted. "There is a part of it, as if ripped out of the book!"

Pacifica blinked, then gasped.

"I know!" she declared, before rummaging through her belongings.

"Again?" Dipper asked. "How are you so good at treasure hunting?"

"The Corazon soldiers," she explained, as she started to check her pockets. "Made me take down some signs, and I found both the book and more while hiding from an ambush."

"Treasures come out in the strangest of places," Dipper remarked.

"Found it!" she declared, taking it out. "This is the one! I found it and...what?"

The twins craned in to look.

"The paper has changed!" she gasped.

"Well," Dipper remarked. "**This must be the Groom Falls' way of being weird**. After all, we've seen weirder stuff, maybe?"

The paper was now cleaner, more white than expected. Its words also seemed to have changed. On top of the page was a single sentence, with the same font as before:

"_When I have created this world, it is a sanctuary, a nexus for the peoples of different alternate realms, from different dimensions, different worlds, and even different timelines. Please save it."_

"What's this?" Dipper asked.

"It sounds cool!" Mabel remarked. "It sounds like a poem!"

"'When I have created this world'?" Dipper read that phrase again. "So, now this author not only knows about this world, but also has created it?"

"It reads just like before," Pacifica said. "But it now...ah! That last phrase was not there! 'Please save it.' Huh, is this thing cursed or something?"

"You mean enchanted," Dipper corrected.

"Sorry," Pacifica pouted, causing Dipper to blush, while Mabel smiled in response. She silently backed away, so that the two were reading the paper together.

"Love is in the air~" she said to herself with a smirk.

"And there is a paragraph below that line," Pacifica explained, unaware of her face being a little close to Dipper. Mabel then snuck back in, in order to read the paragraph together, as Dipper read it out loud:

"Unfortunately, the Balancers have discovered my plight, and have intended to capture me. I have no choice but to escape. To whoever reads this, remember that this world is in peril. It needs the True Heroes to rise, those who can save and restore the true nature of this world. Worse, multiple cults arose, which threaten the very fate of not only Groom Falls, but also the entire world at large above. Please, find the True Heroes."

"That has not changed at all," Pacifica remarked.

"Ooh!" Mabel noted. "Is the True Heroes us, or somebody else?"

"This is written in a different font," Dipper noted. "Is this written by somebody else?"

"I assume so," Pacifica answered. "Because the poem below is clearly written by the same person, but in a cursive manner."

Underneath the paragraph, at the end of the paper, was a poem, written in the same font as the lone sentence. It was still cursive:

_To those who read_

_To those who grow_

_To those who believe_

_This is the way to find the True Heroes:_

_Red like ruby_

_Cyan and wise_

_The one who confesses Faith_

_Green like grass_

_Magenta and joyful_

_The one who believes in Hope_

_Blue like bold_

_Yellow and gold_

_The one who obeys Charity_

_Read_

_Grow_

_Believe_

"This is...beautiful," Dipper remarked.

"So elegant!" Mabel agreed.

"Wait," Pacifica said, frowning. "Three of the lines have changed. There were blanks there, where it talked about Faith, Hope, and Charity. Now, they are filled in, and changed? I am confused."

"Whatever it is," Dipper said, smiling. "This is an interesting find. Pacifica, thanks for keeping the book!"

"No problem," Pacifica said with her own smile. "At least you had the key to unlock it."

On impulse, Pacifica put the paper into the book. Suddenly, the book slammed shut again, this time absorbing the paper into it. Once again, it reopened and flipped through, as if an invisible hand was manning it. It then stopped at a point, and Dipper read the content. He frowned.

"OK," Dipper remarked. "This is weird. The book now acts...like a virtual assistant system."

"Like the **Warrior Walexa**?" Pacifica presumed. "But why does it do that?"

"Can it read our minds?" Mabel asked, a little thrilled.

"Like Lil' Gideon?" Dipper asked, this time with a smirk on his face. Mabel made a very disgusted face.

"Do you know Gideon?" Pacifica asked. "That weird boy with white hair?"

"Yes," Mabel admitted. "He wooed me at first, and now...yuck."

"He's too young for you," Pacifica noted.

"Yes," Mabel replied with a sigh. "Now, it's my turn to feel like Dipper. Sorry Dipper, for the crazy summer we had."

"That's years ago," Dipper said. "Don't worry about it."

The book then stopped at another page, and the three read.

"Finally it stopped," Pacifica noted. "It sure took its time, unlike the Walexa."

"What?" Dipper remarked, reading it. "It says that there is a portal right next to the colossal gate, next to the base...and beneath a cedar of Lebanon?"

"Cedar of Lebanon?" Mabel asked, and the twins raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I heard about it," Dipper said, scratching his head.

"Oh!" Pacifica gasped. "That cedar of Lebanon! I know I saw it! We just walked by it! Follow me!"

Pacifica then ran, or more like jogged, back near the gate, with the twins following her.

"There!" she said, pointing at a tree above.

A pine tree stood tall, with a crown supported by a few massive branches. It swayed in the wind, releasing a strange aroma.

"The same smell as the door!" Mabel gasped.

"So that was the weird smell," Dipper said. "The door was made of timber from this tree. But a tree right next to the door?"

"How did you know about the tree?" Mabel asked.

"I traveled around the world," Pacifica replied with a smirk. "That was a lot of money we spent."

"You have the money to travel," Dipper remarked with a pout. "And how do you know about this particular tree?"

"My family visited Lebanon once," Pacifica replied, this time nosing at him. "Speaking of which, may I read that book?"

He handed the book, and she read more. She frowned.

**"The book states that the old road leads to the Old Groom Falls City, which is the part of the town in allegiance with the ISPC," Pacifica said, reading it. "But it says that the REAL Groom Falls City is the New Groom Falls City, which leads through this portal."**

"Isn't this confusing?" Dipper remarked. "And the agents did not even tell us about that."

"Maybe they forgot," Mabel suggested.

"Stupid agents," Pacifica grunted, making a face that she had back when Mabel challenged her to a mini-golf challenge. "They sure know how to keep secrets from us!"

"I know right?" Dipper agreed, rolling his eyes. Little did he know, he made the same impression as Pacifica did.

Mabel smiled slyly, trying to get her phone camera to work without them knowing.

"Now what's the portal supposed to look like?" Pacifica asked, as she looked at the book. "And this stupid book does not allow me to flip the pages."

"It only says," Dipper said, perusing it together. "That it has the symbol of a diagram of three colors. Three people have to activate it together."

"There it is!" Mabel yelled, pointing.

The others looked. Sure enough, there was a chalk-like marking, etched into a boulder, which laid not far away from the cedar of Lebanon.

"Let's check it out!" Dipper said, as he and Pacifica ran towards it. Mabel, however, picked up a cone and a piece of bark from the tree, smelled both, and placed them in one of her secret jars, before running after them.

**The boulder's marking looked like a Venn diagram with three circles, two above and the other below. The left upper circle was red, while the right one was green. The only circle on the bottom was blue.**

"Isn't this weird?" Dipper noted. "This symbol seems to keep popping up?"

"I see it too," Pacifica agreed. "Augh, I hope that this does not turn out like that Dorito monster."

The twins looked at each other, very concerned.

"Well," Mabel said. "To be honest, I did research into that one. According to the Internet, it appears that Bill was only associated with the triangle or pyramid."

Dipper and Pacifica both sighed in relief.

"At least I have never heard of anything evil associated with a Venn diagram," Pacifica chimed in. "Man, that triangle monster has given me a little fear of triangle stuff!"

"Me three!" Mabel chimed in happily, as she touched the green part of the symbol. "Ooh, green with envy and-ah!"

Her left hand got stuck to the green part, which suddenly glowed. The other two backed away.

"OK..." Dipper wondered, reading an excerpt from the book. "According to this, three people have to touch the...symbol."

Dipper watched Mabel, then decided to risk it. He touched the red part, which not only glowed, but also glued his hand.

"I am suing you if we're stuck for good," Pacifica remarked, as she put on a glove on her right hand, and then touched the blue part.

Nothing happened.

"I think you have to touch it with your bare hand," Dipper noted.

Rolling her eyes, she took it off and touched the blue part.

Suddenly, all of them were knocked back, finally freed. The three circles swirled into a single, white portal.

"Wow," Dipper spoke, mesmerized by the portal. "It looks just like those in video games!"

"Why didn't Mr. White tell us about this?" Pacifica asked.

"Maybe they are too busy to ask," Dipper suggested, and winced at the sounds from behind the door and the walls. "And I think that we need to hurry."

They entered the portal, then came upon another road. The portal then disappeared, and this time, the road was clean and resembled concrete.

"This is marble!" Mabel gasped, touching it. "So shiny..."

They then looked up. An ISPC helicopter flew by, so that the three realized that they teleported to a different part of the same city domain.

"Let's go," Pacifica groaned. "I just want to..."

"Take in everything gradually," Dipper finished her sentence. "Guess all of this weirdness is getting into you?"

"Yeah," she answered curtly, then suddenly clung to Dipper's right arm.

"Ooh!" Mabel whispered with delight.

"Mabel," Dipper groaned. "She's just tired."

They then walked on the new road, with Pacifica still clinging unto him. Mabel then secretly took pictures of them.

"Scrapbook-ortunity!" she whispered to herself.

Rows after rows of trees and vegetation lined the road. Strange birds sang in the branches, while some monkeys climbed and hopped around. After what felt like a mile of walking, they soon saw a building.

"Finally!" Pacifica groaned. "A semblance of civilization!"

"Guess you're not used to outdoor survival stuff?" Dipper asked, although he had a teasing tone to his voice.

The building looked like a bunker, fortified and gray. However, it had a huge neon sign above the heavy door, which read:

**THE MARROW POINT PAWN SHOP**

"What's this?" Pacifica asked.

"Ah," Dipper noted. "You mean the shop? A pawn shop is a shop where they loan money in return for valuables."

"Market?" Pacifica asked.

"Not exactly," Dipper corrected her, as they entered.

Inside was bright and dry, and the trio saw rows after rows of glass cases, showcasing a variety of items.

"Ooh, shiny!" Mabel gasped, her eyes full of wonders at the plethora of items on display.

"This area looks creepy," Pacifica noted.

"But they look-" Dipper was about to finish, but a voice suddenly greeted them. It was high-pitched and a little raspy.

"Nyehehehe!" the voice echoed, as a figure appeared and loomed over a counter. "Welcome to my pawn shop!"

* * *

**So yes, this is on!**

**Who is this mysterious figure at the end?**

**Hint: he is one of the "minor characters" who will appear more, as my way of exploring the idea of "major vs. minor" characters.**

**Ah, I threw a BIG hint there.**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Enter the Gungeon**

**Love triangle idea (Terrible Writing Advice)**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**GF episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery"**

**Gravity Falls: Lost Legends**

**Double Dragon Neon**

**Amazon's Alexa**


	7. Chapter 7: A Skele-TON of Work

**Greetings now.**

**So, I hope that this chapter is finally polished.**

**I intend to improve the story's quality soon, so that I do not feel that I am "dragging" out.**

**I want to try and build up a story that feels a little episodic, much like the original series. That way, I can avoid the pitfalls of an overall plot that drags for too long. Of course, there are key themes out there, and I want to keep them consistent.**

**Thus, once this chapter is finally revised and edited, the next chapter will feel like an episode, rather than a sloppy chapter.**

**Let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Skele-TON of Work**

"Is that a talking skeleton?!" Pacifica gasped, and the other two gulped in agreement.

"Rude," the strange being began to speak. "You act like-ooh! Newcomers!"

Standing behind a glass display case was what looked like a man, but with a face of a skeleton. His face clearly had a bright smile, despite the apparent lack of lips or any flesh. He even had what looked like eyes inside of the sockets, despite the obvious lack of eyeballs. Behind the skeletal face was a clearly robust, black neck, topped with a white hat that had a red visor.

Below the head, the body was similar. Instead of an obvious ribcage, he wore a red T-shirt, which clearly showed abs, as if he was a bodybuilder. His two arms were covered in black clothing and clearly muscular as well, with skull and horn-themed shoulder guards and gauntlets that reached to his elbows. He wore what looked like a bone-themed belt, with a smiling skull in the middle; a purple cloth draped below. Even his legs were muscular, and covered with black clothing.

The three teens stared at this strange figure.

_Is that really a skeleton? _Pacifica thought._ It's hard to be scared of this guy, due to his...muscles?!_

"Are you a bodybuilder?" Mabel asked.

"Are you even a skeleton?" Dipper asked.

"UNIMPORTANT!" the strange being spoke. "How can I help you? Might I interest you three newcomers in a stuffed koala?"

He showed an actual koala, stuffed and on a eucalyptus branch.

"Eww, no!" Pacifica responded, while Mabel and Dipper looked at each other; they had seen worse when they were in Gravity Falls.

"How about an unstuffed koala?" he asked again.

He showed an actual koala, which was clearly neither living nor stuffed.

"AAHHH!" all three gasped in horror.

Mabel ducked behind Dipper, while Pacifica clung unto his right arm.

"Oh, I must have scared you," the pawnbroker said. "I apologize for that one. Nyehehehe!"

"OK, strange man!" Pacifica spoke, clearing her throat as she tidied herself. "We are not just newcomers, but the official Census Takers of Groom Falls."

"A-wait, what?!" he gasped, hands on his chins as if screaming in horror (he was not).

She showed him a badge, looked like a shield of the Seal of the US Census Bureau. However, it was simpler in design, with the book on the bottom and eagle wings on top. It also colored light blue, light gold, red, and white. Dipper and Mabel flashed out their own. They were all the same, except for their own names engraved upon each.

"AMAZING!" the pawnbroker gasped. "I apologize for my intent to sell and meddle with your affairs, rather than be respectful. Greetings, Census Takers! Ahem, Mr. Dipper Pines, Miss Mabel Pines, and...Miss Pacifica Elise Northwest-what?"

He stared at Pacifica's badge, reading the name again.

"A Northwest here in Groom Falls?" Skullmageddon gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Just another day in a new job," Pacifica answered rhetorically. "My parents sent me down here...more like I came down here."

"OK!" Skullmageddon answered, clearing his throat. "Greetings, Census Takers! **I am Skullmageddon, a former villain from the world of Double Dragon Neon**."

The three teens stared at him, confused. Although it was a cool name, it did sound similar to that incident back in Gravity Falls.

"Ah," Skullmageddon noted, clearing his throat. "You see, I think I need to get the right people to explain about this world, and how and why we are. You obviously know that this world consists of a variety of peoples from other worlds?"

The three teens nodded.

"OK," Skullmageddon said. "I guess that I don't need to rant as much. So, let me start:

**"Welcome to the New Groom Falls City, the REAL part of the Groom Falls City! I am Skullmageddon, technically a lich from a dimensional world called the _Double Dragon Neon_. However, one day, as I was running a pawn shop in a different world, called the_ River City Girls_, a portal opened up. I decided to enter it, in order to finally leave my life of crimes for good!"**

_It sounds just like me_, Pacifica thought.

"Here in Groom Falls City," Skullmageddon continued. "I am one of the few true pawnbrokers. I am in charge of trading a variety of goods and even services. In fact, I am one of the few who are in charge of mercenary recruitment and other long-distance trading schemes, plus an official manager of loan offices around the New Groom Falls. Yes, I am both an informal pawnbroker and an official loan officer, if I make myself clear."

"You sound suspicious," Pacifica admitted. He laughed.

"Clever girl!" he admitted. "Yes, I deal with _bony_ schemes in this side of the world."

"Isn't that so," Pacifica spoke. "_Humerus_, right?"

The man roared into laughter, slamming his large (and bony) fists into the cage. Both twins winced at the reaction, while Pacifica smiled, victorious.

"HILARIOUS!" he bellowed. "Boy, I haven't heard that in a while! Finally, a human with a great pun! It's been SO LONG...Ahem!"

Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other, stunned.

"Go on," Pacifica spoke.

"Alright then!" Skullmageddon said. "Since you have impressed me with a _bony_ pun, I will give you some extra perks, exclusively for today! So, how can I help you? Might I interest in you three in some of the oddities of the land? Please check around! If there are a few free stuff, I will let you know!"

"This place feels like another version of the Mystery Shack," Dipper whispered, as they perused the aisles.

"Ooh!" Mabel uttered, as she gazed at some mountaineering equipment. "These look awesome!"

Pacifica also looked around. She saw a variety of both obvious rip-offs and genuine valuables.

"How about this backpack?" Dipper asked, lifting a red one with cyan boulders and lines. "I think I may need a good, strong one like this."

"Ooh!" Skullmageddon declared. "That is free for you! It is actually a local design, made for long, yet comfortable hikes!"

"Yes!" Dipper exclaimed.

"How about this one?" Mabel asked, showing off a grappling hook, which looked like her old one, but the claw was dark green with the firing part being magenta.

"A great model!" Skullmageddon answered. "It is a new, homemade model designed to be very durable. The gun, which fires the hook, is explicitly designed to fire well and fast."

"What about this one?" Pacifica asked. "I can pay for this one."

"That...is a strange one," Skullmageddon admitted.

Dipper and Mabel both looked. It looked like a fancy, futuristic belt, but blue with golden edges. The buckle was both round and gold.

"It is actually old," he admitted. "But I have no idea what it really is, so you are free to take it!"

"No charge?" Pacifica asked. "This is actually a well-made belt, so I am willing to pay you."

"No thanks," he replied. "But if you insist, how about trading me some of your stuff?"

"I have some!" Mabel uttered, putting her bag up. She opened it, and revealed some of the strangest items that Dipper remembered.

"Ooh!" Skullmageddon spoke. "What are these?!"

"Treasures from the Gravity Falls!" she replied.

"And from our adventures," Dipper added.

Skullmageddon and Mabel soon got into a long session of trading. Eventually, even Dipper and Pacifica got into it, as they bartered and negotiated for the prices.

"Nyehehehehe!" Skullmageddon declared happily. "These are amazing merchandise! They'll make me a LOT richer than ever!"

Sure enough, they made a lot more money than expected:

**THE BROWN MEAT**

"Ooh," Skullmageddon noted. "This is that bland canned food for the apocalypse! It will sell well, if you have more stuff."

"Only five," Dipper said. "I am not sure how I have this many. They taste dull, though."

"I will buy all of them," Skullmageddon declared. "For $100!"

"You're joking," Pacifica said, while the twins happily obliged.

**CHIPACKERZ**

"What's this one?" he asked.

"It's a bag of chip-flavored crackers," Mabel explained. "You can use them for poker chips!"

Skullmageddon dropped one into his mouth, shocking the teenagers as he clearly crushed it.

"Amazing!" he gasped. "I better give you $15 for this one! Or $25 if you have contact numbers with the...ah, _Nyums_ according to the package!"

"I have a contact number," Pacifica said, handing him a contact card. "Tell them that the Northwests authorized this, and it has a password that you can only use once."

"Nyehehehehe!" Skullmageddon declared. "Let me put this in safely, and let's continue!"

"Your family is still rich?" Dipper groaned.

"They work hard to regain their fortunes," Pacifica whispered. "They still have some money."

**CORNCORNOS**

"What's this?" Skullmageddon asked, as he inspected the odd bag.

"A bag of corn chips!" Mabel explained. "You can make earrings out of this!"

She pulled two of the chips out, but frowned. She then put them back in, broke them slightly, and shaped them into rough diamonds. She then attached them to her ears, and smiled.

"Haha!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Nacho earrings!"

"AMAZING!" Skullmageddon declared, his "eye" wide open. "With that silly idea of yours, it can make a LOT more money! Let me see if I can contact that company, and see if we can make a patent of that!"

"Silly idea?" Pacifica remarked. She thought for a while, then silently gasped.

"You can make at least a small fortune out of that!" Skullmageddon continued, as Dipper perused his collection for any useful items to sell. "Yes, you will be amazed at how many **silly** or even **stupid** ideas make millions of dollars each year! I will charge you $200 right now for that idea! Let me patent that idea, just in case."

Pacifica silently tapped Mabel's shoulder, who turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hey Mabel," Pacifica spoke. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" she answered, and followed her to a nearby corner. As Dipper continued the trade, Pacifica faced her, and took a deep breath.

"Look," she said. "I am sorry for being so mean back there. I am starting to feel a little guilt over what I've said years ago."

Mabel blinked, then realized.

"Oh don't worry!" Mabel said, putting an arm over her shoulders. "We're friends now! That's LONG gone! You still remember that thing back during the Pioneer Day in Gravity Falls? We're friends now."

"I mean it," Pacifica said seriously. "When Skullmageddon remarked on how 'silly ideas' make millions, I remembered that. Now, I know why I feel guilt since the summer you guys left. I just had to say it. I know you're the kind to easily let go, but I appreciate that. Sorry about that; I should have asked for forgiveness before you all left."

**Mabel hugged her, and patted her.**

"Nice llama girl," she remarked.

"Be quiet," Pacifica groaned. "OK, done with the apology. Let's go and haggle."

They rejoined the trading scene, with more items:

**GUMMY KOALAS**

"Another specialty from Nyums!" Skullmageddon noted. "OK, I will charge $10 for that one!"

"I have another one," Dipper said. "I think it's expired, though."

"Still $10!" Skullmageddon replied with a smile.

**SMILE DIP**

"You still have that?!" Dipper groaned, as Mabel pulled out a few bags.

"What's this?" Skullmageddon asked, inspecting the very brightly colored bags.

"Smile Dip," Mabel replied. "Although I hate it, it has such a fancy cover. It is technically a hallucinogenic candy. It is banned in the US, though."

"Glorious!" Skullmageddon squealed. "Look, I will pay you $1,500 in total for the five bags here, so that I can show it on the black market."

Dipper and Mabel both stared in awe, while Pacifica hesitated.

"A thousand dollars?!" all teens replied.

"We have some wizards, witches, and mages," said Skullmageddon. "Who are searching for stuff like this. They say they need something like this for experiments or something. This is one of the rarest of the rare."

"Uh-huh," Pacifica said. "What are you going to? Illegal stuff?"

"Don't worry," Skullmageddon answered. "Census Takers, I am not THAT suspicious. It is a _paranormal_ black market that I focus on. I hate the human black markets-augh! So many backstabbers and sellers of rip-offs! Our secret black market wants quality stuff! A banned candy like the Smile Dip will be a hit!"

"I only have those here," Mabel affirmed. "Although there is a rundown store called Dusk 2 Dawn in Gravity Falls, Oregon, where they have a large number still there."

"Great!" Skullmageddon said, writing something on a strange, blue clipboard. "I will send a force of shinobi to find that store!"

"The what?" Pacifica asked, while Dipper and Mabel both gasped.

"The shinobi," Skullmageddon explained. "I have a connection to a group of ninjas, who go around the US to collect stuff like this."

Dipper and Mabel both squealed with delight, but for completely different reasons. Dipper liked the idea of ninjas finding mysteries of the world, while Mabel hoped to literally find and become one...or date one of them.

"Ninjas?" Pacifica asked. "Why not just go there and loot that place? It has been dilapidated for a long time."

"Don't worry," Skullmageddon spoke. "I only choose the best and actually honorable ninjas to do the hard work. They also hate stealing, so prefer to loot."

"Stealing or looting?" Pacifica asked rhetorically.

"And remember!" Dipper said. "That place is haunted too."

"Do not worry," Skullmageddon said. "The ninjas know how to deal with the supernatural. Anyway, any more stuff?"

**PITT COLA**

"Wowie!" Skullmageddon exclaimed. "My friends like this stuff! Rare to find them! It's been years since we've drunk the last can of these! Where are they sold?"

"Same place," Dipper replied. "In Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"Amazing!" he cried out, writing more stuff on his clipboard. "We'll get some elves to negotiate with the supplier there to get a truckload here in Groom Falls."

Mabel's eyes glowed. She dreamed of meeting elvan men with long, flowing, golden hair.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked, fanning a hand around her face.

"Oh sorry!" Mabel replied, shaking herself.

"I have a connection to the Pitt Cola," Pacifica said, handing Skullmageddon another contact card. "My family has a stock and even a connection. Call them, please."

"Thank you so much!" Skullmageddon cried with joy. "This will save us time! Actually, let me call them now! Wait, I need a better voice!"

He then opened a secret compartment beneath the counter, and activated a button.

"Hello?" a handsome, mature voice spoke.

"Hello Professor!" Skullmageddon answered. "I need someone with a professional voice like you to speak for a possible deal! I desire a truckload of Pitt Cola from Gravity Falls, Oregon to come down to New Groom Falls Monument!"

"New Groom Falls Monument?" the three teens asked.

"That's one of the few gateways into this dimensional world," Skullmageddon explained. "Of course, we keep it a secret from the above world."

"And make sure to put my family name," Pacifica said. "Put Preston Northwest under it. That's my father. He's the one who is working hard to get money."

"On it!" Skullmageddon declared, pressing more buttons.

"Is that even necessary?" Dipper groaned.

"I am trying to remedy my family name," Pacifica explained. "My parents respect me more if I do something like this. Yes, I have learned a lot about money stuff, ever since we lost the mansion."

"Still no mansion?" Mabel asked.

"We live in a very decent house," Pacifica groaned. "Although I honestly wanted one closer to Gravity Falls."

"You mean closer to us?" Mabel teased.

"Be quiet," she groaned.

As they continued to check the items, including those to buy from Skullmageddon, they heard a voice over the counter.

"Hello Mr. Northwest," said the voice of the Professor. "I am **Professor Jonathan Utonium**, a member of the Mensa International and an alumnus of the University of Oxford and the California Institute of Technology."

Pacifica sighed, as multiple voices erupted from the other side. She ignored their conversation, as she knew that her parents were gossiping and talking any way to get more money. Whoever this Utonium guy was, he was obviously going to be one of their "best friends."

"He sure sounds interesting," Dipper said. "I want to go to such good schools."

After a while, the teens finally got the goods they wanted, such as candy bars, energy bars, and other foodstuffs for the journey ahead. After making over $2,000, Skullmageddon stretched.

"OK," Skullmageddon said. "I am officially done with any trade in edible goods."

"Can I trade one more?" Mabel asked.

"Not now," he replied, causing her to pout. "We can discuss that tomorrow. For now, do you have any _inedible_ goods to trade?"

"I have a few," Dipper answered, taking out some.

**MIND CONTROL TIES**

"Ah, an impressive system!" he declared. "However, as you can see, we residents are not fans of mind control. You know about us, we do not want any unintended issues stemming from mind control, which infringes on the human right to free will."

"Right to free will?" Pacifica asked.

"Unlike the US above," Skullmageddon said. "Here, we have an unofficial recognition of free will, which we take very seriously here. **However, there is a thin boundary between discipline and coercion. Discipline is good, while coercion is bad. It has been an issue here since."**

Pacifica thought, while Dipper put the ties back into his bag.

"Anyway," Skullmageddon said. "Any more?"

**HEIGHT-ALTERING CRYSTAL**

"Useless," he bluntly replied, as he inspected the flashlight with the magic crystal on the lenses.

Dipper and Mabel both gasped.

"We have better ones here in Groom Falls," Skullmageddon declared. "Nyehehehehe, you will see!"

**LOVE POTION**

"We have better love makers here in Groom Falls," he replied, as he analyzed the bottle. "But this is useful. I will pay $25 for this one. I think I will trade this to one of the matchmakers here, who is interested in love spells from around the world."

"Thank you!" Mabel replied.

**TRUTH TELLING TEETH**

"Not needed," Skullmageddon said, putting it back. "We have better ways of getting truth, unless the teeth are real gold."

"Maybe they are fool's gold," Pacifica uttered, causing both Dipper and Mabel to stare at her.

Skullmageddon, however, laughed.

"Deal!" he declared. "I will pay $50 for that one!"

"Deal," Pacifica said with a smile.

**NEGATIVE TWELVE DOLLAR BILL**

"I have no idea why I still have this...thing," Dipper explained. "I don't need it anyway."

"Ooh!" Skullmageddon declared. "A less than worthless bill! A great tool for an April Fool's joke! I will pay you $144 for that one! Wait... 144 minus 12 means 132, yeah! I will pay you $132, as a compensation!"

Dipper stared at him.

"Better than losing $12," Skullmageddon reasoned.

"Good point," Dipper replied.

**TIME TAPE**

"You still have that?!" Mabel gasped.

"What's this?" Skullmageddon asked, as he scrutinized the weird device.

"It's a time travel device from the future," he explained.

Pacifica gazed at it, thinking: _A time machine...one that could..._

"Useless," Skullmageddon said with a shrug. "We have actual time mages here, who are far better at it than a thing that can be easily abused."

The twins looked at each other, realizing what he was saying. Pacifica, however, raised a hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The ability to control time," Skullmageddon said. "Is a very strong type of power. Let me warn you: **POWER does not corrupt, but it does enslave those who let it enslave you**."

Those words hung over the interior of the store, as the three teens thought over it.

_Nevermind, _Pacifica thought._ I think it's not worth using it._

"Anything else?" Skullmageddon asked, as the teens started to count their money.

"I think we've made enough for now," Dipper said. "If not, we can ask...nevermind."

Pacifica pouted, as she knew that he was asking for her money...

...but in reality, she wanted him to ask.

Suddenly, a siren roared from outside, then all was quiet.

"Uh oh," Skullmageddon said with an unusual smile. "Those two..."

"Who?" asked Dipper, but the door opened.

* * *

A shadowy figure entered, who was completely black all over. It looked like a dwarf, but none of the teens could see through. The completely black figure then walked slowly towards them.

"Uh," Dipper stuttered.

"Hey," Mabel stammered.

"OK..." Pacifica hesitated.

"Welcome here," Skullmageddon began. "Officer-"

"Sorry to cut you short," said the shadowy voice. "But humans, don't you know how to greet a new person? Please shake my hand."

Dipper looked at the others, then reached it with his left hand, as the figure had its left arm out.

* * *

_Phoooooooooweeeeee_

The three teens blinked, as the figure suddenly lost its black color, and instead, a creature with a short body in police uniform stood. He had a skeletal face, like Skullmageddon. However, he had a big smile on it, while a police cap topped his apparently bald head.

"Hehehe...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick," the figure spoke. "It's ALWAYS funny, even in this world."

All three teens gawked, while Skullmageddon smiled behind, giggling.

"Anyways, you three are census takers, right?" the police skeleton asked.

The three looked at each other, then nodded.

"That's hilarious," he replied. "I am Sans, Sans the skeleton, or **Officer Comic Sans**."

The trio stared at him. Soon, Mabel squealed.

"You are so cute!" she declared with delight.

Sans blinked, then shrugged with a genuine smile.

"Not what I expected," he said. "So, what are you up to? Or likely, who are you?"

"Hello!" Mabel said, waving her right hand. "Thank you, I am Mabel Pines."

"I am Dipper," Dipper greeted.

"Hello Officer Sans," Pacifica said with a curtsy. "I am Pacifica Elise Northwest."

"We've heard about you three," Sans commented. "That's why we suspected that we'll meet you all here. But we have another one coming."

"Who?" Pacifica asked.

"Now my brother Papyrus," he answered. "Is a neophilic FANATIC."

The three teens raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, he's coming in soon," Sans spoke. "Quick, behind those three conveniently shaped statues."

The three looked. Sure enough, there were three statues:

One was the figure of an adventurous teen, but short and without a hat.

One was the figure of a busty girl shouting at something.

The last one was the figure of a girl with a sexy posture.

"And why should we hide?" Dipper asked.

"Too late," Sans replied, as another figure entered.

"Sup, bro?" he asked.

"You know what's up, brother!" the figure declared. Unlike Sans, this police officer was a tall, lanky skeleton. However, in addition to his uniform, he wore a red cape that flowed from behind. He also spoke with a higher-pitched, more optimistic accent.

"It's been eight days and you still haven't...wait, hi Skullmageddon!" he spoke, as he greeted the larger figure.

"Hi there, Officer Papyrus!" Skullmageddon replied. "Nyehehehehe!"

"Nyehehehehe!" Papyrus replied. Sans, although he still smiled, rolled his eyes.

The three teens stared at both.

"Are you two related?" Mabel asked innocently.

"No," Skullmageddon replied. "We are from different worlds."

"Skullmageddon!" Papyrus spoke, apparently oblivious to the three teens. "We are on a brand-new mission, one that will hopefully skyrocket my status into super-officer status! I, the** Great Officer Papyrus**, will prove that I am not a just a police skeleton, but a police SUPERHERO! I will finally get a higher salary, but more importantly, I will get to be a Chief of Police! I hope to rise up and show the world that even a skeleton can be as good as a human!"

Mabel giggled, while Dipper and Pacifica both stared at this...interesting figure.

"Plus," said Papyrus. "We are here to search for the three teens! Apparently, they took a shortcut, and we did not see them. Once we learned that the agents forgot to tell them, we had to travel all the way from Old Groom Falls City to New Groom Falls City. It has been hours since we've driven here."

"You mean one," Sans corrected.

"Sans," Papyrus groaned. "Stop correcting me, you lazybones!"

"Or woe the ladies here," Sans teased.

"Enough!" Papyrus spoke, stomping his feet comically. "I am tired of your numbskull jokes, and-oh!"

Officer Papyrus stared, as he finally noticed the three teens. After a while, he frowned.

"Sans," Papyrus said, gasping. "Are these the three new census takers?"

"Yes," Sans whispered.

"Oh my!" he screamed, almost like a little girl. "Sans, we did it! The gods will...the people will...I'll be so...POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

This time, all three teens giggled.

"Ahem!" Papyrus cleared his throat. "Humans-no. CENSUS TAKERS! We are here to escort you to the city limits! We are going to give you a courtesy ride, so that you all can save your feet. That way, they won't crack under pressure. Don't blame us if you do."

"Um, excuse me sir?" Pacifica asked. "That is a _**funny bone**_ right there."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Both Papyrus and Skullmageddon laughed out loud, while Sans giggled, and his smile grew wider and more...authentic.

"Man," Sans spoke. "I have found someone who is great at bone puns."

"We've got a ton of work done today," Pacifica continued, this time with a smile. "A skele-TON."

"Ma'am!" Papyrus tried to speak, but he was laughing. "Miss...ahahaha...Northwest! Ahem! I am pleased to...giggle...pleased to escort you all!"

"He's done," Sans said. "Like a baby bone."

"Sans!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked innocently, as she caressed the surfaces of the car. "This feels so...smooth."

"Is this even a police cruiser?" Pacifica asked seriously. "This is quite a good model."

The three teens rode in the back seats, as the police SUV rumbled towards the city limit. Papyrus drove, while Sans sat in the other front seat, snoring.

"It is one of the best models out there!" Papyrus declared. "I think it was some local design, made by some Senshazons as a light armored personnel carrier."

"Senshazons?" the three teens asked.

"They are one of our biggest races to inhabit this city," he explained. "They are famous for their mechanical expertise and techno-magic. Plus, they are among the biggest reasons for our city's prosperity."

"Speaking of prosperity," Sans said, suddenly awake. "We have a favor to ask of you three."

"What is it?" Dipper asked (he and the others noticed him awake).

"There is one of us named Murray," Sans began, but Papyrus got excited.

"YES-YES!" he screamed, causing the car to weave a little. "Murray is one of our best friends! It's sad that we haven't been able to find him..."

The three teens looked at each other.

"We can help!" Mabel replied, but Dipper silenced her.

"If we know where we can find this...friend of yours," Pacifica commented, which Dipper nodded in agreement.

"We will drop you off," said Sans. "At the location where we last saw him. It was when we had a hide-and-seek, at Papyrus' insistence. Oh, and remember: he is just a skull."

Mabel suddenly laughed.

"That was not a joke!" Dipper admonished her.

"You can see as that way," Sans said, winking. "And welcome to the city."

Mabel looked out through the left window, while Dipper looked out through the right. Pacifica saw straight, and all three gasped.

Instead of just trees and bushes, they soon saw skyscrapers and other familiar urban structures. However, the skyscrapers looked futuristic, with many having a swirling appearance; some even looked like DNA strands! They stood in contrast with abnormally colossal trees, which somehow blended well with the artificial giants.

"That is the urban part," said Sans. "Of the New Groom Falls. Sorry that we have to cut our introduction short, because the HQ is calling."

A light appeared, and Sans pressed a button.

"Skull Cops!" boomed the face of a beautiful lady appeared, with a police cap on. "Thank goodness that I have made contact! Where are you?"

"Escorting our new Census Takers," Sans replied.

The lady's face went from a serious frown, to a warm but slightly sad smile.

"Oh," she said with a sweet sigh. "So sorry about that. Census Takers, right? We haven't had them since last week."

"Last week?" the teens asked.

"Ah," Sans said with a sigh. Despite his perpetual smile, all three could tell that he was sad.

"Nyohohoho," even Papyrus spoke sadly. "You guys, don't tell them so soon."

"Better safe than sorry," said Sans.

"What happened?" all three teens asked.

"They told you some things about the dangers of this job," Sans said. "Right?"

They all nodded.

_I know that people have died on this job, _Mabel thought._ I hope that we can survive this._

_Why do people die in this job? _Dipper thought.

_If I can change this, _Pacifica thought._ I really want to address this._

"Well," Sans said. "Let's get to the point. You three got the job, because the last Census Takers lost their lives."

The three flinched.

"You know how?" he asked.

"No," the three replied. Sans then turned around. For the first time ever, his eye sockets seemed...black and blank.

"They desecrated a shrine here on purpose," he answered. "And they were punished for the crime. Look, this city is safe, and we are understandable. However, those two pushed the boundary, so much so that even other teenagers in the city were horrified. You will eventually hear them; I am telling you one side of the story."

"What happened then?" Pacifica asked.

**"From the perspective of us officers," Sans said, as they neared the drop-off location. "We came upon the previous Census Takers. They were having an argument with a parade, consisting of people who were carrying a local shrine. You see, at that time, unlike you three, the Census Takers had a convoy of ISPC soldiers by their side. Unfortunately, those two wanted to get through, not letting the religious ceremony to proceed. Long story short, the Census Takers kicked two of the people, who were carrying the shrine. The shrine fell down, and...the spirit within that shrine got mad. It then cast a curse upon the two, who died soon after."**

"Oh..." Dipper and Mabel both were silenced.

"How did they exactly die?" Pacifica asked. "I have seen weird stuff back in my hometown, but...not a curse thing."

"Generally put," Sans explained, as they neared the drop-off location. "You should respect other people.** As long as they listen and understand, you are good**. And here, we last saw Murray, who somehow disappeared here. If you find him, call us. Then, we can take you all to a new home. We're figuring out which ones you all want."

"Thanks for the ride," the three replied, as they got out.

"And one more thing!" Papyrus declared. "If you take a census, let us or one of our allies know! We are here to help!"

"Make sure to take a census of this city as well," Sans said. "And don't forget; be safe out there."

"Yes!" the lady spoke from the holographic image. "And you three, be REALLY safe out there. **Things are not very safe in the city these days...**"

The three teens looked around.

It was a typical American neighborhood, but cleaner. Three restaurants surrounded the streets, and in the middle of them was a small garden with what looked like a model of a treasure chest.

"This is simple," Pacifica said. "But quite charming."

"We have to go," the cops said. "But good luck out there! And be careful again!"

"Bye!" the teens replied, as the cruiser went off.

"So," Dipper said. "What are we going to next?"

"I guess we're just going around this place," Pacifica replied. "But first: where are we going to live in?"

"I assume they'll tell us," Mabel said. "After we find Murray. And what to eat too?"

"Mabel," both Dipper and Pacifica groaned. "We have three restaurants here, for crying out loud."

"Ooh," Mabel said, as she bounced towards the treasure chest. "This looks like a hiding spot!"

"Wait," Pacifica said, as she followed her. "Mabel, that chest looks like a statue, not a place to hide!"

"Oooh," Mabel said. "What does this button do?"

"A button?" Pacifica asked, as Dipper followed suit.

"There is a button here," Mabel said.

Click.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" a voice suddenly roared, causing the three to jump. "AND I WILL SPARE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"

"Oh," the three teens realized, as they stared at the chest. Mabel pressed a button, which was hard to see due to the vegetation; plus, it was green too. When she did, the chest suddenly activated, as if something was inside.

Mabel then put her ear to the chest, then frowned.

"I think I hear something," she whispered. "Like teeth grinding."

"Just like the skeletons?" Pacifica asked.

The three then looked at each other. Nodding silently, Dipper took out the President's Key, and unlocked the chest. They then opened it.

"BOO!"

* * *

"I hope they'll find Muray," Papyrus said. "And then, we can finally play again! Sans? Sans?"

Sans still smiled, albeit weaker this time. He stared out the window, in deep thought.

"Sans?"

"Hey," Sans replied, turning back to look. "Yes?"

"Sans," Papyrus said. "I hope they'll find him. You know, we did not tell them that Murray's disappearance is actually a part of the tests."

"I know," he replied.

"Why can't I tell them?" Papyrus asked.

"Remember?" Sans replied. "That last time that you almost got killed?"

"By one of **them**?" Papyrus asked, sighing.

"I don't want to lose you again," Sans said. "I worked hard to get us into this dimensional world, in order to escape from ours. A world where timelines get saved and destroyed, saved and destroyed, saved and destroyed...there are many who stop the Genocide, while others...just..."

Sans sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Papyrus said. "If those three pass this test, then we're good! And no more Genocide Route dangers for us!"

"Two more," Sans said. "Then, I can finally trust them."

"Let's see if they find Murray," Papyrus replied, as they neared their station. "By the way, who will help guide them through this area?"

"They will learn," Sans said. "They will learn."

* * *

**OK, I hope that this chapter ended well. Don't worry; the next chapter will be coming.**

**As you can see, three skeletons are already introduced. The fourth one is supposed to appear in this chapter, but I think that I will introduce him in the next chapter.**

**And this chapter has more foreshadowing, so I hope that the chapter is finally more interesting for once!**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Double Dragon Neon**

**Slight hints from Evil-Count-Proteus on DeviantArt**

**Lord of the Rings**

**Undertale**

**Numerous GF episodes**


	8. Chapter 8: New Faces

**Greetings.**

**I have finally improved the previous chapter, so that it has a foreshadowing.**

**Although I cannot match Alex Hirsch's genius writing, I have my own ways.**

**Well, I hope this is worth your time.**

* * *

**(My apology if the story may seem to drag on, but I am trying to reach a point in the story, where the trio finally settle down, much like the Mystery Twins do in the original series. Then, more adventures may begin! Well, it's already starting.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Faces**

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Oh," the three teens remarked, as they regained their composure.

Inside of the statue-like treasure chest was a disembodied skull. However, unlike ordinary skulls, this skull could not only talk, but also even make expressions with its face.

"How can it see and make faces without flesh?" Dipper pondered in his whisper.

"Woe upon ye foolish mortals!" the skull declared, trying to sound ominous. "You have unleashed doom upon all your fleshy kind, for the wrath of Murray shall be the end of all humanity! I will end all of you with my own bare hands!"

"Hands?" the three asked rhetorically.

The skull made a face, then realized his mistake.

"Alright then!" he groaned. "I will end all of you with my own...eh...my own teeth!"

"Can you even move?" Pacifica asked. "Without any..._femur_?"

"Wahahaha!" he laughed, then coughed. "Wait, I am **Murray**! I cannot laugh at you mortals!"

"What can you do?" Dipper retorted.

"Ooh," Mabel said. "Were you a human, Murray?"

"Human?" Murray asked. "NEVER! I am Murray! I will be the end of you three! In order to do so, could you...eh...could you pick me up so I can bite you?"

"No," all three replied flatly.

"I just thought I'd ask," the skull remarked casually, quite comfortable despite his predicament.

"Anyway," Mabel spoke. "Hello Murray! I am Mabel!"

"You may call me Murray!" Murray declared again. "I am Murray, the almighty demonic skeleton...uh...skull with an edge! I have come to bring utter ruin upon thee! And...uh...what am I even doing here?"

"Um," Dipper replied. "Are you even a demonic force, Murray?"

"Excuse me!" Murray yelled. "I am a talking skull! I am cursed to forever walk this earth, in order to spread plague and horror upon humanity...well...I don't know what to do if that ever happens."

"Walk?" Pacifica asked.

"...I am cursed to forever ROLL this earth!" he declared. "Wait...that sounds odd."

The three looked at each other. This was one crazy face, another in the same day. They had seen enough already, from this dimensional world to a variety of fantasy beings. Now, they had to deal with a talking skull.

"Are you still doing a hide and seek?" Mabel asked innocently.

"Hide? I am not hiding!" he blurted out. "I have come to torture and shock anyone who dares to open the forbidden chest! I will seek the likes of you and...well...if nobody does, then I am bored out of my skull."

"Well, what were you doing BEFORE hiding?" Dipper asked.

"Well, my legion of unstoppable skeletal warriors will take over the world!" he boomed. "And we will rule over humanity with an IRON fist!"

"You mean a BONE fist," Pacifica remarked.

"Hahahaha!" Murray suddenly laughed. "Haha...wait, a mere mortal has made the demonic skull laugh again! Impossible! A mortal with the power of puns, but I am more powerful than you puny...eh...uh..."

He was staring at Pacifica, looking up and down her body.

"That's a good _pun_ alliteration," Mabel whispered to Dipper, who only rolled his eyes.

"I am not puny," Pacifica said, showing her badge. "I am Pacifica Elise Northwest, a new Census Taker of Groom Falls, and no, my eyes are up _here_."

He squinted his sockets, and gasped.

"A new census taker!" he uttered. "Wait a minute, all three of you are census takers?!"

"Yes," Dipper said, growing annoyed. "So who are you exactly? We know that you're Murray, and you must be friends with Papyrus and Sans, right?"

"Ah, the mighty Papyrus!" he declared, his face dreaming. "He's such a great comrade of mine! We wish to rule the world of Groom Falls with...uh...a SKELETAL fist!"

"That's _humerus_," remarked Pacifica.

"Wahahahaha!" he roared in laughter. "Wait! A mere mortal has made the demonic Murray laugh madly again! Impossible again!"

"Just get to the point," Dipper groaned. "Your friends told us to find you. How did you get into this chest?"

**"I did not GET into the chest!" Murray roared. "I was...well...trapped here by a strange figure."**

All three blinked.

"Who?" Dipper asked.

"I...dunno," he admitted. "You see, being just a skull, I had a drone designed exclusively to carry me on command. Sans was _it_, and knowing that it will be easy, since he's lazy and all, Papyrus and I hid in the bushes around these restaurants. Suddenly, Sans came faster than expected, so me and Papyrus split up. I went into another bush, and long story short, somebody not only deactivated my drone, but also took me off, covered me with a towel, and threw me into this chest!"

"And how is this chest doing here?" Dipper asked.

"It's for show," he flatly answered. "Yeah, there is nothing magical about this. You three seem to know about the supernatural and all, so let's get to the point: **the world is a lot crazier than your logical minds can fathom**."

"OK..." Dipper noted. "Yes, we know. But, how did your friends NOT find you?"

"That's good question!" both Mabel and Murray responded, then looked at each other.

"We did not hear you," Pacifica said. "Until Dipper here opened the chest."

"With a magical key?" Murray asked.

"Yes," Dipper replied.

**"It must be a spell," Murray remarked, now serious. "Which is why nobody has found me, and I assume that it also blocked out my voice."**

"It sure did," the three answered.

"Well!" Murray then declared. "I, the demonic skull known as Murray, will punish this robber of my drone throne, and will prove the world that I am more than meets the eye!"

"Eye?" the teens asked.

"Alright then!" he yelled, annoyed. "An eye SOCKET! I am more than meets the socket!" Must you take the fun out of everything?!"

"We just found you," Dipper said. **"So, I guess that means our first quest, helping Sans and Papyrus find you, is solved. But now another mystery: who stole your drone?"**

"Good question," Murray said. "And another one."

"Huh?" the trio asked.

"Can you pick me up?" he asked.

"Promise if you don't bite," Dipper retorted.

"Drat," he grunted.

* * *

"These are good."

"Yum!"

"Hmm, nice. What is this?"

"Humans! What are you three doing?"

"Eating," Dipper groaned. "We need to eat, since we are LIVING."

The three teens walked through another part of the area, which was clearly a park. They were on a sidewalk, and saw a variety of people. Some clearly looked human or _humanoid_, while others were...clearly not humans. Regardless, they all intermingled together, as if they had always lived in peace. Trees danced in the wind, while bees and insects buzzed around. Hummingbirds darted in and out, fighting over the many flowers.

Dipper was looking at a map, while Mabel was looking at her own phone, munching on a snack bar. Pacifica, however, was holding Murray between her hands, if she was not eating.

"Mortals!" Murray barked. "I am Murray, the almighty demonic skull, bent on taking over this Groom Falls area with my bare...skull."

"Quit it," Pacifica groaned. "Man, how long we've been walking?"

"It shouldn't take long," Dipper said, staring at the pictures and swords. "Good thing they left us with instructions, but I thought that we should get there..."

"This place is a little weird," Pacifica said, looking around. "Maybe that's why we seem a little lost."

Indeed, the Groom Falls City (or the "New" part) was more like a suburban area, rather than a city. Vast expenses of forests and meadows contrasted with the high-rise buildings and infrastructure. For some reason, despite the futuristic looks, the buildings somehow complemented the wild, green beauty of the natural landscapes. Trees taller than even the redwoods of California towered over the group, as they walked by.

"Wow," Pacifica noted. "I've never seen trees this tall. Mm, this tastes good! What is this?"

She was eating a bar that Mabel gave to her. After a bit of a struggle, she managed to open the bar without dropping Murray.

"A granola bar," Dipper said. "You've never eaten a granola bar?"

"I ate protein bars," Pacifica retorted. "Not some bar of oats, although I heard that oats are good for you."

"And look!" Mabel interjected, and they all watched. A good number of cars and other vehicles zoomed by, but some of them did not have wheels, but VSTOL engines instead.

"Wow!" Dipper gasped. "Hover cars? Can they fly?!"

"And those are hoverboards!" Mabel shouted, pointing at a few teens, who zoomed by on what looked like cool skateboards, except they were levitating in the air.

"I find it odd," Pacifica noted. "To see both the future cars and the normal cars sharing the same roads."

"Welcome to Groom Falls!" Murray shouted. "Mwahahaha! A world where both old and new ideas coexist and love together! This is a skeleton's paradise!"

"What do you mean by that?" Dipper asked, unaware that he was not looking at where he was going.

"You see," Murray answered with a more casual voice. "We skeletons are obviously hated by some back in our worlds. Plus, some of us got tired of being pawns at the hands of necromancers and evil magicians. A few of us got here, and the city council actually let us live and thrive!"

"And so many squirrels and flowers!" Mabel squealed, distracting the conversation. She knelt down, and picked up a pebble.

"Look!" she declared. "It's a colorful stone! With magenta and green!"

They glanced at it. Sure enough, it was a colorful, bright stone, with swirls of both magenta and green.

"I am taking this!" she declared, pocketing it.

"It's your choice," Dipper began to speak. "Mabel and...wait, what colors were those?"

"Magenta and green," she replied, showing it.

"Wait a minute," Dipper said, as the two continued to walk, unaware of his surroundings. "Didn't we-OUCH!"

"OW!"

Dipper crashed into someone, and the two fell down.

"DIPPER!" both girls screamed.

"Sorry!" somebody spoke, as a pile of stuff dropped unto the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Dipper blurted out, as he helped to collect the stuff. "And...oh."

A girl knelt to the ground, as she hurried to pick up her stuff. She looked like a medium-size girl, but a few centimeters shorter than Dipper. She has short, light brown hair. She also had light brown hair, and had one of the nicest smiles Dipper had ever.

"Wow," he reacted. He was not alone.

"Wow," the two girls noticed this new person.

"Her smile is small," Pacifica whispered. "But cute."

"Hi there!" Mabel blurted out, shocking everyone around her. "I am Mabel!"

"Eek!" the brunette squeaked. "Oh, sorry! Ko-konichiwa!"

"Eh?" the twins asked, but Pacifica heard it well.

"Ah," she said. "Konichiwa, ogenkidesuka?

"Oh," the new girl spoke. "Can...can you speak both English and Japanese?"

"Sure can," Pacifica replied. "Need help?"

"Sure," the girl replied, as the four quickly packed up the stuff on the ground. The girl carried what looked like paperwork, and she managed to put them all into her folders.

"I am sorry about that," Dipper said. "Are you alright, miss...?"

"I am sorry about me as well," she replied with a bow. "I should have seen you too! So, hello! I am Miss **Miho Nishizumi**, and I am one of the restaurant owners here in New Groom Falls. How may I help you?"

"A noble girl," Pacifica remarked. "Is she from a rich family? Hey, Nishizumi-sama, are you from a rich family?"

She blushed.

"Technically yes," she replied. "But it's complicated. Me and my friends are...well...like everyone here, we ended up here in Groom Falls. We managed to set up our own homes here, and adjusted well to our new surroundings. You three must be new, right?"

The three nodded.

"And we're census takers!" Mabel cried enthusiastically, showing off her badge.

Miho's jaw dropped.

"Oh my!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "Look, I am so sorry for bumping into you! Well, census takers, mind if I can serve you at my restaurant?"

_Grrrr..._

"Yes," all three replied, as a growl came from each stomach.

"Mwahahaha!" Murray suddenly spoke, scaring the others (nobody was aware that he was still there. and Pacifica almost dropped him). "Hello there, Nishizumi dear! What are you doing with the folders and papers?"

"Another errand" Miho replied with a smile. "And you like to stay quiet, don't you?"

"I am not quiet!" he yelled. "I am just waiting for the right time to make you smile! Smile so that I can conquer you!"

Miho giggled.

"Mwahahaha!" Murray laughed. "Census takers, this Miho girl is one of the best people in town! It was she who rose me to infamy! I am notorious as the demon king of this dimension!"

**"He's saying that I saved him," Miho replied. "And he's happy to have friends."**

**"Hey!" Murray uttered. "Miho! Stop that!"**

**"That's the truth," Miho said.**

"W-well," Dipper said. "Sorry to interrupt, but who are you really?"

"Huh?" Miho asked.

The two looked up at each other. She stared up him, and Dipper looked down at her.

"Ooh," Mabel teased. "Crashing into a hello~"

Both blushed.

"Focus," Pacifica retorted, pulling him back. Miho giggled.

"Let me take you to my place," Miho said. "Dinner's on me. So, welcome to the New Groom Falls, census takers."

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"Here is my restaurant," she replied.

The teens gawked. It was a standalone restaurant, with its own gate, garden, and even a few farms. The building itself was clearly a former warehouse, but painted to blend in with the trees and vegetation around. The building's roof also had plants growing on top, apparently as a garden!

However, it was packed. Despite the size of the restaurant, a line snaked from the gate to the left, so that the line reached for at least 200 meters! Inside of the gate, all of the more than 50 tables were filled, and the interior of the building bustled with activity.

On the warehouse-like restaurant was a single billboard with large but cute words:

**CAFE OOARAI**

"Sorry about the mess," Miho spoke, as she escorted the team. "Murray, mind if you join us?"

"Mwahahaha!" he declared. "I am Murray! I cannot accept a request from a mortal like you!"

"He actually likes the idea," Miho replied casually.

"Hey!" he reacted.

"Here we go," she said, as she avoided the crowd and reached a large door that clearly was designed for security. She then took out what looked like a card, and put over a tiny light next to the door.

BEEP!

The door slowly opened, but two turrets suddenly popped from above, and pointed guns at them!

"Don't worry," Miho said. "They're for security. Friends here."

The door finally opened fully, and the turrets watched them, until they got through.

"And I will lead you to your table," Miho said, as they went up the fancy, mahogany stairs. "And remember: dinner's on me."

* * *

"I am full!"

A boy and two girls leaned back, satisfied. The dinner was one of the best they had ever had. Miho had her friends (who worked there) get their signature and unique dishes out. They brought out a variety of dishes:

There was a plate of **fish & chips**, which consisted of fillets of beer-battered cod with French fries. Neither Dipper nor Mabel had known the dish, but Pacifica was aware of it.

"This is actually good!" Pacifica complimented, chomping the cod fillet. "Even the local British pubs did not do it this good!"

"We're not the best here," Miho replied. "That's just a taste of this city's cuisines. We have more."

Sure enough, more came. A plate of a **giant cheeseburger** appeared, with three patties (each at least a pound), erupted with melted cheese and sauce (all three enjoyed this one). Another plate was a fancily decorated dish of **pasta**, with raviolis and giant meatballs on top, decorated as if it was a cake. One of the waitresses brought in a dish of **beef Stroganoff**, which consisted of pieces of quality steak with mushrooms, sauce, and sour cream. The last dish was a plate of **currywurst**, a type of sausage drenched in a special sauce that was a mixture of curry powder and ketchup.

"Ah!" all three teens sighed in relief.

"It's great, right?" Murray asked. "This is one of my favorite places to scheme and plan evil upon this mighty world!"

"And enjoy company," Miho replied, while Murray cried in annoyance.

"That's a feast!" Dipper groaned, rubbing his belly. "How much was it again?"

"No need to pay," Miho said. "Since you're special guests here."

"We have dessert!" somebody spoke, and four girls appeared.

Each teen got what they called a **Panzer cake**: the dish featured a pie-like cake on the bottom, with banana pieces for "tracks." A brownie on top formed the "turret," with an edible stick attached like a "tank gun." It was finished with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on top like a "cupola."

"Enjoy our dinner special!" the five girls declared with a bow.

They wasted no time. Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica devoured the cake, and sighed in relief once again.

"Stop the groans of pleasure!" Murray shouted. "Now mortals, take me to the police station to further my schemes!"

"Wait," Dipper groaned. "We're full, and we don't even know where they are yet."

"You mean that?" Miho asked, pointing.

The three looked, and gawked.

"The police station was right NEXT to us?!" Pacifica groaned.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dipper asked Murray.

"We were already there," Murray replied. "So, there was no point in telling."

* * *

"Come back again!" Miho yelled, waving her hands.

"Goodbye Miho!" the three teens shouted back, waving their own hands.

"Now!" Murray declared (this time, Mabel was holding him). "Let us move to the fields of sorrow-HEY PAPYRUS!"

Papyrus waved at them from the front of the station, and the three teens ran to meet him.

"Welcome to our station!" Papyrus declared. "Nyehehehehe! How was the food at Cafe Ooarai?"

"Amazing!" they all replied unanimously.

"Then come in!" Papyrus said. "Let us talk inside!"

They entered, and the interior was both clean and tidy. Compared to most police stations that the teens had seen, this one was clearly new and well-designed.

"Welcome back," Sans said, getting out of his seat (albeit reluctantly). "Hey there, love the food there?"

"Oh yes!" the teens answered again.

"I hope I did not gain weight though," Pacifica whispered to herself.

"Cafe Ooarai is so famous around here," Sans remarked. "Even our own officers go out there to eat."

"It was quite a nice place," Dipper said.

"And so amazing and happy!" Mabel replied.

"Say," Pacifica said. "Are they important to the community here? I notice a large number of people with suits on there, which I find odd for a casual dining place."

"Exactly," Sans replied. "You know Miho? She's actually one of our top council women."

"What?!" Pacifica gasped. "My managers at home told me to look for the city council! She's one of them?! She never told us!"

"She's too humble to tell you all," Sans said. "Which is why she's so beloved. She is one of those who ACTUALLY gets things done, and many people love her for that."

"How does she do such a hard task?" Pacifica asked. "She has no air of authority about that!"

"That's the whole point," Sans said. "**She's above us, yet one of us**."

Pacifica blinked.

"Anyway," Papyrus interjected. "Ladies and gentleman! We have found a housing unit for you! Unfortunately, it's not what you all expect..."

"Wait a minute," the three teens said, raising some concern.

"What do you it's not what we 'expect,' Papyrus?" Pacifica asked.

Papyrus smiled.

"You will see," he replied.

* * *

"It's a treehouse!" Mabel gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Wow," Dipper noted with a whistle.

"Is that...safe?" Pacifica hesitated.

"It is," Papyrus answered. "Our best architects actually made it. See? You have a fancy elevator!"

Sure enough, it was a treehouse. However, the house was clearly a well-made, upper-class quality house, designed to stay attached to giant branches of a majestic American Chestnut tree, which towered at least 15 meters tall.

"There are three ways to get up there," Papyrus said. "One: this elevator."

A single elevator shaft, designed to look like something from the future, stood. It was separate from the tree, but the shaft went all the way up to the treehouse.

"Another way is that stairway," Papyrus said, pointing to a series of stairs that snaked around the trunk. "For both the elevator and the stairs, you can only go up with the cards that we gave you. The last way is with the ladders, which somebody had to be up there to drop down."

"Why don't we begin?" Pacifica asked, a little impatient. "I am tired of adventures for one day."

The others agreed. They went up the elevator, and then they looked around.

"So much space!" the teens declared.

"Feel free to adjust to this house," Papyrus said. "Let us know if this place is good for you. If not, we can find another place for you."

"No thanks," the three replied. "This is great!"

After a long conversation together, Papyrus went down the elevator. The three then chose three rooms, each their own.

"Mwahahaha!" Murray continued to declare, as Dipper put him on a balconey, so that he was facing the world below. "This is I, the demonic Murray! I will rise and reign over this puny world of Groom Falls! I will triumph over thee!"

"Should we tell him?" Pacifica asked. "He's definitely acting weird."

"Leave him alone," Dipper said. "He's up here for the day. He just wants to enjoy the fresh air, although I am not sure how he needs it in the first place."

Suddenly, they realized that he was silent.

"You OK?" Mabel asked.

Silence. Then-

"THAT'S MY DRONE!" he shouted.

"What?" the three asked, coming out to watch. Dipper took out his binoculars, and looked around.

"Look down and look right!" Murray commanded. "You will see a tall woman with yellowish hair. She's struggling to carry my drone, which looks too big to hide!"

Sure enough, he saw it. Below and to the right of the treehouse, a lady with blonde hair was fidgeting with what looked like a recreational quadcopter UAV. However, it was rather large and black, and had a part where something like a skull could be attached to.

"Is that your drone?" Dipper asked. "I see that woman with the drone."

"THAT'S MY DRONE!" Murray roared. "Census takers, please take me to her! We need to get her!"

"Another adventure?" Pacifica groaned. "Well, I will come if Dipper is going."

"I am going," Dipper replied. "I mean, this world is so cool!"

"Let the adventure begin again!" Mabel declared.

"Let's go and find that woman!" Dipper shouted, as he looked through his set of binoculars. "Wait a minute, I know that woman!"

* * *

**Already, the trio are on another adventure!**

**So, who is that mystery lady?**

**Hint: she was a minor character in chapter 2, and she was named.**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Monkey Island series**

**Girls und Panzer**

**-Originally, I tried to continue writing more of GuP fanfics, but I could not do anymore. I decide to "recycle" some of the fan ideas into my newest project, this story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lake and the Edge

**Greetings.**

**I have finally improved the previous chapter, so that it has a foreshadowing. I hope that this story is going well, so please let me know about the pacing and feel of the story.**

**Anyway, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lake and the Edge**

"Another adventure again?" Pacifica groaned. "We just had another adventure a few chapters ago!"

"What are you talking about?!" Dipper groaned. "We need to solve this, so we're going!"

"Ooh," Mabel whispered to herself, as she already got ready. "Love is in the air~"

"WE HEAR YOU!" both the boy and the girl roared.

"I am just going," Mabel teased, as she went down the tree.

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Dipper panted, as he looked around the neighborhood.

"I am here!" Mabel called out, waving from a distance; she was petting a goat that was on a leash.

"Not you!" Dipper groaned. "The woman!"

They arrived at the last location of the woman, but she was nowhere. At an intersection, the trio saw people going around, with only a few cars passing by. A few teens came by on hover boards, which looked like the kind from video games. However, Dipper had no time to marvel; he and his friends needed to find the woman.

"She was here a while ago," Murray noted, as Pacifica carried him in her hands.

"She must be here somewhere!" Mabel spoke, getting on her knees to sniff the ground. "Hey...what's this smell?"

"Mabel," Dipper groaned, as the others stared at her.

"Is that...normal for her?" Pacifica asked.

"Wow!" Murray shouted. "A human being with the nose of a dog?! Amazing! Soon, I shall get her bones, and we can SMELL the world together!"

This time, the others looked at him. Even Mabel got up, staring at the skull.

"Alright then!" he groaned. "I shall...do something with my nasal cavity or something? Augh!"

"Is that her?" Pacifica asked, pointing at something. Actually, she was not pointing with a finger, but with her whole hand; her family taught her that it was "rude" to point with a finger.

"That's her!" Mabel roared. "I can smell her aroma!"

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned. "Come back here! Yes, you're going in the right direction!"

"How did she smell that?!" Pacifica and Murray both asked, shocked.

"That's Mabel for you," Dipper groaned.

* * *

"There she is!" Mabel gasped, as she hid behind a wall.

Around the corner, the woman was there, waiting at a bus stop. She finally stuffed Murray's drone into her large bag, although it was still too big; there were bumps everywhere on the bag, showing the many bars and points of the machine.

"Hey lady!" Mabel began to shout, but both Dipper and Pacifica cupped her mouth.

"Hush!" Pacifica admonished him. "Let's go chase her!"

Suddenly, she felt something. **Her hand was on his hand, and his was on hers.**

Mabel smiled through the hands.

"Ooh~" she moaned. "Love is-mmmh!"

Both he and she pressed into Mabel's mouth, their faces blushing red.

"Hey," Murray spoke. "That woman is not waiting; she's walking there!"

They chased after her, more like power walked. Soon, they came upon a particular district, which had no asphalt or concrete road. Instead, the district was full of people, with hundreds of individuals going about their business. Apparently, it was not an area where cars went by, because the entire roads were not covered in asphalt. Instead, bricks and concrete made the road, giving a feeling of walking, not driving.

"This is weird," Pacifica noted. "I normally see this kind of roads in Europe, not in the US."

"We are not typical Americans," Murray said. "In a way, you're not really in the US, anyway. So then, let's get my-hmmph!"

"Shush," Pacifica said, covering his mouth. "We need to avoid alarming her. She may run faster if she sees us."

"There she is!" Mabel said, pointing.

This time, they were close enough to see her. The same blond-haired woman seemed to be in a rush, but with the drone sticking out inside of her bag, more than a few individuals stared at her.

"What's she doing here?"

"Is she carrying something?"

"Suspicious."

"Wow," Dipper noted. "I have never seen this many people being aware."

"Isn't that normal?" Mabel asked.

"Remember Gravity Falls?" Dipper uttered. "How many of the folks were unaware of the supernatural?"

"Humans are that stupid?!" Murray noted. "Mwahahaha! Then it's possible to take over the world! It's easy as a pie!"

"Or bone," Pacifica noted, causing him to laugh out loud.

"NO!" he roared. "I cannot believe that I laughed because of a mortal!"

"Murray!" a deep, Hispanic voice boomed. "What are you doing here?"

The trio looked. A strange, purple-haired monster stood in front of a shop, with large horns and a devil-like tail. He also had very large, canine teeth. He wore gray pants with a skull-shaped buckle. Despite that, the trio noticed that he was genuinely smiling.

"Eduardo!" Murray uttered, as the trio walked towards him. "Have you seen that lady? She got my drone!"

"Oh!" Eduardo spoke. "No wonder she was acting funny! I was about to report her to the police, but I guess that is complicated enough. She got scared of me, for some reason."

"She's up to something," Murray said grimly. "She stole my drone."

"That was your drone?!" Eduardo gasped. "You should have told the authorities sooner!"

"No-no," Murray said. "I can always get another drone, but I do not want the police to be involved. You know, they've been under criticism recently."

"What happened?" Pacifica asked.

"No time to explain!" Murray declared. "Eduardo, where did that lady robber go?"

"That way," he said, pointing. "And you have three new friends?"

"They're my servants!" Murray shouted with a laugh. "Mwahaha-ouch!"

Pacifica banged his skull with her right hand.

"We're new here," Pacifica answered. "And we are census takers."

The trio took out their badges. Eduardo blinked, then gasped. He made a frightened expression.

"Arriba!" he gawked. "You are the new census takers?! Here, I have extra cash for the bus trip!"

"What?" the trio gasped, as Eduardo surreptitiously put multiple dollar bills into their sleeves.

"Just accept them!" Murray roared. "Sorry to bother you, but we have to go!"

The trio thanked him and ran.

"Thanks for the money!" the trio shouted.

"Good luck and buena suerte!" he roared.

"Who are they?" somebody spoke from behind. He was reddish, slender, and was missing his left arm.

"Murray is chasing after a bad girl," Eduardo answered. "And they had three new census takers here too."

"I am sorry, WHAT?!"

* * *

"There she is!"

The trio (and Murray) finally caught up to the lady. However, as they did, she boarded a bus, which took off!

"Drat!" Murray groaned, as the bus passed away. "We'll have to wait for the next bus! And that will waste us minutes!"

"But is there a faster way?" Dipper groaned. "Pacifica, what do you-Pacifica?"

Pacifica handed Murray over to Mabel, who blinked as she walked away towards a helipad. Apparently, the New Groom Falls even has a helicopter service, except the cost is obviously high. However, Pacifica talked about "being Northwest" and showed the helicopter crew her badge. The man gasped, then made a hand gesture to the others.

"She got the helicopter service?!" Murray yelled, then laughed. "Mwahahaha! She sure is rich!"

"Wait," Dipper said. "Even census takers don't get helicopter service for free?"

"You're census takers," Murray said, as they approached the helicopter. "Not a professional higher-up. But Pacifica is using her money to get in."

They then embarked, and the helicopter flew towards the bus.

"You know," Pacifica said. "I wonder if I am doing the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"We can get to that bus," she replied. "All because of my family links. Everyone here seems to know the Northwests. At first, I did not mind, but it starts to rub me...the wrong way or something?"

"Don't worry about it!" Mabel said. "At least you're helping us!"

Dipper, however, stared at Pacifica, reading her face more closely.

"Pacifica," he said. "Remember what I said?"

"Huh?"

**"You may be Northwest," he replied. "But you are Pacifica. You are your own Pacifica. Your parents do one thing, but you don't need to follow in your parents' footsteps. You are a lot more beautiful than you think you are."**

**She held his hands. Mabel pretended not to look, but her face was all smile, as she stared out the helicopter window.**

"That bus came to this site," the pilot said, as they landed.

"Ugh," Mabel groaned. "I forgot that I am still a little afraid of heights..."

"Sorry about that one," the pilot said. "But good luck out there!"

"Thanks for the ride," Pacifica said, and the others followed.

"No problem!" the pilot replied, tipping his hat. "Miss Northwest, I wish you well with your time here."

Pacifica blinked, then nodded.

"So," Dipper said. "These people seem to know your family a lot."

"I guess my family has connections here," Pacifica said. "Well, economic ones, I guess?"

They then looked on. In front of the helipad was a bus station, and the bus they recognized was already empty. On the left, however, was a gorgeous, sparkling lake, with hundreds of people milling about. A wooden sign above read:

LAKE GRAZY

"Lake Grazy?" Dipper read the sign.

"Why is it called 'Lake Grazy'?" Mabel asked. "It sounds crazy but..."

"According to the board," Dipper said, looking at a bulletin board. "It's named because there is already a lake named Lake Groom-oh! We're in Arizona! The site of the Area Fif-"

"Shush!" somebody whispered, coming to his side. "You don't wanna get in trouble!"

A familiar figure with a red cape appeared.

"Papyrus?!" the trio gasped.

"Mwahahaha!" Murray laughed.

"Nyehehehehe!" Papyrus laughed back.

"Sup, trio?" Sans asked, as he appeared with a bottle of ketchup. "You enjoying the lake trip?"

"We're actually trying to find Murray's thief," Dipper explained. "A blond-haired woman trying to hide his drone appeared. Is she here?"

"Oh yes she is," Sans said. "She went up that way."

The trio gawked.

"Why didn't you arrest her?!" the trio and Murray asked, aghast.

"Lazy," Sans said, causing them to groan. He drank from the bottle of ketchup, causing the others to stare at him.

"Sans!" Papyrus roared, stomping his feet. "We're cops here in Groom Falls! Take your job seriously, for once!"

"I know," he said with a smile. "At least I am taking my time. I actually watched her, so I know her path. Follow me."

"Just arrest her next time," Dipper and Pacifica both groaned, as they followed Sans.

Mabel, however, stayed behind and smiled.

"Hey," Papyrus whispered, pulling Mabel aside.

"Yeah?" she asked.

**"Are they dating?"** Papyrus asked. "They are starting to get closer than when I saw them a few hours ago."

Mabel smiled.

"I wish," she replied. "But I am working on it."

"We have some love services here," Papyrus replied. "But let's follow them."

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Papyrus (who was now holding Murray in his hands) went through crowds after crowds. They finally ended up on a dock with a few boats. A man in a white robe, with a straw hat, sat as if meditating, overseeing the boats. He had a katana on his side.

"Hey Jack!" Murray spoke. "Have you seen a lady here with my drone?"

He slowly raised his head. Mabel stared, wide-eyed.

"I have seen her," he spoke calmly. "She has taken a boat. Unfortunately, it is a free-service one, which means that I have no right to stop her."

"Drat!" Murray groaned. Mabel, however, continued to stare at this man.

"Is she someone familiar to you?" Jack asked. "Murray, I see that you have newcomers to this area."

"We are census takers," Pacifica spoke, as the trio showed their badge.

Jack looked up, and his jaw slowly but clearly dropped.

"My apology for my behavior," he spoke, getting up and bowing down. "Welcome to the pier here. I am Samurai Jack, but sadly all of these boats are not ready. I will call for a service."

"No need to worry!" Papyrus said. "If there is no boat, then I can-wait, where is Sans?! Darn! I am going after him! Here Murray! I am going!"

He rushed away, shouting for Sans, while the others stared.

"I apologize," the man in white robe said with a bow. "I wish to help, but I have to guard these boats for the time being."

"Do not worry," Dipper said, as he and others bowed. "We'll find a way to get this done."

"And I am Mabel!" Mabel declared.

Dipper, however, rolled his eyes. He knew what was happening.

"Ah, Miss Mabel the Census Taker," the man said with another bow. "My friends here call me Jack."

"Hi there Jack!" Mabel replied with a big smile.

Pacifica, however, blinked.

"Let's get going!" Murray shouted, and the trio went away.

"Is he a samurai?" Dipper asked. "He sure behaves like one, although his voice was different."

"He did say that he was a samurai," Mabel remarked.

"How did you know?" Murray gasped.

"He had a katana by his side," Dipper noted.

"Oh," Murray groaned. "Well, you are right to notice his voice. He came from a world where he's voiced by a non-Japanese actor, which explains for that."

The trio blinked, but shrugged it off. They had seen way stranger stuff.

As they went by, they saw a number of boats nearby, but one of them stood out. It looked like a semi-futuristic boat, with a variety of stations that obviously were beyond their time. However, on top were four people. There were three girls, about the teen age, with a tall, handsome man in his fishing outfit.

"Professor!" the girl with long, red-orange ponytail spoke, her red bow twitching. "What are we doing here?"

The trio stopped, and watched them.

"Odd," Mabel noted. "She's calling her daddy 'Professor.'"

"They must be students," Dipper said.

"Now daughters," the Professor spoke. "We're here to enjoy some fishing here."

"Daughters?" Pacifica and Dipper both noted.

The three girls onboard groaned. The Mystery Trio saw them:

The girl with the ponytail had pink eyes, and clearly had an air of authority. Dipper noted that she clearly looked smart, while Mabel thought that she somewhat reminded her of her own brother. Pacifica noted that she looked like herself or Mabel, but with hair tied into a ponytail.

The girl with the blond hair had one of the nicest smiles ever; she had her hair tied into pigtails. She had these blue eyes, which attracted Dipper. Mabel and Pacifica both silently complimented the girl's smile.

The last girl had short, black hair in a flip. Mabel thought that she was a tomboy, while Pacifica thought of her as somewhat rebellious.

The Professor was apparently their dad.

"But Professor," the blond girl spoke. "It's not easy to get used here, not without our powers anymore."

The Professor sighed.

"I know," he answered. "But girls, let's enjoy this. When our world turned dark, we've escaped into this world known as Groom Falls. So, let's try and have fun!"

The girls groaned.

"Need help?" the trio asked.

"Huh?"

They turned around, as the trio faced the four on the boat.

"Hi there!" Mabel spoke. "I am Mabel Pines, and here is my brother Dipper, and my friend Pacifica!"

"Hi there!" the blond girl with pigtails greeted. "Are you new here?"

"Yes!" Mabel answered. "We are the new census takers here so-"

"GYAAAAAHHHH!" the pigtailed girl screamed. "Professor! They are the new ones! They are the ones who found the Ratmen!" FRIENDS!"

"Census takers?!" multiple voices erupted from behind.

Soon, a massive crowd formed around the trio. A variety of both human and non-human beings surrounded the trio.

"You're new here?!"

"Census takers?! Here?!"

"Welcome to our town!"

"Did you see the Ratmen?!"

"You got their census?!"

"Awesome!"

"OK-OK," Mabel said, quieting the crowd. "Hello there! We are the new census takers! But we're here to get our friend Murray his drone back. Have you seen his drone?"

The crowd mumbled.

"A lady with blond hair did come here," one of the boat managers spoke. "And requested for a free boat. She went off towards that island."

"Thank you!" the trio replied.

"Hold on!" Sans spoke, coming out with a police boat. "Let's escort you to this robber."

"How did you get it so fast?!" Murray roared. "And you didn't tell us!"

"I am lazy," he remarked, as the Mystery Trio boarded (with help from the crowd).

"Sans!" Papyrus declared. "Let's go!"

"On it," he said with a yawn.

"Sans!"

* * *

It was farther away than expected. Apparently, the mystery woman steered her boat far away, so that nobody could even find out where she was. Fortunately, the police boat was equipped with advanced GPS and other cool perks, so that the skeletal cops soon came upon a tiny boat in the distance.

"Sans!" Papyrus roared. "You could have just caught up with her! Why didn't you?"

"I want the newbies to shine," he replied.

"Oh come on!"

"Mwahahaha!

As the skeletons argued, the trio stood at the front deck. Dipper read his book closely, while Mabel played with a friendly bird.

"What's this bird?" Mabel asked, as she played with its bill.

"It's a shoebill," Pacifica replied.

She then turned to look at Dipper. He was so focused, that he frowned and tapped his pen against his teeth. As he did so, Pacifica saw him more closely:

His brown, rough hair.

His bright, brown eyes.

His light, shiny skin.

"Pacifica?"

Pacifica blinked, then slapped herself. Mabel watched her, a huge grin on her face.

"Nevermind," she said, blushing.

"This was her last location," Sans said, as they docked at an island. Next to their boat, a lone boat with a single motor was onshore. They jumped out, and walked through. Despite the massive trees and wild vegetation, a single, dusty trail snaked through.

"Obviously!" Papyrus noted. "She walked through here long enough for a trail to form!"

"And it sure snakes through!" Mabel remarked. "Like a serpentine squirrel! Mwop-mwop!"

"Some things never change," Dipper groaned.

"Is this normal between you two?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Ah," Pacifica replied. "No wonder. Weird things happen whenever you two are around."

"You nailed it," Dipper said, as he stared. The group walked in a single file, due to trail. Sans was first, followed by Mabel (while holding Murray), Pacifica, and Dipper. Papyrus stood behind.

Dipper tried to focus at the front of the line, but Pacifica was in front, and his eyes saw more than he expected:

Her long, blond hair.

Her bright, blue eyes.

Her legs and her...

"Her eyes are UP there," Papyrus whispered loudly from behind.

"Wha-oh," Dipper answered, slapping himself.

They then came upon a cleared area, with a cliff in front of it. It was obvious that there was a camp there, but the only proof was a pile of ashes, where the campfire was.

"Hush," Sans whispered, as they all laid low.

The woman reappeared, apparently fuming at something.

"Whatever!" she roared, as she approached the cave. "I am doing this whatever! Those idiots will pay for this!"

She then stared at the cliff and spoke:

"Zhīma kāimén!"

Suddenly, a part of the cliff opened out, and she entered through. The doors then closed back in.

"Huh," the group noted, as they approached carefully.

"No cameras around," Sans noted. "Good."

"Should we try?" Mabel spoke. "Zhi-hmm!"

"Hush," Sans said. "Let's wait, so that we won't raise an alarm."

They waited for what felt like minutes. Then, he let Mabel go, and she breathed.

"Zhīma kāimén!" she spoke loudly. Once again, the doors opened out.

"Just like in Arab tales," Pacifica noted. "But open sesame, not some weird Chinese phrase."

They then entered through. The cave was lit by wires of faint but functional bulbs, giving off a dim glow. Apparently, there was enough light to move, but not enough to see close details. The group moved on, and saw another wall.

"Huh," Sans noted, staring at a security code box. "How do we even open this thing? Hack it?"

"Dipper!" Mabel said. "Don't you have the key?"

"I don't think it will work," he replied.

"Dipper," Pacifica said. "If that weird key works on MODERN locks, then it should work, because it's MAGIC."

Dipper blinked, then took out the President's Key. He then hovered it over the box, and the buttons magically pressed in! Suddenly, the bunker door opened!

"That thing is so useful," Mabel noted. "Unlike in Gravity Falls."

Sans, Papyrus, and Murray, however, stared in awe.

"Maybe that key's useful," Sans noted. "Can we use it someday?"

"Maybe," Dipper said with a shrug.

They then entered, and found themselves in another hallway. This time, however, they soon came upon a spacious chamber. It was clearly a hideout, with crates everywhere. Dirty tents dotted around, while there were piles of trash. There were even a few ATVs.

In the middle, lighted by a particularly strong lamp, was the woman. She was talking furiously into what looked like an antiquated radio station system.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" she roared. "I've worked hard to get one of these people's drones, and now you're saying that this is worthless?! What can I do!"

She spoke in both English and a weird language, before throwing the phone away, fuming.

The group hid behind some crates.

"So," Murray whispered. "We need to get my drone, and we're off!"

"No," Sans said. "This is an obvious trespass. We must notify this to the authorities."

"Then I guess it's change of plans," Dipper said. "So then Mabel-Mabel?"

Mabel was sneaking through, approaching a bag with the drone. She carefully took it out, and crept back.

"You're a genius!" Murray whispered. "How did you do that?"

"Well," Mabel said. "I have my ways."

She remembered how many times she and Dipper stole back in Gravity Falls. Now that she thought about it, it was not exactly her best moments.

"Oh, by the way," Mabel said. "Dipper, I am sorry for stealing back then."

"Oh," Dipper replied. "Don't worry about it. We've been so immature back then."

"Huh?" the cops asked.

"Ah," Pacifica said. "They're making amends for past issues. I know, because I have my own."

She internally sighed, as she knew the feeling of guilt and everything, all due to finding out her family's horrible legacy.

"Oh," Murray said. "Well, I am sad...that you did not become a famous robber! I am Murray, who wants to steal people's bones!"

"And you have no hands," Dipper remarked.

"I am coming back!" the woman screamed, as she approached a strange machine:

It looked like there were a series of giant machines, connecting to what looked like a round loop. She pressed a button, and the loop created a swirl of red and yellow.

"A portal gate," Dipper and Mabel both remarked.

Suddenly, the bulbs grew much brighter, and their shadows suddenly grew larger.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" the woman screamed into her phone. "You can't be serious?! I stole the drone, but it's the wrong one?! Augh, I am coming back!"

She turned it off, and then threw it to a pile nearby. Suddenly, the phone flashed a light, and it lit an area. Unfortunately, the light happened to flash at the group, which hid behind a crate.

The woman blinked, then smiled.

"Oho," she remarked. "We have some visitors."

"Uh oh."

* * *

The female woman stood on the left side of the portal gate, as it revved up.

"I see you," she remarked. "After weeks of espionage, I've been found. So then, there is no point. I was expecting this day, anyway."

She clicked a button, and 10 men suddenly appeared from the gate. All ten wore very advanced suits, resembling more like the future soldiers in fiction.

"Black Guards!" the woman shouted. "Kill them."

"I take them!" Sans roared. "Papyrus, go!"

Papyrus grabbed all three humans, and bolted. Sans took out what looked like an arm cannon, but looked like a skeletal dragon's head. Bullets rang out, as Sans readied his weapon.

BOOM!

A blast of blue energy erupted, which vaporized two of the men!

"Stay here!" Papyrus commanded. "I am going to help my brother!"

He put them at a depression on the cave floor, before leaping away. He then summoned what looked like blue femurs, which knocked the men down.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Pacifica groaned.

"Hang in there!" Dipper said. "I am scared too!"

Both girls hung unto Dipper, as bullets continued to ring about.

"MEN!" the woman's voice erupted. "Stupid soldiers! You're elites! Shoot harder!"

BOOM!

"Yike!" Papyrus' voice screamed. "They're using rockets upon us?!"

A volley of rockets flew by the trio, as they exploded.

"That's dangerous!" the girls screamed.

"Hang in there!" Dipper roared. "We have to-GO!"

They bolted, just as a stalactite fell from the ceiling, missing the trio. They then fled around, trying to find their own hiding spots.

"MEN!" the woman's voice boomed. "Don't just shoot at the numbskulls! Shoot down the kids!"

The trio gasped.

"Stay low," Dipper groaned, as they hid behind any crate or hiding spot. Bullets and rockets continued to shower, while blue bones and lasers erupted elsewhere.

"I cannot believe this!" Pacifica whispered. "I am going to sue whoever-huh?"

She hid low, and watched. The woman entered a specific tent, and casually took what looked like a leash. However, at the end of the leash was a young girl, in a ragged dress.

"Elf-girl!" she screamed, kicking her. "Move! We need to take you to my homeland!"

"Homeland?" Pacifica noted. "An elf...oh no."

She was about to go, but realized...she was not prepared.

She had no guns.

She had no armor.

She had no way to escape, except to tackle the woman, take the elf, and come back.

"What should I do..." she realized. "What would Dipper do...but I don't want to get injured or worse! My parents will ask me so much!"

However, the elf-girl could not resist, being forced to be pulled by the strange chain. She was getting closer to the portal, as the strange woman tried to take her to a land that even Pacifica knew would be bad.

"You know what?" Pacifica declared. "No regrets! Just go!"

"Pacifica?!" Dipper gasped, as he saw her dash out. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Pacifica!" Mabel gasped. "What are-oh no!"

Pacifica continued to run, kicked a soldier in the back, and then charged into the woman. Before the woman realized what had happened, Pacifica elbowed her in the ribs, and quickly searched her pockets. By what she thought was sheer luck, she found a key, and unlocked the elf's chains.

_Click!_

The chains fell off, as the elf looked at her hands, spellbound. However, Pacifica ended up having to wrestle with the woman.

"Miss Bella London!" one of the soldiers roared, as another blast of energy vaporized a soldier. "We're losing ground! We have to retreat!"

"Stupid soldiers!" Bella roared. "Well then, little girl. We'll meet someday-not!"

She then kicked her, and Pacifica fell on a stack of old blankets. Bella then grabbed the little elf, and tried to pull her. However, she resisted, giving Pacifica enough time to get up and tackle her. The fight continued, until Bella kicked her back, then took out something.

PIHOO!

Pacifica blinked, then looked down while standing.

"Oh no," she gasped.

* * *

"Where is she?" Dipper gasped.

"Wasn't she there?" Mabel asked.

They continued to hide from the volley of bullets.

"Miss Bella London!" a shout erupted. "We're losing ground! We have to retreat!"

"Stupid soldiers!" the woman's voice roared. "Well then, little girl. We'll meet someday-not!"

"Where is she?" Dipper asked again, before they heard a single gunshot.

PIHOO!

It was very different from the other gunshots. For some reason, it was louder than the other gunshots, so much so that the gunfire ceased.

"Um," Dipper began to speak. "Is it over-"

"NOOO!"

The twins flinched, as they saw a volley of blue lasers erupting from Sans.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sans roared, looking almost like a monster that the twins had seen before."YOU DARE TO SHOOT AN INNOCENT GIRL!?"

"Shoot an inno..." the twins gasped. "Pacifica!"

* * *

Pacifica said nothing, as she felt something near her chest.

She did not want to think about it, but she knew:

**She was shot.**

"I cannot believe that you dare to attack me," Bella spoke. "You had the audacity to attack me, then save this elf-thing. Well, at least I shot you."

Pacifica said nothing, as her survival knowledge activated. Back home, she joined a class to teach on how to survive certain situations. Within a split second, she realized that she could still breathe, which meant that her lungs were safe. Her heart was also safe.

However, she realized one thing:

The bullet's impact caused shockwaves, which messed with both her nerves and her arteries.

She slowly but surely fell down on her knees, trying to minimize her blood flow.

"I am going to just end your suffering," Bella London scoffed, as she approached her. "Actually, congratulations. Nobody, not even these soldiers, managed to do what you did: surprise me. But now, you must end."

She then took out her gun again. Pacifica could tell that it was an unusual type of handgun. She thought that it had a silencer on, but realized that it was just an enhanced, elongated barrel.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sans roared from a distance, as blue lasers bombarded the area.

"Nevermind," Bella said. "I need to retreat. Goodbye, little girl. We'll see again."

She then tried to grab the elf, but the elf was gone. Grumbling, Bella casually entered the portal, just in case. A giant blast of energy fired upon it, destroying it. All of the men were dead or vaporized.

"YOU DARE TO SHOOT AN INNOCENT GIRL?" Sans roared, seething. "How dare you-friend?"

"They can't come here," Papyrus said, coming over to survey the gate. "Anymore, so that there is no way for them to come back here again! Whew! Another day of work gone well!"

"No," Sans said. "I know that. What about you?"

"Not good," Pacifica gasped.

"Pacifica?" Papyrus began to ask. "Wait-you're-"

"Get medical help right now!" Sans shouted, as he rushed over. "Pacifica! Are you OK?"

"Not good," she gasped, then swallowed. Now, she believed that the bullet did more than just go through. She felt blood in her mouth.

"PACIFICA!" Dipper and Mabel both screamed, as they came over.

Without warning, Dipper hugged her.

"Are you alright?!" he gasped, as he pulled back to analyze her.

"Not good," she said with a gulp.

_I do not want them to see blood,_ she thought._ Not in front of him..._

"Oh no," Mabel gasped. "Dipper, that wound..."

"More than a gunshot," Sans said grimly. "We need to get her to the hospital-"

"Can I help?"

They turned around. The lone elf stood. She clearly looked like a cute, little girl, except for her ears. They were very long and elongated. Strangely, she looked brighter and better than before.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"She saved me," the elf said, showing the markings caused by the chains. "I want to help."

"We're still calling for a helicopter!" Sans declared.

"No," the elf said. She then raised her right index finger, and made a sign in the air.

A blue portal opened up, where the gate was.

"This leads to the Faith Street Church," she spoke. "Go through; it's better and faster."

"But," Sans tried to object, but she shook her head.

"I know you Sans," the elf said. "I know more than you expect. It's faster and better this way. Goodbye, good humans."

She snapped her fingers, and she disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

The group stood still, until Pacifica made a noise.

"I am fine," Pacifica groaned, clutching her chest. "Ooh, that hurts a little. I don't think it hit my heart or something. I don't know her, but..."

She covered her mouth.

**"She won," Sans said. "We have to take her to that church."**

**"Sans!" both Papayrus and Murray shouted. "But you know what will happen!? We can get in trouble!"**

The trio stared. Even Pacifica could not help but take an interest, despite the pain.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"That church is infamous for its miracle healers," Murray replied grimly.

"Miracle healers?" they asked.

"To be honest, they are better at it too," Sans admitted. "But..."

"But what?" the twins asked.

"It's...semi-illegal," Papyrus said with a sigh. "Or illegal."

"Huh?"

"Anyway," Sans said. "I trust an intimate healer, who actually focuses on you, rather than a doctor and an army of medical staff of various experiences."

"Why is it illegal?" Mabel asked.

The three skeletal beings looked at each other, and sighed.

**"I will explain," Sans said. "You see, this will take you to the boundaries of both religion and non-religion."**

**"Huh?" the trio asked, as the phrase sounded awkward.**

"Let's get you through this," Sans said. "We'll explain more."

Dipper and Mabel both held her up, while the others looked around, as they entered the portal.

In an instant, they came upon the location.

"That's the church?!" the trio gasped.

* * *

**Well, another mystery, right?**

**I hope to still pay homage to the hilarious mixture of both adventure and mystery with the original series, but I cannot match Alex Hirsch's methods exactly.**

**I do, however, intend to make my own weirdness, as you can see.**

**In fact, you will see in the next chapter!**

* * *

**REFERENCE**

**Cartoon Network shows, like PPG**

**(Please try and avoid spoilers for the sake of other readers. You can message me directly instead.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Let Us Introduce!

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, this is not an ordinary chapter, so I will let them do the introduction:**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Let Us Introduce!**

FOURTH WALL ROOM

"Aah...sorry to interrupt, but SeekerMeeker has entrusted me to do this!"

"Miho dear! Nyehehehehe! Go ahead with your introduction!"

"Sku-Skullmageddon! Please, don't make me nervous! It's been years since I've done this! Maybe months ago?"

"Miss Nishizumi and Mr. Skullmageddon, please...let us begin this chapter."

"Sorry!"

"Nye..."

"Wait, before we do!" Miho gasped. "Let's show the Table of Contents":

* * *

Table of Contents starting at Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Of Law and Faith

Chapter 12: Head Force

Chapter 13: Bird Talk

Chapter 14: Reverse Fight I

Chapter 15: Reverse Fight II

Chapter 16: Reverse Fight III (in progress)

* * *

MIHO

"Hi-hi! I am Miho Nishizumi, the main character of a Japanese TV show called the 'Girls und Panzer.' If you are not sure what it is, it basically is a show about girls driving tanks for sport."

"Yes, I am not joking. Japan has some of the strangest ideas. but SeekerMeeker has an interesting habit here:

"Ever since he began doing this in one of his fanfics, he likes to honor his milestone of making his story. In some of his fanfics since, he does something different for every tenth chapter. Since this is the tenth chapter, he now has invited me to do this. But this time, I have two more to help me."

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Nyehehehehe! I am Skullmageddon, a villain...well, a **former** villain, from the world of 'Double Dragon Neon,' a game about Billy and Jimmy Lee brothers, who punch and kick their way to save their...sniff!...my former girlfriend Mary."

MIHO

"You kidnapped her."

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Anyway! I am Skullmageddon, and I am one of the new 'info dumpers' who will deliberately break the fourth wall to tell you readers about this story! You are free to enjoy the 'death by boredom' lecture about this story so far!"

JONATHAN

"Mr. Skullmageddon, that's not what you're supposed to say."

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Sorry, I still have my villainous leanings. But those three are amazing!"

JONATHAN

"My daughters?"

SKULLMAGEDDON

"No, the three main characters that SeekerMeeker is talking about!"

SEEKERMEEKER

"Miho Nishizumi! Skullmageddon! Professor! Focus! It is a privilege to be in the fourth wall room, but come on!"

ALL THREE

"Sorry!"

JONATHAN

"And greetings, readers! I am Professor Jonathan Utonium...well, I think that everyone knows who I am by now. SeekerMeeker sends me regards to SIX people who have favorited his story, and to NINE people who are following his story. And...what is this part of the script?"

MIHO

"It appears that he has given us random notes, since he's suffering from a writer's block."

SKULLMAGDDON

"No way! If he can write this chapter here, then he's NOT suffering from a block!"

MIHO and JONATHAN

"Writing a story is different from building a world."

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Anyway! This other part is sending his regards to those 'mystery reviewers,' such as Joseph and durrendurrendol1993. He says that while he appreciates their loyal support, he's not sure why they won't let him message them. If they are just doing it for privacy reasons, he can understand, and there is no need to do anymore."

MIHO

"I have not seen that in a while. But what if they have other reasons?"

JONATHAN

"Miss Nishizumi, this is America. Some people are like that, so don't worry about it."

MIHO

"Ah! We went way off topic! Umm...**welcome to the tenth chapter!** Here, we'll just go on an 'info dump,' in order to avoid what SeekerMeeker calls the 'excessive worldbuilding.' In other words, this chapter is for those who are curious about the world of Groom Falls, and our main characters."

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Then let us begin!"

JONATHAN

"Wait, my daughters are calling! Let me call them!"

MIHO

"And let's do a proper introduction, please!"

* * *

Three hours later...

MIHO

"So, we've managed to finally get our reports together, so we're ready to begin! Umm...let's start with this-wait, Skullmageddon, you've met them before I did, right?"

SKULLMAGEDDON

"Right."

MIHO

"So, why am I doing this intro?"

SKULLMAGEDDON and JONATHAN UTONIUM

"You are better at socialization than either of us."

MIHO

"OK...? Let's begin:

* * *

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

"Hello, I am Miho Nihizumi, and I am the original 'info dumper' on behalf of SeekerMeeker. So then, I will introduce the main characters:

**THE MYSTERY TRIO**

Hailing from the TV show known as "Gravity Falls," the three main characters are humans who have their own distinct qualities. Originally, it was just two of them: Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. However, once a third member, Pacifica, joined, the name changed from "Mystery Twins" to "Mystery Trio." They are the current census takers of Groom Falls. As of now, the three are somewhere, trying to heal Pacifica's serious injury.

**DIPPER PINES**

Full name: Mason Pines

Nickname: Dipper; Dipstick, and Jason Rapier ("Jason Rapier? Is SeekerMeeker hinting at something later?")

Height: 172 cm

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Occupation: Census Taker

Goals:

-To discover the mysteries of Groom Falls

-To understand the mystery of the Black Book

-To graduate from high school with a high GPA and get accepted in to a a good college so he can start his own ghost hunting show

-To save Pacifica from a bullet wound (as of chapter 9 ending)

Home: Piedmont, California

Likes:

-Solving mysteries

-Certain pop and rock bands

-Being smart

Dislikes:

-Being called adorable ("But he's actually cute.")

-People messing with his sister ("My older sister feels like this for me.")

-Being underestimated

Remarks:

Dipper is the sole boy in the Mystery Trio group. He is the main character, who is the only one to appear and speak in all episodes of the TV show "Gravity Falls." He is technically an average boy, except tall for his age. He is distinct in that fan art versions make him look cool and handsome, to the point that many fans like him greatly. Dipper Pines, as his anime self (not the original art style), looks remarkably like a cooler version of Ash Ketchum from Pokemon. He is developing feelings for Pacifica.

**MABEL PINES**

Full name: Mason Pines

Nickname: Lady Mabelton, Maple, and Kristen Hammer

Height: 172 cm

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Census Taker

Goals:

-To have an epic summer romance

-To become president of the United States of America

-To learn about the world of Groom Falls

-To save Pacifica from a bullet wound

Home: Piedmont, California

Likes:

-Sweaters (and later jackets)

-Romance

-Cute things

Dislikes:

-Family or friends in danger or trouble

-Losing her cuteness

-Country music ("Huh, I did not expect that one. I thought that she's the kind to enjoy it.")

Remarks:

Mabel Pines is the twin sister to Dipper. She is one of the main characters from the same TV show as Dipper. In sharp contrast to Dipper, she is more into social skills and communications. Cute at heart, she is notable for being very tall for her age. She also has very long, brown hair. Although she retains her fun-loving demeanor, she is a lot more mature than her appearance suggests.

* * *

"And there is this girl. According to SeekerMeeker, she is unexpectedly popular among the Gravity Falls fans. In fact, she's actually a main character in quite a number of fanfics, such as "Dipper's Five Shades of Pacifica" by mdizzle (no, it's NOT some adult story). Here, she is the final main character introduced:

* * *

**PACIFICA NORTHWEST**

Full name: Pacifica Elise Northwest

Nickname: Party Queen, Miss Gravity Falls, and Jackie Sword

Height: Undetermined ("This is blank for some reason. I better ask her soon.")

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Occupation: Census Taker

Goals:

-To restore her family legacy

-To forge her own path, different from her family's

-To make a fortune to prove her worth

-To survive her bullet wound

Home: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Likes:

-Fashion

-Being set apart from the other Northwests

-Bloodcraft: Overdeath as PLATINUMPAZ

-Deep-fried food

Dislikes:

-Losing

-Being called a fake

-Wrinkles on her face

-Being like her family

"So, that's what we have so far for the three main characters. Apparently, this is a popular grouping. I am not sure what Gravity Falls is about, since I am from a different dimension. Skullmageddon, it is your turn to talk about the world of Groom Falls."

* * *

**SETTING**

"Nyehehehehehe! Welcome to the world of Groom Falls, human readers! I am Skullmageddon, and I will introduce this wondrous world! So sit back and relax!"

**GROOM FALLS**

Groom Falls, Arizona is actually composed of two locations: the surface town above, and the true Groom Falls below. The rather sleepy town above is similar to Gravity Falls, Oregon. This is why the two are sister towns. However, its true nature is connected through a special tunnel (I think there is more than one):

**TRUE GROOM FALLS**

Known simply as Groom Falls, the True Groom Falls is this dimensional world that appears to be a single continent, but underground. In reality, the area is actually in a separate dimension...well, not exactly separate.

The only link to this world, other than the tunnel to enter it from Groom Falls above, is the sky. Our sky is actually a massive layer of a mysterious, magical glass, which filters sunlight from above, and shines down upon here.

Unlike the town above, however, Groom Falls is actually an area, or the continent itself. In general, it is a vast world in need of exploration. Unbeknownst to our Census Takers, that's another part of their job: to explore this world.

Groom Falls, Arizona is a town based off of Nothing, Arizona.

**NEXUS**

Groom Falls is not just a mythical continent in a semi-separate dimension; it also draws in a variety of lifeforms from across other dimensions and even timelines. Hence, it is home to multiple races and peoples. Oh, and it's home to many extinct and endangered wildlife, which are common here!

In other words, Groom Falls is actually some sort of a nexus dimension, a world that is larger than the state of Alaska, and one that is beneath Groom Falls, Arizona. However, it is in a separate dimension, so that you cannot dig into it. However, it is connected via a special type of sky. The Groom Falls' sky consists of a magical glass, which filters in sunlight from the Arizona sun.

* * *

"Didn't you say that before?" Miho asked.

"I sometimes repeat to make a point," Skullmageddon answered. "Ah, that's my final words!"

"Wait," Utonium said. "That's it?"

"Yeah," Skullmageddon said. "I am at a point where I have already finished the setting, and it's your turn to introduce the peoples of Groom Falls!"

"How about the city?" Miho asked.

"I will do it," Utonium said. "Since Skullmageddon did make a good point. Ahem! Let's begin-"

"Wait!" Miho gasped, taking out a piece of paper. "SeekerMeeker wants me to say something! I forgot until we talked about the nexus! Sorry, Professor Utonium! It's the list of references:

* * *

**CROSSOVER REFERENCES**

Groom Falls is home to a variety of peoples, so it is not surprising that there will be some reference to other media. In order to keep this story non-crossover, most references will be just minor, like ours. So, this is the complete list so far and spoiler alert:

From now on, references will be less obvious or not written, in order to focus on the story. I will reference in order to avoid copyright issues.

OK, here it is:

Chapter 1

-Gravity Falls is obvious.

-RWBY: one of the servants of Pacifica is named Klein, who is secretly working above to explore the world of Earth, ever since he was fired from his job.

Chapter 2

-One Punch Man: Dipper's quote about exercise

-Gravity Falls: Lost Legends book

-Real-life places of Sedona, Arizona and the Area 51

Chapter 3

-Orthodox Judaism

-Atlantis: The Lost Empire movie

Chapter 4

-Warhammer Fantasy: two generals are named Karl and Franz, inspired by the Warhammer's Karl Franz.

-Robin Hood: the ambushers are wearing green.

-"Tourist Trapped": this episode is designed to reference that episode of "Gravity Falls."

Chapter 5

-"May the Fourth be with you."

-Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle: Mabel forcing Dipper to piggyback

-Korean tale of a rat becoming human by eating his or her fingernails: how the Ratmen infiltrate the base

Chapter 6

-Title is a play on the "Enter the Gungeon" game.

-Love triangle symbol is a nod to the "love triangle motif" in the YouTube channel "Terrible Writing Advice."

-Phineas and Ferb

-"Northwest Mansion Mystery" episode

-Gravity Falls: Lost Legends

-Double Dragon Neon

-Amazon company's Alexa

Chapter 7

-Double Dragon Neon (once again, if I already made a reference, I will minimize to avoid annoying details.)

-Slight hints from Evil-Count-Proteus of DeviantArt

-Lord of the Rings

-Undertale

Chapter 8

-Monkey Island series (Murray is a famous character from that series)

-Girls und Panzer

Chapter 9

-Plenty, from the Powerpuff Girls to Undertale

Chapter 10

-Miho Nishizumi of "Girls und Panzer"

-Skullmageddon of "Double Dragon Neon"

-Professor Utonium of "Powerpuff Girls"

* * *

"And thank you!" Miho gasped. "I had to finish that before he gets angry!"

"Don't worry," Utonium said. "Ahem, let's begin again:

* * *

**PEOPLES**

Like Gravity Falls, Groom Falls is home to a variety of peoples and races. Unlike the world above, there are multiple races of sapient and sentient humanoids. Some are well-known even to humans, while others are...more restricted. In general, the world is too vast, but things may be changing...

**THE RATMEN**

The Ratmen are a race of large, ratlike humanoids, who inhabit various areas of Groom Falls. Where they are is actually hard to pinpoint, because they keep changing their locations. Like rats, especially brown rats, they live in extensive burrows, and are highly hierarchial. Contrary to popular opinions, they are not the Skaven of Warhammer; unlike them, these Ratmen are clearly saner and more given to reason. However, they do love to rush, and are very smart with technology, so it is possible that they are related to the Skaven.

Thanks to the Census Takers, the lands of the Ratmen have expanded. Hence, they are currently enjoying larger farmlands, since they love grains a lot. Indeed, they create farms both on land and in underground. Unlike the Skaven, they are omnivores with a preference for seeds, hence the grains. In times of peace, they are farmers and salvagers, who love to search landfills for any useful objects. In combat, however, they will fight viciously.

The religion of the Ratmen is an interesting one. Their religion centers around a god called the **Winged Rat**, who is said to bring about a time when the Ratmen will rule the world. In a way, this is similar to the Skaven's mythology. In reality, they also wish a world where they can stop being treated like vermin.

The first group of the Ratmen encountered, even now, is the **Jwirat Clan**. Their culture seems to be similar to that of medieval Korea, down to a few of them with a unique power from Korean fairy tales: the ability to turn into a human upon eating a fingernail. Due to this, and to a recent incident of Dipper being kidnapped, we now have a rule making it clear to throw away nails properly. In a way, they are highly feared, because of this.

**CORAZON EMPIRE**

The Corazon Empire is another faction that seems to originate from the world of Warhammer. It does have some similarities to the Empire of Man, such as having both fantasy aspects and steampunk technology. However, it is more civilized and more xenophobic. It also features a religion that is very similar to Roman Catholicism, although the people of the Empire call it the "true religion." In a way, the Corazon Empire seems to be the fantasy version of medieval and Renaissance European eras.

The people of the Empire are clearly humans, almost all of them. Very few nonhuman races manage to live here, mostly for jobs that the humans hate, such as garbage collecting and even taxation. In some ways, the Empire is also similar to the Saderan Empire of Gate anime, down to even having slaves!

However, little is known about the Corazon Empire, other than them being able to utilize both magic and technology to conquer other peoples.

**THE CITY OF GROOM FALLS**

Known as the Groom Falls City or GFC for short, it is the only city that is directly connected to the world above. It is really the only way for the humans in Groom Falls to return back to "true human civilization." GFC has gone through ups and downs, but recently things have improved. GFC finally hopes to not only recover from stagnation, but also prove that it is truly advanced and prosperous. There is another good reason for this...

* * *

"The ISPC," Utonium said with a growl.

Miho sighed, while Skullmageddon cracked his fists.

"The ISPC is not important," Skullmageddon said. "Let's just say that we don't agree with them, and now that the Census Takers have done, we do not want them here for long."

"Agreed," Utonium replied.

"I do not want to say it, but they do not seem to respect us here either," Miho said.

"Very true," both males replied. "Very true."

"So," Miho said. "Next one is...oh, religion."

"Uh oh," Utonium said.

"Let me do this one," Skullmageddon said. "You two seem bothered by this one, so I will do it for you all."

* * *

**RELIGION**

Religion is one of those "words" and "concepts" that is hard to speak of. Most fictional stories rarely talk about them. If they are told, it is usually a made-up religion, like the Winged Rat of the Ratmen. However, religion has played a critical role in human development and existence, and the world of Groom Falls is no exception. So, what is religion?

...

It is not an easy question. The word "religion" has drawn a variety of reactions and responses. On the one hand, some of the kindest and most inspirational people in the world were and are religious: Mohandas K. Gandhi of Hinduism and Martin Luther King Jr. of Christianity are great examples. On the other hand, some of the most horrible monsters in the world came out of religions; the Empire of Japan conquered and murdered masses under the name of its god-king, believing it to be their "divine mandate." And I won't get into the number of popes who abused their powers under the Catholic Church...I am not going to get there.

"I don't get it," Miho said. "If it's hard for them, why can't they change the rules to allow marriage?"

"Roman Catholicism and Protestantism," Skullmageddon replied. "Are not the same. Miho, you're asking about the Catholics. Catholics are much like the Protestants. However, they have some key differences. One obvious is the pope. Yes, you are right to note that one; technically put, popes have the power to change rules. However, for some reason, they refused, and still refuse to this day."

"I find that strange," Utonium said. "If humans are born with private organs, then why not just...remove them to improve virginity?"

"Humans are weird," Skullmageddon said. "**Humans are weird. Maybe it's not the religion that's weird; it's the people.**"

"But I am still confused," Miho said.

"I don't blame you," Skullmageddon said. "You came from a dimension where Senshadou, the sport of tank warfare, is widespread and treated like a tradition. Religion is much like that; it has changed, but also has resisted change."

"I have learned great about religion," Utonium uttered. "But I came from a world where religion was not spoken of. Indeed, Cartoon Network has an interesting habit of censoring an entire episode if there is a little too much reference to religion."

"Can't they just remove the reference," Miho asked. "Like what happened to Alex Hirsch in his Disney company?"

"Humans are strange," Skullmageddon said. "Humans are strange."

"Huh," Miho said. "There is this last part, but SeekerMeeker erased it, and then put this:

_This section is another spoiler_

_I will not turn this into a thriller_

_But I have hints and hearts_

_To tell in bits and parts_

_You will read_

_You will grow_

_You will believe._

* * *

"So, that concludes our info dump chapter," Miho said. "Not as much as I thought."

"Nyeheeee," Skullmageddon groaned. "We have to go back into the story now?"

"Now Skullmageddon," Utonium noted. "Don't worry; we'll eventually know more, and maybe we'll come back."

"Then," all three declared. "Let's get back into the story!"

* * *

"I wonder how Pacifica is doing," Miho remarked, as they prepared to leave the room. "I hope she's fine, since SeekerMeeker told me she was shot but it missed."

"Oh," Utonium noted. "I mean, my girls can resist that, but not sure about her."

"She went to a church," Skullmageddon replied. "For faith healing."

"She went WHAT?!" the others gasped.

"Is-isn't that?" Utonium stuttered. "Se-se-semi-illegal?!"

"It is?" Skullmageddon asked. "Wait, why?"


	11. Chapter 11: Of Law and Faith

**Greetings, I am technically back.**

**So, let's get back into the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Of Law and Faith**

"This is technically a fatal wound."

"WHAT?!"

"Hold it, she's fine. I can heal it."

"Please, don't scare us!"

"I am telling the truth, but she's good now."

"Whew!"

* * *

Pacifica sat still, lying on top of an unusual bed. Although it was a hospital bed, it looked quite futuristic and ornate for its type. Pacifica could tell that it had features of a message chair, because it had special bumps and systems to message her legs and back. It was deep blue, with golden patterns engraved upon it.

"This is actually good," Pacifica moaned pleasantly. "It sure helps me with the pain, but are you alright?"

"Are YOU alright?" the twins asked. "We should be the ones to ask you that!"

Dipper and Mabel were at the foot of the bed, staring at Pacifica with worried eyes. A few seconds ago, Dipper's right hand was on top of her left leg. At first, she wanted to shake it off, but let him touch her. It was only when Mabel smiled that Pacifica kicked it, or more like Dipper drew his hand back. Mabel then elbowed him, and he moved to the left of the bed.

Both he and Pacifica were blushing a little (Mabel was smiling a little at this).

"I am fine," Pacifica said. "At least this healing procedure is surprisingly smooth and serene."

"No surgery or anything to tarnish your beauty!" Mabel remarked.

"Very true," Pacifica admitted.

"I thought we're going to lose you," Dipper groaned.

"It's not _that_ fatal of a wound," Pacifica retorted.

"Says the girl who got shot," Dipper grunted.

"Says the boy who worries too much over a girl," Pacifica retaliated.

"Says the girl who got blood in the mouth."

"Says the BOY who worried too much about ME."

The two glared at each other, much like how a couple argued. Mabel smiled brightly. At the door, Sans and Papyrus stood, talking about something. Murray was buzzing around the room, exhilarated at having his drone back.

"I am now almighty!" he yelled. "I am the demonic-"

"Ahem."

"Eh...the mighty evil-ish skull," Murray changed his voice, realizing that he was inside of a church, or more like a church complex. "And I cannot do anything evil anyway here."

"Thank you," the person who silenced Murray replied, then focused on her eyes back on Pacifica. She was a lean but tall, fair-skinned woman with blue shorts and a white T-shirt with a red cross upon it. She stood to the right of the bed, checking Pacifica.

She was the miracle healer.

"I am fine," Pacifica said. "Boy, I thought I was bleeding, but I don't taste it now. Thank you so much."

_And I am surprised at how casual she looks, _Pacifica thought._ I did not expect her to look so...normal._

"You are welcome," the woman spoke. "But having blood in the mouth is _not_ a good sign. Fortunately, I am able to fix it. But before we proceed further, I need to make my formal introduction. Ahem!"

She then bowed at Pacifica, who bowed back. The others also bowed in their own ways, with Papyrus giving a 90 degree version.

"Welcome to the Faith Street Church," the woman introduced herself. "I am Miracle Healer Mary Melanchthon. As you can see, I am one of the miracle healers here, except I am the only one here right now. I apologize if I have to bow on a whim; it's part of our customs here."

"We thank thee for your hospitality," said Sans, Papyrus, and Murray.

"We thank thee for your hospitality," the three teens said, emulating the trio.

"You don't have to introduce like they do," Mary said with a smile. "Since you are still young and all. Hehe, but it warms my heart to see teenagers who actually behave well for once."

"Well thank you," the three replied.

"So," Dipper said, raising his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but how is Pacifica still alive and breathing?"

Pacifica groaned, as Dipper had been saying that a little more than expected.

"She got here just in time," Mary bluntly spoke. "A few minutes too late, and she would have vomited blood literally."

The three teens shivered.

"But yes," she continued. "In movies, you can survive a bullet wound. In real life, however, a bullet wound can be lethal, even if it did not strike a single organ. Like in World War I, many people died from untreated wounds and other medical conditions, some of which had nothing to do with the war. In her case, while the bullet did not strike any of her organs, it did rupture quite a number of both blood vessels and even nerves. Hence, the shock from the impact alone would have killed her."

"Can you fix her?" Mabel asked.

"Of course," Mary answered. "And thanks to your quick moves, I was able to fix her with no problems."

The three teens sighed in relief.

"But not quite," she added.

"Huh?"

"As you can see," Mary said. "I am a _miracle healer_, and you may have not heard who I am, or who we are. Officer Sans, Officer Papyrus, and Watcher Murray, please answer their questions as I leave."

_Watcher?_ Dipper thought.

"Wait," Pacifica said. "What about my wound?"

"I have healed it well," she replied. "But technically, I can easily restore it completely. The problem has nothing to do with my powers...but has to do with legal issues."

"Legal?" the teens asked.

"Your three skeletal friends will explain," she replied. "But for now, I will be back. Let me go get an energy drink; using my power drains my energy."

She quietly went out, and three humans and three skeletons stood still.

"Ahem," Pacifica cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So, I think that what she's saying is...that my wound is not the problem, but the fact that a miracle healer has healed me. So, what's wrong with faith healing?"

"Faith healing?" the twins asked.

"Ah," Pacifica said. **"I am sorry if I used church lingo, but that's basically what it is. Instead of having a doctor or a nurse tend to your injuries, you let someone with spiritual powers to heal you. But the Christian version is called 'faith healing.' I am not sure about other religions."**

"But why is that illegal?" Dipper asked. "Or semi-illegal?"

"I wish that you three are not as smart," Sans said with a sigh.

"Eh?" the three asked.

"But that's why they're different!" Papyrus loudly declared. "I, the Great Papyrus, have learned why: it's basically like cheating."

"Cheating?" they asked.

"Not really cheating," Murray spoke, as he hovered. **"But here in Groom Falls City, the freedom of religion is a very serious human right. You see, the religious communities that dwell here worked hard to prove that they are both civilized AND egalitarian enough."**

"And that does not really answer my question," Dipper remarked.

"It actually does," Sans explained. "That's the backstory of it all. Miracle healers, in this case, mostly come from Christian backgrounds. Unfortunately, this had an unintended side effect: the other non-Christian people felt that it was 'cheating' them out, and favoring Christianity above their own."

The trio raised their eyebrow, confused at the explanation.

"Which leads to another ironic event!" Murray declared, as he buzzed around the room (still glad to have his drone back). "A group of not only non-Christian people, but even Christians, came to the government complex (we are a nation technically) and petitioned for a new law. By a somewhat good majority, the bill was passed."

"It technically prohibits Christians from using faith healing," Sans bluntly said. "Which also means that we're supposed to arrest not only Mary, but also even you Pacifica."

"What?!" all teens gasped.

"But I am too lazy for that one," Sans said, causing the teens to stare at him. "Look, even I have standards. Although I do not go to church, that law is stupid. It basically means that Christians now have to pay for healthcare insurance, and I will end up having to ruin innocent people's lives all over a stupid law."

**"Or like the government of France," Papyrus interjected. "Passing a law that forbids Muslims from wearing the veil."**

Dipper and Mabel both gawked, while Pacifica shook her head.

"That actually happened?" both twins gasped.

"It did," Pacifica said. "One time, while my family visited France, we saw cops arrest a few Muslims with veils on, all because of that."

"Poor girls," Mabel remarked.

"OK," Dipper said. "Back to the conversation, what's the meaning of it all?"

"What do you mean?" Sans asked.

"What's up with the religious stuff going on here?" Dipper asked. "And...why does the job of being census taker require us to be non-religious? All this religious stuff is confusing me!"

Pacifica groaned.

"Says the smart boy," she retorted.

"Says the girl who cheats at life with her wealth," he retaliated.

Both glared at each other, while Mabel could not help but giggle. Sans, Papyrus, and even Murray snickered.

"Before answering all that," Sans explained with a chuckle. **"Remember this: the Groom Falls City is really a nation. Within the boundaries, we have multiple communities. We also need money and healthcare, but Christianity stood out in having miracle healers in large numbers. We also have both confirmed and unconfirmed reports that other religious communities have their own. However, that stupid law essentially stripped the Christians of an invaluable way of saving money. Now, too many Christians are in jail, protests have erupted in the past, and we are tired of this stuff."**

Dipper shook his head, while Mabel and Pacifica had sad expressions.

"With your first question," Papyrus said. "It's hard to answer, but we'll try to answer this way. **Religion here is a serious deal, but it's not what you think it is**. Remember that while many of us here are Americans in some form, who know about the freedom of religion, many of us do not come from the US. Instead, we come from dimensions, where religion is treated as a **way of life**. This means that religion is more than just going to church."

"And that ties in with your last question," Murray said, coming down to speak. "That's one of the things that I learned the hard way. Well, for a knucklehead like me."

Pacifica giggled, and Murray smiled.

"It's actually quite simple," Murray continued. "Religion is both a freedom and a serious thing here. However, since each community fights each other over differences, they wanted a census taker who is truly neutral. Remember: they don't want an atheist, because they have had an issue with the atheist communities in the last few years. They do want a truly non-religious person, **one who is neutral towards all religions**."

"And that's really why we got the job," Mabel inferred. "Right?"

"That's it," the three skeletons replied.

"Oh wow," the teens said.

"But wait," Pacifica said. "You are supposed to arrest Mary for breaking the law, but you will also arrest me for being healed?!"

"Technically yes," Sans answered. **"Just like the world above, where cops will arrest not only the drug dealers, but also drug users. As you should know by now, not all drug users are criminals by heart. But once you are caught with even a small amount, you are thrown in jail and suffer. Many innocent people, whose only crime was trying out an illegal drug for the first time, have lost their livelihoods and even lives because of that."**

"So that's why," Dipper said. "Just like the drug trade, which I have heard a little, the use of faith healing has been an issue?"

"Not exactly an issue," Sans replied. "More like that the non-Christians felt that it was an unfair advantage. **They wanted all religions to be treated as equal**. **Unfortunately, the law that prohibited faith healing has been abused one too many times**."

"That's why we secretly oppose it," Papyrus said in a whisper. "Many people save money and are happier with faith healing. Even **atheists** come over to get healed, admitting that our official hospitals 'overcharge' and want to save money."

The three were very puzzled.

_I don't blame them,_ Dipper thought_. If I think that this faith healing thing will heal me faster than the hospital, I would take the chance._

_What is wrong with being healed? _Mabel thought._ Healing is healing._

_That makes so much sense, _Pacifica thought. _Although I also oppose it, as it is unfair for those too poor to even afford healthcare._

She then rubbed her wound, which was around her chest and neck, lightly.

"She really did a good job," Pacifica said, rubbing her chest. "But I can still feel the hole."

Dipper glanced at her, blinked, then looked away. Mabel snickered.

"That's the problem," Sans said. "I made the mistake of activating my emergency system, so that my department will want answers. They will not trust me if I said that I pressed it by accident."

"I never saw a button on you," Dipper said.

"It's activated through magic," Sans replied.

"Oh," the teens noted.

"This means only one way out," Murray said. "But before we do so, Pacifica."

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for getting you through this," he said with a sigh. "I should have been aware of my ego, but now look what happened. And sorry to all three of you as well."

"Don't worry," the teens replied.

"It was actually fun," Pacifica admitted. "I mean, we solved one mystery, stopped an illegal entry, and saved an elf. Plus, you got your drone back."

"And she teleported us here through a portal," Sans noted. "Which is extremely rare. Elves do not trust humans at all, unless you're one of them."

"Them?" the three teens asked.

"Some sort of an elvan code of honor," Sans answered. "Even after all these years, we still do not know what they believe in; they refer to special individuals as 'them,' for some reason. Apparently, the largest and strongest of the elven kingdoms have rejected their old pantheon. The other elves then retaliated by attacking them, only to lose their gods."

"Gods?" Mabel asked. "Ooh! Can I see them?"

"Not those of the elves," Sans said. "They're fake."

"Fake?"

"We are still unsure of which gods are real," Murray said. "Which is one reason for the freedom of religion here. **We want people to choose. We do not bother with what they believe in, as long as it does not hurt others**. As for the elves, the loss of the gods, as in the realization that their gods are fake, caused most of them to die a horrible death."

"Yikes," the teens noted.

"How did they die?" Mabel asked.

"They died of loss of hope," Mary said, as she reentered.

"Loss of..." Dipper wanted to ask, but realized what Mary meant. He did not want to think about what happened back in Gravity Falls.

"The elves are more religious than humans," Sans explained. "Unlike humans, who are willing to adapt, the elves are unable, or unwilling, to adapt. We do know, however, that a few kingdoms still exist, and those now are more prosperous and better than anything the elves have ever seen."

"So," Mabel said. "They died just like what happened to the **Sadducees**, right?"

Sans and Papyrus both stared at her, then clapped.

"You're spot on," Sans spoke.

"See what I told you!" Papyrus declared. "These three are smart for teens! What happened to you all? Crazy stuff happened years ago?"

The three giggled nervously. Oh yes, they remembered:

_The Weirdmageddon._

_Bill Cipher._

_The hug (for Dipper and Pacifica)_

_And all kinds of crazy stuff in Gravity Falls, Oregon._

"I guess so," the three simply replied.

_I wonder if that's why we're smarter?_ Dipper thought.

_I wonder if that's why we're more mature?_ Mabel thought.

_I wonder if being with these weirdos made me a better person?_ Pacifica thought. _If so, then it was worth it._

"I wonder that's why the elf trusted you," Murray said. "She saw something in you."

"She saw a human that fit her ideals," Mary said, coming in. The three teens jumped; even the cops were taken aback.

"What?" they asked.

"You are right that elves have a distinct code of conduct," Mary replied. "Specifically, the elf that Miss Pacifica saved was no ordinary elf. Based on your accounts, Miss Pacifica definitely saved at least an elven princess."

"An elven-what?" the teens gasped.

"A princess?" Sans asked. "Sure, she was noble like elves, but I never got the air of royalty from her."

"It's because her kingdom is not a typical kingdom," Mary replied. "All I know is this: **do not assume everything you know about elves**."

"Huh," the teens and the skeletons noted.

"So let's get back to the point," Mary spoke. "Sorry for dragging you all into this mess, but it looks like Pacifica has to keep the wound."

"What?!" the teens gasped.

"Sans has already activated his magical emergency system," she explained. "Which means that the authorities will demand what happened. Being shot is an example, but due to the crazy things people do at hospitals these days, not everyone trusts the hospitals. Secretly, we miracle healers are a sort of 'underground hospital,' where we heal people."

"For how much?" the teens asked.

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"Does God ever demand money or something for healing?" she asked.

The three teens blinked.

"I guess no?" Pacifica answered.

"Exactly," Mary said. "But we need to make a living, so we do not charge people for the healthcare, only for the fact that they're using our space. For example, if you Pacifica stay here for another hour, I charge you for using the room. However, I do not want to, both because you three are new here, and because that elf girl trusted you enough to teleport you all here. **Even we miracle healers had a hard time gaining their trust, so this is an interesting situation**."

She then turned to stare at the cops.

"How about me?" she asked rhetorically.

"I am technically supposed to arrest you," Sans replied. "And to tell my superiors about the Faith Street Church. But discovering a portal gate, which some trespassers used to enter this world, and that elf saving Pacifica...everything worked out well today. I am going to just report that we have eliminated a portal gate, and tell them about how we can prevent this from happening."

"And Pacifica getting shot," Papyrus spoke.

"But wait!" Dipper said. "What about her wound?"

"The best course of action right now," Mary replied. "Is to change its location. Miss Pacifica, much as I want to heal it completely, I need to let it stay, so that Sans has proof. I can, however, put a blessing on it, so that it heals without any scar or issue. And like I just said, I am going to change the location, moving the bullet hole to an area where it won't be a cause for alarm."

"Th-thank you," Pacifica replied.

"Then," Mary said. "We can start, so Dipper?"

"Yes?"

"Umm," Mary said, as Pacifica raise an eyebrow, making a motion with her clothing.

"Oh," he noted. "Sorry, I am out."

"And you three," Mary ordered.

"We're not humans!" Murray objected.

Mary glared at him, who gulped and flew out. The others also went out.

"Alright," Mary said. "Shall we?"

"So," Pacifica said, as she started to take off her shirt. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Mary said with a warm smile. "You are a Ruth girl, aren't you?"

"Huh, what do you..." Pacifica tried to ask, only to be calmed down to the point of being at peace. "Ah...so good..."

Mary did her usual trick: she closed Pacifica's eyes with her fingers, and gave what looked like a message. All Pacifica remembered was Mary whispering prayers and blessings.

_What is she...saying...?_ Pacifica tried to think. _Something about Ru...Ruk...Rock...Ruth?_

* * *

"So," Sans said. "We'll answer your questions soon enough. For now, let's wait for them."

The three skeletons (or two and a head) waited outside in the lobby room. Dipper, however, was walking back and forth.

_Everything here is so mysterious, _Dipper thought._ I can tell that they're hiding, but not in a bad way. Unlike Grunkle Stan, who hid so much for the wrong reasons, Mary is making it clear that she's not telling the whole thing. I don't need to push her; pushing her may backfire big time for now, since I am new._

"A deep thinker," Sans remarked. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But things here are so strange."

"That's why we're spilling more beans than usual," Sans remarked. "You, I mean you as the Mystery Trio, are a lot smarter and more concerned about the plight of Groom Falls than the previous generation. In fact, now that I think about it, nobody else before were this intelligent or caring."

"I admit that we've seen more than our share of the supernatural," Dipper said.

"That's the whole point," Sans said. "If you show that you care and are genuine, then we'll say more. If not, then you reap what you sow."

"Sans!" Papyrus blurted out. "Are you referring to the Grim Reaper who traps people with death?"

"No," Sans said. "Something better: a _rib_ cage."

The skeletons and the lone boy laughed, then calmed down.

"But don't tell too much," Sans warned Dipper. "Or else I may end up having to tell the authorities more than I want to. Sometimes, it's good to hide a secret; the trick is not how long, but when to show it."

Dipper blinked, then thought.

"Hmm," Dipper noted that one, before the doors opened.

* * *

"Pacifica!" Dipper said.

"I am back," she sighed, tilting her head to the left. On her neck, the right side had a special bandage on, in order to hide an apparent gunshot wound.

"It took a little longer than expected," Mary said, wiping sweat. "But I incorporated her good advice. Instead of putting it directly, I relocated it so that it did not require any stitches."

While she was still speaking, Dipper and Pacifica both restrained themselves. They were about to hug, but held themselves back, not wanting anyone to see it.

Mabel, however, could tell and smiled.

"What happened?" Sans asked. "How did you do with the wound?"

"I made it look as if it merely grazed her skin," she replied. "That way, the doctors at the hospital won't do a surgery on it. Pacifica warned me, and she was right about that one."

"I guess faith healing and surgery are very different procedures," Papyrus said with a serious face.

"OK," Mary said. "Since the treatment and blessing are fully done, let us go out quick."

"Why?" Papyrus asked.

"Before we get in trouble," Sans said.

"Oh."

* * *

They all went out of the church, which looked more like a fancy villa with many gardens. As they passed by, numerous koi fishes of all kinds of colors swam, while various flocks of flamingos, storks, and even herons waded about. At the gate, a flock of parrots squawked about.

"Whaugh!" one of the parrots screamed. "Welcome to the Faith Street Church! Waugh!"

"Those parrots seem to take note of us," Pacifica noted. "Very tame for a parrot."

"Waugh!" one of them, a cockatoo, screeched. "Missy, you good there?"

The trio blinked.

"These parrots are a lot smarter than those from above," Sans explained. "They seem to note and understand our behavior well."

"True that one," Mary said. "I like these guys. Oh, and by the way, almost all animals here are endangered above, but common here."

"Cawk!" another parrot, small and blue with a grayish head croaked. "Welcome from the brink of doom! Are you OK there?"

The group blinked.

"Cawk!" the same parrot croaked again. "Ahem! Missy, you with long, blond hair! Are you OK?"

"Ah, yes," Pacifica replied.

"Cawk! the parrot screeched, before flying down and landing on Pacifica's right shoulder. "Cawk! Hello, blond girl! Who are you?"

"Oh," she said. "I am Pacifica."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Fine? You must be a nice girl to be more than just fine."

Pacifica giggled.

"I am not that nice," Pacifica said. "If you want someone nicer, talk to these two."

She showed it to the twins.

"Cawk!" the parrot croaked, staring at Dipper and Mabel. "Who are you?"

"Dipper," he answered.

"Mabel Pines!" she answered.

"Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica?" the parrot asked.

They nodded.

"Huh," Mary noted. "It's rare for them to ask questions that much, but it happens."

"Who are you then?" Pacifica asked, petting it.

"Caw..." the parrot whispered. "I am a Spix's macaw."

"Extinct in the wild!" Pacifica gasped.

"Sadly so above," it groaned. "But here we're good as common. So, Pacifica good? Dipper and Mabel, you the ones who made her good?"

"We helped her," Mabel said.

"More like we influenced her," Dipper said. "And she chose to change for the better."

"Cawk!" the Spix's macaw croaked, before flying onto the gateway. "Cawk! See you again!"

"See ya!" the group replied, as they walked on a dirt road.

"These birds seem to like tall, blond girls for some reason," Mary remarked. "Now that I think about it, you are actually the first blond girl as a census taker in a long time."

"I guess so?" Pacifica inferred.

They continued to walk down the road, until they stopped at a specific point.

"So," Mary said. "I am willing to answer your questions before you go. Here, I must return back to manage the church villa. Ask me away, all of you."

* * *

She then answered as many questions as she could, not only from Dipper, but also from the others:

Dipper: "What exactly is faith healing, and why is it controversial?"

"It is the practice of prayer and gestures to invoke divine intervention in healing. It is particularly a Christian practice, so in essence is invoking the name of our God the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit to heal. It is controversial, not because of whether it works (that's an issue for the people above ground), but because it is thought to confer the Christians an 'unfair' advantage over the non-Christians. Ironically, it is a popular way to avoid hospital bills, so much so that it is illegal to transport patients to a miracle healing facility like mine."

Mabel: "Can you raise the dead?"

"That is not something we miracle healers can do. Only those with the power of resurrection can do. Plus, that is illegal as well."

Pacifica: "They even have a rule to abolish resurrection?!"

"Rules are rules. We try and balance out between following the rules of the land, and being willing to use powers."

Sans: "What if they will suspect that Pacifica's wound is strange?"

"They won't, because she got shot early on. At this rate, even your authorities are not very surprised at the high mortality rate of census takers."

Papyrus: "Will I become the head of the Police Department?"

"Papyrus, that's not my job."

The others giggled at that response.

Murray: "Will I be able to get my body back?"

"Murray, you lost your bones back in your world. There are no bones here that fit you."

Murray groaned.

Dipper: "Will Pacifica be alright?"

"She will completely heal, with no issues whatsoever. On a side note, I am actually surprised at how clean she is inside."

"Huh?"

"Next question, please."

Pacifica: "What do you know about this job of being a census taker?"

"It is rare to see you all here, other than being escorted by cops or someone important. Last time they did, they did not give me the best of impressions."

"And I guess that's all," Mary concluded. "Are you ready?"

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality!" the group declared, bowing down.

"You're welcome," Mary said. "And stay safe and God bless. Be well!"

They then walked down the road, as Mary walked back up.

"You know the way?" Dipper asked.

"Of course," Sans said. "We've been there before, but not much. I know the road well."

"So," Dipper said. "Sans, this is for you: what do you mean by 'this will take you to the boundaries of both religion and non-religion'?"

Sans stopped.

"I actually wished that you forgot that," he replied. "But since you are both smart and caring, I will answer you. Mary knows the rest, but let's just say that it will deal with topics that hard to discuss."

"Such as?"

"Controversial topics like miracle healing will blur the boundary between the religious and the nonreligious, and how these two ideas collide today."

"That means...?"

"Miracle healing is a great example. It essentially blurs the boundary between the two. For Christians, they love it because it proves that their God exists. For non-Christians, however, they hate the Christian overtone, and feel that it is unfair for them. That's the issue of 'boundaries' that we officers have to deal with almost everyday."

"Oh."

"So," Sans said. "Normally, I don't say this, but I am curious about how you all ended up here."

The Mystery Trio looked at each other, then spilled the beans:

They talked about how they found their jobs, mostly by chance. Dipper and Mabel talked about being teens, and how they landed a job to please their family. They also talked about Rabbi Daniel Rabin, and his role in bringing them here.

Sans made a frown.

"He's great as a rabbi," he admitted. "No question asked. His personal life is...I will not say much."

They then talked about how the ISPC was trying to control them, putting them under house arrest. They also talked about the torture of having to do some mundane tasks.

This time, both cops frowned.

"I do not trust them," Sans bluntly spoke.

"I am not even sure about their real motifs," Papyrus admitted.

Pacifica then started to talk about her experience with the Corazon Empire.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sans gasped.

"You know them?" Pacifica asked.

"So the world is on the move," Murray noted. "Things are changing now."

"And who are the ones who essentially helped you all to get into the Groom Falls City?"

"That would be Mr. Black and Mr. White," Mabel replied.

Murray gasped.

"Oh wow!" he spoke. "Things are changing now! We're definitely going somewhere!"

"You know them?" Mabel asked.

"They're some of our best allies!" Murray declared. "They are among those who advocated for us skeletons to live in the city, or more like the city-state. Also, they got me the job that I have now!"

"And that's a Watcher, right?" Dipper suggested.

"Oh," Murray said. "I forgot to tell you. Yes, I am a Watcher, so basically a security officer, who can fly around to watch around this place."

"So you're a mobile security camera?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes so!" Murray said, beaming with joy. "I am the Mighty Watcher, the spy of the security forces of Groom Falls I am watching over the world of Groom Falls with a fearsome eye!"

"You mean socket," Pacifica corrected him.

"Augh!" he groaned, and all of them laughed.

"And oh," Dipper said. "Is it possible for people to get here from the world above?"

"Technically no," Sans said. "This world is separate enough. The only way to get here is with the right type of magic."

"Which leads to another issue," Papyrus said. "How did this Bella London lady open gate into this world?"

They thought, then Dipper gasped.

"The elf?" he asked.

"No way," Sans said. "Elves can utilize magic only by free will. You cannot force them to. The only way is if they can channel her energy through a magical conduit, which you have to make through magic as strong as elf magic."

"Her chains," Pacifica said.

The others looked at her, and gasped.

"Uh oh," Sans said. "Let's move quick. Look, we should be able to get to a helipad nearby here. I know a shortcut. Let's get going."

"To the station?" Dipper asked.

"No," Sans said. "Back to the cave, to see if we can find the chains. We need the chains, in order to find out how it worked!"

* * *

Unknown to the group, one bird was watching and listening. As soon as the group started to part ways, it flew back to the gate. The Spix's macaw watched, as Mary went up the road, then walked back into the church. Although all other parrots were screaming, it watched silently. It then looked around, then flew to a specific direction. It flew for at least a mile, until it was in the middle of a very thick forest.

"Cawk-cawk!" it croaked. "Cawk-cawk-cawk! Knock-knock-knock!"

The knocking sound echoed for miles around. Then:

"Knock-knock-knock!" two voices croaked in the distance.

"Knock-knock-knock!" the macaw croaked, until two birds came into view. Both were ravens, but were different. Half of their feathers, especially the belly side and the head, were white or almost white. One had blue eyes, while the other had red eyes.

"Knock-knock-knock! the blue-eyed raven croaked. "Uriel, you have found her?"

"I saw her," the macaw replied. "Her name is Pacifica. She is one of the census takers."

"Oh," the ravens croaked. "That's rare."

"She's the one," Uriel the macaw croaked. "She then gave me more: she's good thanks to two people: Dipper and Mabel. Both are also census takers, and are twins."

"Three people," the ravens croaked. "Three people with the right hearts. A rare sight."

"They must have been through trials and tribulations," Uriel spoke. "Which explains their unusually good behavior for a human teenager. My princess will be pleased with finding her savior."

"She will," the ravens croaked.

"The elven royal court," the red-eyed raven spoke. "Has arranged to meet her someday. However, this is great news; now, we will report to the **Kingdom of Lusalva** ASAP."

"Cawk-cawk!" Uriel spoke. "My mission is done."

"Not yet," the blue-eyed raven spoke. "Uriel, my princess has requested that you watch her."

"Confirmed," Uriel answered with a bow. "Her wish is granted. I want it anyway, since she smelled nice."

"Then may Illuvatar grant you success," the ravens croaked, before flying away.

Uriel watched them fly away, then flew back. He flew back, until he caught sight of the group. The group stopped at a helipad, just as a helicopter appeared.

"I see," Uriel croaked, as he zoomed past them. "I know where they're going. To the Groom Falls City."

* * *

**And there you go.**

**I am finally starting thread in the theme of religion with the theme of discovery, the one found in the original TV series. I want to give my own take, but try and do something interesting about religion.**

**No, I am tired of so many stories that technically exaggerate the worst of religion. Plus, when many people think of "bad religion" in media, it is usually a parody of the Catholic Church. For some reason, all other denominations are "forgotten."**

**This chapter intends to thread in my attempt at a "thoughtful critique on theme of religion." I want to do this, in order to show that religion is not what it seems.**

* * *

**In other words, I want to try and feature the theme of religion, using it to make a thoughtful critique on its significance in society at large.**

* * *

**I appreciate feedback on whether the story's tempo, themes etc. are consistent or need tweaks.**

**And stay safe out there. From COVID-19 to the protests following the death of George Floyd, it is a very chaotic time.**

**FYI:**

**You will notice that there is no "REFERENCE" right now. That's because I have already introduced them, so that I can avoid the issue of "crossover." I also believe that since they are already introduced, there is no point in doing it again. Anyway, it was starting to get annoying to make a reference; it was starting to confuse me (I do not want my story to get too confusing). So thanks for understanding.**


	12. Chapter 12: Head Force

**Greetings.**

**Well, that was an interesting chapter. I did not expect the Chapter 11 to go well.**

**I hope that I am making good progress; feel free to give me feedback, especially on how I am pushing the story onwards.**

**So, let's get going.**

**(By the way, this chapter seems to have multiple sub-plots, more than expected. I apologize for that, but I believe that it was necessary for this one.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Head Force**

Since the visit to the church, the group of teens and skeletons took the helicopter, and successfully got back into the city limits. Long story short, the group first went to the police department. Although Sans said that they all would go to the cave, the police department forbade him; they only wanted the experienced officers and soldiers to go. Fortunately, Pacifica casually showed the superiors her wound, which they did not question. With Sans and Papyrus' advice, the trio were careful to avoid talking about the miracle worker or the Faith Street Church.

However, since Pacifica had a gunshot wound, she had to stay in the hospital. It was also to avoid arousing suspicion, since Pacifica knew that her wound would magically heal. In the meantime, the twins decided to fix their treehouse home, and adjusted to it quite well.

All that happened for three days. For three days, nothing much happened; the trio got food and all of the necessities they needed, as part of the deal to be census takers. At first, the twins stayed in the treehouse, but easily got bored. They decided to visit the Cafe Ooarai, and had a blast. However, they visited the hospital often, with Mabel excusing herself, so that Dipper and Pacifica had a heart-to-heart talk.

* * *

**Mana Hospital Medical Center, Groom Falls City, Groom Falls**

**For three days:**

"Mabel," Dipper groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to the restroom," Mabel said. "Bye~"

Pacifica and Dipper both sighed, but went on to have their own talks, even laughing together.

Sans, Papyrus, and Murray also visited.

"Nyehehehe!" Papyrus declared. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I am fine," Pacifica replied. "How are you holding up the bones?"

That was a code for them; before meeting up with the police, the skeletal cops decided that for some things, they will try and speak in codes, in order to hide the fact of her wound being healed by a faith healer. The "holding up the bones" is essentially asking about how they are keeping the information hidden."

"It's going quite well," Sans replied. "We're on usual business."

That meant that there was nothing to worry about.

"I wish we talk more freely," Pacifica remarked.

"The world is crazy right now," Murray said, as he buzzed around the room on his drone. "But hopefully things will change."

Soon, the news of the trio and the incident at the cave spread like a wildfire, and more came:

Skullmageddon came over, and made many bone puns with Pacifica, with Pacifica winning by a wide margin.

"Nyeheeee," he groaned. "You win again."

"Yes indeed," she remarked. "I am _humerus_."

Miho Nishizumi came over, and served her a platter of Korean fried chicken, bulgogi, kimchi, orange chicken, and fried mushrooms.

Pacifica destroyed the deep-fried dishes, especially the fried chicken.

"I guess you love deep-fried stuff," Miho remarked.

"That's some amazing chicken!" Pacifica complimented. "But yes!"

That was the usual routine for three days.

* * *

**Mana Hospital Medical Center, Groom Falls City, Groom Falls**

**The fourth day of Pacifica's stay**

"You win!" the screen's announcer yelled. "PLATINUMPAZ wins!"

Pacifica sighed, as she stretched. As usual, she was a master in the game _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_, where her avatar, a Level 100 DeathSlayer, easily slaughtered another Level 100 character. Apparently, that character was the avatar of a Korean superstar, because the chat box also featured special signs that only showed up in Korean profiles.

"I defeated a silver champion," she read the messages. "Huh, I am surprised that nobody has called me about this. I heard that somebody defeated a Korean bronze champion, and he got in. Well, it was partly my fault; **I did not boast enough**. Now that I have defeated a silver champion, I should start telling my dad about this. This can make a fortune for my family."

She sighed.

"**But can't he stop thinking about money?**" she groaned. "Although I do miss my ponies, at least I get to keep one. Alright, I have another challenger!"

As she played again, she was unaware of a parrot watching her intently, sitting on top of a branch. The Spix's macaw stood by, as it heard her speak, due to the window being partly open.

_Ring!_

"Hello?" she spoke, picking up her phone. "I am still fine, Dipper. You've been a little worried about me. Stop it, you're making me blush."

She continued to listen, while the parrot flew into the window, but perched on the sill.

"They told me that I have to stay for a few more days," she groaned. "So, I am stuck. At least they admitted that the wound required no surgery, although they said that it could scar. Well, you already know what happened. Not gonna say, since we both know. But you're at the treehouse, right?"

The parrot leaned in a little.

"Yes," Pacifica spoke with a frown. "I know where to find it, Dip! It's an American chestnut tree that looks like a giant sequoia. And it is not that far away from the Cafe Ooarai and the police station. And no, I can walk there myself! In fact, I also am waiting for them to grant me a temporary permission to walk outside!"

She groaned, but smiled.

"Good night," she answered. "And Mabel, watch him to make sure that he's good. Oh, and please check his laptop to make sure that he's not looking at...something."

She giggled, as Dipper's screams mixed with Mabel's shouts.

"Good night both of you," she replied, before turning the phone off.

"Back to the game," she said to herself. "I am in."

The parrot then flew back, then watched her.

"Cawk," Uriel said. "So, they live at a treehouse? Cawk, very much like the elves."

He then flew away, and scanned the city below. Hundreds and thousands of people, cars, and strange beings and things roamed about.

"Strange city as usual," he croaked. "But now, ah!"

He beelined at it. A single treehouse towered over the buildings below, sitting atop a giant chestnut tree. Unlike most chestnut trees, American chestnuts like this grew more like sequoias. Uriel perched on a branch, and saw them.

"I see them," he cooed. "Finally."

* * *

**American Chestnut Treehouse, Groom Falls City, Groom Falls**

Dipper and Mabel were both watching a TV show. Both sat on the floor, eating from a bowl of popcorn, which they got for free from Miho's restaurant. It had a unique flavor that both liked.

"What did they put in this?" Mabel asked.

"She said it's a secret," Dipper replied. "But I can taste some barbecue flavor, which is both tangy and sweet."

Mabel reached out to get some more, only to have Dipper slap it away.

_Same old_, Mabel thought._ Just like back in Gravity Falls._

"I am afraid sir," a constable with dark blue uniform spoke. "Your services won't be required here again. This time, we have examined the evidence more clearly, and this is obviously a murder. It's just like two years ago."

_Even the show lampshades that_, Mabel thought.

A white duck with a detective's hat appeared, and quacked. The subtitles in the TV read:

"A murder, constable? This is more than A murder...it's a murder-suicide."

"WHAT?!" the constable screamed. "But there is only ONE body here!"

"One body?" the Duck-tective quacked. "Maybe those 'limbs' are not what they seem. There are from two different people."

"WHAT?!" the constable screamed again, before the ads appeared.

"I cannot believe it!" Mabel gasped, dropping her sweater that she was knitting. "That duck is still a genius! It is way ahead of everyone in that show!"

"Eh," Dipper remarked. "He's still the same; he still has a superb sense of observation."

"You sound sarcastic," Mabel said with squinted eyes. "Once again, just like in Gravity Falls before."

"Mabel," Dipper replied. "I am not. I know and observe with great ease. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell...wait, what did you eat this time?!"

"It was so...honey-ish," she groaned, as she just ate a dish of something with a lot of honey.

"Honey garlic chicken?" Dipper inferred. "Wait, that's my dish! I forgot to label that!"

"It was labeled 'For Mabel,'" Mabel noted.

Dipper gasped, then slapped his head.

"I should have checked the labels!" he groaned. Even though they were there for only a few days, they got free delivery of food. In fact, they got more food than expected.

"Oh Dipper," she remarked with a smile. "You forget like a lamb."

Dipper glared at her, his face bright red.

"Or I should say," she teased. "The _lamby_ dance."

"I am trying to forget that!" he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"But we have plenty of food," she teased again, causing him to "cute-rage."

Uriel watched them talk, but then noticed something in the distance. He hid behind thicker branches, and saw a skull with a drone.

"Hey twins!" Murray shouted, as he hovered into view.

"Hi there Murray!" the twins replied.

"What are you up to?" Mabel asked.

"Guess what I found at the cave?" he teased.

"Secret treasure!" Dipper shouted.

"Secret-" Mabel spoke, then laughed and pushed Dipper playfully. "Hey, I was gonna say that!"

"Pack up and come with us!" Murray said. "I got permission to bring you to the cave!"

"OK!" the twins shouted with delight, as they were bored for days on end.

"Coo," Uriel moaned. "So, they're leaving again? I was starting to enjoy them staying still."

Uriel shrugged.

"Oh well," he said to himself, as the twins hurried to dress up and get ready. "**Humans are humans. I am ready for them**."

He watched them go down, and noticed that while Dipper took the elevator, Mabel took the pole down like a firefighter.

"Two humans," he remarked. "And different. Cawk, I am going to follow them."

* * *

**Two hours later...**

**The cave where the illegal portal gate was**

"Wow," the twins noted.

They came to the cave via another helicopter, and touched down. The twins landed, and met both Sans and Papyrus.

"Welcome back to the cave!" Papyrus cried. "Well, what was formerly the cave."

The same cave was no longer empty. Now, it looked like a military camp, with numerous soldiers and even a tank. However, soldiers in modern gear chatted with those clad in spandex clothing, looking more like people from a science fiction setting. Some of them even wore fantasy armor and outfits. While most seemed to just stand around, some of them were at the edge of the cave. A colossal drilling machine was apparently digging into the cave, removing the debris that fell.

"This is the property of both the ISPC and the forces of the Groom Falls," Sans explained, as they entered a recently created tunnel, which was located to the left of the main cave. Sans and Papyrus both showed two guards their badges, and after a small argument, were able to get the entire group through. Murray decided to fly around, surveying the area.

"We've managed to dig our way into the cave," said Sans. "And we've found the chains! We have some mages to analyze it."

"We wish that you were there," Papyrus groaned. "But we had to secure it, in order to find out what it was. It is very rare for a chain to restrain an elf that well."

"But truth to be told," Sans said. "We just want to figure it out, but am not sure about using it..."

Both skeletons shivered. The twins noted that.

"It did look weird," Sans continued. "**It was all-black with white markings.**"

"But secretly," Papyrus interjected. "On a positive note, we're not here to talk about the chain or the cave thing. We're going to take you to a secret compartment. Sans and I decide to let you discover it, in order to cement your status!"

"What?" the twins asked.

"That's the 'secret treasure' that Murray told you about," Sans said. "That's why we want to keep it a secret. We want you to get the credit."

"Didn't you check within?" Dipper asked.

"We want you to take the credit," Sans repeated. "That way, the more you do, the more we'll trust you. Since you have done so much for us, why not boost your status?"

"Good point," Dipper said.

"I am in!" Mabel replied. "And oh!"

She then opened up her phone, and pressed something.

"Mabel?" Pacifica's voice ringed. Dipper's heart skipped a beat.

"I have video chat on!" Mabel replied. "That way, we're all in this together, Pacifica!"

"Alright," Pacifica said, as her face appeared on the phone. "Mabel, you better make this worth it!"

"I will," she replied with a huge grin. "Want me to hold it, or Dipper?"

Dipper blinked, then blushed a little.

"You hold it," Pacifica said. "That way, I can see Dipper in action."

Pacifica's eyes widened, as she realized the implication of what she said.

"Will do," Mabel replied, as Dipper tried to wipe away his blush.

The skeletal cops then directed them to a section of the cave, which apparently was unknown to even other cops. Surreptitiously, they managed to get into what looked like a hole, barely large enough to walk through without crawling. They ended up in a cave tunnel, and they saw an opening.

"Here you go," Sans said. "We better get going. If something happens, you have the emergency buttons that we gave you already."

"Thank you!" the teens replied.

"Good luck!" Papyrus uttered, as Sans left. "And find the treasure!"

"On it!" they replied, as they walked towards the opening.

"This is like a creepy tunnel!" Mabel noted. "We can finally see something, and relive the adventures back in Gravity Falls!"

"Maybe not the same thing," Dipper remarked.

Soon, they entered the tunnel, and ended up in a chamber. Dipper then activated a drone, which the police gave them for lighting. With a remote, Dipper made it fly, and it lit up the room.

"Oh wow!"

The cave was full of black stones, ranging from the size of a pebble to the size of a boulder. All of them also had what looked like white markings on them. Upon closer look, however, they were actual pictures and diagrams. The black stones had pictures of various peoples, animals, and diagrams of some odd scenes.

"Wow," Dipper gasped.

"Cool!" Mabel squealed. "They look like works of art!"

"They look familiar," Pacifica said, trying to remember. "Didn't I see them somewhere?"

They observed the stones, and noticed some:

Some had pictures of people who looked like native Americans, because of the headgear. However, others showed the same people doing some acts that looked like surgery or astronomy. Others clearly showed something that would be impossible, such as a Tyrannosaurus rex clawing at a human figure (without any headwear).

"What are these?" Dipper noted. "You know, to be honest, I would have thought that these are the work of some crazy artist, had it not been for Gravity Falls.'

"Ah," Pacifica noted. "Have you seen some of these?"

"Not in Gravity Falls," Dipper answered. "Like this picture of a dinosaur. We have dinos, monsters, demons etc. back in Gravity Falls, so these things no longer surprise me."

"Really?!" Pacifica gasped. "I didn't know that!"

"Gravity Falls was weird," Dipper remarked.

"But you are surprised at the stones," Pacifica noted.

"In a way yes," Dipper remarked. "Because we had none of these there."

"Hey," Mabel interjected, as she noticed one black stone. It was all-black, and had no white markings of any kind.

"How about I make my own version?!" she cried.

"Wait!" Dipper began. "Those are valuable artifacts-oh please."

Somehow, Mabel had a kit, and took out what looked like chisels and other tools for crafting arts out of stone. She proceeded to chisel and mark the stone, until white parts started to show. Dipper noticed that.

"I wonder if the stones are actually white," Dipper remarked. "But they are black on the outside."

After a while, Mabel wiped her sweat, and showed it to them.

It was a picture of Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica all holding hands together, and waving at them.

"That's actually nice," Pacifica remarked.

"Mabel is a great artist," Dipper said. "She's great even now. Didn't you win gold last year?"

"I sure did," she replied, beaming. "I cherished that ever since!"

"HEY KIDS!" a voice roared from behind.

"Papyrus?" the twins asked (plus Pacifica on the phone).

"Careful," Sans explained. "Mystery Trio, we need you to come out here. We have something important to talk about."

"More like a boring session," Papyrus groaned.

"Coming," they answered, and went out of the cave.

Unknown to them, however, the stone that Mabel worked on glowed a brilliant white...

* * *

**An hour later...**

"That was a boring lecture," Mabel groaned, as the group dispersed. "I thought I was going to faint!"

"Not what I expected either," Dipper mumbled. "It was just a long lecture about safety and precautions."

"Adult lectures are like that," Pacifica spoke from the phone. "I have seen worse."

"Longer and more boring than this?" Mabel gasped.

"Yes indeed," Pacifica admitted.

"Oh," Mabel groaned. "Adulthood is boring!"

"Thanks for bearing with us," Sans said, as the group entered the cave again. "But it's a necessity these days; you know, with cave-ins and all."

"Sans!" Papyrus spoke. "Don't scare the kids like that!"

"What?" Sans asked casually. "I have seen worse, you know?"

"Sir!" a voice erupted.

The skeletons turned to look.

"Oh," Sans said. "A rookie cop, what are you up to?"

"I am Officer Benedict Arnold," he replied. "And what are you doing with two teens in this danger zone?"

"They are census takers," Sans replied. "They are authorized to come here."

"I object to that sir," Benedict Arnold declared. "Under the Code 618 of the Safety Standards of the...eh..."

"Oh for crying out loud," Sans groaned. "You two, you can go ahead. This is police business that we have to deal with."

The teens left, as they heard the skeletal duo go into a heated argument with the rookie cop.

"I wonder why he's objecting to us," Mabel said. "I don't think a rookie cop is going to explode like that."

"I guess it's some police issue," Dipper said.

They then entered the same cave opening, and found the same tunnel. They both gasped.

"What the..."

"Whaa..."

"Hey, what happened here?!"

The teens (including Pacifica on the phone) gawked. All of the stones were gone.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

"So," Papyrus noted. "What happened here?"

The twins explained, and the skeletal duo looked on. The cave chamber was now completely empty, the floor barren and lit by a single light drone above.

"Unfortunately," Sans said. "We originally decided not to see what's in here, in order to give you all the credit."

"Sans!" Papyrus groaned. "We should have checked too!"

"Don't worry," Sans said. "If they are not important, then it's not worth our time. If they are, then we may see them later."

"That means one thing," Papyrus said with a sigh. "We cannot solve this case."

"Well," Dipper said. "It looks like it's up to us to solve this case!"

"Mystery Trio right?" Sans said with a wink. "Good luck out there!"

Dipper suddenly sniffed, and pinched his nose.

_I am NOT going to sneeze,_ he thought.

Mabel made a face, as if she missed something.

"Let's solve this," he said.

* * *

"OK," Dipper said. "So let's begin with what we have."

They took pictures of the entire area, with Mabel doing more of the photography. Pacifica watched from the phone, as she also did research on her own laptop.

"I finished the pics," Mabel said.

They looked, and gasped. There were a few shoeprints near a stalagmite.

"A clue!" he shouted.

"That's weird," Mabel said. "They look like high heels. Who wear high heels into a cave?"

Pacifica squinted her eyes.

"Can you send the pic?" she asked.

Mabel clicked some buttons, and Pacifica got it.

"You're right," Pacifica remarked. "Wait, who wears these? They look like a luxury kind."

"A fancy kind?" Dipper asked. "So, the only suspect is somebody who wears high heels into...that makes no sense at all!"

"I only see that in video games," Mabel noted. "Where you can have the lady heroes wear high heels. Now that I think about it, that's not feasible for cave hunts."

"And there is more!" Dipper noted. "Wait...let's check the stalagmites."

After a while, Dipper found it.

"This is the one!" he shouted, as he showed it. "I saw it in one of the pics."

"A partially shredded note," Pacifica noted. "What does it say?"

"Broforce Club," Mabel read. "Broforce Club?"

The trio looked at each other.

* * *

"Broforce Club?" Sans asked, when the twins showed them the paper.

"That's actually one of the bars around here!" Papyrus said. "We'll take you there!"

"Hopefully that's a clue," Dipper remarked, as they boarded a helicopter. "How is that place?"

"Nothing like a biker joint you expect," Sans replied.

* * *

**Broforce Club**

**An hour later...**

"This is it?" Dipper gasped.

"It is," Sans replied.

"Wow," the teens gasped.

When they arrived, the teens were expecting a run-down, extreme biker joint, just like the one they saw in Gravity Falls. Instead, it was patriotism incarnate:

The Broforce Bar looked like a futuristic, fancy version of the White House, or a high-tech mansion (whichever looked better). It had pillars, which rotated in swirls of red, white, and blue. Its walls were white and smooth, with red strikes that ran throughout like the American flag. In fact, the front of the bar had 50 flagpoles (Dipper counted tem), each flying in the wind. 13 giant flags hanged from the roof of the building.

The bar's front sign, however, was unmistakable:

It was a giant emblem of what looked like a bald eagle, but silver with a round shield for a chest. In the middle of it was a single, giant star. The eagle also had two arms, flexing its bulging biceps. Its wings were American flags.

"What is this place?!" Dipper asked, gawking. "What the...so much America..."

He was gasping from the sheer patriotism of the bar.

"Amazing," Mabel replied, as her eyes glittered at the sight. Even her mouth was drooling.

They then entered through the gate, which looked more like fancy glass walls, which opened up. Inside was a colossal field that surrounded the building, large enough to have the customers play a variety of sports.

"This is not a bar!" Dipper uttered. "It's a microcosm...of a restaurant and the America!"

"It's hilarious," Sans remarked. "Even I come here, because they give me a bottle of ketchup for free."

"It's awesome!" Papyrus said with a laugh. "But we'll leave you here, since we have to get to our cruiser soon. Good luck!"

The skeletal duo then went back to their car, while the twins moved on.

"This place is ridiculous," Pacifica admitted. "I mean, in a good way. The kind that my dad would like, to be honest. It reminds me of all those public stunts that he forces me to go through."

They walked past people playing sports, people making a picnic, and even people lying in the sun. They then approached the gate, and encountered a single guard.

"Halt thee," the man spoke.

Dipper and Mabel's jaws dropped. This man had long but messy, black hair partially tied with a red bandana. His biceps were bigger than his legs, and he had abs.

"Hi there," Dipper said with a pause. "Ahem, we're here to learn more about Groom Falls."

"And we are census takers!" Mabel added.

The guard blinked, dropping his stern face. He then shrugged.

"Works for me," he replied. "Wait, you are the new census takers?"

"Yes," the twins answered.

"Oh," the bouncer said. "You two look actually nice. Welcome to Groom Falls, I am Rambro."

"Rambro?"

"Rambro," he replied. "I am a member of the Broforce, an under-funded, over-powered paramilitary organization in Groom Falls. We specialize in excessive force."

"A mercenary force?" Dipper asked.

"A patriotic, volunteer force," he corrected. "BROFORCE!"

He then flexed in the same posture as the eagle above. Dipper's jaw dropped, while Mabel gazed with delight.

"Welcome to the Broforce Bar," Rambro said, opening the door. "Here are your special tickets."

"For?" Dipper asked.

"For a free meal," Rambro said. "Since you are new here, why not let you get a taste of our specialties?"

They thanked him and entered, witnessing a variety of men and women. Unlike the one back in Gravity Falls, the people here were surprisingly civil, and even gave out generous tips. Many men were hypermasculine like Rambro, flexing their gigantic biceps and posing.

"Wow," Dipper noted, gazing at the muscles.

"Wow," Mabel spoke, gazing at their chests.

"You are adorable," one of the bros remarked.

"Me?" Mabel asked.

"You too," said the voice of a man, who appeared. It was a black man, with biceps as large as Rambro. "But I mean this boy here. I thought he was a girl at first."

Dipper blushed, while Mabel and Pacifica (on the phone) tried to contain their giggles.

"B.A. Broracus!" another voice roared. "Come back here!"

"Coming!" he answered, moving to a room.

"These men are amazing," Mabel said dreamily.

"I have to agree too," Pacifica sighed.

"That's...it!" Dipper groaned. "Mabel, Pacifica! We three will find the mysteries of this place, and finally get the recognition we deserve! Then we'll see who's adorable!"

"At-choo," he sneezed in a high-pitched, cute manner.

"Aww," Mabel said. "You sneeze like a kitten."

He glared at her, only to redden again. Mabel held her phone, which showed a live video of Pacifica. Even she was blushing and smiling.

"That's cute," she remarked.

"Eh," he hiccuped. "O-OK! Let's just try and find something here!"

* * *

Instead, they ended up eating a giant meal. Pacifica, being on livestream, had no choice but to gaze and drool at the sights.

"Augh," Dipper groaned, rubbing his belly. "That's so much...but so good!"

"Me too," Mabel moaned, rubbing her own. "But it's...amazing."

They then got out, and Rambro waved at them.

"See you later!" Rambro shouted, as they exited. "Please come back again! And Dipper!"

"Yes?"

"I wish your...ehehe...your _female_ friend?" he teased. "Or I should say, a girl-"

"WAH!" Dipper cut him off. "Nevermindlet'sgo!"

He said the last phrase very fast, and ran as fast as he could. Mabel smiled, while Pacifica rolled her eyes from the phone.

"Ah, there is one thing," Rambro shouted. "There was an interesting woman with blond hair, who was carrying a weird drone around."

Mabel turned around. Both she and Pacifica (on the phone) stared at him, eyes wide open.

* * *

"I cannot believe it!" Dipper groaned.

He panted, as he ended up in a district. He was so embarrassed that he ran and ran, and forgot that he was alone.

"OK," he gasped. "I think I overreacted there. I better keep my cool next time!"

He then stretched, and thought. Today was a weird day, as instead of finding a clue about the stones or anything useful, he and his group found themselves enjoying the atmosphere of the place. Unlike Gravity Falls, which was mundane at times but weird in other times, Groom Falls was consistently weird and...warm. The people here were quite friendly and even compassionate, like giving the trio food and even free services.

He realized that he was not used to such acts of kindness. Maybe that was why he ran; in addition to being embarrassed by his feelings for Pacifica, he also was not used to being...accepted.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice echoed in the distance.

"Coming!" Dipper called out, running back.

"Dipper!" Mabel roared, as she sprinted into view. "We found something!"

* * *

"So Bella London was at that bar?!"

Dipper gasped at the information. Although it was obviously not what he expected, it did tie the bar with the cave in a way.

"It seemed that she liked that place," Pacifica mumbled. "Of course, I do not blame her. A bar full of hot men? That's hard to resist."

"It's possible that she knew about the stones," Mabel remarked. "Because some of the men admitted that she brought strange stones, which were black with white markings."

"But that only helps our investigation a little," Dipper said. "It does not directly solve our case, but it helps a little."

"It's getting hot now," Mabel interjected, wiping her sweat. "Can't we get something to drink? It's hard to think in this heat."

"Mabel," Dipper said with a sigh. "Stop getting distracted too much."

"Says the boy who ran away without thinking," Pacifica retorted.

"Says the girl who is at the hospital," Dipper replied.

"Says the lovey-dovey future duo," said a voice, shocking the group.

Dipper and Mabel turned to look. Standing next to them were two girls, both blond and attractive. Both were also of the same height, but with very different appearance. The girl on the left looked graceful, with a calm and collected demeanor. She wore a British-style uniform. The other girl, however, gave off a tomboyish, cheerful flair. She wore what appeared to be a large, Southern Belle-style dress. Both had themes of red, white, and blue on their attire.

The British-looking girl wore her hair in a French braid, while the other kept her hair free-flowing.

"Oh my," Dipper hiccuped.

"Hello!" Mabel greeted them with a smile. "You must be the lady girl who commented on my brother's love!"

"Don't say that so casually!" Dipper hissed.

"That is correct," she spoke with a semi-British accent. "You three must be new around here. Are you here for a good cause?"

"Eh?" Dipper asked.

"Why yes!" Mabel replied. "I am Mabel Pines, and we are census takers!"

The two girls blinked, then stared at them.

"Wait a second," the other girl asked, in a distinct American accent. "Are you-"

_Ring!_

"Sorry!" Dipper said, taking out his phone. "Hello?"

"MYSTERY TRIO!" a voice roared, causing Dipper to keep the phone away at a distance. "WHERE ARE YOU?! WE NEED YOU AT THE STATION NOW!"

"Sorry!" Dipper replied. "Pa-Papyrus, hold on!"

_Click._

"We have to go!" Dipper said. "Let's go!"

"But we did not greet them properly-wow!" Mabel tried to say goodbye, but Dipper pulled her away.

"Sorry we have to go! Dipper called to the two girls. "Bye!"

"See ya!" Mabel yelled, despite the pull.

The two girls waved at them, and blinked.

"So they are the census takers," the girl with the French braid spoke. "They are...very interesting."

"Darjeeling-san," said the other girl. "I agree with you. They are also very nice and actually good."

"That quick?" Darjeeling asked. "Kay-san, I don't think it's easy to judge people that quick."

"But you know me," Kay said. "Sans told me that we are responsible for the next test. He said that they passed the first, so we are the ones to do the next one."

"That test is...strange," Darjeeling remarked. "This will be an interesting time."

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

"No clues yet?"

"Other than that traitorous lady being at the Broforce Bar, no."

The twins were in a specific room at the police station, where Sans and Papyrus were analyzing some pictures and other evidence from the cave. In addition to the pictures of the missing black stones, there were a number of other artifacts.

"All we did," Mabel admitted. "Was eating and finding new places and peoples."

"And no new clues," Dipper groaned.

"Man," Pacifica spoke from the phone. "Maybe I should be there to check on you guys!"

"Are you jealous of us eating too?" Mabel teased.

Pacifica blushed.

"Miss Northwest!" a voice boomed from the phone. "You are authorized to leave the hospital, but you must be back before 10:00 PM!"

"Finally!" Pacifica spoke. "Dipper! Mabel! I am coming with you! I will be there in 10 minutes!"

* * *

**Nine minutes later...**

"I am here!" she panted.

Pacifica apparently ran from the hospital to the police station. She passed by people who had already met her, and others that she did not know that the twins already met. Regardless, she managed to arrive as promised.

"Wow," Dipper noted. "I am...amazed."

"My parents want me to be punctual," she spoke after breathing a while. "It runs in the family, sort of."

"Here!" Mabel spoke. "We have food for you!"

"Huh?" Pacifica asked. "What is this?"

They were still discussing what they had, while Pacifica was eating.

"This is actually good!" she remarked. "What is this...food?"

"Chick-fil-A," Papyrus said. "One of the most popular restaurants around here. It's so popular that I had get there very early to avoid long lines."

"Man," Dipper groaned. "Pacifica, do you know what a chicken sandwich even is?"

"I was raised rich," Pacifica retorted. "I still do not know everything about the world outside of rich atmosphere. My family never fed me this type of sandwich."

"She is very right," Sans said. "I am surprised that she's even here with us."

"I came here to try and get away from my family," she admitted. "That's one reason for coming down here, but I never expected it to get even better."

"With Dipper here," Mabel added, causing both Dipper and Pacifica to blush.

"Well then!" Papyrus said. "We need help with this one then! Who should we call-"

"Nyehehehehe!" a voice echoed from the police hallway.

"Skullmageddon!" Papyrus shouted. "Welcome back! We need your help!"

"What help do you need?" Skullmageddon asked, as he somehow zoomed in, as if he used some form of teleportation.

"We are trying to solve some mysteries," Papyrus explained (careful to avoid saying too much). "But we have these pictures. Mind if you can use your magic to improve the images?"

"Sure do!" Skullmageddon declared. "But I will make it quick, since I need to deal with another issue."

"Not another bad deal?" Sans asked, as Skullmageddon cast a spell.

"Again yes," Skullmageddon answered with a sigh, as he finished. "Alright, good luck!"

She zoomed off, and the group looked.

"Nothing much," Sans noted.

_Ring._

"Oh bones," Papyrus groaned. "You three, keep up with this. We brothers have another company to deal with."

"Police officers sure are busy," Pacifica noted, as they left. Now, only three humans remained inside of the evidence room.

They looked at the footprints.

"Nothing," Pacifica noted.

Suddenly, Mabel took something out of her sweater, and Dipper gasped.

"That's my blacklight!" he yelled. "Mabel, how did you..."

"I got it just in case," she replied with a smile. "I mean, even though we don't have the journals anymore, at least why not keep the blacklight?"

"You are so amazing," Dipper declared. "Man, I should have realized that you've grown so much."

"Thank you," Mabel said with a smile.

"What's up with that?" Pacifica asked, rubbing her bandaged skin.

"I used it to study the strange journals that Uncle Ford wrote," Dipper explained. "Basically put, a way to expose hidden words."

"Uncle Ford?" Pacifica asked. "That guy who looked hotter than the actual Uncle Stan?"

"Yes indeed," Dipper answered.

Then Dipper noticed something:

A staff with a diamond top, with batlike wings and a crescent on top, drawn so that it looked like an upside-down U. However, it was visible only with a blacklight.

"What is this?" Dipper asked.

"Dunno," Mabel noted. "Except that I saw it once."

"Wait a minute," Pacifica said. "I recognize that. It's the symbol of-hmm!"

Her mouth was taped, causing her voice become muffled. Seeing this, Mabel jumped away, just as another tape struck, this time at Dipper.

"Hmm!" Dipper tried to speak, struggling to take off his tape. However, the tape seemed magical, as neither he nor Pacifica could rip it, even though both of them had free arms.

"What in the-yikes!"

Mabel dodged another strike, as a tape slapped against a wall. Soon, however, the tape grew like a mold, covering a part of the wall. The tapes on Pacifica and Dipper also soon grew, and wrapped the two around, immobilizing them.

"You've found it," a voice whispered. "You three sure are clever...for census takers."

"Who are you?" Mabel shouted, raising her old grappling hook. Despite its age, it was still fully functional.

"I did not expect a trio of teenagers," the voice remarked. "To also be both smart and diligent. All census takers before were not this interesting."

The voice came from the single window, which somehow disappeared. Sliding in smoothly, almost like a snake, was a very tall, lean woman with dark skin and white hair. Dipper looked away, as she was a little too...skimpily dressed.

Two elongated ears protruded out, despite the hood.

"An elf?!" Mabel gasped. Dipper and Pacifica also gasped, although the tapes kept their mouths shut.

"But rules are rules," the elf spoke. "Anyone who knows about the black stones is not supposed to live this long. I mean, except for the skeletons, since they are just...bones. But you three, either I need to kill you, or I need to mess with your heads to rid the memories of this."

"Never!" Mabel roared. "Sa-hmmph!"

A magic tape shot out, and her mouth was shut. Despite that, Mabel fought to keep the binds from wrapping her arms, as she fired her hook, and tried to grab the elf. However, the dark-skinned elf easily leaped away.

"Not so fast," the elf mocked her calmly. "The tape will wrap you around soon."

Sure enough, the tape rapidly grew, wrapping her arms around. The tape then tried to wrap her legs, but she refused, and tried to keep her legs as far away as possible.

"Hmm-hmmph-hmm!" Mabel's muffled voice squeaked, as she struggled.

"Can't you see?" the elf spoke. "You three are a threat. I am glad that no cop has seen the stones, but I did not expect you three to see them. Well, either I kill you or remove your memories. Which one do you choose?"

All three humans shook their heads.

"Really?" the elf spoke. "Then, we have to do this the hard-"

"Cawk!" something squawked from outside. "Hello, dark elf assassin!"

The four people looked at the window. Even the tape stopped, as if deactivated. On the window sill was a single parrot.

"A Spix's macaw?" the assassin retorted. "What are you up to?"

"I speak in the name of my princess!" he croaked. "Those humans saved a light elf princess from slavery!"

"A human?! Hah! There is NO way a mortal is willing to save a noble elf!"

"I have proof!" a parrot squawked. "I serve her glory Sophia Lightrunner!"

"Sophia-what?!" the elf gasped, her eyes wide open. "She-she's still alive?!"

"I have seen her," the parrot squawked. "I am Uriel, her majesty's messenger and watcher. I am in charge of watching over her savior, but not one, but three of them. And you are about to assassinate your friend's saviors."

The dark elf gasped, then stared at the three.

"These three saved her?!" she gasped.

"Pacifica saved her," Uriel spoke. "But got shot. Look at her wound-the blond girl's."

The assassin looked, and snapped a finger. The tape loosened, allowing Pacifica to lean her head to a side, so that her bandage showed. The assassin then carefully tore off the bandage, and inspected the wound.

"I see!" she gasped. "It's the work of a miracle worker! And I can tell, based on the residue of magic, that you got healed only a few days ago...and I can...smell her!"

She sniffed at the wound.

"Mary Melanchthon," she noted. "She's still at work, despite the risk."

"Hmm!" Pacifica groaned, then somehow cut the tape off with her mouth (the magic somehow weakend). "Ah! Ack! You know her?!"

The elf looked at her.

"Cawk!" Uriel croaked. "That's the girl who first saved my princess Sophia! She's the first one."

"How do you know her?" Pacifica asked.

"She's the one who wrote the peace treaty between us and her people," she admitted. "In name of the Illuvatar, I should have not done this! I sincerely apologize for attempting to murder you!"

She dropped her weapons, and bowed down. She snapped her fingers, and all of the magical binds loosened. All three got up, and stretched.

"Don't worry," Mabel said, her voice back to normal. "We didn't know either. We're just trying to find the black stones."

"Mabel!" Dipper and Pacifica groaned in response.

"Those black stones," the elf explained. "Are considered fake to humans. But to us, they are a record of a bygone era, a time when things were different."

"So," Dipper said. "Who are you, and what does this have to do with the stones?"

* * *

"They are Ica stones," the elf explained. "And don't write anything down, please?"

"How about after we finish?" Pacifica asked.

The trio sat down at a table, with the elf facing them. Uriel landed next to Pacifica on the table.

"Fine with that," she replied. "Since I assume you'll not remember everything."

"So what are these Ica stones?" Dipper asked. Unknown to the elves, Mabel and Pacifica had their phones' silent audio on, recording the conversation.

"And you did not tell us your name," Dipper said.

"I know," the elf replied. "But I won't tell you, since I do not feel uncomfortable talking to humans."

"Still yourself," the parrot squawked. "Right, Raven?"

"Don't tell them my embarrassing nickname!" she groaned. "Uriel, you are still yourself!"

"Raven? Uriel?" the trio asked.

"You know each other?" Pacifica asked.

"Uriel is my friend's pet messenger," Raven replied. "And no, Raven is not my real name."

"Same for me," Dipper said casually.

"Huh?" Raven asked, surprised. "Really?"

"If you tell us your side of the story," Dipper said. "Then, I will show you how I got my nickname."

Raven made a face, trying to intimidate. Instead, it looked cute.

"Long story short," she replied. "Ica stones are considered fake to humans. But to us dark elves, they are a valuable source of information and knowledge of a forgotten era, one that we seek to understand."

"We also need to transport them to safer places," she explained more. "Because they have gained magical properties in Groom Falls. Under the wrong hands, they can be used for evil purposes."

"Wait a minute!" Mabel gasped. "The chains that bound the princess! They were black with white markings!"

She blinked, then growled.

"Yes," she replied grimly. "Some of them not only desecrated the stones, but also crafted the stones into chains, which are very painful to us elves. They are never meant to be used as chains. However, I cannot return them back."

Dipper groaned.

"But what about my stone?" Mabel asked.

She blinked.

"Wait," Raven said. "One of them did look really weird. I was first drawn to that, because it was shining brightly. Oh, so you must have made that new one. Oh well, here you go."

She did a motion with her hands, and a single black stone appeared. It was the stone with the image of the three humans together.

"Eh?" all of them gasped.

The stone now had the image of a Venn diagram, with Dipper's face on the left circle, Mabel's on the right, and Pacifica on the bottom. All three are smiling, and the picture is colored!

"That's...not what I expected," Mabel said. "I can tell that I drew it, but it's completely different."

"That's NOT what Mabel drew," Dipper said. "But it is the same stone."

"That's weird," Raven said. "My magic definitely did not change this. Hmm, the stone must have reacted to Mabel's drawing, somehow."

"But how?" Dipper asked.

"Don't ask me," Raven said. "In this world, there are so many mysteries, so I am not sure about everything. You better find a way."

Dipper blinked, trying to remember something.

"But it is a sign," the assassin said. "But since you know Sophia, I am Rahab Nightwalker. Good luck, and may Illuvatar bless thee."

"Wait!" Dipper said. "I am...I am Mason."

"Mason?" both Raven and Pacifica asked.

"Ye-yeah," he replied.

"I...like that," both girls replied.

"Huh?"

The elf disappeared in a cloud of magical dust and smoke.

"So then," Dipper said. "What to do now?"

"Cawk!" Uriel spoke, getting their attention. "Well then, it's my time to shine, since my cover is blown and all."

"Yes," Dipper said. "Didn't we see you from before?"

"Cawk," Uriel groaned. "My cover is blown twice."

"Do not worry," two voices croaked from the outside, as two pied ravens appeared.

"Oh wow," all three humans gasped. They had never seen ravens with black-and-white feathers, and they were a sight.

"Worry not," the pied ravens croaked. "It was to be expected. It's who now know you; Rahab has gotten the message, and she's now going to report. Your job is still to watch over them, but they should trust you now."

"Heh," Uriel squawked. "I hope that they will understand."

"So," Dipper said. "You're Uriel, the pet parrot of this elf girl?"

"Yes," Uriel replied. "As you can see, parrots here are not only of the endangered kind, but also a lot smarter and better than usual."

"Since you have saved us," Mabel said. "And Pacifica saved your princess, why not tell us more about yourself and this world?"

Uriel croaked, then nodded.

"I will," Uriel said. "But I will explain it once. You may not hear it again, since I am not used to giving out human lectures. They make me bored."

"Then we will leave," the pied ravens said. "Farewell."

The duo then flew away, and the teens turned to look at Uriel.

"First question then," Dipper said. "What do you know about this place?"

* * *

**One of my main missions is to test and see how I can thread in the theme of religion, yet in a way that makes it easy to talk about religion without causing alarm.**

**I also try and reference the original episodes of Gravity Falls. In this case, I went for my version of "Headhunters."**

**Sorry if the chapter felt a little rushed. I will get back to polishing, but I hope that the essential parts are good enough.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bird Talk

**Greetings.**

**I intend this to be a short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bird Talk**

"I can't believe that I am doing this."

"Just say it. So, you said that you are Uriel?"

* * *

Dipper was doing an interview...with a parrot.

Uriel the Messenger of His Majesty Sophia Lightrunner was no ordinary parrot. In this world called Groom Falls, parrots that lived in it were not only endangered on the surface world, but also were a lot smarter and...sentient. Uriel was a Spix's macaw, one of the rarest parrots in the world. Like his kind, he was small for a macaw, with a blue body and a gray-blue head.

"Before answering your question," Uriel spoke in his usual parrot-like accent. "I would like to introduce myself again. Cawk! It's a tradition for us, in order to prove that we are worth your attention."

He cleaned his feathers, stretched out his wings, and stood on a perch.

"I am Uriel the Messenger of Her Majesty Sophia Lightrunner," he spoke. "I was originally just a wild parrot, since my kind and the elves assumed that Sophia was gone. I mourned for her for days on end, until I stopped and recovered. Of course, a parrot has to move on; I had a family to take care of.

"Then she appeared from a portal, and the whole kingdom was in shock. We've never been able to see her for months, perhaps even a year, so seeing her alive was all that we needed. Her Majesty Sophia then spoke from the hospital, and told me about a particular blond human. When I saw her, I thought that she was an elf."

Pacifica blushed at that comment.

"Well," Uriel continued. "Long story short, she told a horrific tale of her slavery at the hands of some strange company from the surface world. She knows that Bella London-may she rot in the Underworld forever-is one of the leaders in charge. Sad to say, my lady knows nothing about the company. What she does know, however, is that they manipulated the Ica stones into magical chains, in order to allow those monsters to control elves."

The humans looked at each other. The chains that bound the elf were black with white markings, just like the stones they saw.

"After telling her horrible tale," Uriel went on. "She then praised the humans, which shocked many. You see, we've known that humans can be good, but being that good is hard to find. She praised the blond girl, who risked her life to unlock the chains, at the expense of being shot in the heart."

Pacifica touched her heart with her right hand, then her neck.

"She then sent the blond savior and her group through the portal," Uriel said. "And then she appeared at our kingdom. After telling the news, the entire kingdom wanted to make amends and reward her. But my lady then found me, and told me to go and watch over her. I then sent messages through two pied ravens, who are in charge to relaying the information.

"Oh, and she also told us that she sent her savior and her group to the Faith Street Church, an illegal hospital that caters to those who cannot afford healthcare for various reasons. Mary Melanchthon-may she be blessed forever-has healed the wound. Long story short, I have been watching over you-Pacifica Elise Northwest-and your two friends, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, for the last few days. However, when I saw you all being captured by the dark elf assassin, I had to step in."

Uriel then cooed, and cleaned his feathers.

"And now I am here," he finished.

"And you are a Spix's macaw," Pacifica noted.

"Correct!" Uriel croaked happily. "A rare kind! My mate is waiting for me, but she's taking care of my juveniles."

"Aww," both girls noted.

"They are almost ready to go," he sighed in relief. "But yes, I am my lady's pet and is a willing participant in the watch over Pacifica and her group."

"So," he said. "Before I answer your question again, how are you able to save my lady from them?"

"Didn't you already know?" Dipper asked.

"No-no," Uriel squawked. "I am saying that I am wondering how a blond human like her is capable of saving an elf. I do not think that a human is willing to do that."

"I think," Pacifica said. "That it's because that I know the feeling of being...in chains or something? I mean, it does not have to be a literal chain that enslaves you...it can be as simple as a bell or parents."

Dipper gulped. He knew what she was talking about. He remembered how Pacifica was showing her true nature, that she was different from her rotten parents, and how she was the one who saved everyone at the Northwest Manor (now renamed the "McGucket's Hootenanny Hut!") by appeasing the ghost lumberjack. Plus, he learned about her small but noticeable discomfort towards bells in general.

"Well," Uriel said. "You definitely put into practice what you know. **Most humans have a hard time doing that: learning from their mistakes or especially other people's mistakes**. But ahem!"

Uriel then rose on his perch.

"So," he cawked again. "I guess that you are curious about us, right?"

"Yes!" the trio replied with a nod.

"Well," Uriel spoke. "I guess that I need to answer a few questions of yours, but then I have to fly away to explain to my superiors. So, the first question...what was it again?"

* * *

Dipper:** "What do you know about this place?"**

"Groom Falls is what you think it is: it has two sides to it," Uriel explained. "You know the 'normal' surface town known as Groom Falls, Arizona, which is said to be a sister town to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Apparently, you three seem to know about it."

"I am from Gravity Falls," Pacifica said. "But I am not an expert on everything about it."

"Oh!" Uriel replied. "But that's still useful! But about the Groom Falls: the real Groom Falls, which you see here, is more of a continent, yet to be fully explored. We, both the elves and even the smart animals, have yet to even know the entire area. And that's it."

"That's it?" Dipper asked. "Can't you ask more?"

"Don't worry," Uriel said. "Sometimes, you have to explore to learn."

Dipper thought about that one.

"What about you?" Uriel asked. "Miss Mabel?"

* * *

Mabel:** "Will we see vampires and everything magical here?"**

Dipper groaned with a silent face palm, while Pacifica just stared. She was now used to Mabel's antics, even now.

"I...I honestly do not know," Uriel said (even he was surprised). "Like I said, the world of Groom Falls is too vast. We have yet to even know half of it. There are elves, goblins, that Catholic-ish empire of fantasy humans, and this city. Speaking of the empire, I guess you, my lady, have a question?"

* * *

Pacifica:** "What is the Corazon Empire?"**

"Ah, that empire," Uriel said, with a hint of both admiration and disgust. "The Corazon Empire seems to be an exaggeration of a 'religious empire,' which you three would have learned in public schools. Well, I am not sure about now, though."

"We've learned a little about the Catholic Church," Dipper said. "And the medieval Europe."

"That's a part of it," Uriel said. "The light elves decided to do their own research, and believe that the Corazon Empire is an alternative version of your world during the medieval and Renaissance eras. To put it simply, the Corazon Empire appears to be a fantasy empire, much like what you three think."

"But they have plenty of guns," Pacifica said. "General Karl even had a Gatling gun."

"Ah, that man," Uriel said. "I am glad that you had time to run away from him and his other fellows."

"Sorry?" Pacifica asked. "They did not threaten me, perhaps because I was in charge of money."

"Wow," Uriel said. "So, I guess the elves were right; humans can be persuaded if you know how to get money involved."

"Yeah," Pacifica said with a sigh. "It's annoying."

"Anyway," Uriel said. "You are right to question me on that one. The Corazon Empire has aspects of not only medieval Europe, but also Renaissance version of Europe. Unlike the fantasy empire of what was that anime..._Gate_ thing? The _Gate_ anime-thing showed the fantasy army as horribly unprepared for the modern-day weapons. However, the Corazon Empire is a lot more advanced than you think. Plus, they have their own unique sets of magic, one of which is of particular note: the Blackout Node."

* * *

All three: **"The Blackout Node?"**

"It is a strange type of magitek," Uriel said. "Magitek is essentially a fusion of both technology and magic. In this case, the Blackout Node is a type of tower, which carries some devices and suspected magical orbs or something. As its name implies, the Blackout Node is a tool that blocks intelligence, so well that even the best assassins, including those of elves, have been unable to infiltrate the main bases. The only way to bypass the Blackout Node, so far that we know, is to literally get inside of the Empire, which is not as easy as you think."

* * *

Dipper: **"What little do you know about the Corazon Empire, then?"**

"A few spies did enter," Uriel said with a hint of grief. "But only three managed to escape. All they know is that the humans of the Corazon Empire wield some strange types of magic, which even the elves do not understand. Wow! Finally, the humans are learning magic that is as good as elves, or better than them?! How did they even do that one?!"

* * *

Mabel:** "Do you know?"**

"All we know," Uriel replied, still a little sad. "Is that the Corazon Empire appears much like the fantasy kingdoms that humans dream of: idealistic, majestic, and European-ish. However, the Corazon Empire seems more centralized, and is geared towards a type of religion, which looks suspiciously like the Roman Catholicism, which they deny. I know only a little, so I am no expert. All I know is that either the Corazon Empire is highly religious by choice, or that it is full of...some special agents or something?"

The three looked at each other. They did learn about that horrible incident known as the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

Dipper:** "Do you know about...the Tribunal of the Holy Office of the Inquisition?"**

The other two girls stared at him.

"Wow," Uriel replied with a soft whisper. "Yes, that's one key aspect of the Corazon Empire. And since you three are census takers, which means that you three are in charge of population size and even landmass size, they want you badly."

"And I don't think they will like us," Pacifica interjected. "Because we three are non-religious."

"All the better reason to stay away," Uriel said. "Unless you have a way to get in without getting caught. Let's stop talking about the Empire; it's giving me a very uncomfortable feeling that I do not like."

* * *

Mabel:** "Do you know about the Ratmen?"**

"Ah yes," Uriel replied. "Them...you all have seen them? Good, let me tell you this:

"You three are lucky to be alive."

"And how?" Dipper asked, although it was more of "go on" rather than an actual question.

"We know more about them," Uriel said with a growl. "Ratmen...they are not inherently evil. Fortunately nothing like the Skaven of human mythology. However, they consist of various kingdoms, factions, and even what you humans call 'violent non-state actors,' or violent groups that work independently of governments. We know that they have at least seven clans, with one of them that you have just met:

"The Jwirat Clan is actually one of the clans that survives to this day. You see, the Ratmen waged a colossal civil war, which is one of the reasons why they failed to take over Groom Falls. After that was done, the Ratmen lost both their numbers and their prestige. The Jwirat Clan is one of those that prefers a unique type of diplomacy: human transformation."

The three gulped at that one. They knew what it was; they saw it once.

"A few individuals of that clan," said Uriel. "Are born with a unique magical ability, the ability to transform into a human. All they need is to eat a fingernail of the person whom they want to transform into. Therefore, watch where you clip your nails."

Mabel and Pacifica gulped.

"Fortunately," Uriel said. "This works only if they eat the entire nail. If you split your nails into many pieces and scatter then, then they have to search for ALL pieces of the nails."

"In other words," Pacifica said. "We need to cut nails into pieces, and throw them into different trash bins."

"Correct," Uriel said. "Fortunately again, the Ratmen do not like to come near human cities, especially one as clean as the Groom Falls City. However, if one of them was that close to the city, then it means bigger things are happening...I cannot tell you now-don't ask me questions please-I will tell this to my superiors, and they will let me know what to talk about more."

* * *

Dipper: **"Speaking of Groom Falls City, what is its history, and the origin of the weird things here?"**

"That is not a secret," Uriel answered. "But it's not an easy one to ask. I know that both are intertwined: the history and the weirdness here. From the perspective of the elves, however, the Groom Falls is a true nexus point, where peoples from various dimensions, timelines, and other worlds end up. It is, by all accounts, a place of refuge."

* * *

Mabel:** "And what about those other dimensions and even timelines?"**

"In reality," he replied. "They were not even supposed to exist. They existed for entertainment."

"Eh?" the three humans reacted, puzzled.

"Nevermind," Uriel cawked. "You will understand later, maybe or not. But there is one thing I need to warn you."

* * *

All three: **"Warn us?"**

"All three of you," Uriel said. "Are actually being tested."

"Tested?" they asked.

"Wait," Dipper spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

"Officer Sans and Officer Papyrus are testing you," Uriel said. "You can ask them. They won't hide, especially if you ask them from a private setting, not in the public."

"What about this-" Dipper tried to speak more, but Uriel raised his right wing to silence him.

"You will understand," Uriel said. "But I have to go now. May Illuvatar be with you all, bye-bye."

"Wait!" Pacifica said, which actually caused him to stop. "But why tell us now?"

Uriel chuckled.

"That's a part of the test," Uriel replied. "I have learned that you all passed the first test. You don't need to know what the tests are, but in case if you are curious:

"Murray, one of your friends, was actually intended to be found by you three, but Bella London-that monster of a lady-interfered with the test. Fortunately, you three passed it without a hitch. It was to just see if you all are willing to accept the weirdness of this world. The second test is basically whether they are willing to be asked. That's that simple."

"That simple?" Dipper asked. "That does not sound like a test."

"It is," Uriel said. "What do you parents do when you were little?"

"Tell us what to do," Mabel replied. "And we ask them lots of questions."

"Correct!" Uriel replied. "Do teens even ask questions, or just do their own 'teenage stuff'?"

"Oh," the three noted.

"Being willing to ask questions," Uriel said. "Is a sign of humility and a willingness to grow up. Teens seem to have a hard time doing that these days, but it's not totally their fault. **There is both nature and nurture to keep in mind**."

"And remember," Uriel added, as he opened his wings to fly. "Ask them about the tests, and they will admit. Since you have proven your worth to us, we want you to pass this test. Just ask them about the tests, and you pass. Now, I have to go. Have a mystical day, Mystery Trio."

Uriel flew away, and three humans stood still, pondering.

* * *

**I intended this chapter to be rather short, in order to maintain my own pace of this. I hope that this flows through well.**

**It's also to take time to make sure that I am on top of things; the world out there is crazy, so I want to keep my sanity in check.**

**To all here, I wish you well.**


	14. Chapter 14: Reverse Fight I

**Happy belated Fourth of July!**

**So, by the time I celebrated it, it was already past. However, I still intend to publish a chapter in honor of it.**

**And I took a long time to come back. So, I am hoping to revise and edit this chapter, in order to keep it at good quality.**

**But for now, let's go.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reverse Fight I**

**The next day**

**On the surface world**

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"I have escaped the Area 618."

"Hmm."

"Sir?"

"Bella London."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did you let that portal get destroyed?"

"I was found, and we had no choice."

"Yes, but who found you?"

"Two cops and some teens."

"Teens?"

"They appear to have tracked me down, somehow. And one of the girls, a blond bombshell, charged at me. I had no choice but to shoot her."

"Huh, teens are teens."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Can I-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"We'll send someone with _you _to enter Groom Falls this time."

"..."

"..."

"Yes...sir."

"Good, so who were those teens who got you into this mess?'

"I have no idea, sir, but I do-wait...now that I think about it, two of them looked familiar..."

"And?"

"I believe I have one lead: I need to see that rabbi."

* * *

**Same day, but morning in Groom Falls City**

The trio rested in the treehouse. It was the next morning, but the trio felt like it was just a few hours ago, since the talk with Uriel. All were watching TV...well, only one really.

"Doctor...you're pregnant?!" one of the characters in a TV show gasped, as Mabel watched intently. At the same time, she knitted a new type of sweater, this time with picture of Uriel on it.

"He sure will enjoy this," Mabel said casually with her usual smile. "I wonder what Dipper and Pacifica are doing?"

Dipper was chewing on his blue pen, frowning at his own journal. He wrote about everything that he could remember about everything that transpired:

* * *

The strange gate to the even stranger world called the Groom Falls, which is the name of both the surface town and the real underground dimension-world-thing.

The ISPC, which took them "hostage" and forced them to work for them.

The Groom Falls City, which was hospitable and even welcomed them.

A skeleton with muscles (how that is even possible), named Skullmageddon, from the world called "Double Dragon Neon."

Two skeletal cops, known as Sans and Papyrus, who came from a dimension called "Undertale."

Miho Nishizumi and her friends, whom he later learned came from a world called "Girls und Panzer."

Then, many more strange denizens of the world that he had yet to learn. He only heard whispers, so he wanted to talk them in person.

Uriel, the strange macaw who watched over them due to Pacifica saving the bird's princess.

And Pacifica, the one who got them here thanks to her own efforts...

Pacifica...

Pacifica...

* * *

"Dipper?"

Dipper blinked, and realized that he just chewed his pen to death. He felt ink in his mouth, and he spat it out.

"Augh," he groaned, wiping his mouth. "Maybe I should stop this habit of mine."

"What are you saying before?" Mabel asked, with a sly smile.

He blinked, then realized.

She overheard him, as she smiled and opened her mouth.

"Na-ah-ah," Dipper said, shaking his head as he put a finger to her lips. "Don't jump to conclusions. Pacifica and I are just friends."

She deflated, but smiled again.

"For now," she replied.

"For now," Dipper said with a nod. "Wait, what did I-no!"

Dipper put a finger to Mabel's mouth again, as the two glared at each other (not in a bad way). Mabel smiled, trying to win him over.

He merely growled.

"ARE YOU FRUSTRATED OVER YOUR LIFE?!" a TV ad suddenly roared, causing the twins to jump.

He looked at the screen, and sighed.

"Yes," Dipper reacted, without really thinking. "I am frustrated. Wonder what Pacifica's up to?"

Mabel smiled.

* * *

"DAD!" Pacifica shouted, not far away from the TV. She was outside on a balcony, overlooking the city. As the morning sun shone upon the mystical world, flocks of all kinds flew around the azure sky. Pigeons with blue feathers and long, white feathers flashed back and forth like missiles, while strange ravens with white bellies soared above. Parrots of all kinds of colors, from golden-yellow to bright blue, darted through the sky.

Pacifica, however, could not enjoy it.

"Dad," she groaned, talking into her smartphone. "You got the money, right? Good. Yes, yes...I managed to pull the strings here and there. Apparently, we are rather well-known here...not for the reasons you think, dad. Dad! Yes, they paid us a lot. A lot I said."

She was not kidding. When the trio got their first paycheck a few days ago, even Dipper gawked. Mabel, however, jumped up and down for joy, as it was the first time the twins had made that much money.

* * *

**An hour ago...**

"Not even pizza delivery paid us this much," Dipper stammered, as the trio analyzed their paycheck.

"It's government job," Pacifica retorted. "Never seen this money in your life?"

"Except our dad's in the computer industry," Mabel said, showing them her old pajama when she was 12 years old. It was purple, and showed a black floppy disc right in the middle.

"But you're not that rich?" Pacifica asked.

"It's California," Dipper replied. "They had to pay the rent and everything else. Everything's so expensive down there."

* * *

**Back to the current time and space**

"And no," Pacifica said. "It's not THAT expensive down here. What? No-no, I am safe here. Wait-what? You heard about me getting shot?! DAD! It's not that bad! DAD! Here's the pic!"

She turned off the phone, took a selfie, and then uploaded the image.

"See?" she asked, frowning as she called. "Dad, you got the pic...Yes, yes."

She sighed in relief.

"No dad," she replied. "It does not need stitching; even the doctor was surprised. No, it's not because it's violent here. We were in an area that...was a little more than we could handle."

She sighed internally. At least she was able to avoid lying; she was very aware of how much lying hurt, and she wanted to break it off.

**Yet it was hard.**

"Dad," she spoke, then frowned as she heard her father speak something. After a while, she nodded, and her frown dropped a little.

"Thanks," she replied. "Yeah, dad. At least it's just a flesh wound. It will heal easily, and be good as new. Good? Good. Dad...? Yes dad. What? DAD! Stop asking me about that! Stop it! Well, at least you're fine. No, dad. Money does not disappear like a sack of illusions! Dad! Remember the bonds you made, and you lost the manor? See? You don't like me telling that, right? I know, I know...you don't like to think about that about three years ago. Me neither...dad. Just be good and happy there, please?"

She listened in, and a smile slowly formed.

"At least you and mom are fine," she said, and heard the phone being handed over to somebody else. "Yes, mom. I am fine here. Dad said that it's fine. Thank you. Thanks...dad! Mom! Stop going on vacations! You want your money back, right? Mom! Dad! Save some money for once! And no, don't buy me a new car-NO! That's too expensive! I am not ready to drive that expensive thing yet!"

She rolled her eyes, but her smile still remained.

"Thanks dad," she replied. "And thanks mom, good luck out there. Bye."

_Click._

She sighed, as she watched the horizon. She watched the birds fly about, and recognized some of them, thanks to both her travel experience and Dipper's unexpected knowledge about the animals.

"I wonder if he likes animals," she mumbled, as she watched them. Passenger pigeons darted about, resembling a swarm of locusts due to their numbers. She recognized the pied ravens, which were not a distinct species, but a unique color morph of a common raven subspecies. The parrots above were composed of hyacinth macaws, golden conures, and even Carolina parakeets. All were either endangered or extinct in the surface above, but here they were as common as house sparrows and rock doves that she saw in the cities.

She smiled at the scenery, then frowned.

"Augh," she groaned, as she slumped unto a wooden chair. "Ever since losing our manor, they've been wanting to get their fortune back. But now they want to buy a Lamborghini for me?! I told them to save it, then we can get a new car later!"

She lied down on her chair, unaware of somebody watching her. Uriel was there, watching the trio doing their morning routine. This time, he had a new companion.

* * *

"These are the three?" a white cockatoo with a yellow crest whispered. He was a yellow-crested cockatoo, one that was smaller and more endangered than the better-known sulphur-crested cockatoo.

"Yes," Uriel whispered back. "They are three, Sariel."

"They sure look different," Sariel remarked. "All three are taller and smarter than the previous Census Takers."

"How can you tell?" Uriel asked, surprised. "You've just seen them today."

"I have an eye for intelligence and maturity," Sariel said, watching them intently. "Hmm, they seem to have gone through something monumental years ago...what happened back then?"

"I have no idea," Uriel said. "But I overheard something about Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls," Sariel muttered. "I have heard about that place...it's not a good place to live."

He shivered.

"You've...been there?" Uriel asked.

"Back before Gravity Falls got weird," Sariel spoke. "A group of elves set up a village there. However, once things got a little too weird, we all left that place. I was only a chick back then, but I clearly am glad to leave it."

"Weird?"

"That place has all that funny feeling," Sariel said. "All I know is that those three experienced something there, and it changed their lives forever. Look, you don't see teens their age being this mature, unless they experienced a HUGE event in the past."

Uriel thought. Sariel was right about that one. Ever since Uriel watched them, he noticed that they did not behave like normal teens:

They did not get into fights.

They did not break the law.

They did not even try and prank the elders here.

Even the cops here liked them.

"Good point," Uriel said. "But we're not here to talk about Gravity Falls; we're here to watch them."

"And watch we do," Sariel said. "Oh, what are they watching on TV?"

* * *

"ARE YOU FRUSTRATED OVER YOUR LIFE?!" a TV ad suddenly roared, causing the twins to jump.

He looked at the screen, and sighed.

"Yes," Dipper reacted, without really thinking. "I am frustrated. Wonder what Pacifica's up to?"

Mabel smiled, although she raised an eyebrow.

"But that was a little scary," Mabel admitted.

"Yes!" an obvious actor spoke on the ad, pretending to cry (Dipper accurately guessed that the actor was using a handkerchief with onion juice mixed into it).

"Then," the narrator replied, suddenly lowering his voice. "We have a secret..."

The voice disappeared, and the screen changed. It was pitch-black for a few seconds, then a light lit in the middle appeared. A dim lightbulb hanged from the unseen ceiling, and a figure appeared from the right side of the screen.

"Hello friends and neighbors," the figure spoke with a suave, cool voice. The figure looked like that of a young, teenage boy, his face hidden by the shadows. However, the light in the background revealed that he was quite slim, with glasses and short, spiky hair.

"That boy looks...handsome," Mabel said with a sigh. She particularly liked the glare of the glasses, which accentuated his cool atmosphere.

"I am Tyrone Glide," said the boy. "And I am here to reveal the monthly opening of our famous attraction: the Chara Castle. And what is it?"

"Chara Castle," a different voice echoed, as another figure appeared from the right side of the screen again. This time, it was clearly the figure of a teenage girl, but with very long hair. A blue band topped her head. Like Tyrone, this figure's face was blurred by the darkness.

Dipper could not help, but stare at this girl, hiccuping at her...features.

"Is no ordinary castle," she declared. "Unlike the tourist traps so common in the United States of America, our attraction is a major hub of activity, where we allow men and women alike to become rich fast. Plus, we are not just businessman or woman; we are the Psychic Twins."

"Tiffany," Tyrone growled. "Introduce yourself, please."

"Hmmph!" she grunted. "Sorry to apologize, audience. I am Tiffany Glide, one of the Psychic Twins. Tyrone and I are the Psychic Twins, and we are the stars of the show here at Chara Castle. Chara Castle, as you know, is located outside of the Groom Falls City to the southeast, in the Cyan Canyon. So, watch your step, as there are many hidden dangers out there."

"Psychic Twins," Dipper noted. "I wonder if they're going to be just like...Gideon."

"Gideon!" Mabel said with a shiver. "Yuck, even though he changed, he did not change as much as Pacifica did."

"Who's Gideon?" Pacifica asked, as she came back in. "Wait, that boy with his Tent of Telepathy?"

"Yes," both twins replied with a sigh.

"My dad tried to make a deal with him," Pacifica remembered once. "But things went sour between them two."

"Not surprised," Dipper admitted.

"And remember," the figure of Tiffany spoke, her voice mellow and seductive. "We are open just today, so please come now. We provide the power of psionics. We see the future, know you, and even grant you certain wishes."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, while Dipper and Mabel stared.

"But today only," said the figure of Tyrone. "We invite you, and please make do with us."

_Click_.

"That's a weird ad," Dipper noted, as the TV changed back another ad. "They don't seem to sell to us, more like letting us know that they're opening."

"Are they really opening today?" Pacifica asked.

"I guess so," Mabel said. "It's ad, remember?"

"MYSTERY TRIO!" a familiar voice echoed from below.

"Papyrus!" the trio answered, coming to the balcony to look down.

"Are you ready for the Chara Castle?" he shouted through a speaker. "Because it's going to be fun!"

"Just watch your steps there," Sans spoke with his own speaker. "People have been disappearing left and right all the time, and Chara Castle is no exception. But just be careful."

"Sans!" Papyrus said. "Stop making everything gloomy!"

"Hey," Sans said with a wide grin (he always had a smile on, but whenever they got big, it was clear). "It's always fun there, as long as we try and avoid trouble."

"What IS the Chara Castle?" Mabel shouted.

"It's an amazing place that opens only once a month!" Papyrus boomed through the speaker. "Other than the criminal activity there, it's actually a great place to save money and to sell stuff to get rich! It's quite easy to make money there, so it's why we promote it!"

"But of course," Sans said through his own speaker. "Unlike the City here, the Chara Castle is a hub of activity from a variety of factions, including the Ratmen."

All three teens shivered.

"It's dangerous of course," Sans said with a wink.

"But we'll escort you!" Papyrus called. "Let us know when you're ready!"

"I don't know about this," Dipper yelled. "Is it really safe down there?"

"There are going to be muscle enhancement spells being sold there," Sans said with a smile.

"Deal!" Dipper suddenly yelled, before rushing back in to dress up.

"Why is he so into muscles?" Pacifica asked.

"He's very slim," Mabel said with a smile. "And he's trying to flex up."

"He's quite cute whenever he does that," Pacifica remarked.

Mabel smiled at that.

"We're going in about 15 minutes!" Papyrus called. "Mystery Trio, let's get ready!"

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

"We're almost there!" Dipper called out, as he rushed and went down the pole.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelped. "You forgot your-augh!"

Mabel and Dipper then shouted each other back and forth, in which Dipper did not want to go up the elevator for some reason. Mabel did not mind, as she kept getting stuff back and forth.

_They seem to enjoy helping each other_, Pacifica thought._ I don't know how it feels like to have a sibling..._

Thump!

"Huh?" Pacifica blinked, looking to her right. "Oh, that's his book."

She picked it up, which apparently fell from a bookshelf. The familiar black book still looked quite clean, despite being found in a secret compartment. The cover still had the image of that colorful Venn diagram. She stared at the cover.

"I wonder how this happened?" she wondered. "Mabel drew this, but it changed. She's right that it did change. All three of us are smiling, which is nice."

She smiled, and put the book into her own bag.

"Let's take this with us," she said to herself, as Mabel went down the pole.

* * *

"What is this Chara Castle?"

The trio sat in the back seats, as Papyrus drove the cruiser through the streets.

"It is an entertainment center and a massive bazaar," Sans answered Mabel's question.

"A bazaar?" both twins asked.

"It is a marketplace," Pacifica replied. "Sort of like an open version of the supermarket. It is a common thing in the Middle East and India."

"Correct," Sans said. "Miss Northwest, you seem to know a lot of things."

"I traveled around the world a lot," Pacifica replied. "Although, I wish that I spent more learning about the cultures around."

"And you will get it," Sans said. "Just about soon."

Soon, they reached a highly fortified gate, with what appeared to be about a hundred soldiers of all kinds. Some had assault rifles, while others had giant swords and even staves.

"Open the gate!" Papyrus called out. "This is Officer Papyrus, escorting the Census Takers to the wonderful entertainment center known as the Chara Castle!"

"Please be safe out there!" one of the soldiers called out. Dipper craned his neck, and noticed that some of them gestured as if concerned.

Dipper blinked, as the gate opened, and they went through. Papyrus then turned off the sirens, and revved up the engine.

"Hold onto your seat belts," Papyrus warned. "We have to travel fast here. Sans, make sure to keep them busy. I have to focus."

"Sure thing," Sans replied, as the cruiser zoomed.

"Wow!" all three teens said.

The police car sped through the open road, racing and swerving with great ease. Dipper could tell that they were speeding by acres after acres of trees, grasses, and even streams. Familiar herds of animals roamed the landscape, while flocks of birds flew away from the speeding car.

"Sorry about this," Sans said. "We have to speed up in this area. As you all know, this is just like the wilderness areas that you explore in your fantasy video games. Hence, we have to speed through this road for safety."

The cruiser sped by more trees and grasses. Soon, however, the teens noticed larger, stranger trees, and the environment soon looked more like a swamp.

"What's this smell?" Pacifica asked. "I've been to swamps, but this is peculiar."

"It's a unique type of swamp," Sans said with a wink. "Never seen it, eh?"

Dipper thought, then gasped.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted. "Isn't this a coal forest?!"

"A coal forest?" the girls asked, but Papyrus and Sans both smiled.

"Nyehehehe!" he replied, as he slowed down. "Mr. Dipper, you are right! Welcome to one of the unique things about Groom Falls: a true coal forest! A coal forest is an ancient forest, which teems with tree ferns, lycopod trees, and other plants that are either rare today, or extinct! This is one of the main environments that gave rise to the fossil fuels of today, hence the name!"

"This is beautiful," Pacifica noted, as she gazed at the tall trees, with their intricately patterned skin. "But they smell."

"It's hard to describe the smell," Sans said. "But you'll get used to it, once we reach the Chara Castle."

The cruiser sped by in speeds that would have caught the average cop's attention. The teens also noticed that Papyrus turned on the sirens. The blare caused the road to become empty, as entire herds of strange animals stampeded away in sheer fright.

However, one animal stood its ground, forcing the cruiser to stop.

"Oh boy," Papyrus groaned. "Not this again."

"No way," Pacifica gasped, while the twins blinked.

It stood on two, monstrous legs, the claws scraping the road. Its bulky, robust body balanced both a long, muscular tail and a massive cranium and jaw, strong enough to rival even that of a shark. All of those strong features contrasted with its puny arms, which had only two claws each.

It was what scientists called the _Tyrannosaurus rex_.

"Augh!" Papyrus groaned. "This predator is a headache! Yes, animals here are smarter, which is bad in this case! It knows that we are in a car, so it knows that we can't simply honk it away!

He honked anyway, and raised the volume of the sirens. However, the dinosaur merely growled and stood its ground. It turned to face the cruiser, unfazed by the flashing blue and red.

"Seriously?" Dipper asked. "What are we even going to do?"

"Nothing," Sans replied. "I am not in the mood to fight, unless it attacks."

"Sans!" Papyrus croaked. "Try and help us here!"

"I am not sure what to make of this," Pacifica finally spoke, still shocked. "A dinosaur?! Living and alive?!"

"Welcome to my life," Dipper grunted. "This is what I go through as a Mystery Twin."

"You two saw dinosaurs?!" Pacifica gasped. "In Gravity Falls?!"

Dipper nodded.

"My dad will make a fortune out of this one," she sighed. "If I tell him, but I am not sure either..."

"Hi there!" Mabel called, lowering the window and peeking her head out.

The dinosaur blinked, and stared at the figure with a big smile and very long, brown hair.

"Mabel!" both Dipper and Pacifica hissed. Dipper tried to pull her back in, but she resisted.

"Hey T-Rex!" she called again. "How are you doing?"

It stared, then grunted.

"Oh!" she noted. "So, you're not in the mood to move? Why?"

It grunted again.

"Ah," she sighed. "I know. It's not easy to let go of things. I mean, I almost lost myself, but come on; here I am, I am still willing to move on."

The T-Rex blinked, and made another grunt.

"What happened to me?" she asked. "Well, let's just say that I caused the apocalypse to happen, and my friends and family saved me. In return, I saved them and we worked together to finally save the day."

The T-Rex grunted again.

"Want me to explain?" she asked. "Oh boy, alright! I will tell a little more. Papyrus, can you turn off the sirens?"

He nodded, and turned them off. The dinosaur moved its neck, as if stretching in relief, and stared at Mabel. Papyrus and Sans both also stared, but waited as Mabel continued to talk. In their police training, they knew that in a tense situation, if a civilian had an unusual ability to ease moments like this, they should back away and let that person do it. Dipper and Pacifica, however, both gawked. Pacifica leaned towards Dipper, who was still in the middle.

"Can she...talk to animals?" she asked.

"Never," he whispered. "I...I am not sure whether that's due to puberty or some magic."

She frowned, but sighed in agreement. She decided that it was more than enough of today's craziness, as she watched the two talk. The dinosaur grunted and mumbled, while Mabel laughed and chatted, as if talking to a true friend.

_Magic? _Pacifica thought. _I wonder...no way, I don't think that book can do this. We don't even know how to use it either!_

"...and that's how it all happened," Mabel finished. Generally put, she explained that she and her twin Dipper helped to defeat a "yellow nacho monster" (since the trio did not want to talk about that "monster") with their twin uncles, and how they grew up since then. **Mabel admitted that she herself was a little too selfish to see the bigger picture, and since then had aimed to become a better person.**

**Dipper smiled at that one, since he was...a little jealous of Mabel being willing to admit her flaws**.

The T-Rex made what sounded like a whisper, and grunted.

"We just need this road to fly by," Mabel said. "Care if you walk a little to right or left?"

The T-Rex nodded, and moved to the right of the car. However, a wind blew, went through the cracks in the window to the left, and then out to the right. It stopped, sniffing the air.

"You OK?" Mabel asked.

The dinosaur turned around, and grumbled something.

"A sweet girl with fragrance?" she asked. "I don't put makeup much."

It grunted.

"Another girl inside?" she asked. "Yeah, she's next to me to the left of the car."

It stood still, then moved to the left of the car.

"Uh..." Pacifica whispered. "Mabel, is this a good idea?"

"She wanted it," Mabel said with a shrug.

"She?" both Dipper and Pacifica asked.

"She said that she had a family to take care of," Mabel replied.

The dinosaur then peeked, its huge jaw lined with yellowish-white, jagged teeth, contrasting with the greenish scales that seemed to shine like concrete. Soon, a giant, red eye stared at Pacifica through the window.

"Uh...hello," Pacifica stammered. "I am...Pa-Pa-Pacifica."

The dinosaur sniffed, then made a soft moan, before walking away. The entire cruiser was silent, as the bird chirps and songs filled the air.

"That was...something," Papyrus said.

"Yup," Sans replied.

"Better get going!" Papyrus shouted. "Trio! Click it or ticket! Let's go!"

Knowing what he was saying, the trio checked their belts (only Mabel had to click it back), and the cruiser sped away. As the cruiser sped by, a weird silence filled the air within the cruiser.

Then, it was time.

"Mabel!" Dipper gasped. "How did you do that?!"

"Talk to animals?" she asked.

"Yes!" Dipper replied. "Like I've-ve never, EVER, heard you even talking to animals and understanding them!"

"I guess that's what puberty does to you," she replied with a smile. "Or maybe our 'weirdness' is getting an upgrade."

Pacifica and Dipper both stared at her, dumbfounded at her response.

"Oh, and by the way," Mabel said. "She said that you smell nice. She wanted you to meet her and her family someday."

Pacifica's jaws dropped.

"Like as if!" Pacifica said with a shiver. "Look, I like animals too, but I am NOT that friendly. Sure, I like expensive animals, like my sole pony at the house, but this is crazy!"

"So I have a question," Mabel said.

"Huh?" Pacifica replied.

"She says that you smell like an angel," Mabel said. "Do you?"

Pacifica blinked, then blushed.

"No-no!" she said, waving in the air. "I-I am NOT that nice! I mean, look! I was very mean towards you too back in Gravity Falls! There is NO way that the Tyrannosaurus rex would have compliment me like that!"

"Says the girl who's finally good now," Mabel said with a smile.

Pacifica blushed bright red, and covered up her face.

The car zoomed through the swamp, and soon came upon a vast canyon. The trio gasped, as it looked like the Grand Canyon, but greener. The road snaked on the left side of the canyon, and below was a single, giant river that apparently carved the canyon. On both sides of the canyon were patches after patches of forests, grasslands, and even strange flora.

"Wow," the trio gasped.

"Welcome to another part of Groom Falls," Sans said. "And soon...here we are."

"And we are here!" Papyrus spoke. "And yes, I second that for Mabel. If you were what you were, then you clearly have reformed well! You don't even seem that selfish! Oh! There is the Chara Castle in the distance!"

The teens leaned out, and gasped again.

* * *

**Cyan Canyon**

Only miles away, but clearly visible, towered a giant, majestic castle. Its walls towered over the river below, while the towers and buildings looked like goth-style fortifications. Indeed, had it not been for the occasional fireworks, or the waterfalls of decorations on the buildings, the whole place would look like a vampire's castle.

"Is this some castle from a horror story?" Pacifica asked. "Except with too many Halloween decorations?"

"It's not," Sans said with a wink. "But it sure contrasts well with the party inside."

"You mean it shows inside," Papyrus said.

As they neared it, Papyrus suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" the trio asked.

His face was one of exasperation. He groaned.

"I think we need to change our plans," he declared.

"Oh come on," said Sans. "We can just tell them to-"

"NO-NO-NO!" Papyrus declared. "We have no choice, but to be punctual! Mystery Trio! Sorry to say, but we have to drop off at another location!"

"Huh?"

Papyrus pointed. They saw a massive bridge with four lanes, which was packed. A massive traffic jam occurred on all four lanes. At the entrance of the bridge, a huge parking lot stood, but it also was full.

"This sure looks like a sold-out concert," Pacifica remarked.

"Where is it?" Papyrus mumbled, then shouted. "Aha! There is that part to move around!"

He then rushed at it, and made a U-turn.

"Sorry to say," he said. "But we have to drop you all off here."

"Yikes," Dipper said. "But who will pick us up?"

"Skullmageddon will," he replied. "And he will give you free snacks for your trouble."

"Like?"

"Potato chips that cost $56 from St. Erik's," he answered. "I have no idea how or why, but he wants to treat you to something good for once."

The twins' jaws dropped.

"Potato chips that cost...waugh?!" Dipper gawked.

"Man, we're going to be stuffed!" Mabel declared. "Bags after bags!"

"No-no!" Pacifica said. "Guys! I know what he's talking about! St. Erik's potato chips come in a box, each with only five chips each."

The twins groaned.

"Rich people food," Mabel groaned.

"I should have known," Dipper said with a sigh. "Rich people's food is not famous for being generous."

"But I have always wanted to try one," Pacifica noted. "Well, after we lost the manor, my family is tight on money...by rich people's standards. I wonder if he'll give me another box to send to my family."

"Ask him!" Papyrus said, as the trio came out of the car. "But be safe out there! You know what to do if you're in trouble!"

"Thanks!" the teens replied, as they saluted the officers.

"No problem!" Papyrus yelled. "That's what friends are for!"

**"What friends are for," Pacifica mumbled.**

The cruiser sped away with sirens blaring. The trio watched it disappear behind a cliff, then turned to look.

"It sure looks like a magic castle on top of a cliff," Dipper noted.

"Ready to check out the castle?" Mabel asked with a smile.

"I am still unsure about the feeling of that place," Dipper said.

"Come on bro!" she teased him. "There will be plenty of sweets and muscle food!"

"You win," he said with a sigh.

* * *

They walked towards the castle. Hundreds of cars honked and roared on the roads, while many more people walked back and forth on the bridge. Even the pedestrian sides were packed, so the trio had to move in a line. Mabel led the way, with Dipper in the middle, and Pacifica behind.

"This area is busy!" Dipper remarked.

Around, the people of all shapes and sizes walked about. Some were clearly humanoid, while others seemed less than human. However, what was consistent was the people chatting about the Chara Castle.

"This is great!"

"Awesome!"

"Man, I want to stay a little longer!"

"Once a month? Come on!"

As they came nearer, the castle looked even stranger. It still looked gothic, but adorned with brightly colored tapestries of all kinds. One of them, however, had the picture of someone screaming, as if trying to get out.

Pacifica shivered; it reminded her of that time when she and four people were turned into tapestries by Bill about three years ago.

"I don't want to think about that," she said in a whisper, as they passed by.

The gate did not look any better; the black stones were shiny but plain; they appeared to blend in with the shadows. However, the climbing vines brightened up the walls with their verdant nature, while flowers of all kinds decorated the structure. More decorations also adorned the interior, and as the trio came out, they gasped.

Tents of all shapes and sizes lined the walls like a real farmer's market, while lines after lines of people flooded the roads. Most of them, however, had signs to show what they were:

ST. GLORIANA CAFE

SAUNDERS BBQ

ANZIO GARDEN

PRAVDA ANTI-CAFE ("Anti-cafe?" Dipper noted.)

KUROMORIMINE GRILL

CAFE OOARAI

And-

"There it is!" Pacifica shouted.

A very fancy sign glowed in neon lights:

SKULLMAGEDDON'S PAWN SHOP!

"A plain name," Dipper noted, as they struggled to get through the crowd. As they neared it, they noticed that it was a big rig, with a trailer in the back. The trailer was apparently the vendor, with the neon lights shining on it. A massive, rectangular tent rose above the truck.

"Welcome to my pawn shop!" Skullmageddon shouted, as he showcased his goods. "Here are some of the secret items that I have gained through times high and low! Look! I have the Smile Dip, a supposedly magical drug now banned in the US! $300 per bag!"

"I will pay $360!" one of the customers roared.

"Deal!" he declared, as the man came forward, took out a few bills. Skullmageddon took them, but frowned.

"One of this is a fake," he declared.

"What?!" the man gasped, as he checked the bill. "Wait...this $20 bill is forged! Augh! That stupid vendor!"

He then crashed through the crowd, trying to find whoever had swindled him.

"Next person!" Skullmageddon continued.

"I will pay $400 for that drug," another man said, this time with four $100 bills. Skullmageddon took the cash, checked them, and nodded. He dropped a bag, and the man ran away, elated.

"Skullmageddon!" Mabel cried out.

He blinked, then craned his neck. A huge grin flashed from his lip-less face.

"Nyehehehehe!" he laughed. "Welcome back, my friends! Come to the back door! Don't worry; it magically unlocks for you three!"

They then entered, and noticed that the interior of the trailer was much like the interior of his brick-and-mortar shop.

"How are you doing?" Skullmageddon asked, as he continued with his business. "And don't worry; I am used to talking while doing my business. Nobody can steal my stuff, anyway."

"How are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Great!" he replied. "I am selling your stuff like a sold-out concert! Your stuff is apparently attracting a crowd!"

Sure enough, another customer came forward, and she got a bag of Smile Dip. Dipper noticed that he had more than 15, apparently due to his ninjas getting them from Gravity Falls.

"And this place is huge!" Mabel said.

"Yes indeed!" Skullmageddon replied, as he watched the crowd and their bidding. "This is $100! This one? 80! Yes, we are doing what we can to make money here! It's easy to do so here! No-no! It's $400 for that one!"

The woman who wanted a strange doll in one of the glass containers exploded, and unleashed a curse upon the skeleton...only for it to backfire upon her. She turned into a small dinosaur, who bawled before running away, crashing through the crowd.

"Nyehehehehe!" he cried out. "That's what you get for messing with me, a great magical user! Nyehehehehe! So yeah, it's not exactly safe here either."

The trio looked at each other.

"But don't worry!" Skullmageddon said. "I have ninja service here to provide as security. The Super Security Service seems to like me, and are willing to even do this for free! Nyehehehehe!"

"Do they like you that much?" Pacifica asked.

"Are they really ninjas?!" both twins gasped.

"More like mercenary assassins," Skullmageddon said with a smile.

Pacifica gulped.

"But don't worry!" he reassured them. "Anyway, I know that you're here for the Psychic Twins, since the officers already told me. You will need to wait though; the show starts at 3:00 PM."

Dipper looked at his watch. It read: 12:01 PM.

"Guess we have to just enjoy this place," Dipper noted.

"Where are the muscle pills?" Mabel asked, which caught Dipper's attention.

"Nyehehehehe!" he cried. "$400 for this! $30 for that! They're said to be real muscle-boosters, but they're still experimental."

Dipper deflated.

"But don't worry!" Skullmageddon said, as he snapped a finger. "My service may help you with other matters."

"Sorry?"

"Go-go-go!" Skullmageddon whispered, as they went out. "And be careful out there! And see you later at 6:00 PM, when this area closes!"

The three suddenly ended up in another tent, this time fully enclosed. A man in black ninja suit bowed to them. They bowed back, and two more appeared.

"Greetings," said the three ninja-like people in unison. "Skullmageddon has hired us to watch over you. Do not worry; we'll protect you in this area."

With that, they disappeared, and the tent's walls opened up.

"OK..." Dipper wondered.

"At least we have security," Pacifica sighed in relief. "Alright, what should we do next, while we wait for the Psychic Twins' show to begin?"

* * *

**2:55 PM**

"That was a feast!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica groaned a little, as they stood in line at the largest castle in the center of the Chara Castle complex. They were quite full from "grazing" around the place, buying small meals at a time to ensure that they could try out the fares. Unfortunately, it was more than expected.

"But that was good!" Dipper groaned. "But they sure gave us more than we wanted!"

Next to Skullmageddon's pawn shop was a tent of Cafe Ooarai, where Miho and her team stuffed them with_ hongshao rou_, a type of wine-braised pork belly from China, and _bunny chow_, a type of South African dish featuring a hollowed-out loaf of bread, filled with curry and many toppings. Just when they thought that they were ready to eat, they ended up getting more than expected:

Italian calzones

Spanish tapas

Indian tandoori chicken skewers

Japanese ramen

French gougère

Vietnamese bahn mi

"So much diversity!" Pacifica grunted with a hiccup. "We asked them for small samples, but they were too generous!"

"And there were more!" Mabel groaned. "Some of them even admitted that they're friends with Miho and her Cafe!"

"Yeah," Pacifica said. "We haven't had time even to ask them, only to be driven by the endless crowds around!"

"At least we learned about two of them," Mabel said, checking her phone. "Darjeeling and Kay, they were the people we met days ago."

Dipper, however, stopped talking. In front of him were two men: one was slim with brown hair, while the other was more obese and had black hair. Both were talking in a whisper, apparently unaware of Dipper eavesdropping:

"Hey!" the brown-haired man whispered. "Don't those three look familiar...?"

"Yeah," the other replied. "I think they're those three...bad people they were. I heard that they got new ones again."

"Isn't this the second time in a year?" the brown-haired man whispered. "I think that they're really trying to take a census of the entire region of Groom Falls."

"We mustn't let them finish that work," the black-haired man whispered back. "Or at least close enough to finish. I heard that if so, then something crazy will happen here."

"What?" the brown-haired man hissed. "The apocalypse here?"

"No-no," the black-haired man retorted. "Something crazier than that."

Dipper then wondered, but as he was about to speak, the PA system rang.

"Attention!" a familiar, seductive voice boomed. "The Psychic Twins are about to start! Please make way to the lines! Limited seats!"

Suddenly, the crowd swelled, and even tried to cut in line! Realizing this, the trio nodded to each other. They huddled together, and managed to squeeze through without cutting in line; since they came early to the line, they were able to avoid the uproar that occurred from behind.

"Guards!" a mature, feminine voice boomed. "We have another fight at the door! The twins will be displeased with that!"

Four guards, who appeared to be dressed in robot-like combat suits rushed to the door. Those who managed to avoid the chaos, including the trio, went towards a counter, where the same person sat. She was tall and goth-like, giving off an air of rebellious nature.

"Step right up here, customers," she spoke. She had long, red hair, which covered her right eye. Her green eyes pierced through the crowd, unnerving most. She wore a black uniform with a picture of a bleeding heart in the middle.

"Wow," Dipper noted. "She's...lovely."

"She has a strange beauty about her," Pacifica remarked. "Fashion that my parents will disapprove of, but it somehow fits her."

Mabel, however, stared.

"You OK?" Dipper asked.

"She looks...familiar," Mabel answered.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Put your money here in this box," she said cooly. "Or charge through this thing for your credit card. It's easier and faster."

For some reason, the people liked the card idea more, as they were able to get through more quickly. However, the sharp-eyed teens noticed that the sign next to the card reader clearly warned:

30% EXTRA CHARGE FOR CREDIT AND DEBIT

"That's a lot for a credit card," Pacifica mumbled, as she searched her wallet. "Alright...how much is it?"

"$10 per person," Dipper read the sign above the redhead.

"Wait please," the redhead said, eyeing the trio. "Do you three look familiar?"

The three teens eyed her. She was taller than them, since she was much older. However, Dipper could not help but notice something about this girl...

_Why did she look so familiar? _Dipper thought. _She looks like Wendy, but darker and...meaner._

"Nevermind," the redhead replied. "I've seen too many teens like you already. Just swipe and go."

"We have cash here," Pacifica said. "$30 in total."

The redhead mumbled something, and accepted it. The three then went inside.

"Whoa," Dipper noted, as he and the people around sat down on clean, shiny chairs. "This is like a bigger, better, bolder version of both the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. They even have...wait, didn't that redhead look familiar?"

"She did," Mabel noted. "But no, this is Groom Falls, not Gravity Falls."

She blinked, then gasped.

"Now way," Mabel whispered, as she realized what Dipper was thinking. "Wendy does NOT dress like a goth girl, and that girl...gave me the creeps for some reason."

"She sure looks nothing like your friend," Pacifica remarked. "Now that I think about it, she did say something...but I forgot."

Suddenly, the spotlights flashed, and they heard music.

"Let's see who these Psychic Twins are," Dipper said. "Hopefully they're not Gideon all over again."

Both twins shivered, while Pacifica blinked.

_What's up with them? _Pacifica thought._ Was Gideon that bad? Now that I think about it, he was a little...creepy._

Curtains opened, and two shadowy figures loomed. Suddenly, two of spotlights flashed upon them, and the two revealed.

"Finally!" Mabel squealed. "I can see his face!"

Tyrone Glide and Tiffany Glide both appeared on-stage. Now that they were fully exposed, the trio could clearly see they were:

Tyrone Glide looked slim for his size and build. His glasses were clean and flashed easily in the spotlight. His hair was a little messy, but clean enough.

Tiffany Glide was much fancily dressed. Her very long, brown hair flowed down smoothly, topped by a blue headband with black clothing on it. She looked a little more robust than Tyrone; Dipper could swore that she looked a little taller.

Both wore uniforms that were distinct, but had themes of blue and black. They both had tall, black hats on their heads.

"More black than Gideon," Dipper noted.

"Greeting," said Tyrone with a formal bow. "As you all should know, I am Tyrone Glide."

"And welcome!" the other flashed with her more exaggerated bow "I am Tiffany Glide."

"Welcome to our humble abode," said Tyrone. "Known as the Chara Castle."

Both took off their tall, black hats, and tapped them with their own wands. White doves flew out, and the crowd cheered.

Dipper and Pacifica smiled and clapped, but Mabel did not.

"You OK?" Dipper asked.

"_I am free_," Mabel mumbled. "Is what they're saying."

"Huh?"

"I don't like this feeling," Mabel whispered.

"Now that you say it," Dipper began, but the hosts drew their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Tyrone with a cool voice, so that the crowd focused on him. "It is such a gift to have you here tonight. We open only once a month, and outside of the Groom Falls City and other safe zones in this mysterious world called Groom Falls, it is hard to stay open. So, thank you for coming over tonight."

The two bowed, and the crowd clapped in approval. The trio clapped too, but not as enthusiastically.

"Something's weird about those two," Mabel noted. "Tyrone does not seem so cool right now."

"You're right," Dipper whispered. "I had the same feeling before you did. Right, Pacifica? Pacifica?"

Pacifica, however, gazed at Tyrone.

"Such a gift," said Tiffany, as she strutted about the stage. "But let's get to the point: today, we have a new vision. I predict that this hat of mine will reveal something glorious...nope."

She then showed the crowd her hat, then threw it to a random man. He then jumped and caught it, as if it was a foul ball in a baseball stadium. He then rummaged into the hat, but frowned.

"Nothing there?" Tiffany asked.

The man shook his head.

"Here you go," she said. "Go and flip it down, so that the brim faces down."

The man blinked, then did so. Suddenly, something dropped down, and he and the people around him screamed.

Something shot around the chairs, then ran up the very shallow stairs, which led up to the stage. It then revealed itself in the spotlight.

"Aww," the crowd responded.

It was a chinchilla, and Tiffany grabbed it and showed it to the crowd.

"Aww," both Mabel and Pacifica said.

Dipper hiccuped.

"This is a gift," she replied. "Who wants it?"

Some of the ladies in the crowd shouted, even asking for the price of the chinchilla.

"Now-now," Tyrone said. "We will allow this only for anyone who is willing to go through this mysterious act of ours first."

"These guys don't feel like scammers," Dipper whispered. "But they sure feel...weird to me."

"This is the mysterious act here," Tyrone declared, showing them what looked like a glass elevator with a cylindrical shape, covered by a blood-red curtain.

"This is our disappearance chamber," Tiffany said. "But we warn you; if you manage to stay in this world, you are free. If you disappear, then it's a mystery out there."

"Ooh," the crowd noted.

"That sounds scary," Dipper said. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Look here," Mabel said, pointing at a caption in the paper ad. "Anyone who survives, according to this, gets a whole month's salary. No wonder people are willing to take the risk."

Pacifica glanced at the ad, then at the stage.

"And so let's stand," Tyrone said. "There are three sections in this area, so one at a time."

He then snapped his finger, and the entire crowd on the left side stood up. The trio sat on the right side.

"Wha-?" Dipper gasped. "How did he...wait, is this-"

"Please be quiet," Tiffany said with a hiss, silencing the crowd. Dipper gulped.

"Anyone who enters this glass chamber will get a secret blessing, one that even we cannot control," she said. "In other words, you stay; you get a blessing and even a vision of the future. If you disappear, it's a bunny in the hat trick. So, who wants to try? And yes, if you stay, you keep the chinchilla."

"I will do so!" one of the ladies in the left side declared.

"Suit yourself," the twins replied in unison.

Dipper and Mabel stared at them.

"Don't they look..." Mabel asked, but trailed off.

"No way," Dipper said, shaking his head.

The lady walked up to the stage, then entered the glass chamber. The Psychic Twins had a sly grin, and pulled the curtains together. Three seconds later, they opened it, and the lady was gone!

"Yikes!" a voice boomed, as the same lady came out of a door, apparently drenched in water. "That was NOT what I expected!"

"We warned you," the twins replied.

"Sometimes," Tyrone said. "You appear elsewhere close by. Sometimes, far away."

"I will try!" another lady spoke.

"Now-now," Tiffany said. "Only one volunteer per area. The left side is done. Let's start with the center."

The same thing happened again. With the snap of his fingers, the central side got up immediately, as if by magic. One of the ladies volunteered, and she got in. This time, she was gone!

"Where is she?" one of the people in the crowd asked aloud.

"Who knows?" Tiffany said. "Alright, let's see if we can get someone to stay...right area, up!"

The crowd in the right side, including the trio, stood in unison.

"Wow," Pacifica gasped.

"OK," Dipper said. "Are they using magic, like Gideon did?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, while Pacifica continued to gaze at Tyrone.

_He sure looks handsome,_ she thought. _I wonder if he's the one that my dad will finally let me go on a date with..._

Tyrone then smiled around, eyeing the crowd. Suddenly, his eyes rested upon Pacifica.

He saw her.

She saw him.

"Oh," he spoke. "I see...we have the Census Takers from the Groom Falls City."

"What?!" the trio gasped.

"No way!"

"All the way here!?"

"Why here?!"

"Are you kidding?!"

The crowd went into an uproar, as the trio huddled together. Even Pacifica grabbed Dipper's right arm.

"Now-now," Pacifica tried to calm the crowd. "Please, don't overreact. We're here to-"

"ENOUGH!" Tyrone roared, silencing the crowd. "Now, this is a show, and I will not tolerate any sign of disrespect. And one more time, and I will close this show down for the day!"

Everybody was silent. Even Pacifica blinked, as if freed from something.

_Huh?_ she thought_. What was I doing? Wait a minute, did I zone out? Now that I think about it, did that kid...no way._

She then looked around, then back to the stage. This time, she noticed something weird...tugging at her. However, when she took her eyes off of Tyrone, the strange feeling dissipated.

_Is that guy hypnotizing me?_ she thought. _Is that why all the ladies want the chinchilla...? I am overthinking!"_

She shook her head, but remembered something.

_That Tyrone boy, _she thought. _Was telling me to come up to the stage. I think...I better follow that for now. I don't want him to suspect anything._

"Ahem!" Tyrone cleared his throat. "Alright, let us resume. Let me guess...you are one of the Census Takers from the Groom Falls City, right?"

Pacifica nodded, and got up.

"Ah," Tyrone said. "I think you are willing to volunteer, correct?"

She nodded, careful to not look at Tyrone directly in the eye.

"Will you volunteer and try this chamber?"

"Yes," she replied, and walked towards the stage. Dipper made a motion to grab her, but Mabel pulled him and whispered.

"I don't like this feeling," Mabel whispered. "I think Pacifica is trying to distract them."

As Pacifica went up the stage, the Psychic Twins stared at her very intently. She finally got close, and noticed some things:

1) That strange feeling dissipated more and more when she was close enough to Tyrone. When she got up, the strange "controlling" feeling was gone. In fact, she noticed that Tyrone had an oval, blue gem on his chest, with a black cloth hanging from it. His forehead was bare, but it looked...as if something was on it.

2) Both twins had icy blue eyes, which unnerved her.

3) Both twins remarkably looked alike, even like...

She shook her head.

"Sorry about that," Pacifica answered.

"No worries," the twins replied calmly. However, beneath the calmness, Pacifica felt like they were secretly enjoying. She faked being hypnotized, but could not help but think about Tyrone's forehead.

_Now that I think about_, Pacifica thought. _Is that some moles on his forehead? That's weird..._

She then walked towards the chamber, but could not help but wonder more.

Tiffany looked a little more robust than Tyrone, due to her larger hip. Her eyes looked larger and sharper than that of Tyrone; Pacifica also noticed that her long hair was clean and flowing, like Mabel's and hers.

_Is it just me?_ Pacifica thought. _But this Tiffany girl looks very familiar...there is no way that she's Mabel. At least her eyes are bigger and brighter...is that good?_

"Please enter the chamber," Tyrone said. This time, he sounded a little eager, more than usual.

"If something bad happens to me," Pacifica retorted. "I am suing you both."

_Hopefully not_, she thought. _I hope they will leave me alone._

She entered the chamber, and the twins turned to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Tyrone announced. "This is the third and last volunteer of the day! For now, if we have time or something else to do. If she stays, she keeps the chinchilla! If she vanishes, we'll keep it."

The audience muttered.

"And now," Tyrone said. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The curtains suddenly closed, and Pacifica blinked.

"Huh?!" Pacifica gasped. "Wha-what?!"

As soon as the curtains closed, Pacifica felt her body stop, as if frozen.

"I can't..." Pacifica gasped, but even her mouth seemed a little paralyzed.

_I hear you..._

"Eh?"

_I see you..._

"Huh?"

_Read...remember...restore._

"Whaz guin on?"

She realized that her "what's going on" was twisted.

_Please be calm..._

The voice sounded deep and calm, but she felt something odd about it. It felt both comforting...and frightening.

_I will save you..._

She moved her mouth, and realized that it was free.

"Umm...how?"

_It's not your fault...do not worry._

"Who are you?!"

_Keep the book...the black book...safe._

"Eh?"

Then, the voice stopped, and she found herself...free. She stretched her arms, finally in control.

"Wow," she whispered. "What was that?"

"See?" Tyrone's voice echoed, as she realized that she was free now. "Let's see if she's still there."

The curtains opened up, and the crowd roared.

* * *

**So, I decide that this chapter will be at least three chapters, sort of like an arc in a story.**

**This is where we meet the Psychic Twins, and no:**

**Please do NOT spoil who the Psychic Twins will be. Just review if they are well-executed. Do not spoil it, so that some other readers can speculate.**

**I have more details in store, so feel free to review. However, I would appreciate if I am able to message to all of my reviewers. If you do not want to for privacy reasons, then I will respect that.**

**So then, wish me well.**


	15. Chapter 15: Reverse Fight II

**Finally, it is much more revised and edited!**

**I have found some inconsistencies, and have fixed them, much like video game makers fix bugs in their projects!**

**I also know that there are some hints that I have not gone over, such as the strange poems of the black book. I will try and address those as much as possible.**

**Wish me well!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reverse Fight II**

"I am not very surprised that she's still there."

"No Dipper, you were a little worried about her."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Did you?"

"Well...yeah, but not very much. I was skeptical but I had hope, since the first lady did not disappear."

"Dipper and Mabel, what are you talking about?"

"Secret."

* * *

The crowd went out of the building, pouring out like water from a dam. Of them, three of them sneaked through, and then got into a spot. It was a rather narrow alleyway, situated between a restroom building and the building that they came out of. It was actually easy to overlook, thanks to a thick bush that covered both sides of the alley. There, the trio discussed what to do next.

Pacifica's face beamed, petting her chinchilla. Mabel petted it, her fingers going back and forth within the ultra-soft fur.

"She's saying thank you," Mabel said, poking it. "So soft!"

The two girls squealed, as the chinchilla cuddled up to Pacifica's bosom.

"Say Mabel," Pacifica said, stroking the fluffy rodent. "When did you first discover that you can talk to animals?"

Mabel blinked, while her right hand continued to stroke it.

"That's a good question," Mabel admitted. "I was just randomly talking to some prairie dogs out here and-"

"Wait," Dipper said. "Prairie dogs? I thought they're not endangered?"

"They said they're Utah prairie dogs," Mabel said.

"Utah..." Dipper mused. "Ah! Yes, those are endangered."

Mabel raised an eyebrow.

"And?" she asked. "They said that there were two of them."

"Ah," Dipper replied. "The other is the Mexican prairie dog."

Pacifica blinked, this time raising her own eyebrow.

"So," Pacifica said. "Mabel, you just found out that you can talk to animals? How is that possible?"

"Now that I think about it," Mabel said, tilting her head. "When you came, we got saved by that robo-copter, I overheard vultures talking about free meals again."

The trio stopped.

"Wait a minute," Dipper said. "Now that I think about it, I also saw vultures too...now that I think about it, those are white-rumped vultures, red-headed vultures, and California condors that were waiting around."

"Always the smart boy you've been," Mabel teased him. "Wait, I thought you did not know animals that much?"

"Not that much," Dipper replied.

Pacifica blinked.

_I don't think he was this smart_, she thought. _I know that he's into the supernatural, not into natural stuff. Wait, what happened-_

"Wait a second!" Dipper gasped, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Pacifica, what did you bring to us again?"

She blinked

"Oh," Pacifica replied. "That book!"

She took it out of her bag. The chinchilla crawled up to her neck, as she showed it. All three leaned in.

"This?" Mabel asked. "Dipper, you think this book did that to me?"

Dipper took it, and inspected it. It still had that strange, colorful Venn Diagram picture. All three pictures of their faces smiled in their own ways.

"I guess so," Dipper said. "Because after Pacifica joined us, you started to communicate with animals so well."

"True that one," Mabel admitted.

"But how does that make sense?" Pacifica asked. "I mean, Dipper and I have no powers due to this, and Mabel is the only one?"

"And why is the book not obeying us?" Mabel asked. "It opens whenever it wants to! I can't even write in it!"

The three looked down at the book, staring at the mysterious book. Behind them, another person was looking from a shadow...

"No way," the figure grunted with a small but true gasp. "How did they get it?"

* * *

**30 minutes ago**

The crowd stood up, all three parts of the audience, clapping enthusiastically. Pacifica blinked, as she realized that she was still inside of the chamber. She blushed, and made a curtsy. Even Dipper and Mabel clapped, smiling widely.

"Thank you," Pacifica managed to speak. "Th-thank you!"

Tyrone and Tiffany, however, were different. Tyrone's glasses were a little crooked, and a frown was on his face. Tiffany had a face of mild disgust.

To Pacifica, it was almost obvious that the two had some plan for her, but it failed somehow.

_I can tell that the two did not expect this, _Pacifica thought. _What was that voice? Whatever it was, it did its job well._

"Well," Tyrone said with a sigh. "Ladies and gentlemen, our last volunteer of the day has won."

Tiffany, however, growled and turned off her microphone.

"You win this time," she hissed. She then rudely picked up the chinchilla, which squealed.

"Here is your reward," she managed to mutter.

"Thank you!" Pacifica said, as she reached to get it. However, the chinchilla jumped away, kicking Tiffany in her face before cuddling up to Pacifica.

"Stupid rodent," was all Tiffany spoke, before wiping her face and turning her mike back on.

"Let us congratulate our sole winner of the day," Tiffany said with a fake smile. "And that concludes today's show. Now leave."

Dipper noticed that Tiffany somewhat slurred the last two words, as if she was trying to rush the show. The people continued to clap, as Pacifica sat down. However, she felt their eyes watching her...

* * *

**30 minutes back to the present**

The trio stared at the book, wondering.

"I have to admit," Dipper remarked. "They actually did the tricks right, unlike Gideon."

"They're amazing!" Mabel cried. "Except those two gave us the...looks."

She shivered. She remembered their icy blue eyes, which made her feel very uneasy.

"They sure are," Pacifica said, but also thought: _I wonder why they were interested in me? It seems as if...they wanted me to disappear too? What was up with that vision I got? It sounded more like a warning...I wonder?_

Behind, a figure with blue-and-black clothes watched, tilting the glasses.

"Let's go then," Dipper said. "I am actually thirsty."

"You mean hungry," Mabel teased.

Dipper blushed, as his stomach growled.

"Well then," Pacifica said, as she put the book back into her purse. "Where can we start?"

"How about some of those French sweets?" Mabel gasped. "Oh, that sample was SO good!"

"I want the expensive steak," Dipper admitted. "I mean...that was quite good."

"I can pay again for that one," Pacifica said. "Let's go then. Mystery Trio?"

The twins stared, as Pacifica lifted her right arm. Both smiled.

"Mystery Trio!" the three declared, putting their hands together before running away.

"Mystery Trio," the figure mumbled, watching them. "I cannot believe it. Are they...no way."

He snapped his fingers, and he disappeared...or so it seemed. Instead, invisible footprints appeared on the sandy floor, as they approached the trio.

"Ouch!" one of the customers roared. "Watch your step!"

"I didn't step on you!" another yelled. "You hit me!"

"No you did!"

"No you!"

Ignoring the uproar, the invisible boy then walked through the crowd, not caring about what he was doing. He grunted, as he rudely bumped into people left and right, knowing full well that the people were getting angry at each other.

"Let the guards deal with them simpletons," he scoffed. "Those three are intriguing. Pacifica...you are not even yourself, aren't you? This must be a different type of dimension."

* * *

**6:00 PM**

"Are you ready to go?"

Skullmageddon yelled, as the trio ran towards him. He had not only packed up his stuff, but also had his truck right up to the gate. He was the 27th in line, and already people were honking.

"Out of the way!"

"You stupid!"

"Watch it!"

"Augh!"

"Nyehehehehe!" Skullmageddon laughed. "Enjoy the trip, humans! I have the patience of a bone marrow...maybe that was narrow?"

"Thanks for the ride!" the trio shouted, as they embarked on the big rig.

"No problem!" Skullmageddon replied, as he sat in the driver's seat. "Make yourself at home! It will be a long drive back home!"

"Oh boy," Dipper said, looking out. "You are so right. The entire bridge is blocked!"

"That's why this place is so popular!" Skullmageddon said with another laugh. "Nyehehehehe! It's hilarious though!"

Dipper then went inside, and blinked. Instead of rows of displays, chairs, tables, and even beds lined the floor.

"Dipper!" Mabel called. "Look! Skullmageddon prepared us this!"

Dipper saw a single table, which was in the middle of three beds. It was full of dishes, from fried chicken and Buffalo wings to salads and even slices of pizza. Dipper growled.

"We just ate!" he groaned, as he reached out to get a Buffalo wing. "But at least it's good!"

"Food here is surprisingly good," Pacifica admitted. "I mean, I haven't had local food in a while."

"Welcome to our world!" Mabel declared. "Oh yeah, Pacifica! How about those Sev'ral Timez?"

"That's the issue!" she groaned. "Ever since you showed me the truth about them, it's hard to shake that off!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, and decided to get to the only bed that was unoccupied, focused on writing his own journal. The girls were obviously discussing about their favorite band (apparently, they still loved it despite the horrible truth about their true nature), which he had no interest in.

He blinked, but did not turn his head. However, in the corner of his left eye, he glimpsed somebody looking through a window in the back of the trailer. An icy blue eye stared within, only to disappear when Mabel turned her head around, apparently to get something from her own bag.

"Is it one of them?" Dipper whispered to himself. "Who should I ask...?"

* * *

"Tiffany!" the invisible figure hissed, as he spoke into a smartphone. "Stop messing with me! I was eavesdropping on them when you ruined me!"

"I did not ruin you," Tiffany's voice mocked. "You ruined it yourself, Tyrone."

Tyrone growled, as he shed his disguise. Apparently, almost everyone was supposed to leave by now, so his presence scared anyone who did not pack soon enough. A rather elderly couple struggled to put their last stuff into their own truck, as they managed to discard the last of their Southern barbecue specialties. As Tyrone passed by, a woman who looked middle-aged lifted her own table and tent with ease, as if her thin body belied great strength. Yet another man whistled, as he fixed his donut wagon.

"Would you like a donut?" the man asked, waving at him.

"No thanks," Tyrone said curtly. "Just leave."

The man shrugged, as he took the extra donut, and ate it. However, Tyrone licked his mouth.

"I hate that guy," he hissed. "I can't control him. Hmmph! I better learn why..."

He then strutted back into the main building, which started to darken within, as curtains magically closed...

* * *

"Was someone out there?" Dipper asked.

The others looked.

"Was somebody peeping?" Mabel asked, reaching into her bag for her grappling hook.

Pacifica stared too, only to be distracted by the chinchilla.

"Hey-hey!" Pacifica spoke, trying to soothe the rodent. However, she was making a high-pitched squeak, which sounded more like the cry of a horrible baby.

"Ouch!" Mabel reacted, covering her ears. "She's saying: 'I sense him! Him! I hate-hate him! Bad boy! Bad!'"

"Who?" Pacifica asked, finally keeping her under control.

"Sorry to burst," Mabel said, translating the chinchilla. "You better watch out for that monster boy, Tyrone."

"Tyrone?!" the trio gasped.

Dipper climbed up, peeking through. He did not see Tyrone, as a line of cars and trucks blocked his view.

"Can't see him," Dipper remarked.

"Sorry-sorry," Mabel continued to translate. "Mister and misses, just be careful out there. My senses have been numbed by their magic. I don't remember half of what they did."

"And what did they do to you?" Pacifica asked, only to blink in confusion.

The chinchilla feel asleep.

"I guess she's tired," Mabel said. "What's she saying again, exactly? Was she telling the truth? Or was she just stressed?"

"I dunno," Dipper said, sitting down to stare at the fluffy rodent. "I wonder what's going on...?"

* * *

"Yes, my dear brother?" Tiffany asked.

"Drop the formality," he spoke.

Tyrone entered inside of a strange, dark room. Only a few lights lit up the room from the ceiling, but Tyrone snapped his fingers. A series of strange candles lined all of the walls. In the middle, a strange marking (not a Pentagram, although it appeared to be that one) covered the entire floor. In the middle of that symbol was a medical bed, with a single person squirming on it.

It was black, with the woman trying to break free. However, the strange chains, with both black and white markings, held her tightly.

"I have been getting ready for the next experiment," Tiffany said. "This lady is the right type. Not too fat, not too thin. Just right. Her soul is not the cleanest, but it will do."

"We're not here to extract their souls," Tyrone hissed. "Anyway, we can't do that anymore, ever since we lost our slave."

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"We don't need HIM anymore," she grunted. "He said that his other self, the original self, is gone, and so he was glad to be gone too. Fortunately, we have managed to master some magic on this world called Groom Falls."

"But let's get back to the point," Tyrone said, as Tiffany readied a strange knife. It looked blue, but stained with pink-and-yellow stripes all over, in a way that made it ugly.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked. "Brother?"

"I believe that they have the book," Tyrone said. "Not just any book. The black book that seems to activate more magic."

Tiffany dropped her knife.

_Clang-clang!_

She turned to glare at her brother, her icy blue eyes glowing brighter.

**"No way!" she hissed. "I thought that _we_ destroyed all of them!"**

"Unlike the Catholic priests," Tyrone grunted. "Who managed to destroy all but three codices of the Mayans, they failed to destroy even half of those books. I never trusted them; they were full of idiots and fools, who cared more about money and status, rather than actually trying to destroy the books."

"I thought we paid them well enough?" Tiffany hissed. "And is it another black book, or something else?"

"I felt its energies," Tyrone said. "Although only a little, I can tell that that this one...is different?"

"How so?" Tiffany asked, as she knelt down to pick up her knife. She then spun it like a wand, and a sickly-purple portal appeared over the lady and her table. Although her eyes were blindfolded, the lady could tell that something horrible was going to happen, and desperately tried to break her chains, but failed.

"Is there a way to sacrifice them?" Tyrone interjected. "Without drawing attention? I sensed those two officers. They were never this close before, so I am very surprised."

"I guess they drove close enough," Tiffany said. "But say, what made that book different? It's not like the journals back in our dimension."

Tyrone rolled his eyes.

"Just finish the ritual," Tyrone groaned. "After this, let's go and search for more spells to deal with. Anyway, this will be the last sacrifice, and hopefully we're done."

"It will," Tiffany said with a smile. "Our deal with that kingdom is done with this lady, although she wanted to bring in 'extra credit' in the form of that blond girl. Wasn't she Pacifica?"

"Very different from what I envisioned," he admitted. "Let me help you with this ritual. This is how you do it better..."

"Hmmph!"

* * *

"That went well," Tiffany said, stretching.

The lady was gone from the table, except her clothing, as if her body had evaporated into thin air. The portal turned red, beforing shrinking and disappearing.

An orb suddenly made a clicking sound, and the Psychic Twins turned to press a button on top.

"Wizard Tyrone and Witch Tiffany," a sinister voice, something like a female villain from the movies, echoed from the orb. "I see that you have fulfilled your quota. It seems that we can utilize this for our own goals. Thank you for keeping your end of the bargain."

"Yes-yes," both twins said, waving it off. They were obviously used to this.

"Since you have fulfilled your quota," the hooded woman inside of the orb spoke. "What would you like?"

"You know what we wish for," Tyrone said. "But since you cannot do it, there is no point."

"It's not that we CANNOT do it," the woman hissed. "But somehow, we've discovered some weird magical anomaly, which seemed to be disrupting our powers."

"Can't you find a way to override that?" Tiffany asked, annoyed.

"It's complicated," the woman spoke. "Apparently, this anomaly originates from the Groom Falls City."

Tyrone and Tiffany both facepalmed.

"We have to go there again?!" Tyrone groaned.

"Hey," the woman within the orb said with a shrug. "You want to study the magic of the world, right? But with that anomaly, even my necromancy is being messed up! You got to go there in, and deal with it. Since you two are humans, you can enter it with ease."

"I hate going in there!" Tiffany uttered. "Too much GOOD magic inside of that domain! Brother, you go there!"

"I am NOT going there!" Tyrone hissed.

"One of you will have to," the woman of the orb spoke, yawning. "I will charge double the pay if you do."

Tyrone glared, and sighed.

"Fine," he sighed. "But a deal is a deal! Sign this!"

The woman growled.

"Fine," she grunted.

"In the meantime," Tiffany said with a sly smile, and snapped her fingers. Two hooded figures appeared. One was very large and robust, whose green hood could barely hide her gangster-ish attire within. The other was much smaller, smaller than both the twins, the reddish hood clearly covering her completely.

"Friends," she spoke. "Find the nearest system, and hack into it."

"Roger that!" the two spoke, with a grin as evil as that of Tiffany, and disappeared.

"I will do my job," Tyrone groaned. "I mean, how worse can it get?"

* * *

**The next morning...**

**5:45 AM**

"Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome, Miss Northwest."

"Please just call me Pacifica."

"Oh...OK, Miss Pacifica."

Pacifica sighed, as she sipped the cup. The sun had just started to shine, its rays shining upon the formerly darkened world. Birds chirped in the background, only to be interrupted by various calls from other birds: Hawaiian crows, many types of parrots, and even the occasional eagle.

"Miss Darjeeling!" she called.

"Yes ma'am?" Darjeeling asked. She was the same blond girl with a French braid, who appeared last week.

_She looks remarkably like some Norwegian lady, _Pacifica thought._ I think I saw someone similar to her from _Frozen _movie?_

"May I have a teacake?" she asked.

"Here you go," Darjeeling said, handing her a plate of sweet bun (in the UK, that was the teacake).

"Thank you," Pacifica replied, as she watched Darjeeling. She calmly but confidently walked to serve other customers.

"Huh," she wondered. "Miss Miho said that she's also from the same world as her. Should I ask? Nah, let's enjoy this tea, and ask later."

"Ask later?"

Pacifica turned around, startled. Her jaws dropped.

"What are you doing...here?" she asked.

"Greetings," Tyrone said, posing a little before bowing like a gentleman. "Milady, how are you doing?"

"Uh," Pacifica hesitated.

Both were shocked to see each other. Tyrone did intend on finding the home of the trio, but did not expect to find one of them at a British cafe. On the other hand, Pacifica knew that she should be on her guard, but did not expect Tyrone, or anyone associated with him, to appear in the city.

"Eh," even Tyrone hesitated, before clearing his throat. "So, hello."

Pacifica flinched.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I was just visiting the city," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Morning tea," she replied, although glimpsing at Tyrone.

_Now that I see him more clearly,_ she thought. _Why does he look familiar...?_

"May I sit here?" Tyrone asked.

"Umm," she hesitated. "At this table next to me."

He sat down anyway, surprising her a little.

_He sure is proactive and reactive, _she thought_. But I wonder where that attitude...it...no, that's not possible._

"So then," Tyrone said, turning to stare at her. "How do you like me?"

"Eh?" Pacifica asked, blinking. However, she noticed that Tyrone somehow got close enough to hold her hands...and she felt warm.

_What is this feeling? _she thought. _I feel...so calm...he's so...handsome..._

She blinked, then slapped herself. Tyrone raised an eyebrow, although he had a small smile.

"Would you like a visit with me?" he asked.

"Why yes," Pacifica replied, internally surprised at her response. "I would like to, Tyrone-senpai."

_Senpai? _she thought._ Wha-what's going on here?! I can't...control my mouth?!_

"Yes my dear," Tyrone said, as he took her hands, and beckoned to her. "Come, let's dance."

"Umm, excuse me!" Pacifica uttered, resisting the strange feeling. "Tyrone! What did...pardon my voice, my dear~. Mind if I dance?"

"Yes ma'am," Tyrone replied, taking her and having a dance.

_No way! _Pacifica gasped internally. _I can't...wait, the more I struggle, the more I...OK, calm down yourself._

She continued to dance with Tyrone. Soon, she realized that although she could not control her body, she could at least control her eyes.

_At least I have control over some things, _she thought. _But if...maybe if I avoid his eyes.._.

She then closed her eyes, pretending to still be in trance. Sure enough, Tyrone said it.

"I am glad that you're fully under control," he spoke. "Now, my dear, please bring me that black book of yours."

Suddenly, she froze.

_Huh? _she thought._ I can control my body now! Wait, if I don't...no, I gotta do it._

"Yes dear," she replied consciously.

"Good," Tyrone said with a sigh of relief. "Now I know that the spell has worked. I was hoping that it would. My sister's spell really did work after all. I should have trusted her this time, but I will tell her that it was a success."

"Pardon me," he continued. "I guess that I should be careful. Your hand is beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, this time without her control.

"Then goodbye dear," Tyrone replied. "And keep this a secret."

"I will," she replied, once again not from herself.

"And we'll meet at the Saunders BBQ tomorrow afternoon at 5," he replied casually. "With the black book. I will be waiting."

Tyrone then walked away, even whistling a little.

"OK!" Pacifica gasped. "What...what happened there?! He said something about a spell! OK, now that I have managed to semi-trick him...but what to do?"

She then wanted to see what was on her right hand, but she...could not do so.

"What's up with that Tyrone guy?!" she gasped. "But I gotta keep up this. Since he went this far, I have to do something. Anyway, I can try and look at it later.

She stretched, then checked her bill.

"He already paid it," she noted. "Miss Darjeeling, thanks for the tea!"

"You are welcome," the lady replied. "Safe travels."

* * *

"Oh no," Uriel croaked.

"I know," Sariel spoke in an unusually low voice. "I am getting their help."

"Do it ASAP," he replied, as Sariel flew away, flapping his wings as fast as he could.

"I don't recognize that spell," Uriel mumbled, as he hissed at Tyrone. "No, I better focus on her."

* * *

"Sister."

"Oh, you're back?"

"The spell worked."

"Hah! I knew it!"

"No-no, this actually worked, better than expected. I've put Pacifica under my control."

"Yes!"

"But all's not well."

"Huh?"

"I notice a little bit of my control losing and gaining, so I want to make sure that it's fine."

"That's actually normal."

"Tiffany! I told you to hone it first!"

"Huh, you don't enjoy it? You sure like to kill the fun, you-"

"Don't say it!"

"Killjoy."

"Grr..."

* * *

Pacifica walked on, her gait normal. However, she was a hurricane on the inside.

_What's wrong? _she thought. _I...I am...why's my mind feeling a little foggy?_

Pacifica then continued on, and realized that she was on the way towards her home!

_No-no, _she thought. _I don't want Tyrone or some weird wizard to bewitch me! OK, then what can-_

"Hmmph!" she gasped, as two arms suddenly pulled her into a dark alleyway. She watched as she realized that three hooded figures stood. One was holding her, while the other stared at her (despite the eyes being hidden). The last one stood at a distance, apparently watching.

"Hmmph!" Pacifica struggled.

_Wait_, Pacifica gasped internally. _This is not me, struggling! Wait a minute, why is my body struggling this much?!_

The hooded figure in front of her then took off the hood, revealing a beautiful face with pointy ears.

_An elf! _Pacifica thought._ I knew it! That princess sent me help!_

Yet her body fought hard, trying to regain control.

The elf, however, grabbed her right hand, and opened it. Pacifica gasped internally, her eyes wide in horror.

A star-like blood scar was etched into her right hand. It seemed to glow slightly red-and-gold.

"Fortunately," the elf said. "This is just an amateur one. We'll remove it."

Pacifica wanted to nod, but her head shook. Fortunately, the elf read her eyes.

"I see," the elf noted. "This is some sort of an attempt at mind control. Nobody had successfully done it before, but this is a close one."

The elf then took a picture with a smartphone, then cast something on it.

Nothing happened.

"That's strange," the elf muttered. "This is a lot stronger than it looks. Should I cast another one?"

As she spoke, the scar seemed to mutate, and Pacifica made a face.

She recognized that feeling, the same feeling that she felt when her parents conditioned her to obey the bell...

The bell...its ringing rumbling within her ears, her mind.

Yet she resisted and tried to resist.

_What is this thing? _she thought. _It's like it's trying to resist!_

_Dipper..._

_Dipper..._

_Dipper...Dipper! You helped me! You saved me! Are you there? No, is somebody there? Help!_

_I hear you..._

"Huh?" she gasped. She felt something. She stretched herself and realized: she regained full control of her body.

She looked at her right hand, and gasped.

The star-like scar quickly faded away, and all that remained were the normal palm print.

"Ah," she sighed in relief, as the hooded figure behind her released her. Pacifica stretched, finally glad to be herself.

"Thank you," she replied, although she said to the elf, and to Dipper. She blinked, surprised at herself.

_Why was I talking to Dipper? _she thought. _That's embarrassing!_

"Do not worry," the elf replied, putting her hood back on. "We cannot be here for long, but I wish you well."

"Wait," Pacifica began. "Who are...well, they're gone."

They vanished into thin air, or more like ran off before she could finish her word. However, Pacifica looked at her hand.

It was clearly gone.

"Hmm," she wondered. "Even though it's gone, I am still going to do it. First things first though..."

* * *

**American Chestnut Treehouse**

**8:00 AM**

"He did what?!"

Dipper and Mabel both gasped, as Pacifica explained to them what had transpired. They had just finished their own breakfast, when Pacifica came in, panting a little.

"I knew it!" Mabel yelled. "He's a total jerk! A total monster! Gross!"

"Gideon all over again," Dipper noted, causing Mabel to make an "eww" expression.

"Was Gideon this bad?" Pacifica asked, raising an eyebrow.

The twins then explained the entire story concerning their relationship with Gideon. From Mabel's failed date to him admitting to making a deal with Bill Cipher (actually more, as Mabel later learned), Pacifica gasped at the true nature of that strange boy.

"Wow," she replied. "No wonder my father had an issue with him and his family!"

"And now that we talk about Gideon," Dipper noted, thinking. "They both...wear blue suits like Gideon!"

"But darker in color," Mabel said. "And brrr! They actually feel...more evil?"

"But how?" Pacifica asked. "And who are those two? They sure look familiar..."

"You know them?" the twins asked.

"I don't know," Pacifica uttered. "It's just that...I start to remember some odd stuff."

The twins stared at her.

"Can that book help us?" Pacifica asked. "I mean, he seems particularly interested in that book for some reason."

Dipper looked at Mabel, then took it out. The black book was still the same, and refused to open.

"Why does it open sometimes," Mabel groaned. "And does not!? And it's still refusing to budge!"

"If the book does not help us," Dipper said. "Then, Pacifica, here is what I think that you need to do..."

* * *

**The next day...**

**Saunders BBQ**

**4:55 PM**

Pacifica walked, nervous as she carried her bag, with the black book inside.

"OK," Pacifica spoke, phone in hand. "Dipper, are you sure about this?"

"If it's the only way," Dipper's voice called. "Then we have to."

Pacifica sighed, then stretched her body, in order to try and do her "stellar" performance as a "mind-controlled girl."

"This must be interesting!" Mabel's voice rang with a giggle. "Frauding a boy with a black heart, right?"

"Just stay safe out there," Dipper called. "We're watching from a distance. Fortunately, Skullmageddon was nice enough to drive his pickup truck (not the big rig one from a few days ago), and he'll watch us as we watch you."

"Why not call the police?" Pacifica asked.

**"You have no evidence of being cursed," Skullmageddon's voice echoed. "Anyway, the police here need proof. There is another reason why we recommend not going to a miracle healer or curse remover, or whatever you call them, straightaway: if you do it, then we cannot file a report, since the evidence is gone."**

Pacifica blinked, then understood.

"Ah," she realized. "OK, but I am suing you if something happens to me."

Three voices chuckled from the phone, but even Pacifica smiled.

"Let's get going," she said to herself, as the phone turned off. "And see what this boy Tyrone is up to."

She entered the restaurant, which felt more like a warehouse in terms of sheer size. Within, hundreds of people roamed about, selecting from the rows after rows of food being prepared and served. The Saunders BBQ was a sharp contrast to the tea cafe of St. Gloriana; it was very noisy, loud, and quite lively. She saw about ten grilling stations, with one of them looking like a circular, grilling station that she remembered seeing from a famous restaurant called the Salt Lick BBQ.

She internally drooled at the sight.

"I see you," a voice spoke.

Immediately, she turned around, but quickly regained her composure.

"Hello my dear," she spoke, feigning still being under control.

Tyrone walked, or more like strutted, through the restaurant. He then faced, although Pacifica looked down.

"I see that you've come," he replied. "Got the book?"

"I do," she replied, taking it out.

_I hope this is the fake one_, she thought.

"Ah great," he replied, momentarily losing his cool.

He inspected it, as he dusted it. As he was looking at it, he then tried to open it.

"Does this book open?" he asked coolly.

"Sorry about that," she replied. "It does not."

"Liar," he began. "You are-wait, this is a fake, isn't it?"

"No," she replied coolly. "That book does not open."

He frowned, as he studied the book.

_I am amazed at how Mabel made one on the spot, _she thought.

"Interesting," he noted, looking at the cover. "Hmm? These are the pictures of...no way."

"Huh?" Pacifica asked, then realized something.

Mabel made the book _exactly_ like the actual black book.

"Wait a minute," he spoke, looking at the strange picture, which featured three faces of Pacifica and her friends.

Before she knew what was going on, Tyrone then walked towards her, staring at her straight in the eyes. She then backed away, until she was leaning on a wall.

"I knew it," he hissed.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

"Uh oh indeed," he whispered. "I cannot believe that you're smarter than I anticipated. But no matter; I knew it the moment I saw the book's cover. Those are Dipper and Mabel, right?"

_Huh?!_ Pacifica thought.

"I cannot believe it," he hissed. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, I have been looking for you."

"Wha-" she gasped, but he cornered her, surrounding her with both of his arms. Pacifica stared at him.

"Such a beautiful skin," Tyrone said, his breath upon her face. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to it. Now, hand over the book, the _real_ book, or I'll do something you'll never forget."

_His choice of words!_ Pacifica thought with a blush. _He's not very good at it!_

"Was-wasn't that the book?" she managed to gasp.

"Lie," he said. "This one? This is a fake!"

He held it to her face, then she blinked.

"Wait," she said, dropping her face of shock. "That's the real book!"

"Lie," he hissed.

"Here is the other book!" she gasped, taking it out. Sure enough, to her horror, the other book had the same picture on the cover, but it was torn.

**By accident, she gave the actual book to Tyrone!**

"What?!" he gasped, looking at the book. "Wait a minute, the whole time?!"

Pacifica blinked again, realizing that he was as surprised as she was.

_Wham!_

Tyrone fell down, unconscious. Pacifica stared, fake book in both of her hands. Apparently, the fake book was made with some sort of very heavy wood, but still durable enough to knock the boy down.

"Whew!" she gasped, as she put both books into her bag. "I better get going!"

"Excuse me?"

She turned around. A blond bombshell stood on her left, dressed like a fancy cowgirl with a very large hat.

"What just happened here?" she asked.

"I apologize for the trouble here," Pacifica began, bowing down. "We had a-"

"Ah, don't worry," she replied. "You're not in trouble. I saw the whole thing go down. That boy was a little weirdo, and he apparently tried to steal something from you. Plus, you gave that boy a nice knock on the head."

"Thank you," Pacifica replied. "And sorry about that, hello. I am Pacifica Northwest, one of the Census Takers of Groom Falls."

"Oh!" the cowgirl gasped. "You're one of them that Miho dear spoke of! Welcome to our humble abode! I am Kay. Darjeeling also told about you."

_Wow, _Pacifica thought._ These people sure spread news very fast._

"But since this has happened," Kay said. "I will deal with this boy. In the meantime, I think it's best to go home before he wakes up."

"Thank you!" she replied with a curtsy, before rushing out.

"Wait!" Kay gasped. "I will send-oh please, she's gone."

Kay just shrugged, and got her crew to pick up Tyrone. He continued to moan, and seemed to mutter some weird words.

"...got to summon her," he moaned. "And...you blond...Paci...you pay..."

"This guy seems to be from outside," Kay noted, as her crew took him out. "What was he doing here? Oh!"

Her phone rang, and she opened it.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" she asked. "Ah, Miho! How are you-oh? Yeah? Yes, Pacifica was here a while ago...Huh? Wait, what are you talking about? She's safe; that weird boy in blue and black was stalking her. Huh...? Wait, what do you mean? He's knocked unconscious? Huh? Wait, what do you-"

BOOM!

Kay flinched, then got out of the restaurant. All four people, who were escorting Tyrone out, were on the ground, dazed but unhurt. Although there was nothing on the road to indicate anything, the lawns and wild plants showed that some sort of explosion had occurred, because they waved away from the middle of the four girls.

"What just happened here?" she gasped, both at the scene and into her phone.

"I knew it!" Miho's voice cried. "It's them! They're here!"

"Them?" Kay asked, then her face paled. "Wait a minute, they're...no way."

"Call others!" Miho's voice shouted. "I am going to help them! They're in danger!"

* * *

"Yikes!" he moaned, his glasses broken.

"Brother, you've been careless."

"Am not! She was smarter than I expected."

"Maybe that's because she's on the good side now."

"But that's not possible! If our version of Pacifica was nice, then this world's version should have been the opposite!"

"I guess this world is weird, very weird."

"What do you mean?"

"My friends were unable to hack into the Groom Falls City's systems. There seems to be a very powerful magic going on there."

"And I managed to escape back here."

"I guess our cover is blown."

"You know what to do, my dear Tiffany."

"I wish I can use my real name."

"Actually, let's do that, once we trap her and her friends."

"Bingo."

"I will get my assistant and friend to come with us. You go and get your two friends. We're going."

She smiled, as she snapped her fingers.

"It's payback time."

* * *

**An hour later...**

"Wow," Dipper remarked.

Pacifica sighed in relief, as she ate with her friends. At a table, they got technically a buffet level of food from the Saunders BBQ. She herself relished the fried chicken, Buffalo wings, chicken fried steak, and essentially anything fried. Dipper chewed on a giant slab of steak, while Mabel...made what looked like an explosion of French fries and popcorn chicken, mixed with mayo, honey, and ketchup.

"What are we going to do?" Mabel asked, concerned. "I don't want Pacifica to be in the same situation as I did! When Gideon pulled me into his own 'romance zone,' it was a nightmare!"

"Man," Pacifica groaned. "Now I am starting to understand how you two have gone through!"

"What are we going to?!" Mabel reiterated. "Dipper, any ideas?"

"We better go and ask the cops," Dipper said. "Sans and Papyrus will understand."

"I am Murray!" a voice boomed from the outside.

"Murray!" the trio yelled, as a familiar face appeared...or floated into view. Murray the skull came back in, hovering with his drone.

"I have come!" he declared. "To check upon you and see if you will suffer and die!"

"You mean lie," Pacifica joked, causing him to laugh.

"Mwahahahaha!" he roared. "But ahem! Well, Sans and Papyrus have sent me here to check upon you. They're a little worried about a few incidents that happened or something?"

"They're right to be worried," Dipper said. "Let's see...wait...where is my journal?!"

"Oh bother this!" Pacifica groaned. "Where did you put it of all the things?!"

"Says the girl who dragged us into this mess."

"Says the boy who likes to blame me."

"Says the girl who...whatever!"

The trio and Murray decided to search around. Dipper checked the shelves, while Mabel checked the tables and the furniture. Murray floated around, checking the top areas. Pacifica, however, went down and searched around the lower steps. Despite its appearance, the treehouse actually had at least two floors.

"I don't get that boy Dipper," Pacifica grunted. "I mean, he's smart and kind, but what's with him like that? I wonder what's up with him? And...Dipper, I wonder...wow-wow-wow! Hold yourself! I am going to search this."

"Pacifica!" Dipper's voice echoed. "We've almost finished here. We're coming down soon!"

"Good luck!" Pacifica called in response. "And Dipper, you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"..."

"..."

"Ooh, Dipper and Pacifica~"

"Stop that!" Dipper roared, as he chased her around. Pacifica giggled, and opened a door to an empty room.

"What's with this room?" Pacifica wondered. "Clean but empty. Oh, there it is!"

She saw it on a shelf in the corner, and picked it up.

"How did he put it there?" she wondered, looking at the book with the picture of a pine tree. "So, I guess this is the book that he was talking about?"

She was about to open the book, but hesitated.

"Should I ask first?" she pondered. "But maybe-"

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOM!

"AHHHH!" two voices erupted from above.

"Dipper?!" Pacifica gasped. "Mabel?!"

She ran up the stairs, only to stop to peek up. She stared in horror, as three blue-skinned monsters flapped around. Dipper and Mabel put up a fight, but two of them soon picked them up, and flew away. Another was scanning around, trying to find the last one, while Murray tried to fight back.

"Get away from this place!" he screamed. "Get away-ouch!"

The monster then caught his drone, and threw him to a corner. It then hissed around, but soon flew away.

After a while, Pacifica came out, trembling.

"Dipper?" she croaked. "Mabel? Dipper..."

"Ouch!" Murray roared from within his mangled drone. "How dare they defile my sacred drone! I am Murray, the almighty, floating watcher of doom! And uh...Pacifica?"

She shook her head, and breathed.

"OK," she said, coming towards Murray. "Murray, what just happened?"

"We were just searching around," he explained. "Then, Dipper remembered that he put it downstairs, in order to think about hiding it in a safe spot. Just as he said it, three harpies flew in. Screaming loudly to disorient us, they took Dipper and Mabel away, but the third was looking for you. She hissed and asked me where she was, but I fought back, only to be broken up like this."

"Tyrone," she gasped. "He and his...no way. Murray, do you know where they have gone?"

"One of them dropped something," he remarked.

She turned around. Despite the fight, only the floor appeared to be seriously messed, cluttered with a variety of stuff. On top of a pile of debris was a single paper, yellowish but with crisp, black letters. She picked it up, and read it:

TO MY DEAR PACIFICA,

I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU HAVE RESISTED MY SPELL, BUT CONGRATULATIONS. THAT IS A POWERFUL SPELL, DESIGNED SO THAT EVEN ELVES CANNOT REMOVE IT. HOWEVER, IT APPEARS THAT WITH THEIR HELP, YOU SOMEHOW HAVE BEEN FREED FROM IT. I BELIEVE THAT THERE IS MORE TO YOU THAN MEETS THE EYE. SPEAKING OF THAT, YOU HAVE SEEN THAT I HAVE SENT MY SUMMONED MINIONS. IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE FOUND TWO OF THEM, AND THEY ARE OURS.

IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM, COME TO THE CHARA CASTLE ALONE. I HAVE SPIES TO ENSURE THAT YOU ARE ALONE. SEE YOU AT MIDNIGHT TODAY. DON'T WORRY; WE WON'T TORTURE THEM, YOUR FRIENDS, UNLESS YOU DON'T COME.

-TYRONE GLIDE

Pacifica trembled a little, reading each word again.

"Oh boy," Murray said. "This is bad. I recognize that guy Tyrone. There is a good reason why he's not in the city; we've banned him from coming in since last year, due to unconfirmed crimes associated with him and his sister."

"Tyrone," Pacifica growled. "What's with him and his group? Why are they going after me and us? Oh yeah, the book."

"The book?" Murray asked.

"We'll explain later," Pacifica said, putting Murray on a stand. "Murray, watch the house please. I am going after them."

"Wait!" Murray said. "What are you going to do?"

"I know what to do," she replied. "Murray, call the police if you can. Can you?"

"I sure can," he said, but realized that she was already gone, going down the pole with her bag.

"Wait," he realized. "I am...alone. Mwahahahaha! Then I rule the house! I am finally the leader of a house! Mwahahaha! Eh...anybody home? Ugh. Whatever."

_Click_.

"Murray?"

"It is I," Murray declared. "Papyrus, are you there?"

"I am at the office," his voice boomed. "And what's-oh, is that Pacifica? Pacifica! What's up-wait, wah? What?!"

"See?" Murray asked. "What did I-"

_Click_.

"Oh bother," he groaned. "He hanged up. At least she's safe and sound. Wait...I am alone again! NO! I cannot do anything until one of the cops comes, or anybody home?"

Silence.

"Oh whatever," he said to himself. "At least I get paid to be a head...doing nothing..."

* * *

**CHARA CASTLE**

**11:45 PM**

"You sure can do this?" Skullmageddon asked.

"I have no choice," Pacifica said, getting out. "Thanks for the ride, but you know what you have to do."

"Understood," Skullmageddon, tipping his hat. He then drove away, and Pacifica stared up at the castle.

This time, it was dark and gloomy, the reddish walls towering over the river. Unlike last week, it sure looked like the kind of castle that Count Dracula would live, but redder and fancier. Plus, being almost midnight, it appeared even more sinister.

She readied her bag, and breathed.

"Dipper and Mabel," she said. "I am coming for you."

She walked through the gate, which opened up mysteriously, but she knew why.

"Creepy doors," she whispered to herself.

She then entered through, and ended up in the courtyard. Looking around, she saw the main building, and went to it straight. Just like the gate, the doors opened, and Pacifica walked right through.

"Pacifica!" Dipper's voice boomed.

The doors behind shut with a bang, and Pacifica flinched.

**"Well-well-well," Tyrone's voice echoed, as he appeared as if out of nowhere.**

"Now this is how it happened between me and Gideon!" Dipper roared, struggling with his magical chains.

"Pacifica!" Mabel yelled. "Watch out! Be careful!"

Both were hanging in the air, tied to ceiling and floor by pitch-black chains, which had white markings all over. However, they also glowed icy-blue colors. The chains held them as if they were an "X" each.

"These chains are annoying!" Mabel groaned. "I feel like they're going to stretch and make me extra tall!"

"So this is what they are!" Dipper roared. "You monsters! Pacifica, be careful!"

"Welcome to Groom Falls," Tyrone declared, as he appeared. "As you should realize, this world is a nexus of multiple realms, including ours. We were looking for the original, or the better original. Now, we've seen you."

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica stood there, stunned.

"Wha..." Pacifica and Mabel gasped.

"Wait a minute," Dipper said. "What are you talking about? Wait...are you...no way!"

Tyrone chuckled.

"Remember Dipper?" he asked casually. "How you always wanted to be named 'Tyrone,' right?"

Dipper gasped, his jaws wide open.

"Wait a second!" Mabel shouted. "Are you saying...gasp!"

Tyrone smiled, and snapped his fingers. Tiffany appeared, as if by teleporting.

"Tyrone," Tiffany said. "Care to show them your forehead?"

Tyrone smiled, and stood in a position, in which all three teens could see him. He pulled up his bangs, and then wiped his forehead. On his left hand was what looked like peach cream. On his forehead was a familiar birthmark.

Dipper and Mabel both gasped, while Pacifica stared.

"Is that your birthmark?" Pacifica asked. "You did show me a while back, did you?"

"You know what that means!?" Mabel asked rhetorically.

"What?" Pacifica asked. "Wait, could it-no way! Wait, I am confused!"

""I was half-hoping to be in a dimension," Tyrone said. "Where I can finally meet my original self. Not a _reversal_ of fortunes, am I right?"

"That means..." Pacifica thought through, then gasped as she connected the dots:

The Psychic Twins.

The eerie similarities between them and the Pines twins.

Mabel's relationship with Gideon.

But worst of all...

"Welcome to our world," both twins declared. Tyrone then strutted towards Pacifica, who backed away.

"I am Dipper Gleeful," he replied.

"And I am Mabel Gleeful," Tiffany replied.

Both laughed, as three more figures appeared to join them.

"Are you joking me?!" Pacifica and the trapped twins all shouted in unison.

* * *

**Ooh, I guess you guys know what's going to happen, right?**

**Not gonna say what's going on; I hope that the chapter title was a subtle enough of a hint.**

**By the way, another thing: there is a YouTube fan show called "Gravity Falls: Deep Woods." Please check them out, and support them in any way you can!**

**I think that I will need to think of how to end this story...which will come later.**

**So yeah, you will see more.**

**;)**


	16. Chapter 16: Reverse Fight III

**Happy August?**

**The year 2020 had been...more than crazy. Although my living space is safe, things are unstable even here, due to job changes, income changes, and such. But I am safe here.**

**For all of you out there, be safe and sane out there.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Reverse Fight III**

"What in the name of-" Pacifica gasped, before shaking her head. "OK, what's going on here?!"

Tyrone walked around, as Tiffany whistled gleefully. Dipper and Mabel gawked, still chained up like insects stuck in a spider web. However, the twins were more interested in the revelation that they listened, rather than being chained.

"That is a good question," Tyrone admitted. "Even I, Dipper Gleeful, have been wondering the same thing."

The trio continued to stare, shocked. It was one thing to find a new world; it was another thing to find another version of the selves. In this case, Dipper and Mabel were shocked to find their own versions, but as evil and cold.

Very evil and cold.

"You are Gleefuls too?" Pacifica gasped. "I am confused!"

Tyrone rolled his eyes.

"I was half-hoping to be in a dimension," he said. "Where I can finally meet the other selves...well, the original ones, that is. But this dimension is...different."

"It's almost as if we're teen versions of the original in a new timeline," Mabel and Tiffany both spoke in unison.

The others stared at the girls, who in return stared at each other. Mabel's brown but warm eyes stared at Tiffany's blue but cold eyes.

Both girls shivered.

"Brrr!" Mabel groaned. "You're cold."

"Brrr!" Tiffany scoffed. "You're annoying."

"So these are the original versions?!" one of the three who appeared remarked, although she clearly was surprised. "They look...augh, browner!"

Dipper (the real one), Mabel (the nice one), and Pacifica looked. The girl who spoke was the same teen girl who was in charge of the cash register about a week ago.

"That means," Dipper said with a gasp. "That you are Wendy."

The redhead blinked, then laughed.

"Ohohohoho!" she replied. "Dipper, you ARE a clever boy. No, BOTH of you are smart. Tyrone, you said that he's the reversed version of yourself, right?"

"The word 'reverse' does not mean reverse of _everything_," he replied, rolling his eyes. "If I was a _totally _reversed version, I would be stupid _and _female-ouch!"

He flinched, as one of the three accomplices kicked him. The person who kicked had black hair, hidden by a reddish hood.

"That's for your _sexist _comment," she retorted. "Although it sounds _sexy _coming out of your mouth."

"OK!" Pacifica shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "I-I think I know what's going! You five brought me and the twins all here, in order to further learn about the world, and to finally confront us or something?"

Tyrone blinked, then laughed.

"You are a clever girl," he admitted. "Smarter than Pacifica Southeast."

"Southeast?" the trio asked.

"That's the reverse version of Pacifica," he replied. "She was rather too warm and fuzzy for me. And then, I was hoping that Pacifica in this world would be the 'right type' for me. And now, she's not."

Pacifica frowned, and stuck out her tongue.

"In your dream," she spoke. "At least the _real_ Dipper is nicer and more blunt than you are! The real Dipper not only cares, but also is willing to say some harsh words to make a point. **Harsh criticisms are far better than flattery!**"

She blinked, surprised at what she said. The others stared at her.

"Anyway!" Pacifica herself said, turning to look behind (the door was still shut). "I guess that since I am trapped here, and you all captured my friends...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

A smile slowly formed over Tyrone's face, and he cleared his throat.

"Maybe we need to give a formal introduction," he replied.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, while the others listened:

* * *

**Tyrone Glide / Dipper Gleeful**

"I was Dipper Gleeful," Tyrone began his rant. "But in this dimension world, I took the name of 'Tyrone Glide.' Yes, Dipper, you are right; I chose that name because I like it more than my original, so we have something in common."

Dipper nodded in agreement. He had always wanted to be named "Tyrone." However, there was this interesting custom of naming twins with similar letters. Hence, while Mabel was Mabel, Dipper was officially Mason, although he very rarely told this to anyone.

**Not even Pacifica knew this, although Dipper wanted to say it for some reason.**

"You see," Tyrone continued. "We were enjoying our usual business back in our original world, which is called the 'Reverse Falls.' In that world, we are opposite to you all. Indeed, we eventually found this out, thanks to Will Cipher."

"Will?" Pacifica asked.

"The reverse version of Bill Cipher?" Dipper inferred.

"Correct," Tyrone said. "Unlike Bill, Will was our slave."

Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica shivered. This was clearly the reverse of what they knew; while Bill wanted to _enslave_ the world, Will was a _slave_ to these Psychic Twins.

"So for months," said Tyrone. "We enjoyed a greater prestige, as we were plotting to find a way to not only learn about the anomalies of our own version of Gravity Falls, but also to foil the efforts of our mortal enemies, Pacifica Southeast and Gideon Pines."

Dipper and Mabel gawked. The idea of _Gideon_ being a good boy was hard to comprehend.

"But our Pacifica is different," Tyrone said. "Now that I see it, she was remarkably similar to Mabel, down to her smile and attitude. So, when we found out this dimension, we had plans of our own."

"To take over our dimension?" the trio guessed.

"Correct," Tyrone said. "Until Will disappeared."

"Eh?"

"Tiffany and I were doing our own show as usual," Tyrone said. "Choosing the right people for our experiments, utilizing magic, and learning about the world. However, one day, when we were about to unleash the final blow upon our nemeses, Will suddenly glitched, as if something was up."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, and understood without saying a word. That was the moment when Uncle Ford, the twin brother of Grunkle Stan, erased Stan's memories, and along with that Bill, who was trapped inside of his mind. Erasing Stan's mind also erased Bill from existence. Later on, Stan remembered Bill's attempt at trying to get out, but it failed. He even admitted that Bill looked as if he was glitching out.

"Before we outright vaporized our enemies," Tyrone said with a growl. **"He then said farewell to us, stating that all of his versions are going to be erased forever. If they were to be revived, he said that there is only one way: to find a guy named Alex Hirsch, and get him to reopen the series. Something like that."***

The trio blinked, perplexed.

"I have no idea what that means," Tyrone admitted. "But by the sound of it, the original Bill Cipher invoked the name of a divine being far greater than he. But this backfired big time, as it meant that there is no way to revive him back. In fact, even our own time magic does not allow us to go back in time. **It appears that this is some way to ensure that Bill's fate is sealed for good.***

"But before he vanished, he left behind a message:

_"My time has passed_

_The monster has trespassed_

_The creator has moved on_

_He has stress of a ton_

_It is time to move forward_

_Time to rise toward_

_A new timeline."_

Tyrone sighed, taking out a bottle of water to drink from (he seemed to have summoned it).

"It sure sounds like a farewell," Dipper remarked.

"Correct," Tyrone said. "Which is bad, since without him, we lost our magic."

"But not your personality," Mabel retorted.

Tyrone slowly smiled.

"Correct," he said, opening his arms to show off. "But all was not lost. We used the last of our magic to find a way to regain magic. Well, it turns out that there is a wormhole, which we entered."

"Wait a minute," Dipper interrupted. "What about the others from your dimension?"

"Everyone else?" Tyrone asked, sticking out his tongue. "It matters not. There is no point in staying in our dimension, once the magic is gone. Plus, we want to get away from our enemies in the first place."

"I see," Pacifica said. **Secretly, she wondered how she would have reacted to her own self...perhaps a better self?**

"But back to the point," Tyrone said. "Once we entered the portal, we ended up in an abandoned castle. Apparently, some orcs, goblins, and other monsters inhabited it. We discovered a library with tomes and magical scrolls, plus many magical artifacts. With our knowledge from the old dimension, the rest is history, as we removed them en masse, rebuilt this castle, and we now rule the place that is Chara Castle to this day."

"You really did a great job with making it prosper," Pacifica admitted. "I know success when I smell it, and you did it."

However, she said that less of a compliment, and more of an insult.

"You are right," Tyrone said, taking note of her tone. "But it took a while. Being the reverse versions of you two, Tiffany and I had to contend with what we can do: stealing, scamming, and any good-old ways to make money."

Dipper and Mabel stared at each other. They both realized one thing:

Their reverse versions were just like the fusion of both Gideon and Grunkle Stan: crafty and suspicious. However, they were more mature than Gideon, and a lot less suspicious than Grunkle Stan. In a way, they were basically what would happen if the twins were Gideon and Stan instead!

"You look nothing like me," Dipper retorted. "Dressing like the original Gideon, but with more black. And you sure have the aura of someone who enjoys power and manipulation."

"Correct," Tyrone said. "That's why nobody notices me. I am smart just like you, which I am glad. But I manipulate people, which you do not like to do."

"And many buy into your image," Pacifica noted. "As a kind and benevolent man."

He smiled, but turned to stare at Pacifica.

"If you join us," Tyrone said, giving his right hand. "Then you can finally achieve your dream."

Pacifica blinked, and knew what it was:

Dipper admitted to her days ago about that one mistake he made: making a deal with Bill Cipher. Although she had never seen it, the way Dipper described it was just like what Tyrone was doing. In fact, even Tyrone's right hand seemed to glow a cold, blue color.

"No," she blurted out.

Tyrone stood still, retaining his sly smile.

"I know your heart's desire," Tyrone said. "You want your family to stop pestering with you."

"No."

"You want to finally restore your family's fortune."

"No."

"But your greatest heart's desire," he spoke. "Is to be free."

However, his smile betrayed his true nature.

"No," Pacifica replied.

Tyrone frowned, hissing. His right hand stopped glowing. Apparently, Tyrone was trying to lure her, but her firm "no" to all three phrases, all of which were true, nullified whatever hex that he tried to cast upon her.

"Let me try this," Tiffany retorted, shoving Tyrone aside. "You failed this one, so it's my turn."

* * *

**Tiffany Glide / Mabel Gleeful**

"Hello there," Tiffany spoke, leaning towards her. "As you already know, I am Mabel Gleeful."

The _real_ Mabel made a face, while Dipper groaned in the background. This version of Mabel was clearly nothing like the sweet, crazy sort; she was as cold as Tyrone, with a haughty edge that was obvious.

"In your face," Mabel grunted, causing Tiffany to glare and growl at her.

"Focus," Tyrone remarked.

"Anyway," Tiffany said, turning to stare at Pacifica. "You appear to be nothing like the Pacifica I know of."

Pacifica flinched. Tiffany's eyes were blue but cold.

"But yes," Tiffany began. "I am nothing like this annoying brat of-"

"Do not profane my sister," Dipper growled.

Mabel glared at him, but scoffed.

"Hmmph!" she grunted. "So, since Tyrone my brother was unable to tempt you, I might as well try."

"What do you want from me?" Pacifica asked, pulling her bag closer to herself. Her left hand was inside, apparently holding something.

"I just want you to act nice," Tiffany answered. "But let me ask you this: is this Bill Cipher of yours dead?"

"Yes," she bluntly replied. Even though she had a hint of doubt, but she remembered that according to her friends, she and others were turned into tapestries. She recalled that moment, and she wanted to forget that. However, she did recall being freed, so that she knew that Bill's spell was broken. If Bill was alive, then that would had never happened.

_Brrr! _she thought._ After that spell broke, I felt like...wool or something? I hate being a tapestry!_

"Unfortunately true," Tiffany remarked. "That makes sense. Apparently, the death of even one version of Cipher means the death of the others, including our Will. Thanks to whoever killed him, we lost that power."

"Don't you even know who did?" Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," both twins answered, glaring at him.

Dipper internally smirked. He knew why Bill was gone, and this was proof that Bill was finally, _absolutely_ gone.

**"No more seasons I guess," Mabel interjected.***

"Huh?" the reverse people asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes. He was used to Mabel saying seemingly random stuff.

"Anyway," Tiffany said, turning to face Pacifica. This time, both of her hands glowed an icy blue color, the flames flickering in the dim interior.

"I guess if words don't work," she spoke, her smile widening hideously. "Then maybe some attacks will do."

"Don't hurt her too much," Tyrone grunted. "If you kill her, we lose our chance."

"Don't worry," Tiffany said. "I am ready to prepare her for our own experiment."

Pacifica gulped.

_I need to buy some time!_ she thought.

"Or I can do this," Tiffany said. She snapped both fingers, and the twins screamed.

"OUCH!" both Dipper and Mabel screamed, as a strange wave of electricity shocked them.

"Leave my friends alone!" Pacifica shouted, stepping forward.

"Uh-uh-uh," two girls spoke, stepping forward.

* * *

**Candy Cracker**

"Let me guess," Pacifica said, glaring at the apparent bodyguards of Tiffany. "You are Candy and Grenda, the two closest friends of Mabel. Or in this case, your _own _version of Mabel."

"Quite right," Candy replied. "But I am no sweet, shy Candy. I am Candy Cracker."

Pacifica looked at her. She remarkably looked like the friend Candy, that Korean-American girl who seemed weird back in Gravity Falls, Oregon. However, this version looked cleaner and less "odd." Instead, she wore a reddish hood, which covered her head and her body. Her glasses were oval, just like Candy's, but sharper.

"I have a feeling that you're smart but not sweet," Pacifica noted.

"Yes indeed," Candy replied with a cool tone. "But I am no fool."

"Wait," Pacifica said. "Are you a hacker?"

She slowly smiled.

"How did you know that?" Candy asked, although it was more of a confession.

"You gave off that feeling," Pacifica said. "My family forced me to visit a special place, where I learned to know all the signs of a hacker, in order to prepare me to be careful out there. It apparently worked. Plus, your surname 'Cracker' gave it away. But a little girl like you?"

Like the original Candy, Candy Cracker was small for her size. In fact, Pacifica realized that she towered over her.

"And no one will suspect a kid," Candy replied. "That's the whole point."

"Don't ignore me!" the other girl roared, almost pushing Candy aside.

"Hey!" Candy growled.

* * *

**Grenda Gornator**

"And you are Grenda," Pacifica noted.

In sharp contrast to Candy, this version of Grenda was clearly different. Instead of dressing like a girl, she wore a reddish T-shirt (with white words: LAME) and a black jacket. Both were slightly tattered, reinforcing the image of Grenda as a bully.

"Grenda Gornator," she grunted. "And you better watch it, brat!"

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at that remark. She knew only a little of Grenda, but she could tell that this version of Grenda was much more hostile. In fact, for the first time ever, she thought that the original Grenda was more amiable, because of this Grenda's rude behavior.

"So this is Pacifica Northwest," the tallest of the people came forward.

* * *

**Wendy Cruncher**

"Wendy," Pacifica noted.

She met the original Wendy. Back in Gravity Falls, it was Wendy who showed a letter that she intended to give to Dipper, as a memento. Pacifica recalled signing it, with a heart symbol over her "i" as she blushed.

"You are that cash register lady," Pacifica remarked.

"You sure remember," Wendy scoffed, spitting at the ground.

Pacifica made a face at that. Unlike the original Wendy, who was clearly nice and laid-back, this girl...gave an air of haughtiness and coldness. From her goth-like black dress-thing with a bloody-red heart in the chest area (even appearing as if bleeding) to the way she covered her right eye with her reddish hair, this Wendy was very different from the original. She also wore a black choker, and had a little too many piercing in her left ear.

_Why are these reverse versions of ourselves, _Pacifica thought._ So cold and haughty?_

"Definitely NOT cool!" Mabel groaned. "Unlike the original!"

"So there is the other Wendy," she remarked. "I want to see her, and see if she's my rival."

Pacifica looked up at the three. It was obvious that there was no way she could fight through. She already could tell that either Grenda or Wendy could tackle her to the ground. Plus, she against the five of them...was impossible.

She looked up at the ceiling, noticing the windows.

_Come on_...she thought.

"You know," Wendy spoke. "There is no point in speaking. Now that we've done what we can, what's the point of keeping her like this?"

"Breaking her will," Tyrone said. "Our magic can only hold two at a time, for some reason. But at least Pacifica here is trapped. So Pacifica?"

He stepped forward, and Pacifica stepped back. Her hand gripped something tight within the bag.

"We are going to capture you," Tyrone replied. "And see how to fix you back to your usual self."

"Not in a million years," Pacifica said.

"Can I just strike her in the head?" Tiffany groaned. "This girl is easier to break if we-"

BOOM!

"What?!" everybody roared, startled. Chains rattled, as both Dipper and Mabel shook. All five reverse people fell. For some reason, Pacifica stood her ground.

_What?! _she thought._ OK, that book sure has something to do with this!_

"I am your BEST nightmare!" a voice exploded, as a large figure jumped into view, crashing through a window above. "Nyehehehe!"

* * *

"Officer Papyrus?!" Tiffany gasped. "Wait, he's not supposed to be here!"

"That's not Papyrus!" Tyrone groaned. "Worse, it's that Skull guy!"

"Skullmageddon!" he declared, flexing his muscles ("Do skeletons even have muscles?!" Dipper grunted). "And I have suspected something, but this area has great magic! But thanks to her, I've entered in!"

"Who?!" both Psychic Twins gasped.

"That's because I stepped in," said another voice, calm as she appeared from another window, apparently opening it without cracking.

"Raven!" Pacifica gasped.

The dark elf made a cute face, embarrassed as she jumped down gracefully.

"What?!" Tiffany roared. "Candy! Didn't you activate the security?!"

"I did!" Candy replied. "But it works against LIGHT elves, not DARK elves!"

"We are here to rescue our friends," Raven said, taking out her strange blades, which looked like fancy sabers that glowed light green.

"Me too!" Skullmageddon said, summoning a giant blade. "I am not letting the Census Takers be in trouble!"

"Census Takers?" Tiffany asked.

"Wait a minute!" Tyrone gasped. "Wait, the twins and Pacifica?! They're Census Takers the whole time!?"

"They were NOTHING like this!" Wendy blurted out, as a blade came out of her right sleeve. It glowed a sinister reddish glow.

"It's busting time!" Grenda grunted, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's make this easy," Tiffany said, raising her hands.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?!" she gasped.

"No more curses or hexes or crazy spells!" Raven retorted, ready to fight. "You're not going to harm our friends any further! I cast my own _spells_ on this place, although you should be glad that they only work against hexes."

" #$& the dark elves!" Tiffany retorted (with Mabel covering her ears with the chains). "We should have learned to _counter_ their spells next time!"

"At least there are us five against them three," Tyrone said maliciously, summoning flames from his hands. Tiffany summoned her own, while Wendy licked her blade. Grenda cracked her knuckles, while Candy secretly sneaked away. She hid behind a crate.

"AHHH!" she cried, as something opened from beneath her, catapulting her away to a side. A trapdoor opened from beneath her, throwing her aside.

"Finally!" two voices boomed, as two large figures appeared.

"Mr. Black?!" Skullmageddon gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Our super senses sensed," Mr. Black said, dusting himself. "That our Census Takers were in danger. It looks like we were right."

"And I see," Mr. White said with a hiss. "Psychic Twins...you strike again, didn't you?"

"How did you find the secret passage?!" Wendy hissed.

"Before you fools kidnapped our friends," Mr. White replied. "We've sensed that you, the Psychic Twins, had trespassed into Groom Falls City. So, after asking around, some of our secret agents did report about a suspicious boy who put a curse upon Pacifica Northwest."

Tyrone stared, but his mouth gawked a little, betraying his shock.

"With our own ways of magic and technology," Mr. Black said. "We found that you all had this secret passage, reinforced with magic. Don't worry; we've destroyed it from the other side."

"And it leads to this hideout," Mr. White retorted, cracking his knuckles.

"So the Groom Falls City is advancing," Tiffany said with a hiss. "I did not expect them to do this."

"Advancing?" the trio asked.

"We will answer later," Mr. Black said, stretching his shoulders. "We'll deal with these...criminals."

"So four versus us five," Wendy said, sliding her blade in and out of her sleeve like a hidden blade. "That's easy to-augh!"

Something flew into her face, distracting her. It then perched on a steel railing above.

"Cawk!" Uriel croaked. "Not on my watch, blood lady!"

"Uriel!" the trio gasped.

"Blah!" Wendy uttered, spitting. "A bird?! Not a match for me!"

"I can still bite!" Uriel squawked, before diving at Wendy. He grabbed her face with his own claws, before biting her with his strong jaws. Wendy screamed, trying to get the parrot off her face.

"GET OFF ME!" she roared.

"It looks like it's fight time," Skullmageddon declared. "Have at you!"

Pacifica backed away, as Skullmageddon, Raven, Mr. Black, and Mr. White faced off against the reverse people. She craned her neck, and realized that...Tyrone was not there.

_I know what he's doing_, she thought. She then leaped away, hiding behind a crate, as a volley of blasts exploded out. Tiffany chanted some dark magic, only to be negated by Skullmageddon and Raven, forcing her to resort to less powerful magic. Tiffany, Wendy, and Grenda took turns to fight against Skullmageddon, Raven, and Mr. White.

* * *

**(Unfortunately, it is very hard to describe an epic battle scene, which is better done on TV or movie. I am thinking about "Lord of the Rings" when it comes to battles like this, but with twists. I will let you decide and imagine. For each battle, I will essentially show how each one defeats the other.)**

* * *

Mr. Black vs. Candy

"Let go of me!" Candy roared, as Mr. Black casually picked up from a hiding place. Mr. Black rolled his eyes, as Candy uttered as many vulgar terms as she could. Being white, he was used to such terms, since Mr. White (an African-American man) warned him about such usage.

"Little girl," Mr. Black said. "Just behave yourself. Or should I say: Miss Hacker?"

Candy roared, but was hopeless against the strong arms of Mr. Black. He looked at the others.

"Oh," he noted. "They're doing well."

* * *

Pacifica vs. Tyrone

Pacifica, watching the whole battle, stepped away for safety.

"Now," she said to herself. "Where is he?"

"I am here."

She turned around, glaring. Sure enough, he stood there, walking towards her. She stepped back.

"I will not use any magic," Tyrone grinned, both hands glowing an icy-blue. "But I want to see if I can 'correct' you back into your original self. I really hate seeing you reform like this. I did not expect the original Dipper to do this to you."

Pacifica continued to step back. She knew that there was no point in escape, but she had to think.

_Just like at the restaurant,_ she thought. _I am backing towards the wall again. But what to do...?_

She decided to back away slowly, trying to think. She then rummaged in her bag.

"Any more questions?" Tyrone mocked.

"Try and strike me," Pacifica taunted, sticking out her tongue. "Mason."

He stopped. The flames in his hands suddenly grew, as his cold, blue eyes, radiated an even colder light.

"How dare you..." he hissed.

Pacifica sweated, ready for it.

_I overheard him admit that to Mabel_, she thought. _Sure enough, it's something that BOTH of them hate. I never heard Dipper admit it, but if this Tyrone hates it, that makes sense._

"And aren't you female enough?" she taunted again. "That lamby dance?"

"Enough!" he hissed, and summoned a ball of purple energy. "You better shut your mouth, Pacifica Elise Northwest!"

"In your dreams," she retorted, before the blast fired.

She took it out, and it hit.

The book, the black book, blocked the blast. Then, it fired back!

"AAAUUUGHHH!" a horrible scream echoed, as Tyrone catapulted back. Somehow, he then struck the chains, which then started to break.

Pacifica gasped, then ran up to the duo.

"Are you alright?" Pacifica asked.

"How did you do that?!" both gasped.

"No time to wait!" Pacifica answered, trying to break the chains. "Let's go!"

* * *

Raven vs. Tiffany

Raven and Tiffany were in a heated battle, summoning all kinds of blasts of magical energy. Purple and icy-blue blasts struck against the golden-yellow and bright green blasts, as the two tried to overwhelm each other.

"What's ten minus six?" Tiffany mocked, as she unleashed waves after waves of her powers. Purple and icy-blue blasts struck against the golden-yellow and bright green ones, as the dark elf continued to assault with her own powers.

"Four!" Raven roared.

"Wrong!" Tiffany shouted.

"How about two times _thrice_?" Raven retaliated, unfazed.

"Four!" Tiffany roared, before blinking. "Wait, you said-waugh!"

A blast of bright green energy struck her right in the face, knocking her to the wall.

"I win," Raven huffed. "And it's six, by the way!"

She said that, then kicked her hard in the head.

* * *

Mr. White vs. Grenda

Mr. White flexed his muscles, as Grenda readied as well.

"Got some nasty shots at you!" Grenda roared, before charging in. "Augh!"

She fell to the ground, suddenly wrapped in rope.

"My not-so-secret ability," Mr. White said, hands raised as if he was firing something from his sleeves. "It's handy."

* * *

Skullmageddon vs. Wendy

"Wowie!" Skullmageddon declared, as his giant blade was deflected. "You must be super-strong!"

Wendy panted, as her own katana negated both the blade and the magic that Skullmageddon casted.

"That's my own special skills," Wendy declared. "I am strong enough to take down a monster like you."

"Question," Skullmageddon spoke, as he parried a blow. "What is a monster?"

Wendy blinked.

"Someone like you," she replied, as she tried to strike a blow.

"Is it that simple?" he asked. "Then, how about your own boyfriend?"

She suddenly blushed.

"Wait," she replied. "I did not-augh!"

Skullmageddon casted a spell, which bound her with what looked like a rope. However, it was translucent and green.

"Na-ah-ah-ah," he replied. "Please focus next time."

* * *

"That was easy," Skullmageddon said, dusting his hands.

"Maybe too easy," Raven noted, as she and others were tying up the group.

"Dipper!" Pacifica began. "You're alive-"

"I am glad you too," Dipper said, hugging her.

He smiled, then dropped it.

"Umm," he coughed, then cleared his throat. The two dropped the hug, and stood awkwardly. Skullmageddon and Mabel took pictures, while Raven blushed.

"Cawk!" Uriel croaked. "Love is in the air~"

"Uriel!" both groaned.

"Cawk!" Uriel spoke. "I will have to go now. Please be careful out there."

He flew away.

"So," Skullmageddon began. "What will we-OUCH!"

Suddenly, giant vines wrapped around all people involved. Skullmageddon and Raven had their mouths covered, while Mr. Black and Mr. White had their hands totally wrapped.

Tiffany held the spell with both hands up, straining her face.

"You...do your thing!" she gasped, as she kept the spell up. "At least I can do this!"

"How did you?!" Skullmageddon gasped.

"At least I hacked into a camera," Candy spoke, her arms barely touching a laptop. "I managed to move my arms to do this, hacking into a special sentry gun."

"I see," Mr. Black noted. "You managed to get a hold of your hacking stuff, then activated a nearby gun (which none of us noticed), before firing it to remove Tiffany's binds."

"Tyrone," Tiffany said, gasping a little due to the pressure of the magic. "I managed to bind them all except you and Pacifica. Do your thing."

He nodded, then turned to stare at her. She glared back, holding the book tight.

"That was an interesting move," Tyrone said, wiping his face. "Using the black book against me...I guess it's a lucky guess?"

She nodded.

"Such a beautiful face," Tyrone said. "With blue eyes and blond hair. I was hoping that you're as corrupt as ever. But seeing you...you are very different now. But let's get to the point."

He then summoned a flame from his left hand.

"Hand me over the black book," he said. "Or else."

Pacifica looked up at Dipper, who made motions with his eyes.

She knew what he was trying to say.

"Alright," she said. "Is this what you want? If so, why do you even want it?"

"We've heard of books like this," he replied, as he reached to grab it. "They are said to be something bigger in this world, but...Pacifica. Let go."

She held on tight. Soon, the two were trying to pull the book away from each other.

"Why do you even want this book of all the places?" Pacifica asked.

"It is supposed to grant us incredible powers," he replied, gritting his teeth. "And yes, as you can tell, it is strong enough to deflect my own magic attack!"

"And anything else?" she asked.

_So that may explain why Mabel can communicate with animals!_ she thought. _But...has it given us something as well?_

"Well," he grunted, pulling the book. "There is an odd part of the messages, or what you call 'prophecies,' but **it says something about three weird cookies appearing and that they are more 'keys' to this book**."

"Cookies?" Pacifica asked, although she regained her hold on the book.

Dipper blinked, then gasped.

"We got the cookies!" Dipper yelled.

"The what cookies?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel!" Dipper groaned. "Remember the weird fortune cookies from weeks ago? Back at the ISPC cafeteria?"

Mabel blinked, then gasped.

"I remember them!" she replied. "There were three of them!"

"Then I can summon them," Tyrone replied.

"How?" the trio asked.

"If you let me have the book," Tyrone asked with a smirk.

Pacifica glared, still holding the book close.

"If you can summon it with the book," she growled. "Then you can summon them WITHOUT the book."

Tyrone growled back, and then snapped his fingers. Three cookies that looked like very colorful fortune cookies appeared on top of the black book.

"How many keys does this book need?" Mabel groaned.

"Three?" Tiffany grunted.

"It actually had three locks on it before," Mabel admitted.

Tyrone froze.

"Tyrone?" Pacifica asked, noticing his odd move. She then removed the book carefully, and realized that Tyrone was...

"Did you say that it had three locks on it?" he asked. His voice was lower than usual, and also sounded as if he was stammering.

"Why?" Mabel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tiffany," Tyrone hissed. "Do you remember what those locks mean?"

"All I know," she replied, hands still raised to keep everyone else chained. "Is that the book needs three keys to open."

"But how do you lock them?" Tyrone asked, this time looking a little more scared.

"Tyrone," Tiffany said. "Are you alright? They didn't find the keys, and the locks are..."

Her eyes widened.

"No way!" she hissed. "There is NO WAY-"

She dropped her hands down. The chains started to loosen, allowing Mr. Black and Mr. White to quickly free themselves. They then bolted, firing ropes from their arms. Before they knew it, both Tyrone and Tiffany were bound once again. This time, Mr. Black grabbed Tyrone, and Mr. White held up Tiffany. Both men looked at each other and nodded.

WHAM!

Both men did what looked like a mixture of a finger snap and a karate chop, striking both Psychic Twins on their necks.

"Ugh!" both twins gasped, before passing out.

All of the trio's friends were freed, and then they proceeded to thoroughly bind all of the reverse people. Mr. Black snatched away Candy's laptop and searched her pockets, taking out numerous devices that a hacker would obviously need. Mr. White then checked the twins' pockets, ensuring that they did not have any tricks up their sleeves. Raven and Skullmageddon checked the others, who were struggling with their binds.

"Dipper!" Pacifica gasped. "Finally, we're safe-"

"You are so strong!" he admitted. "Man, we did it!"

"Dipper?" Pacifica whispered.

"What?"

"Love is in the air~" Mabel giggled.

Dipper and Pacifica both blushed, clearing their throats in their own ways.

"So," Skullmageddon said. "I am curious about that 'black book' that the Psychic Twins are so interested in. What's up with that?"

"Do you know?" Pacifica asked, as she picked it up. "This is the book-wait, Dipper?"

"Don't worry," Dipper admitted. "The truth is out now."

"Worry not!" Skullmageddon said. "Me, Raven, and the our 'secret' agents will keep it a secret."

"We'll just tell that that they are rescued," Mr. Black said. "We don't need one too many secrets out. We're officially not focused on the book."

"But I have to admit," Mr. White said. "What's up with that book? They made it clear that they are after that."

Pacifica raised up the book. It was black, and it still had the Venn Diagram-like picture on the cover. This time, three fortune cookies were on top.

"He must be a strong mage," Raven noted. "In order to summon these cookies out from one location to another, without even seeing them. I will notify both my kingdom and the light elves."

Pacifica nodded to the twins, who then picked up the cookies.

"Where did you get those?" Raven asked. "I have seen human fortune cookies, but those are atypical."

"I think each is meant for each of us," Dipper said. He picked up the cookie that was red on one side, and cyan on the other. Mabel smiled, picking up the one with the same coloring pattern, but magenta and green instead. Pacifica picked up the one with blue and yellow (or golden-yellow, depending on one's view) sides.

"Are they meant for us?" Mabel asked. "Cause they're so pretty."

"And how do we even know that they're meant for us?" Pacifica asked. "It's as if we had the right gut feeling."

"Life is weird," Dipper said. "And before we do so, does anyone have something to say?"

"I am curious about the magic behind those cookies," Skullmageddon replied. "I can feel something out of them."

"And I am curious about the mysterious origins of those cookies," Raven replied.

"We are interested in how you got them from the ISPC," Mr. Black spoke.

"But they are obviously NOT from the ISPC," Mr. White added. "Yet you found them there..."

"We'll just have to try," Dipper said.

"Wait," Pacifica said. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

Mabel squealed, while Dipper blushed.

"Umm...I guess so?"

* * *

**OK, I have finally finished up this mini-arc here!**

**Three more chapters, and I will be in the Chapter 20! Starting in chapter 20, I am going to do something special for the 20th chapter.**

**Wish me well!**

**And stay safe and sane out there.**

* * *

***: As you can see, I am a latecomer to the Gravity Falls fandom. It is quite obvious that Alex Hirsch, the creator of the show, has moved on. This is why I reference this, in order to agree with his point that he is DONE with the series. Yes, it's sad to see it end, but I can tell three things:**

**1) The show ended well. It's better to end well, rather than to drag the story on for too long.**

**2) The show's finale is so epic, that it's hard to beat it.**

**3) Alex Hirsch has made it clear that he's done.**

**I not only respect his decision, but also agree that the show has ended well.**

* * *

**But anyway, let's stand strong, be sane, and be saintly out there.**


	17. Chapter 17: Triple Timing

**Welcome back. Yes, I am back.**

**So, these few chapters until Chapter 20 should be "short and sweet."**

**After the Reverse Fight mini-arc, I want the story to relax well.**

**Feel free to let me know what you want to see next.**

**(By the way, the title is a hint.)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Triple Timing**

"I cannot believe we're doing this."

"Well, it IS your fault. You did it."

"It was NOT a kiss."

"True."

"But you better owe me next time!"

"Says the boy who let me do it."

"Says the girl who dared."

* * *

Pacifica sat on a picnic table...or more like a fancy version for VIPs. For some reason, after what they "did" a few days ago, their friends wasted no time in reserving a special spot for the two of them.

Now, they were in a spot that was both lovely and...awkward.

"This is your taste!" Dipper groaned. "I am not used to this type of luxury!"

"For me!" Pacifica retorted. "I am NOT used to this level of freedom."

Dipper and Pacifica sighed, as they sat down to enjoy the view. They were at a lake resort, which was a part of the city. Although it was miles away from the actual Groom Falls City, the lake resort was officially a part of the city. Surrounding the resort were numerous walls, both obvious and hidden. Hundreds of security guards patrolled the walls, ensuring that multiple families in the resort could enjoy the natural beauty.

"I have to admit," Dipper said, drinking a glass of protein shake. "This is beautiful."

"Why are you enjoying that?" Pacifica asked, as she ate a chicken sandwich.

"Says the girl who eats a plain chicken sandwich," Dipper grunted, gulping down the shake.

"This is no ordinary chicken sandwich," Pacifica said. "It's from that restaurant called Chick-fil-A, which apparently...I actually like."

Dipper stared, as he managed to finish the last of the shake.

"I wonder where Mabel is," he remarked. "I haven't seen her for hours."

"Me neither," Pacifica said. "She said that she had business to deal with."

"What business?" Dipper asked.

"Dunno," she replied. "I thought she's at the treehouse, doing her 'matchmaking' missions and kind of crazy stuff your sister does."

"True," he sighed. "At least she's far away."

* * *

"Ehehehehe," Mabel smiled, watching them from behind a bush. She was NOT at the treehouse, as she was only about 100 meters (or about 300 ft) away from where the two were talking. Unknown to even the duo, she got permission to secretly come over at the lake resort.

Plus, she was not the only one there.

"I am so amazed," Papyrus said, spying with her. "That they are finally dating."

"Finally," Mabel whispered. "Right? And please quiet down."

"I cannot believe it!" a girl with ginger hair squealed. She was rather tall for a human, with what look like a military uniform on.

She was Saori Takebe, who was one of the five members of the "Anglerfish Team." Apparently, some of the girls in the Groom Falls City originated from a dimension called "Girls und Panzer," in which highschool girls and above drove tanks for sport. It was apparent that her team was the leader of some other groups, especially at the Cafe Ooarai.

"Love is in the air~" Mabel whispered. "And Saori, please quiet down."

"So how did this happen?" Saori asked, smiling as wide as her.

"I guess it worked somehow," Mabel answered, as she spied on the two go about their business.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Pacifica asked. "I mean, we have nothing to do here, except just to watch the lake and chill out for once."

"Good question," Dipper admitted. "Things have gotten so crazy that I am not in the mood to think much."

"How about the very beginning?"

"Dunno."

"What?"

"Look," Dipper said, getting up to stretch. "Ugh, when I asked for adventures, I was NOT anticipating this kind."

"Like," Pacifica said, posing herself. "How you and Mabel took time to impress your parents. You and Mabel went to this place called Groom Falls, all just to prove your worth. Instead, you ended up in another version of Gravity Falls, except very different. This rabbi of yours..."

She paused, as Dipper's eyes twitched.

"I guess he has not really given you a good impression," Pacifica noted.

"I haven't seen him in a while," he admitted. "And I am glad."

"So this rabbi," Pacifica said. "Was a friend of your parents, and somehow they found him and got him to connect with you all. Then, this rabbi somehow got you in the hands of this suspicious organization named the ISPC."

His eyes twitched at that.

"But I have seen neither now," Pacifica noted. "Ever since we've been freed, the Groom Falls City has treated us quite well. I am actually surprised at how they treat everyone here. From Skullmageddon to Miho, they've been so nice to us."

"Don't forget the cops," Dipper said. "Unlike the cops back in Gravity Falls or in Piedmont, these cops actually are both friendly and effective. They not only take their jobs seriously, but also know how to bend the rules."

"You mean bend the rules to honor the _spirit _of the law," Pacifica remarked. "Rather than just the _letter _of the law. I appreciate these cops knowing what to do. When they saved us from getting arrested, they knew that not all laws are fair. That law of prohibiting faith healing is stupid. Look, I am not religious, but if I hear of an apparently free method to heal, like how that lady Mary Melanchthon did, then I am willing to save money on that.

"And there is another thing: many of these people seem to love life a lot. Eating, drinking, talking, just enjoying life. I mean, even when this world is crazy, well above that is, there is something to do here. And...I really like that attitude."

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Pacifica groaned. "Like how we are supposed to be census takers, but other than taking numbers, we don't really do anything?"

"And how," Dipper chimed in. "We meet friendly skeletons, weird people, tall girls who seem to hide something-"

"Hide something?" Pacifica asked.

"You know those girls?" Dipper asked. "Miho and her group? They seem to hide something, like as if they like to ride on something."

"How do you know?" Pacifica asked.

"I've honed my skills in investigation," Dipper replied. "And they seem to have that air...of wanting to do something with their lives. I think that being workers at restaurants is really to hide their true motives."

"And?"

"But not bad," Dipper said. "I can tell that it's not some sort of dark secret, just...something. Unlike those Psychic Twins."

Both shivered. It had been only days since the incident, but they remembered it well. From the revelation of their true identity to the whole fighting, it was a crazy time. Although they knew that they were no longer in danger, the fact that the Psychic Twins could exact revenge was a real issue.

"But the good news is," Dipper said. "That they and their associates cannot enter Groom Falls City. Apparently, the people in this city cast some spells that ensured that none of the Psychic Twins, or their allies, could even enter the city limits. That also includes this resort."

"And what's going to happen next?" Pacifica asked. "More crazy adventures that I do not want to be a part of?"

"Why?" Dipper asked. "Are you afraid?"

"No," she retorted. "I want to make sure that you're not in trouble."

"Says the girl who is not as cold."

"Says the boy who risked his life."

"Says the girl who actually cares."

"Says the boy who...whatever."

Both sighed, as they leaned on their chairs. In the distance, numerous flocks of birds flew about, singing and squawking in their own languages. Below, numerous boats rocked back and forth, with the people onboard fishing and lazing about. Further away, distant shouts and blasts rang out, as the guards regularly dealt with the denizens of this brave new world.

"You know," Pacifica said. "We should really think about this."

"Huh?" Dipper asked.

"You should know by now," Pacifica growled, getting up to stare at him. "That we, the two of us, are not just 'mere' friends. I have a feeling that when Mabel set us up like this, she's telling the truth."

"You don't say," Dipper said, raising an eyebrow (he also leaned a little away).

"Either you take this seriously," Pacifica said. "Or we stop this right here, right now."

Dipper gawked, staring at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Dipper asked.

"I think we should," Pacifica said. "We've hinted this one too many times. It is time."

"Time what?" Dipper asked innocently, blinking.

Pacifica groaned, her face frowning. However, she realized that Dipper might have not realized it yet, just like her. She knew what she had to do, but it felt weird.

"May I kiss you?"

She blinked. She thought that she said it, but it was not.

Dipper said it.

She blinked again, then breathed.

"Let's..." she spoke, as she drew her face near his.

"OK..." he spoke, as he drew his own face near hers.

The smell of books and pens from Dipper...

The smell of champagne and flowers from Pacifica...

Their lips drew close, very close...

* * *

"MYSTERY TRIO!" a voice boomed.

Dipper jumped, as he got up to dust himself. Pacifica tilted her head up to the sky, her face twisted into a deep frown. The bushes shook, as Mabel, Papyrus, and Saori jumped.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" another voice boomed.

"Oh please," Dipper and Pacifica both groaned.

"Oh come on!" the trio in the bushes groaned, getting up.

They knew what it was: Mr. Black and Mr. White was looking for them, in order to bring them to an "important meeting" of sort.

_Oh come on! _both Dipper and Pacifica thought. _That was almost a kiss!_

"Well," Mabel said with a smile. "It looks like the fun is ruined, but we can still keep going at it. Sorry friends, we have to go so bye!"

She jumped out of the bushes, waving at the duo.

"Hey bro!" she shouted. "Let's go to that meeting of theirs!"

"Mabel?!" Dipper gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Explain later~" she teased, skipping away.

Dipper groaned, putting his hat back on, while Pacifica fixed herself.

"I guess she's here too," Pacifica remarked. She and Dipper already guessed correctly that Mabel was there the whole time. While the trio moved towards the two men, Saori and Papyrus watched.

"I cannot believe it!" Papyrus groaned. "That was almost an epic finale! Only for them to ruin it!"

"Oh bother!" Saori groaned. "I can't even tell Miporin about this!"

"Miporin?"

"Miho," she replied. "That's my nickname for her."

"Miporin," he repeated. "It sounds awesome! How about me as 'Paporine'? That's great!"

Saori's mouth dropped.

"Uh," she stammered. "Not...what I expected."

"Sans!" Papyrus called, as he hopped away. "How about a nickname for me?"

"OK..." Saori trailed off. "I am...going my way then."

She clicked something, which was hidden behind her right ear.

"Miporin," she called.

"Yes?" a voice replied.

"I think they are the ones," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she answered. "If they are able to do that, then we can trust them."

"Saori-san," the voice replied. "Are you sure that those three are the key to our issue?"

"I think that we can try," she said.

"Hmm," the voice replied. "I think you're right; even I had the feeling too. Miho out."

"Saori out."

_Click._

* * *

_Click._

Miho checked on what looked like a video game console station, but with three screens. She then pressed certain buttons, and each screen showed four security camera screens.

"Hmm," she noted, as a black limo zoomed past one of them. "It makes sense, after all. If they are willing to let the trio do that...OK."

She then pressed some codes in, and a button appeared, shaped like a pink flower. She pressed it, and the screens showed three faces, all of them pixelated, as if to hide their identities.

"I am good with it," she replied. "They are good to go."

"You sure about this?" the person in the middle screen asked.

"I trust you," the person on the left side spoke. "I've seen them."

"It's your call," the person on the right side declared. "I am with you."

"So it is then," Miho replied. "Call it in. Start the** Operation Admit It**."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked.

Mr. Black and Mr. White drove into Groom Falls City, as the trio rode inside of the black limo.

"Here is where you never knew existed," Mr. Black spoke, as he drove the car.

"Where are we exactly going?" Pacifica chimed in. "I mean, you seem to hide this from us."

"To a place," Mr. White spoke. "That is illegal even for the residents here."

"And why?" Pacifica asked.

"We have secrets," Mr. Black answered. "That we're not sure of sharing. But after a series of events, in which you three seem to get involved and resolve for some reason, we think that you're the ones."

"The ones?" Dipper asked.

"As in the chosen ones?" Mabel asked with glee.

"Yes," Mr. White replied. "Which is why you're even inside with us now."

After a long time of driving, they soon ended up in a rural countryside, although it was still within the Groom Falls City. Vast acres of farmlands and wild forests surrounded the lone road, as the limo zoomed by.

Dipper yawned, while Mabel slept. Pacifica drowsed, trying to stay awake. However, her head kept going towards...Dipper's side.

"Here we are," Mr. White spoke, waking everyone up.

The trio stared. They were at what appeared to be a dilapidated barn, its red walls falling off. However, Mr. Black pressed on what looked like a remote control. Inside of the barn, a huge portal appeared, swirling in colors of blue and white. The trio gasped.

"Where are you taking us?" Pacifica asked.

The men did not answer. Instead, Mr. Black pushed the pedal, accelerating into the portal. Soon, they appeared on what looked like an island, with a variety of palm trees and other strange trees. A clean, black road with fresh white paint snaked through the beach, as the limo zoomed by. Soon, they came upon a city.

"Welcome to the Fusionfall Sanctuary," the men replied.

* * *

A mysterious figure watched, as the limo disappeared into the portal. The portal then disappeared, and the barn was the same as before.

"We've found them," the shadowed figure spoke in a gruff, masculine voice, talking into a high-tech watch. "I've found the base at last."

"Excellent!" a shrill voice boomed from the watch. "We've finally found a way to get at them! How did you find them finally?"

"Honestly," the shadowed figure spoke, scratching its helmet, which was somewhat cylindrical with stripes of white and purple. "It's because I assumed that the trio caught the interest of Mr. Black and Mr. White. It's obvious that they are more than interested in them."

"Then we have no time to lose!" the voice from the watch hissed. "Or maybe not."

"Let's just get ready to attack them," the shadowed figure said, streteching. "It's been too long, since we villains had to avoid attacking anyone."

"You mean the heroes," the voice corrected.

"I am coming back," the figure said, as it stepped into a clearing. "Monkey Minion! Get your jetpack ready!"

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!"

Another shadowed figure watched, as a strange simian creature took off, with what looked like another monkey with a jetpack. Both had green skin, but their clothing had themes of white and purple.

"Nishizumi-dono!" the figure spoke into what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"What is it?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Both sides of the Fusionfall dimension are here," the figure replied.

"Both of them?" Miho's voice gasped.

"The bad guys found them," the figure spoke. "Both the trio and the hideout of the Fusionfall heroes."

"That is...quite crazy," Miho admitted. "Yukari-san, please keep watch. Follow the villains, but don't get yourself caught!"

"They flew away though," Yukari admitted.

"Then we have to switch to plan B," Miho said. "Come back, and we'll take off in our Starlifter."

"Roger that," Yukari replied. "Yukari out."

Click.

"Zon," she groaned. "This is a crazy world now."

* * *

**So, as you can see, this is just a short chapter. I decide to keep things lighter, except now adding in the potential conflicts of three factions:**

**1) The Fusionfall Sanctuary, a reference to the shutdown of both Fusionfall Retro and Fusionfall Legacy (I will go over their history later)**

**2) The villains of Fusionfall**

**3) Miho's "Girls und Panzer" side**

**If all goes well, I will try and have a story arc for each. So, wish me well.**

* * *

**FYI: please let me know how I am writing. I want critique on what I am doing well, or not. That way, I can start focusing on what to write next.**

**This is my first story into the "Gravity Falls" fandom, so I hope that this writing is worth your time. Thank you.**

* * *

**Next stop: Chapter 18: Stranger Stuff (Reference to "Stranger Things")**


	18. Chapter 18: Stranger Stuff

**Welcome back. Yes, I am back now.**

**So, these few chapters until Chapter 20 should be "short and sweet."**

**After the Reverse Fight mini-arc, I want the story to relax well, and slowly shift to at least one new arc.**

**Feel free to let me know what you want to see next.**

**(By the way, the title is a hint.)**

* * *

**This is my response to a review made by someone named Joseph:**

**I will get into development for the others. You are right that I should focus on them too. I will try and reference their own character development. I have already done plenty with Pacifica Northwest, and I should keep both Dipper and Mabel in mind.**

**And you made a great point about Aladdin using his own key strengths to outsmart Jafar. I will try and keep that in mind, in order to allow my own MCs to shine in their own ways.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Stranger Stuff**

"Sir."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I am."

"Bella London, you already know who's coming with you, right?"

"I cannot believe it."

"Heh, I warned you. Consider it as 'punishment' for what you did last time."

"Well, I hope that's the last time."

"Good, then march on!"

"Sir, stop that. That sounds so childish."

"Heh, what do you expect? The Party is waiting for answers."

"Alright, I have located that rabbi. I will find him."

"And bring him back. He knows more than he has told us. He is stranger than expected."

"Of course sir."

"And Bella."

"Yes?"

"Don't fail."

"Yes sir. Am I good to go now?"

"Go."

* * *

The trio gasped, as they saw the city.

"What the..." Dipper gasped, but closed his mouth to avoid cussing.

"Gorgeous," Mabel gawked.

"Is this the city of the future?!" Pacifica stammered.

The city looked like something from a sci-fi magazine. Instead of rigid, gloomy skyscrapers that clearly looked like something from a real-life city, the city was filled with constructs that were clean, smooth, and white. Although they were obviously skyscrapers and the usual city buildings, they rose up more like fancy spires from a beautiful fantasy kingdom. What looked like tubes and closed train tracks snaked throughout the city, as if it was one giant amusement park. Above, what looked like either sleek helicopters or flying cars zoomed throughout in small numbers.

"What do you think about this?" Mr. Black asked with a smirk. "Stranger than expected?"

"Did somebody make this city?" Dipper finally asked. "By himself or herself?! It sure is strange but cool!"

"Oh yes," Mr. Black replied, as they neared the city. "Initially, it was only one boy-a teenage boy. Now, it's made by multiple people, all from our dimension."

"What dimension are you from?" Pacifica asked. "You must be from the future, aren't you?"

Both men laughed heartily.

"No," Mr. White answered, as Mr. Black continue to drive. "We are from a dimension called the 'Fusionfall.' Actually, it's a world that consists of peoples from various dimensions. Yes, it's a dimension composed of more dimensions."

The trio raised an eyebrow at that.

"However," Mr. White continued, this time with a more sober tone. "We came into this Groom Falls dimension after the Second Blackout."

"The Second Blackout?" the trio asked.

"It's what we call this," Mr. White spoke with a deep sigh. "Imagine if your favorite video game is gone for good."

"Um," the trio hesitated. However, Pacifica then gulped, thinking about the loss of her favorite game _Bloodcraft: Overdeath_.

"Imagine everything getting dark twice," Mr. White said. "Our world was a victim of that. After everything got dark, long story short, we managed to come upon this world. Fortunately, a large number of us ended up here unscathed."

"A large number?" Pacifica asked.

The two men were silent.

"Sorry," Pacifica replied. "I am sorry if I hurt you or something."

"No worries," Mr. White said with a sigh. "It's our fault for not telling you the whole stuff about us. So once again, welcome to the city of Fusionfall Sanctuary. We'll explain more."

The short drive was a little quiet. However, the trio managed to take their thoughts a little off, by admiring the landscape of the futuristic city.

"So that makes sense," Mabel broke the silence. "You guys escaped your world, hence the name."

The men smiled.

"True," Mr. Black replied this time. "We actually considered naming it something else, but most of us agreed to keep the memories of our former homeworld alive by naming it as such."

They reached the gate, which was very high, white, and lined with blue neon lights.

"Even the gate is so shiny," Mabel remarked.

"We like to show off a little too much," Mr. White said with a small smile.

"Password?" a gruff voice boomed from above.

"We have the Census Takers!" Mr. Black roared from the vehicle. "Open up, Buck!"

"Buck?" the trio asked, but they gasped as the door opened, but instead of swinging in or out, it slid in like glass doors. Inside was a massive chamber. Apparently, there were really two gates, and the one they went through was just the front gate. Once inside, the trio and the men waited, as strange contraptions suddenly appeared.

Fortunately, it was brightly lit inside, so that they could see that the "arms" and other weird machines were just some high-tech sensors and security tools, which analyzed the entire vehicle. At least 12 arms with security cameras floated around the vehicle, looking for anything suspicious. Three of them apparently watched the trio carefully.

"They're wary of newcomers," Mr. Black replied.

Suddenly, all three security arms rang. However, instead of a red alarm with a shrill sound, all three flashed green, and a weird but sweet melody echoed.

"Oho," Mr. White said. "So, you three are special, aren't you?"

"Huh?" the trio asked.

"Don't need to ask," Mr. Black said, as a green light flashed all around. "We are good to go. And they're semi-magical. We will explain more, so please hold your questions for now."

"Black!" Mr. White gasped. "You spoiled it!"

"Huh?"

"Oops," Mr. Black hiccuped. "Well, that's one hint for them. Stranger things, of course."

The trio blinked, but kept that in mind. Soon, the next door opened, and the car drove out. The trio looked at each other, but decided to stay silent. Anyway, the gate was one thing; the inside was another.

"Now," Mr. Black spoke. "You are finally in. Welcome to our city."

* * *

"So they entered the Fusionfall city?" an effeminate voice rang like a falsetto. "How interesting."

"Interesting my butt!" an ape-like creature roared, as a large monkey with a strange helmet rose into the sky. It was his minion, who was flying with a jetpack.

"Mojo Jojo," the voice continued to ring. "This is an interesting time. Never before have the Census Takers been this...phenomenal."

"What do you mean?" Mojo Jojo roared.

"Remember many years before?" the voice continued in that same falsetto. "Ever since we've entered this world, we've grown stronger, but like others, we had to wait for the 'right time' or something. You know what happened to other factions, right?"

"I see," Mojo Jojo grunted in agreement. "Yes, we've escaped from that cursed realm where that monster of Lord Fuse back in the world of 'Fusionfall' and I want to get those cursed girls and find out a way to-"

"I know-I know," the voice groaned. "It's a crazy world now. Even though all may seem well, even in the Groom Falls City, all is not well in this world of Groom Falls. I've heard civil wars, strang conflicts, and even heard of portal doors that are NEVER meant to be opened..."

"And why won't you?" Mojo Jojo asked. "Aren't you HIM, and you are far stronger than us?"

"Not all of you," Him grunted. "I mean, Aku is here too. And speaking of 'stronger,' have you still found them?"

"No," Mojo Jojo said with a sigh. "I have never been able to find them Powerpuff Girls...Even the cities are rather silent on them for some reason."

"Both cities?" Him gasped.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "Mandark sent Robot Jones into both cities, due to the fact that nobody seems to realize that he's actually working for him."

"Me or Mandark?" Him asked.

"Mandark," Mojo Jojo replied. "And Him, can't you get a new name? Calling you 'HIM' is weird nowadays."

"Don't worry about it," Him retorted. "I like to tell the new peoples that it's an acronym for 'His Infernal Majesty.' And no, I am too evil to get a nickname."

"Hmmph!" Mojo Jojo grunted. "Anyway, any report?"

"Nothing much," Him admitted. "Aku is still looking for Samurai Jack. Demongo is scouting some faraway regions. Ace and his Gangreen Gang are doing some 'business' of sort. Mandark is working hard on his new business contracts; he even got a new store open in Groom Falls City."

"In the city?!" Mojo Jojo gasped. "How did Mandark do that?!"

"It's unfortunately not as useful as you think," Him said. "It's next to a restaurant run by those strange girls called the Senshazons."

"Oh," Mojo Jojo noted. "No point then."

Both sighed.

"Anyway," Him continued. "Princess Morbucks is doing something with her connections. Vilgax is trying to reconnect with his home planet. Benedict Uno is doing...something of a charity? Don't ask me; ask him for what he's doing anyway."

"How about the Rowdyruff Boys?" Mojo Jojo asked, with a single tear. "Oh boy, they've grown up so well!"

"Yes indeed," Him replied with his own tears. "But boys are boys. They're meant to grow up."

"What about the rest of the villains?" Mojo Jojo asked.

"Not much," Him admitted. "We're doing our own thing, since we have no heroes to fight against. The whole world of Groom Falls is actually dangerous, more so than we imagined. Even Benedict Uno no longer is focused on the KND; he's more interested in keeping his 'obedient kids and fellows' safe."

"He's not alone," Mojo Jojo remarked. "Aku almost lost his life in this wilderness too."

"That's crazy!" Him yelled. "Even Aku was incredibly injured in this wilderness! What's up with this dimension?!"

"That's why we have our own city," Mojo Jojo said, as he sighted it. "Ah, our own version of the Sanctuary."

"Come and talk with me in person," Him said. "We have a lot to discuss, especially concerning what I know about them three teens. V.V. Argost has shown me something about them. He says that things are stranger than even he has ever imagined..."

* * *

"Uriel."

"Cawk! I am back, your Majesty!"

"Glad to see you're safe. So, how are they doing?"

"I've sighted them entering the Fusionfall Sanctuary."

"Hmm."

"I guess you know what that means, your Majesty?"

"They think that the trio are 'them.'"

"Oh yes-wait, that soon? We've had false leads in the past."

"I know, but these three are...different?"

"Hmm."

"Uriel."

"Yes?"

"Go into the city, and watch them."

"No ma'am."

"Sorry?"

"The KND, the Plumbers, and all those secret organizations within are good at finding spies inside."

"Then I have a secret weapon. Go to the dark elves."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

"Nishizumi-dono," somebody whispered into a radio. "They've entered the city."

"So it's time," Miho's voice echoed. "I knew that there was something different with those three."

"What are we going to do?" the spy asked.

"Let the heroes and villains of Fusionfall make their moves," Miho's voice answered. "We will wait for our time."

"Wait," the spy replied. "What about us?"

"We need to muster up our forces," Miho replied.. "Soon, we Senshazons are ready to go."

* * *

"Yes-yes!"

Another spy watched. This time, however, it was not the silhouette of a tall girl, but a furry, murine humanoid. It was watching the car enter with clean, black binoculars with green lenses.

"They are finally inside!" he squeaked with delight. "When I heard about the Jwirat Clan, I thought it was a myth! Now, I have a clear report!"

"Status report," a voice boomed, as the Ratman hurried to take his own radio out.

"Teacher," he squeaked. "I've found them. They're in Fusionfall Sanctuary."

"Very good," the voice answered with a calm but happy tone. "Then we know what to do."

* * *

"Not good."

Yet another spy watched. A man with a dark green cloak witnessed the car enter the gate. He then took out what looked like a radar disk, but golden and with motifs of flying pigeons all around it.

"This photophone is a little rusty," he grunted, but activated it. A soft beam of light burst out of the photophone. After a few seconds, another beam of light sped towards it, hitting it. It then glowed, and a voice echoed.

"Report," a gruff voice boomed.

"Three youths have entered the Fusionfall Sanctuary," the spy answered grimly.

"Not good," the voice noted. "Hmm, is there a way to get into that cursed city of white and blue?"

"There is only one another way," the spy said. "But that one involves finding the only sewer that is not guarded. The people of Fusionfall, unlike in most other areas, are very aware of guarding their sewers. Even the Groom Falls City became impassable, ever since they acquired some strange magic from the Fusionfall."

"Have you found one?"

"I did," the spy replied. "Unfortunately, it is the only one. If I use it, then I know that the city will close it for good."

"Hmm," the voice remarked. "Then what to do-Blanck? Blanck?"

The spy said nothing, as he crawled slowly towards something.

"Yes-yes sir," a squeak rang out. "Yes, I will go to the tunnel, the legal way for us Ratman merchants to enter. That way, I do not need to raise an alarm for-waugh!"

The spy pounced on the poor Ratman, putting a dagger to its neck. The Ratman whispered, begging for his life.

"Sir!" he squeaked with alarm. "Do-don't kill me!"

"What's going on Chris?" the voice of the Teacher shouted.

The spy took the radio up, and spoke.

"Are you one of the Ratmen?" he commanded. "The Murio Republic, I suppose?"

"You," the Teacher's voice hissed. "You're from the Corazon Empire. You monster. Let my student go!"

"I will free him," the spy spoke calmly. "If you do exactly as I say."

"I hope your empire will rot," the teacher's voice growled. "But words are words. What do you want?"

"Are you spying on those three too?" the spy asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

**A strange world, right?**

**I hope that I am not rushing with things, but if you are confused as to who's who, here are the factions that are being shown. I will introduce them by order:**

**1) Bella London. She's an antagonist chapters ago, especially one in which she shot Pacifica. She apparently works for a secret organization.**

**2) Fusionfall Sanctuary. For fans of Fusionfall, they know that both the Retro and the Legacy versions were officially terminated, due to a cease-and-desist order from the CN. This is my memory in honor of that.**

**3) The villains of Fusionfall, who are finally free to do as they wish. Back in their world, they had to ally with the heroes, due to the Lord Fuse being a threat to everyone on their own dimension.**

**4) Uriel and the elves whom he work for**

**5) Miho and her own faction**

**6) A new faction of Ratmen, completely different in culture from the Jwirat Clan. Unlike that clan, the Murio Republic is a shining example of technological innovation. Instead of being modeled after the Skaven, the Murio Republic is modeled after the Disney version of mice as innovative heroes.**

**7) The Corazon Empire is back.**

**As you can see, I intend to have a story arc for each. However, I will have to see what to do, since I am not sure how to get the story up and running. I can tell, however, that the story will be episodic, more like a written version of a TV show.**

* * *

**Note: I may add or even remove factions, depending on how the story goes. If I do remove the factions above, I will change this chapter to reflect that.**

**Feel free to let me know which factions are the most interesting to write about.**

* * *

**Anyway, let me know with advice and criticism, and I hope that I am writing well enough to be worth the read.**

**Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19: Sanctuary

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**This is the last chapter until the 20th one.**

**FYI: You will notice that this chapter shifts in focus. That way, I can hint at future ideas for how the story will go.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sanctuary**

"Rabin, do you know why you're here?"

"Miss London, I-"

"Quit the excuse, we need to talk."

"I...I cannot believe it."

"You know that the Party is good at hacking into accounts like yours."

"But not this good!"

"Do not worry, Rabin. Your whole reputation, career, and everything are safe, if you do one thing."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about those three teens?"

* * *

Bella London walked around, her high heels tapping the cold, dark floor. A single lightbulb shone the dreary room. Her long, blond hair looked a little ghostly, as it swayed with her rigid movement. At the lone, wooden table, a rabbi trembled, his black hat shaking.

"Those teens?" he asked, surprisingly without a stammer. "Why do you need to know?"

"Those teens are interesting," Bella admitted. "You know, that those teens are unusually competent, now that I look back. Only in TV shows and movies are teens this good at their jobs. In reality, teens are dreamers; they often make more mistakes than they should."

"You mean that they have something to do with Gravity Falls?" he asked.

"Bingo," she replied. "For some reason, those kids came back smarter and more mature for their age. Only someone who had seen and experienced something...'traumatic'? No, that's too strong of a word; 'life-changing' would be a better term."

"Look," Rabin said. "I don't know a lot, but I know some things. First of all, those three did experience something in Gravity Falls, Oregon. What I do know is that they faced a dream demon, who entered the world to a limited degree. Then, apparently due to some weird rules of sort, he lost the opportunity to take over the world."

"Who was this demon?" Bella asked.

"He's Bill Cipher," Rabin replied.

"Bill Cipher," Bella mused. "I think I have learned about him. According to some native Americans, who originated from that area, there was some 'monster' that essentially foretold some disaster. However, they admitted that they do not know all of the details."

"Of course," Rabin retorted. "In reality, **the whole thing about Gravity Falls and Bill Cipher is one laughable riot**."

Bella nodded silently.

"What you did not directly answer my question," Bella added.

Rabin mumbled something.

"Dipper Pines," he finally spoke. "He's the twin brother of the Pines family in Piedmont, California. He's now a teenage boy, who looks quite ready to get married."

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Mabel Pines," he continued. "She's the twin sister of the Pines family. She's only about five minutes older than Dipper. She's now a teenage girl who...ahem. She's definitely a good model if she was not so...chaotic."

"And?" Bella asked.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest," he spoke, as he raised his own eyebrow. "She's the sole daughter of the semi-disgraced Northwest family. Apparently, the patriarch of the house, Preston Northwest, tried to make money by siding with Bill Cipher."

"Semi-disgraced?" she asked. "And isn't he stupid?"

"Humans are capable of great acts of stupidity," Rabin retorted. "That's why the Weirdmageddon happened in Gravity Falls. **It was NEVER the fault of one man; the whole mistake was the result of multiple mistakes by multiple people all at once.** The Northwest family managed to regain some fortune by selling their own manor, but yes. He's good at making money; he's not good at knowing right from wrong."

"Says the rabbi," Bella retorted. "Who hired the three teens without telling them the full measure of their jobs."

He sighed.

"You get the point," he spoke. "But long story short, the Weirdmageddon did not come to pass. Bill Cipher is 'goner than gone,' and the teens grow up."

"Those teens seem interesting," Bella said. "But since you have cooperated so well, what do you want to do next?"

"Since I have crossed the Rubicon," Rabin said. "By speaking this much about the teens and the Gravity Falls, Oregon, why not talk more?"

"Go on," Bella said, trying to hide her smile. "What do you know more?"

"There is something I need to tell you," Rabin said. "Those teens are...someone more than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Get ready," he said, clearing his throat. "For a long, LONG prophecy."

"I think I need to get my cameras ready," she replied.

"You better," he remarked. "Because I am cursed to say it only once. And you better use it to your advantage."

"Cursed?" she asked.

"You will see why," he replied. "But first; get ready."

* * *

"Agent, what's your status?"

"This is Num-"

"Quite! Don't say it out loud! This is an undercover operation!"

"Yes...Rachel."

"Grr...Chad. Well, at least nobody knows who we are anyway."

"So Rachel, or N3U6M2BUH, how is the secret base holding up?"

"Without the moon base, and the fact that this is a different world, we still have to be on guard against both teens and adults alike."

"You know that I am a teen, but a teen working for the larger goal."

"Chad! Focus on the job! Report!"

"We see the car coming back."

"Wait, the limo with the Census Takers?"

"Yeah, who are those guys?"

"We've never known who those three are. For some reason, even the Fusionfall Sanctuary's highest leaders are interested in them."

"As you know, we've never trusted teens."

"But according to the Fusion Council, those three are quite different from the others...Chad, do you have any intel on them?"

"All I know is that they are Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica."

"Pacifi-wait, the Northwest family?!"

"What?"

"Did you say the Northwests?"

"Yeah?"

"Call the best operatives ASAP!"

"Wait, I cannot! I am teen!"

"Sorry! Rachel out!"

_Click!_

_Click!_

"This is Numbuh 362, the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader. Bring the very best operatives to me ASAP!"

* * *

"This is Mandark online."

"Mojo Jojo online. What's your status?"

"Robot Jones is going into the city."

"No, I know that one. I mean yours."

"I am at a safe distance, watching from my mountain station."

"OK, no PPG in sight?"

"Nope. I haven't seen them either. I have only heard rumors, but it seems that they are somewhere."

"All I know is that something happened, and they are no longer flying around."

"I have no idea. That's a mystery..."

"Which is why we've sent Robot Jones on this mission."

"Yes."

"How does he manage to get in without getting caught? Doesn't he even have the logo on him?"

"They know that the Mandark Industries won't do much harm, which is...so true. I've barely managed to get my business going."

"And how are you going to avoid another bankruptcy again? You can't just outright copy Dexter's stuff!"

"That's another point! I will find a way to solve our predicament! And I believe those three teens are the key!"

"I hope you're right..."

"Ah, Jones is calling! Come in, Jones!"

"Jones online."

"Report."

"I see the limo. Limo moves to Dexlabs Center."

"Just be careful out there. I have already sent another Mandroid to that center."

"Jones ready to spy."

"Go."

* * *

"I see them," Uriel croaked, as he watched the limo pass through the gates.

He then looked up. The entire city brimmed with a futuristic glow, shining brightly in the sun, yet not causing any glares. It was one of the few places that Uriel felt was as clean as the elf kingdoms.

"Huh," a pied raven croaked. "Aren't they in for a surprise?"

"I am surprised at how quickly they gained the trust," Uriel remarked.

"Not surprised," another pied raven croaked. "Since the city is in trouble."

"True," Uriel noted. "And finally, we've gotten the amulets to use, in case if we're found."

"We haven't need to use them," the blue-eyed raven croaked. "So why?"

"Just in case," Uriel said. "Remember one of our avian friends? She got scorched to death by a kid ranger."

"A kid? How can a kid be allowed to kill a bird like that?" the red-eyed raven cried.

"It's Fusionfall Sanctuary with a good reason," Uriel noted, as he watched the limo intently.

* * *

"Nishizumi-dono," the spy whispered. "We have a big problem."

"What's going on?" Miho asked through the radio.

"Three others are spying on the limo," the spy replied. "And I see that familiar parrot with two ravens. You know what that means?"

"Oh wow," Miho gasped. "Then things are on the move in the Groom Falls..."

* * *

"There is a way to enter through this city," Chris the Ratman spoke, now calm. "But you better be careful. We have patrols out here."

"I fear no rat," the spy of the Corazon Empire spoke. "So, this is it?"

The Ratman nodded, as he went up to a drainage pipe. Although it was hidden by a massive net of vines, there was a hidden lever. He pulled it, and it opened up to reveal a secret road.

"So this is how you all do about your business," the spy remarked.

"It's a part of the deal," Chris spoke.

"Then it's time," the spy began. "So then-Ratman?"

He looked around, and realized.

"A trap," he remarked, as he dashed into the pipe. Behind, five ratlike soldiers squealed in a rage.

"This is for trying to use us!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Get him!" Chris roared from faraway. "He's got a gun!"

"How did he suspect?" the spy growled. "That I was going to kill him after this? Huh, a smart rat for sure. No matter; I am in."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope that this story is not going off-course.**

**So, I will explain more of what I have in mind for this story.**

**But I have another thing to say:**

* * *

**You may notice that the bolded lines seem important. Yes they are.**

**The first line is about the whole plot of Gravity Falls, which is intently designed to be crazy and silly. Yes, that's why even Alex Hirsch, the creator of the show, admitted that he was surprised at the show's popularity.**

**The second line is going to be a part of the theme, plus my remark on the whole plot. I mean, the Weirdmageddon was NEVER the fault of one character; it was caused by a variety of factors.**

* * *

**Alright, that should be it.**

**See you then. Peace be still for this world.**


	20. Chapter 20: Announcements and More Intro

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, you may have seen this in chapter 10. I am doing this again:**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Announcements and More Intro**

FOURTH WALL ROOM

"So," Miho said again. "Once again, here we are."

"You have been here for only a while," Skullmageddon remarked.

"SeekerMeeker cannot do everything," she replied. "Of course, being human, he has his own schedule and other issues to deal with."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We all have our own personal issues," Miho said.

"True," Skullmageddon spoke. "So, is it just us?"

"Looks like it," she replied. "And just the two of us. So then, let's begin."

* * *

Future of this Story

"Due to the writer's block with this story," Miho said, reading from a paper. "SeekerMeeker decides to take a break. He decides that he will need to think about how to proceed with the story. Of course, he has ideas, but he intends to finish this well enough. This means that some ideas introduced in this story may be explored in a completely different story. Of course, this is SeekerMeeker's first story into the Gravity Falls fandom."

"A hiatus," Skullmageddon said. "Right?"

"That's basically it," she replied. "He needs to cool his head down, and want to get his thoughts around."

"But that's NOT the end of the story," Skullmageddon noted. "Right?"

"Of course," Miho said. "He's not a fan of writing stories, and then leaving them hanging. He has a few stories that he needs to cancel."

"And he should deal with those stories too," Skullmageddon noted.

"Hopefully so," she replied.

"And what's his plan for this story?" Skullmageddon asked.

"That is where we're going into," she replied. "He wants us to explain up to seven 'things' to keep in mind for this story."

* * *

Bella London (1)

"So what's the purpose of this antagonist?" Skullmageddon asked.

"She's one of the few characters that will be a little significant later on," Miho said, reading the notes. "Apparently, SeekerMeeker intends to keep her as an antagonist throughout the story. However, she will be much more significant later on."

"At the end of the story?" he asked.

"That's obvious," Miho noted. "Although he avoids telling it, his implied hints betray the motives. What I can tell is this: Bella London will appear as a significant character later on."

"Then what's the point of her appearing in the beginning?" Skullmageddon asked. "When she's much more important later?"

"That was not intended," Miho said. "But much like the original TV show, where some ideas were just thrown in there for fun, so Bella London was not meant to be that important. So that's what I can glean from Bella London's future importance."

"Which means that she's going to be much more important later on," Skullmageddon inferred.

"Correct," Miho said. "So, next part."

* * *

Fusionfall Sanctuary (2)

"So this is what's going to be important," Skullmageddon said, looking over his own notes. "The Fusionfall Sanctuary."

"SeekerMeeker is a big fan of the Fusionfall series," Miho said. "According to him, this was originally a massive crossover, an official universe made by the (old) Cartoon Network channel. It consists of some of the best TV shows from the older years."

"Old?" Skullmageddon asked. "Oh yeah, he put the word 'old' in parentheses."

"With good reasons," Miho said. "According to him, the current incarnation of the Cartoon Network is no longer the same."

"Ah," Skullmageddon noted. "The days when the Cartoon Network was actually good."

"Really?" Miho asked innocently.

"Back then," Skullmageddon explained. "The Cartoon Network focused on what it was good at: making funny shows with unexpected themes and morals. It also had some of the best artists and directors ever, such as Craig McCracken. Now, Cartoon Network went from that to...making poor reboots, some of them so bad that I don't want to even say them."

"That bad?" Miho asked. "I guess I am unfamiliar with the older shows."

"It's a different world," Skullmageddon said with a sigh. "Remember my world? It's technically a remake of the Double Dragon series, but with me as the crazy villain. Now, I am here."

"So who will appear?" Miho asked. "He did not write it down here."

"All I know," Skullmageddon said. "Is that at least a few TV shows will appear, such as the Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, and even KND."

"KND?"

"You will see them later," Skullmageddon said. "So, this is the next one."

* * *

Villains of Fusionfall (3)

"Ah," Skullmageddon said with a small smile. "My specialty: the villains."

"You know them?" Miho asked.

"These guys came from the same dimension as the Fusionfall Sanctuary's people," he explained. "However, now that they no longer had to deal with the Lord Fuse, the Big Bad of Fusionfall, the villains went off to their separate ways. However, they soon rallied together, because the world of Groom Falls was...more dangerous than they expected."

"Even Aku admitted it too," Miho said.

"Ah yes," he began. "Aku did-wait, how did he speak to you?"

"He told me that he was looking to restore his powers back," Miho said. "It appears that moving from one dimension to another can affect some more than others. I mean, look at me; we're Senshazons."

"Good point," Skullmageddon noted. "I wonder if moving from one to another does that to others? Well, at least Aku is next to powerless now."

"But the villains haven't done much," Miho remarked.

"That's the whole point," Skullmageddon said. "They're trying to go for the next move. They're waiting for the 'right time' of sort."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not easy being a villain," Skullmageddon explained. "Especially in a new world like this. Look at the Psychic Twins; even they had a problem with getting through. Anyway, what about Uriel?"

* * *

Uriel and the Elves (4)

"They will appear more often," Miho explained. "Since they were in a significant scene, the world of elves, both light and dark, will be explored later on. As for Uriel, he's still watching the trio."

"He seems to have left a lot out," Skullmageddon said, reading the notes.

"He wants to keep it open-ended," Miho said, reading another note. "That way, it's easy to integrate them into the story."

She looked through a note, and smiled.

"It's our turn," she replied.

* * *

Miho and Her Factions (5)

"My specialty," Miho said. "That's because I am one of them, and because SeekerMeeker wants to bring them back from his older fanfics."

"Your Senshazon faction?" Skullmageddon asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He already made us Senshazons years ago, but he had a hard time getting the stories to work. He will include us more often, in order to reference his past works."

"That's it?" Skullmageddon asked.

"He needs some time to think," she replied. "Plus, he wants to keep some things open, so that he can redo some things."

"Good point," Skullmageddon remarked. "Just like Gravity Falls, but less crazy."

"You've been there?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I can sense the energies, and others here can too. That includes the Ratmen."

* * *

Ratmen (6)

"The Ratmen," Miho said with a shiver. "Had it not been for us learning about both good and bad ones, I would have thought that they were all corrupt, twisted beings."

"The Ratmen are among the earliest inhabitants of the Groom Falls," Skullmageddon said. "That's not surprising, given that they are themed after rats. Like rats, they like to travel and explore new areas. We clearly know of two factions: the Jwirat Clan and the Murio Republic."

"Who are they?" Miho asked.

"The Ratmen of the Jwirat Clan," he explained. "Are close to the idea of rats as 'evil.' Like that game called Warhammer, the Ratmen of the Jwirat Clan are savage and horrifying to a fault. They are not as vile as the Skaven, but as you can tell, they are not to be trusted. They like to deceive and infiltrate, especially thanks to a few being able to eat human fingernails to become humans. Fortunately, they have some aspects of the Korean culture, hence their name; the 'Jwi' part in their clan name is Korean for 'rat.'

"On the other hand, however, the Murio Republic is more like the depiction of mice in Disney shows, and the Ratfolk of Pathfinder and related games. Instead of being vile swarms bent on taking over the world, the Ratmen of Murio Republic are clearly civil, trustworthy members of society. They like to scavenge from landfills, turning trash into valuable goods to sell. They also are great engineers and traders."

"One species," Miho remarked. "But two completely different societies."

"Very correct," Skullmageddon remarked. "But more will be shown. Next and the last stop!"

* * *

Corazon Empire (7)

"Yes," Skullmageddon said with a serious tone. "The Corazon Empire is back."

"What are they going to do?" Miho asked with a worried look.

"They know that the current Census Takers," he replied. "Are different from the rest. They are actually doing the census."

"They don't seem to do much," Miho noted.

"That's the whole point," he replied.

Miho replied, then gasped.

"Oh I see," she noted.

Skullmageddon nodded grimly, then smiled.

"At least that's all for now," he said. "I am glad to not talk about that empire. So, let's end this soon!"

* * *

Conclusion

"So that concludes this part," Miho said. "But there are some more things that SeekerMeeker admits."

"And that is this," Skullmageddon said. "SeekerMeeker has more stories in mind. Long story short, he actually has a standalone sequel to this story. It is more of a semi-spinoff."

"Semi-spinoff?" Miho asked.

"A different story," Skullmageddon explained. "But with the same characters. A true spinoff has different characters."

"An AU story?" Miho asked.

He shook his head.

"It's his attempt to try and make a more consistent story," he explained. "He's what he admits to be an 'adventure writer,' where he lets the story go its course. Unfortunately, that means that the story can drag on. He wants to try and keep his story consistent."

"And what will that story be?" Miho asked.

"He hinted that it's something to do with food and diet," he noted.

"Huh?"

"Oh, he's telling us that we've given away too much. Let's go back to the story."

Miho giggled, then got up as SeekerMeeker opened the door. Miho then turned to face us.

"Good luck then! And good luck to you readers!"

* * *

**So, as you can tell, the story is NOT ending.**

**I need to stop for not, in order to rest my head.**

**I hope to try and be more consistent in the next phase of writing.**

**I wish you all well through this crazy time.**

**Peace.**


	21. Chapter 21: Working Vacation

**Greetings, I am back.**

**You see, I was about to make a new story, but then I realized one thing:**

**There is a writing competition called "NaNoWriMo," in which it challenges us to write a novel, or 50,000 words, in one month.**

**Yes, the competition is for fun, but you must try and hit the 50,000-word mark. I have done it before, so I am deciding to start my new story with that one.**

**The competition starts on November, so for now...I am back to this story.**

**Enjoy this very short chapter for now, plese.**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Working Vacation**

"So, we're working here?"

"But it's so fun!"

"That's because we're at the beach. Are you two poor?"

They were at the beach, but inside a fancy hotel overlooking it. Palm trees swayed in the wind, as waves crashed into the sparkling sands below. Hundreds of people were in the waters, swimming and surfing about. Hundreds more sat and lied down in the sun. More of them, however, ran and biked back and forth on the clean, black asphalt, as many went about their business.

"Ice cream for sale!" one vendor roared.

"Hot dogs for sale!" another shouted.

"Dexter's food pills for sale!" yet another yelled.

"Ugh," Mabel groaned, rubbing her belly. "Those things were awful!"

"Says the girl," Dipper grunted. "Who loves weird sprinkles and all."

"But no bikinis," Mabel teased.

"Mabel," Pacifica groaned. "This is no time to talk about it, not in front of boys."

"In front of a boy you like," Mabel said with a sly smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you...want me to wear one?" Pacific stammered.

Dipper hiccuped, coughing into his drink.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Dipper gasped. "That's not-Mabel!"

Mabel ran out the door, and another day passed by.

* * *

"Yay!" Mabel screamed, as she ran through the sands, taking off her clothing to reveal her own bikini.

With his right hand in a facepalm, Dipper approached the beach. Multiple boys sped by, crashing into each other with bicycles, skateboards, and even futuristic hoverboards, as they eyed the new girl.

"Ouch!" one roared.

"Ugh," another groaned. "Who's that cutie?"

"Is she a virgin?" one of them hiccuped, despite dazed from hitting a tree.

"Hey there!" yet another yelled, oblivious to his own pain. "Hot girl, how are you?"

Mabel was too far away to hear, as she crashed into the azure-blue waves, the white foam swirling around the shore.

"Dipper!" she roared. "And Pacifica! The wave is awesome!"

Dipper groaned, as he noticed the many boys, who were more interested in the new girl, rather than in their semi-serious injuries.

"Is she this excited?" Pacifica asked, as she unbuttoned her clothing. "I know she was, but even now?"

"Mabel is still Mabel," he replied, as he took his clothing off, revealing his own swimsuit.

Pacifica blinked, then turned around to blush. This time, another crash happened, this time by a group of _girls_. A team of bicyclists and a team of hover-boarders crashed into each other, their eyes focused on that new boy's looks.

"OK," Dipper said, raising an eyebrow. "I do not have six-pack abs, so why are they eyeing me?"

"Did you go to the gym?" Pacifica asked, regaining her composure.

"No."

"No?!" Pacifica asked. "But how...?"

"I semi-jogged with 5-lb dumbbells," Dipper replied.

"Semi-jogged?"

"More like trying to 'walk' the dog," Dipper said. "In this case, Mabel's pig...wait, where's Waddles?"

"He's at that place," Pacifica replied. "Oh, those kids at that weird anti-teen club? They're having fun."

* * *

"GET THAT PIG!"

A huge uproar ensued, as a group of kids with makeshift guns that somehow could fire chased a silhouette of pink flesh.

"Numbuh 40!" one person roared. "Get it!"

"Numbuh 67!" another yelled. "Go to your left!"

"Numbuh-ugh!" yet another screamed in pain, as Waddles managed to worm his way out, as the kids fired at him with impunity.

Amidst the chaos, a dark-skinned girl with a red hat groaned, her hands in a facepalm.

"I cannot believe it," she spoke. "Man, we can fight against adults, save the world from tyranny, and play like kids. Yet we have a hard time dealing with a pig?!"

"Numbuh 5," a boy with a big belly and goggles spoke, rubbing his stomach. "This must be a _boar-ing_ day."

Numbuh 5 slapped her face again.

"Now I see why they left us with the pig," she groaned. "Teenage revenge at its best."

* * *

"Ah," Dipper said. "I see. We've had some issues with those kids..."

"I don't know what's up with them," Pacifica said. "But Mabel just gladly wanted them to watch over him, while we did missions with some of them. And now, we both decided to payback at them."

"Ah," Dipper said. "It's because they're bad-mouthing us or something?"

"I cannot blame them," Pacifica admitted. "They're still kids. Plus, they don't realize that in their world, they can be kid-heroes. But this is NOT their dimension, so their sense of reality is...way off."

"Like how to manage a pig," Dipper said.

"Correct," Pacifica replied. "That's why we let them deal with Waddles."

"Good point," Dipper said, as they continued to walk towards the shore. Behind them, the crowds of boys and girls who crashed quickly got up, with few scratches or bruises. Instead, they continued to eye the trio. Some of the boys stared at Mabel, while some of them now noticed Pacifica, who kept her biking hidden beneath her jacket. However, her very long, blond ponytail sparkled brilliantly in the sunlight. Meanwhile, the girls gazed at Dipper, who was trying to not look back at them.

Unfortunately, he looked back, and waved at them with a quick wave.

"AAAAHHHH!" the crowd of girls screamed, and ran towards him.

"Uh-oh," Dipper groaned, handing his stuff to Pacifica. "Let me run."

"You go boy," she replied, as Dipper ran as fast as he could on the sandy beach. Behind, a horde of bikini-clad girls struggled to catch their prey.

Pacifica watched them and rolled her eyes. However, she smiled as she stared at the waves.

"Well," she pondered. "Today and the last few days were crazy."

* * *

**A week ago...**

"Welcome to our base!" a voice erupted.

The trio sat in three chairs, in the middle of a lab. However, it felt more like a shiny mall, with clean, white walls and blue stripes all around. In front the trio was a teenage boy, clad in a white lab coat with bright, orange hair and cool glasses.

"I am Dexter," the boy replied. "And I am one of the leaders of the Fusionfall Sanctuary. So yes, we've heard some strange news about you three, a trio of Census Takers who have succeeded in their simple but important task."

The trio looked at each other.

"So you all may be confused," Dexter said. "So, let's get to the point."

The trio listened intently, in their own way. Dipper took out his tablet, and wrote as much as he could fervently. Mabel took out her own tablet, but seemed to draw random pictures. Pacifica took out her own tablet, plus a stand to keep it up like a musical stand.

"Fancy rich," Dipper grunted.

Pacifica frowned.

"Listen up!" Dexter declared. "You will have to write a lot, but we have three requests for you:

"One: now that you have proven to be competent, please take a census of our city.

"Two: some of my Dexbots need help, so please help them out.

"And three: you won't like this request."

The three looked at each other, then back.

* * *

**Three hours earlier...**

"Finally," she retorted. "We're back."

Bella London manages to infiltrate the Groom Falls again, this time with a new portal.

"I cannot believe that we had to make that deal," she spat.

"A deal is a deal," Rabin scoffed. "Now, my deal is done, right?"

"Hey!" he roared, as two muscular men dragged him. "What's the deal here? We made a deal!"

"A deal with the devil?" Bella spat. "That a chance."

"Traitor!" he roared.

"You're the real traitor here," she retorted. "You technically sold your guardian city, all just to gain power. Even your congregation has found out now."

"No!" he screamed.

"They already know," she noted. "Your job is done. Now, get out."

* * *

**So, I hope that the story is back online.**

**I apologize if the chapter is rushed; I wanted it out soon, in order to get myself back into writing again.**

**I do not guarantee that I will fill in every plot, because...I realize that I have put too much.**

**Hence, I will try and tie in as many plots as possible. I hope to keep this story simpler than usual.**

**I wish you all well, especially for us Americans in the US; it's the election time.**

**X(**

**It's going to be crazy, but fortunately, I am safe in my area.**

**;)**

**Good luck out there.**


End file.
